Just A Dream
by mskayla
Summary: What happens when promises are broken? What happens when things don't turn out as planned? Bella Swan meets the love of her life, Edward Masen. Just months later he joins the military and is sent to war. When tragedy strikes, are promises enough?Hum-Vam
1. Sign me up

**A/N: You don't know how good it is to finally be starting a new story. I've been itching to get this idea out since the first time I heard the song. Being bogged down with three stories at once really didn't give me much time to frequently update all of them much less adding another fanfiction…**

**Okay forget my rambling. This story is based off the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood. You should listen to the song, it's great. **

**This story is different from most. Most stories are either regular or all human. I'm not going to tell you everything… but it's not regular… and it's not all human. This story goes from all human to not all human.**

**Enjoy!**

**REUSABLE DISCLAIMER: Circle circle dot dot now I got my disclaimer shot, circle circle square square now I got it everywhere! I do not own these characters. Property of Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Jake and I stood out in front of the recruitment office.

I took a deep breath. "Completely. You?" I eyed Jake and he laughed nervously.

I clenched my teeth. "I'm game if you are." I grabbed the metal handle and pulled the door open walking into the Marine Corps recruitment office.

A fit man in his mid thirties met us at the door and stuck out his hand. "We were debating on whether you two would come in." There was a chuckled from behind him and I glanced to see a couple of people shuffling around money. "Well more like we were betting."

I looked around the small office and the man gestured me over to a desk. I took a seat in the chair and Jake took a seat in front of the desk across the room. The man stuck out his hand and I grasped it firmly.

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Smith." He patted my shoulder and nodded.

"I'm Edward Masen."

He nodded. "Right, now what can I do to get you in the Marines?"

"I'm not sure. I am positive this is right for me." I glanced over at Jake who seemed to be having the same conversation as me.

"Right, what are your intentions?" He flipped through some information sheets.

"Well, I graduate in June. I'm hoping that getting in the military will guarantee me an education."

He looked up. "Right, are you sure this is right for you?"

I nodded. "My parents don't have the money to send me to college. I've been working since I was old enough to take on a job and saving every dime. I simply don't have enough to pay for it even with the scholarships."

He pulled out a blank form. "I see, well Mr. Masen. Just fill out this form and we'll keep in touch. I can't sign you up until you turn 18. When is your birthday?"

"June 20th sir." I took the form from him and started filling out my information.

"Well, then maybe I can talk to you sooner than later. Listen, I'll contact you three weeks before you birthday and we'll talk. We want to make sure to go over all the final things." He looked at his calendar. "That gives us roughly three months. When you come back we'll discuss if that's really the best option for you, and we'll talk about boot camp and such."

I pushed my chair back and shook his hand again. "Thank you Gunnery."

He nodded. "No, thank you."

I noticed how Jake was making his way toward the door also. The recruiters looked as if they had the whole routine planned. We walked out of the office and I hopped in my old 1953 Chevrolet pick up. I leaned over and to open the passenger's door. I really didn't like this piece of crap. When I joined the Corps, this was the first to go.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked Jake.

He shrugged. "I can't do anything till I finish high school. He said he'd get back up with me when it officially ended."

I nodded. "Yeah, same here. I can't sign up until my birthday."

He grinned. "So, the 20th?"

I agreed. "The 20th it is."

I backed out of the Port Angeles Recruitment center and threw the truck into drive as the engine groaned. I pushed it to its full speed of 55 miles per hour and it was howling. Jake laughed at my truck and soon I joined in on the fun. An hour and thirty minutes later we pulled up in front of Jake's house.

I hopped out of the truck and slammed the door behind me. I followed Jake inside and plopped down on the couch putting my feet up on the end table. He passed me a bag of Cheetos and sat down next to me mirroring my position.

Billy rolled into the living room and he sighed. "You know, when I tell you to make yourself at home, you certainly do." He chuckled to himself.

I laughed. "Yup, my mom always told me to mind my elders."

Jake downed the rest of the Cheetos. "So dad, what are we doing for dinner?"

Billy rolled up next to Jake watching the game on TV. "Um, we're going over to Charlie's. We're putting use of that salmon we caught. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you wanted to tag along Edward."

I grinned. "My mom also taught me to never pass of food. Sure."

He chuckled. "I'll treat you as my own. Let me just call Charlie so Bella will set an extra plate."

He rolled out of the room probably to look for the phone. I finished my Cheetos and flipped through the TV channels. "So, why are we going over to Charlie's?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. We go over there a lot since Charlie's dad's best friend. It's not so bad. I mostly just hang out with Bella when I'm there."

"Ah, so what's the story on Bella?" I pried.

He shook his head. "There is no story. I like her, but she's not interested in me. Not as more than a friend that is." He always talked about her yet I'd never actually met her.

I threw the pillow at his head. "You're such a dofus. How do you know? Have you even asked her out?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I asked her out at the beginning of the year when she first moved here. She's not interested, at least not in me."

This was confusing. "Really? Usually girls just throw themselves at you."

He sighed. "Yeah, I know. Bella's not the usual girl though."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes she is. She's just playing hard to get."

He shook his head. "No, she's not. I bet you 5 bucks that after tonight you'll think you've found your soul mate."

I nodded. "Deal."

Jake ran out and got his rabbit while I wheeled Billy out the door. "So Edward, how did the recruitment go?"

"Shhh, don't say anything. I don't want anyone to know quite yet. My parents would flip." I maneuvered him down the ramp and helped him get into Jake's rabbit.

Billy chuckled. "Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

I thanked him and closed the door walking around to get my truck. I backed out of the driveway and waited for Jake to take the lead. It was about a 15-minute drive from La Push to Forks. Jake pulled up into the driveway and I parked my truck on the curb. For some reason it seemed to fit there.

I jogged up to Jake's car and grabbed Billy's wheelchair out of the trunk. Jake and I maneuvered him into it and he protested about how he could do it himself.

"Aw stop grumbling old man. We're just trying to speed up the process." Jake quickly picked up Billy with my help and we hoisted him into his chair.

Billy rolled himself up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Jake and I stood behind him and someone shouted, "I'm coming" from inside. The door opened to reveal a beautiful girl. She had dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was pale but that wasn't unusual in Forks.

"Billy! Jake!" She looked me over and blushed. "You must be Edward."

She had me won over with the blush, but when she said my name it was like heaven. I never believed in love at first sight, at least not until now. Jake glanced over at me and as Billy rolled in the door talking to Bella I slipped Jake a five-dollar bill.

* * *

**A/N: Would you believe me if I told you I wrote this particular chapter five times? Sorry it's taken so long to get out, but I couldn't decide on how to start this story. I kind of wanted to get their relationship in before everything but here it is. I hope you like it. Remember my website has a farther summary… I might have to tweak it a little now.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	2. It just comes natural

**A/N: Earlier Ike was coming for where I live as a category 4. My prayers go out to all in Texas! Be brave! I hope all is well for you!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Thanks for the ride Ang." I climbed out of her little corolla and slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"No problem Bella, anytime. So same time tomorrow?" I shrugged. "If you're offering. You don't know how embarrassing it is to have your dad drop you off for school in the police cruiser."

She giggled. "Yeah, it's a good thing too."

I thanked her once again and headed across the lawn and to the house. I grabbed the key from under the flowerpot and walked into the warm house. It was March and the air still had a bite to it.

I decided that I would take a shower to wash off the school day. I headed upstairs but stopped to see that there was a message on the counter.

_Billy and Jake are coming to dinner tonight. Plan on pulling out the salmon we caught last weekend._

_-Charlie_

That was cool. I went out in the garage and pulled out the frozen fish so they could thaw. I slipped them in a bowl of water and sat them out. Knowing how much Jake ate I pulled out a lot. There would be extra, but Jake and Billy could take some home.

Running upstairs I quickly pulled threw my book bag on my bed and headed toward the shower. If we didn't have company coming I would just throw my hair up in a ponytail and put on some old sweats. But since Billy and Jake were coming over I had to look half way decent.

I pulled the towel closer to me and ran to the room careful not to get caught in a draft. I slipped on an oversized t-shirt and the door slammed downstairs.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice called from downstairs.

"I'm here dad. I just got out of the shower. Let me get ready and then I'll start dinner." I brushed the knots out of my hair.

"Oh, and honey. Jake's friend Edward is coming with him." I dropped my hairbrush. Edward Masen? As in Jake's best friend Edward?

I started hyperventilating but then got a hold of my self. "Calm down Bella."

I took a deep breath and sat on the floor in front of my mirror. I preceded to blow dry my hair. Edward Masen in my house. Wow. I'd had a thing for Edward since I got here, when I saw him climbing out of his old truck. From what I'd heard around school he wasn't only the hottest guy in school, he was top of his class. Even with scholarships it wasn't enough for him to go to college. His parents weren't exactly "wealthy".

I hadn't exactly met him other than he would smile at me in the hallway or chuckle to himself when I would trip. I wasn't exactly what you would call popular. He probably didn't even know I existed.

I ran a brush through my now dry hair (parting it to the right) and was glad that I was having a good hair day. I pulled on some shorts and headed downstairs to cook. I flipped through the many salmon recipes I had collected since living with Charlie and decided on Baked Salmon.

"Hey Dad, what time are Billy and them coming?" I pulled out the now thawed fish and grabbed the milk, eggs, and seasoning.

"Um, I think around 6:30." I looked at the clock that gave me 30 minutes.

I proceeded to prepare the salmon and slipped the fish in the oven. I cooked stuffing to go with it along with some corn. I ran upstairs while the food cooked and ransacked my closet to find something to wear. I settled for a blue v-neck baby doll top with some tight khaki pants.

I ran into the bathroom and applied the little bit of makeup I had. This included foundation, brown eye shadow, mascara, and some lip-gloss. The timer rang and I headed downstairs. I pulled the glass pan out of the oven and sat it on top. I stirred the corn and stuffing.

The doorbell rang. "I'm coming." I walked to the door and looked through the peephole I saw Jake and Edward.

I opened the door. "Billy! Jake!" I grinned and then looked at Edward. I felt my cheeks warm. "You must be Edward." Yeah, I figured it was best to act like I didn't know him. I'm sure he would take that better than, "Hey! I'm Bella and completely infatuated with you."

"It smells so good Bella, as always." Billy complimented my cooking and rolled behind me.

"Why thank you Billy. It's not quite ready so you three can join Charlie in the living room." I nodded toward the kitchen.

"Sure." He winked at me and rolled into the living room.

Jake and Edward followed after him and I couldn't help but notice Edward's frequent glances in my direction. I headed off toward the kitchen to get the table set. I grabbed the plates and the silverware out of the cupboard and turned around to face Edward.

I gasped and he chuckled. "Want some help? I'm not much into sports."

I blushed. "Um, sure." I handed him the plates and silverware. "You can set the table."

I turned back around to add the final ingredients to my special sauce while stirring it. It was a family recipe. Grandma Swan's old recipe to be exact. I felt a presence behind me and I jumped. "Mm smells good." Edward sniffed the air.

I blushed yet again. "Can I taste?" he asked. I pulled up the spoon and held it up to his mouth. He put his lips on the spoon and his eyes lit up. "Mmm, it taste better than it smells. What's in it?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, can't tell you. It never leaves the family."

He chuckled. "Very well, that can always be arranged."

I chuckled nervously. "Um, er, can you grab some pot holders? They're in the drawer there."

I used the two on the counter to pick up the pan full of salmon. I placed it on the table and poured my sauce in a bowl. Edward placed the potholders in various places and helped me carry the corn and stuffing.

I grabbed some glasses from the cabinet and one slipped from my grip. "Crap!" I figured it would smash into a million pieces. Edward's hand shot out and caught it in mid air.

"No sweat." He flashed me a dazzling crooked grin. He picked me up by the waist and placed me lightly on the ground taking my place. My skin tingled. "I'll grab the glasses and you can rinse them out."

He handed me the glasses one by one and I rinsed them out under the sink turning to place them on the center isle. When I was done rinsing them I leaned against the center isle.

He walked up to me and got very close. He bent down so his lips were just centimeters above my ear. "Shall we get the ice?"

He reached behind me and grabbed a glass walking over to the freezer to get some ice. I walked next to him to get the drinks out of the fridge. He watched me. It made me mad that he wasn't playing fair. He had to know what he was doing to me.

I grabbed a coke and some tea out of the fridge, squeezing through the space between the counter and Edward instead of walking around. He tensed up and then relaxed. I helped him carry the cups over to the table. He took three and I took two.

I thought about how we would sit. Charlie sat at the head of the table while I sat to his left and Billy sat to his right. Jake usually sat next to me, which put Edward next to Billy. I sounded like one of those freshmen girls who worried about the seating arrangement when her and her friends went on a guy girl "outing". I was officially pathetic.

"So, are we ready?" Edward pulled me out of my daze.

"Um yeah. I'll go get the rest." I walked in the living room and caught sight of Jake in the corner sulking while Billy and Charlie intensely watched the TV.

"Dinnertime boys!" Jake jumped up and the units followed after him.

I chuckled and walked back into the kitchen. And ran into Edward's hard chest. "Um, hello." I coughed out.

He blushed. "Sorry, I thought you saw me. I was wondering where you were sitting?"

I tried not to show the excited look on my face. "Um, to Charlie's left."

He nodded and took the seat next to me. When Jake entered he glanced toward where Edward sat and rolled his eyes. I pulled a chair out so Billy could roll up to the table. Charlie sat at the head and I sat next to him. Charlie eyed Edward and glanced at Billy. He nodded and Charlie smiled.

"So Jake, what plans do you two have tonight?" Charlie asked Jake.

"Um, I was actually thinking about renting a movie what do you think Edward?" He asked Edward. When I didn't hear his answer I looked toward him and our eyes connected.

"Edward?" I turned to face him and he had on a priceless expression.

"Yes?" His eyes smoldered into mine.

"Are you going to answer Jake's question?" I tried to stifle a giggle by coughing.

"Yeah, sounds good. We should invite Bella." He turned to face Jake.

"Huh?" Jake seemed a little annoyed.

Billy cut in. "Yes, Bella you should go hang out with the boys. You might even want to invite a friend."

Great, Billy was going to guilt Jake into inviting me. "Oh, no the guys don't want me around. Besides I have homework."

Edward chuckled. "Nonsense Bella, besides its Friday. You can do your homework tomorrow." He paused. "I'll even help you with it."

Charlie coughed. (Which meant yeah right.) "Yes, I think Bella should invite a friend."

I shrugged. "Who do you suggest Father?" I only used the father word when I was annoyed with him.

He laughed. "I don't know Bella, what about Jessica?"

I shook my head. "No, she's out with Mike."

Edward laughed. "It's okay Bella, I'm sure Jake has plenty of people in his little black book."

I looked at everyone's plates then back at the food. "Okay, well let's dig in."

I waited for the guys to grab what they wanted then took my own portion, which was a third of Edward and Jake's food. I bit into my food and tasted that I had outdone myself. When we finished dinner Charlie said he and the boys would clean up so I ran upstairs to grab my purse and cell phone.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and sat on my bed. I shouldn't go. Jake was already in one of his moods. I threw my purse on the floor and flopped down on my bed. I really didn't want Jake and Edward to fight. As much as I wanted to go hang out with the guys, I wasn't invited by Jake. One thing I knew is that it's horrible to be unwanted where you are.

There was a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I didn't move from my position and I heard my door open. I figured it was Jake so I sat up.

Edward grinned at me. "Ready?"

I shook my head. "I'm not really up for a movie tonight."

His expression fell. "What? Why not?" He crossed the room and sat down next to me. "Is it because of Jake?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's okay though. I really do have homework."

He placed a finger over my lips to quiet me and chills ran up and down my spine. "I want you there. Jake is just being Jake. As soon as we pop in a movie he'll be his old self. I should know. I am his best friend."

I smiled. "I don't want to impose."

He chuckled. "Nonsense."

Before I knew what he was doing he scooped me up bridal style. I beat my hands against his chest. "What are you doing? Put me down."

He laughed… loud. "Hey, I'm just practicing. You know I want that recipe."

I giggled and blushed. "I need my purse though."

Edward leaned down and I grabbed my purse. "Anything else Madame?" His eyes bore into mine.

I shook my head no my eyes never leaving his. He walked out the door and down the stairs with me in his arms. We reached the bottom floor and Charlie looked up. "Ahem."

I broke from my trance and Edward placed me on the floor blushing. "Um, I had to resort to force. Sorry." He didn't move away from me though.

"Are you two coming?" Jake emerged from around the corner still a little annoyed.

"Yes, jeez what crawled up your butt and died?" Edward chuckled and led the way to the door.

"So, dad I'll be back later to pick you up?" Jake asked Billy.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll take him home." Charlie piped in. "Oh, and Bella."

I turned to look at him my arm brushing against Edward's. I sweat a jolt of electricity shot thorough me. "Yes dad?"

He smiled. "Have fun."

I filed out the door behind Edward and Jake. "So, Jake who are you going to invite?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Probably Leah." He walked toward the rabbit and I followed him. "Just ride with Edward. I'll go pick her up and then meet you at the La Push movie store."

I sighed and headed toward Edward's old truck. Edward chuckled. "Your chariot awaits." He opened the door for me and I climbed in. He quickly ran over to the other side of truck and expertly slid in.

We spent the whole way to La Push chatting about different things. He would ask me questions and I would answer. We pulled up in the rental parking lot. "So Bella, do I have a boyfriend to fight off?"

I shook my head. "Nope, but why would you have to fight him off?"

He scooted closer to me and his hand caressed my face. I leaned into his hand to savor his touch. "Because it I wanted to kiss you, he might get mad." He leaned closer to me and our lips were millimeters from touching when there was a loud beep.

I jumped and Edward groaned. "We're coming!" He hopped out and ran over to my side of the truck letting me out of the truck.

I followed him inside the store. "Okay Bella, pick out a movie. Not a chick flick." He laughed. "Not that I wouldn't watch on with you if you really wanted to. We don't want to push Jake any farther." He shot a glance in Jake's direction. "Now, let me have a friend to friend chat with my best buddy."

He stalked off toward Jake and said something to him. They stepped outside and I saw that a pretty Native girl was shooting nervous glances out the window.

I walked up toward her. "You must be Leah."

She smiled. "Yeah, you must be Bella."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay well Edward said to pick out a movie."

I walked around browsing though the movie titles till I found the movie 21. I heard it was pretty good. Leah agreed and we waited for Jake and Edward to come in from their "chat".

Finally they entered the store laughing and talking. They were the perfect best friends. Edward pranced up to me and grinned. "So, what movie are we watching tonight?"

I handed him the box and he read the back. "It sounds good." He turned to Jake. "Is it good with you?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever." He grabbed the box and went to the check out to rent it.

Edward whisked me out the door and grabbed my hand twirling me around. I of course tripped. He chuckled. "Oh, Bella. We're going to have to teach you how to dance."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, why?"

"Because when we go to the prom I want to be able to dance with you." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I choked on my spit. "Wait, I've only known your for a couple of days and we're already going to prom together?"

He nodded. "Well, unless you don't want to."

I grinned. "No, I'd like that I guess. I wasn't planning on going. I can't dance."

He chuckled and backed out of the parking lot heading toward Jake's house. "No problem, I'll teach you."

We pulled up to the darkened house and he hopped out walking around the truck to once again help me out. My foot was caught on the stray seatbelt and I fell into his arms.

He chuckled. "Well Bella, if you wanted to kiss me… all you had to do was ask."

I was about to protest against his cocky comment when his lips met mine. It was the single most passionate experience of my life. He pulled back to breathe.

"Wow." He whispered against my lips.

"Wow." I whispered back.

Headlights swooped toward us and we made out way toward the door. Edward opened the door and I followed after him. He sat on the over stuffed couch pulling me down with him. A few minutes later Jake and Leah walked in the room. Leah plopped down on the love seat and Jake popped in the DVD.

It wasn't long before Jake and Leah were out cold. I was very wrapped up in the movie when Edward wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest. I shivered and he got up real quick and came back with a blanket. He threw it over me and I snuggled back against his chest.

For that moment, it didn't matter that we were practically strangers. It felt natural.

* * *

**A/N: Jeez, this was a really long chapter. Anyway I hope you like it. Jake was just a little jealous because Bella took right to Edward. Of course she's going to take to him… they're a match made in heaven.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	3. Time

**A/N: So… shall we continue on with the story?**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I jumped at the sound of my alarm clock and quickly hit the off button. I sat up. How I had gotten home and in my bed I do not recall. I glanced at my alarm clock to find out what time it was. 6:50, on a Saturday.

I suddenly remembered the events from the night before. I must have fallen asleep in Edward's arms, or maybe it was all a dream. I weighed out the chance of someone as perfect as Edward Cullen being interested in me. Never in my life.

Rolling out of bed I headed toward the shower. Angela and I had signed up for tutoring the local elementary kids today. Tutoring started the same time regular school started. It was just at the elementary school down the road. It was supposed to look good on our college resume. Something about showing love for your community and the next generation.

I trudged toward the bathroom and turned on the water. Yup, that whole Edward thing never happened… just my imagination. It had all felt so real though. My lips tingled where I had imagined his touching mine.

I went through the routine of getting ready and blow dried my hair putting on some makeup and runnings downstairs to fix breakfast. There were some dishes soaking in sink so I quickly scrubbed them and placed them in the dishdrainer. I fixed some bacon and a bagle and put charlie's in the microwave writing him a quick note explaining where I was going.

The horn beeped outside and I grabbed my purse shoving my cell phone in my pocket. I ran out the door thankfully not tripping and closed the door quietly behind me taking a bite of my peanut butter bagel. Angela unlocked the doors and I slid into her car.

"Peanut Butter bagel?" Angela assumed.

I nodded. "As always."

She grinned. "So, how was your night?"

I shrugged. "I think I fell asleep in Edward Masen's arms last night?"

She gasped. "You think? What, did you have a party and get high? Why aren't you sure?"

I giggled. "No Angela. I don't know because it just seems to good to be true. I've learned that most things that seem to be too good aren't really what you think they are."

She sighed and we pulled into the elementary school parking lot. "Oh Bella, when will you ever see just how great you are?"

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car waiting on Angela as we headed toward the old school. Charlie had gone to this school when he was yonger, that's how old it was. I walked into the hall and to the gym. We were supposed to meet our kids there. I ran my fingers along the rail leading up to the gym and Angela led the way to the sign in table.

"Names please." A congested lady asked Angela and I.

"Angela Webber and Isabella Swan." Angela told the lady.

"I prefer Bella though." I pipped in.

She nodded and checked up off writing our names on the small name tags. "Here you go ladies, if you'll just walk over to that table over there they will hand your child off to you."

We headed off in the pointed direction and we walked up to the second table. The man's face lit up when he saw us. "Ah! More volunteers! Bella and Angela."

He looked over this list. I noticed a couple of kids wrestling on the ground and one kid was running around half the gym screaming "AHHHHHHH!"

The guy turned around and started yelling names. "Joshua! Craig! Get over here now!"

One of the kids that were on the floor broke from his match and pranced over to us. "Joshua, meet Angela. She's your helper for today, okay?"

He nodded and grinned taking Angela's hand. The man handed Angela a room number and a book full of what I assumed as work. "Now, for you miss Swan." He turned around again. "Craig! Over here now!"

The kid who was running around screaming his head off looked up and with an evil grin pranced over toward me. Oh great! Give me the ADD kid. **(A/N: Pic of Craig on my website photo gallery)**

The man gave me an apologetic smile. "Bella, this is Craig. He's in fourth grade."

Craig grinned at me. "Very nice to meet you miss Bella. Will you help me?" He grinned a crooked grin and I couldn't help but smile. His smile reminded me of Edward's.

"Okay, come on Craig." I took the package from the man and we walked out the door and toward the classrooms. "So Craig, tell me about yourself."

He grinned. "Well, I like to play baseball. I'm 9. My birthday is next Saturday."

I smiled. "Well happy early birthday."

We turned off and walked into a chilly classroom with two other groups. We sat down at the table and the lesson went rather smoothly. He would fidget with his pencil and when he got frustrated he would pinch the bridge of his nose. It was a very grown up way to calm down. We had finished everything early. He really didn't need tutoring.

"Craig, why are you here? You're almost better than me at this stuff." I gestured toward the books.

He frowned. "I don't know. My parents have to work on Saturdays so I get sent here every Saturday."

I stood up. "Well now, that's not very fair."

He grumbled. "Yeah, tell me about it." He switched the conversation. "Bella, you're very pretty."

I smiled. "Why thank you."

He grinned. "Will you come tutor me next week?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, it depends on what I'm doing." I felt bad for this kid. His parents were too busy for him. "Craig, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

His face fell. "Not that I would consider as family. He's under the title as transportation to jail on Saturdays. He acts like I don't exist."

I really felt bad for this kid. I sighed. "Well, how about next Saturday you get your transportation to drop you by my house and we'll do something fun for you birthday!"

A huge grin appeared on his face. "Really? You would do that for me?"

I nodded. "Sure, how about it?"

He jumped up and hugged me. "Bella, you're the best! Will you be my sister?"

I smiled. "Sure, I'll be your adopted sister. I always wanted a little brother."

The bell rang signaling that the tutoring session was over. He grabbed my hand and hauled me out the door and toward the gym. I decided to wait with Craig to make sure it was okay for us to spend the day together next Saturday.

We were playing eye spy when Craig's eyes darkened. "He's here."

I turned around to see Edward's perfect form walking through the door. He had on a white t-shirt and dark work pants. There were oil smudges on his face and his hands were dark with oil.

"Edward's your brother?" I asked Craig.

He frowned. "Yeah, it sucks." He grabbed my hand lightening his tone. "Come meet him!"

He yanked me toward the door but Edward was scanning the crowd looking for his mini me. "Edward!" Craig called.

Edward looked up and his eyes met mine. A huge smile appeared on his face as I was towed toward him. "Bella?" He had confusion written on his face.

"Hello Edward." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as the air tensed up between us.

"Tutoring your little brother." I answered.

Craig started jumping up and down. "Edward! Bella is going to take me out for my birthday next weekend! Isn't that great?"

Edward studied his bouncy sibling and then me. "Yes, I supposed. I kind of hoped Bella would accompany me tonight though."

Craig grabbed my hand again and then Edward's. "Can we keep her? Please? I'll take care of her. She can have my room and I'll sleep on the couch. Please Edward?"

He chuckled. "If Bella were to come home with us, I might not give her back."

A smiled played on my lips. "And that would be a bad thing?"

He ginned. "Well Bella, would you like to come over?"

I nodded. "Sure, let me just tell Angela."

I quickly walked over to Angela. "Angela, I don't need a ride home." I huffed out and she turned around.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going with Edward." I gave her a quick hug not waiting for her reaction and then headed off toward where Edward and his brother were waiting.

We climbed into Edward's old truck. Craig sat in the middle and I sat by the door. We pulled up to a apartment complex and Edward frowned. "I know it's not much. But we get by."

Edward handed Craig his keys and he ran up the stairs ahead of us. I placed a finger on his lips. "Sh, it's fine."

He grinned and kissed my finger. "So, do you still need help with that homework?"

I smiled. "Maybe, but I thought we were hanging out tonight."

We moved up the stairs and before we had gotten around the corner he stopped. I turned around to find why he had stopped. He just smiled at me and cupped my face with his hand. "Bella, can I kiss you?"

I nodded and his lips bent down softly brushing against mine. I heard footsteps behind us and Craig make a gagging noise. "Ewww! Bella, why are you kissing my transportation?"

I pulled back and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Sorry champ." Edward laughed. "I really like Bella."

Craig glared at Edward. "Nu uh! I like Bella! You said I could keep her."

He chuckled. "Nope, she has to go home and get ready for our date."

After a peanut butter and jelly sandwich Edward, Craig, and I were back in the truck on the way to my house. Edward came to open my door for me and helped me out of the truck.

He walked me to my door and bent down to lightly kiss my lips. "Goodbye Bella, I'll see you tonight at 8. Were something warm."

My heart soared as I closed the door behind me.

Wear something warm? What was that supposed to mean? "Must call Angela."

I felt like I was walking on cloud nine as I glanced at Charlie's note on the counter.

_Gone camping up north at the lake. I'll be back late Sunday night._

_Dad_

This wasn't new. Charlie left on frequent fishing trips with Billy. Each time they would be back with a cooler full of fish for me to cook. I was fine with this though. Charlie got some man time and I got my alone time. Usually I would just read, but this just meant that I wouldn't have to break it to Charlie that his little girl was growing up.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Angela's familiar number. "Hello?" She always answered the phone so shyly.

"Hey Ang, it's Bella, do mind coming over?" I skipped up the stairs falling and banging my knee on one of the steps. "Ouch!"

She giggled. "Sure Bella, is everything alright?"

I sighed. "Yup, everything's perfect."

"Okay Bella, I'll be right there." The phone clicked off and I stood up heading toward my room.

Wear something warm? Okay I would wear something warm. I pulled stuff out of my drawers and wished I had the urge to go shopping one day. I had always figured I would never have to worry about dating, but now I do.

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs to get it taking my time on the steps. I flung the door open and grabbed Angela's arm pulling her inside.

"Jeez Bella, if I didn't know any better I would think that you were kidnapping me." She giggled.

I shrugged. "No, I'm just a little nervous."

Confusion inundated her face as she studied my words following me silently up the stairs. She sat on my bed and looked around my clothing clad floor. "Okay, spill."

I grinned. "Edward is taking me out tonight. He told me to wear something warm."

She nodded her head overexagerating a little. "I see, well it looks like a tornado has gone through your room." She starting picking up various items of clothes. "What are you going to wear?"

I shrugged. "See, that's why you're here. You always know how to fix everything. Can you help me find something to wear?"

Her eyes grew wide. "You know fashion isn't really my thing Bella, I can try to help you though."

I gave her a hug. "That's all I'm asking, for you to try."

She started folding the clothes that had gone askew and picked up an off white v-neck sweater. Examining it for a second she got up picking up different clothes and settled for a dark blue camisole.

"How about this? It's warm and cute." She showed me the clothes. "You could wear jeans with it and your sodapop boots."

I gave her a tight hug and then shuffled through my drawers for my one pair of skinny jeans. I usually wore bootcut, but my mom had insited I get a pair for my boots. It was unbelieveably difficult to stuff the ends of my regular pants in my boots.

"Angela, you're a genius." I started picking up my other clothes.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, don't go all fasionista on me."

She picked up her bag and headed toward the door. "Okay, well I'm going home. Ben and I are going to Seattle for our one month anniverseray."

I smiled and shooed her out the door. "Go go, this is an important date for you!"

She gave me another hug. "Thanks Bella."

I was a little confused. "Huh? Wait, I should be thanking you. Thank you."

She giggled shaking her head. "No, thank you for being my friend. I really trust you Bella."

I followed her down the stairs and to the door. "No problem Ang. You're great. You know I love you."

She smiled weakly. "Take care of yourself Bella."

I nodded. "Will do, you too Ang. Bye!"

A worried look was placed on her face and she headed off toward her little corolla. I shook it off and headed upstairs to take a shower. I wasn't very experienced in the whole make up and hair department, so I knew I had my work cut out for me.

After scrubbing my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner I scrubbed off the day with my sponge. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around my wet body.

I scampered into the room and towel dried my hair checking on the time. I blow dried my hair as usual and pulled the curling iron and straightener out of their boxes. I rarely used them if ever. I proceeded to straighten my hair and then I curled the ends into spirals. I applied my foundation and then my eye shadow. My hand curved up to paint my eyelashes with mascara. Powder was placed on my face and then a clear lipgloss to bring out my pink lips.

I carefully slipped on the dark blue camisole so I wouldn't smear my make up. I did the same with the sweater. I pulled on my jeans and then my white ankle socks. Finally I slipped on my boots and I was ready. I grabbed my purse and my chestnut carhartt coat. I carefully descended down the stairs as the doorbell rang.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to write longer chapters so I can get farther in the story. Anyway their date is next. What did you think about Craig? His picture is on my website… remember the link is on my profile. **

**You know the drill! Review!**

**CHALLENGE: Think of a song to fit Edward and Bella. I'm thinking Love Story by Taylor Swift… as in how adorable they are together.**

**Kayla**


	4. Support

**A/N: For some reason my word grammar and spelling weren't working for my last chapter… I meant Edward Masen at the beginning… A/N: For some reason my word grammar and spelling weren't working for my last chapter… I meant Edward Masen at the beginning…Sorry for the misunderstanding!**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been swamped with homework the past week. It just keeps getting worse and worse. Well her ya go! Please forgive me**!

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

I loved the look on Bella's face when I told her to wear something warm. She always looked so adorable when she was confused. I climbed back into my old truck and started the engine.

"Can I come tonight?" Craig's eyes were hopeful.

"Sorry kiddo, just me and Bella tonight." I pulled out of the driveway and turned toward our house. "You're going to stay with Mrs. Newton for awhile okay?"

He frowned. "I hate that old lady! She always makes me crochet with her."

I chuckled. "She's not old. She's the same age as Mom. I'd let you go with me but Jake's going. I took off work for the rest of the day to make tonight perfect. Now I'm sorry but please… just this once. I promise you'll have Bella all to yourself on your birthday."

We pulled up to the Newton residence and I grabbed him by the arm dragging him up the driveway. "It's not fair! I hate you!"

I stopped pulling him and froze. Guilt inundated me as I quickly knelt next to him taking his face in between my hands. "I'm sorry. You're right. It's not fair." I sighed. "I really like Bella Craig. Please just do this for me."

He sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

I smiled and embraced him quickly. "Thanks, and I promise you won't be sorry."

I handed Craig off to Mrs. Newton and hopped in my truck calling Jake on the way to his house. "Dude, I need your help."

"Sure, what do you need? Are you in jail?" He laughed at his crude joke.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah."

He gasped. "Dude Really? What'd you do?"

"Painfully slaughtered my best friend due to lack of competence in simple answers."

He laughed. "Hey, chill. Yeah of course I'll help you."

I sighed. "I'll be there in ten."

I mapped out the evening in my head. There was a meteor shower tonight so I would pick her up at eight and take her to the field. The field was the place I had taken my first date. Jake and I had landed dates with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Of course they didn't appreciate the scenery… but Bella was different.

Thoughts of Bella flew through my head as I thought about tonight. What would she wear? Would she like my idea?

I pulled up to Jake's house. He was waiting on the porch steps. "Get in loser." I called to him.

He grinned and hopped in the truck. I took off before he had a chance to fully get in the truck. "Jeez Edward, are you running away from home or something?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. I have a date with Bella tonight and I want everything to be perfect.

He groaned. "I can't believe you. You've known her what… a day and she's already agreed to go out on a date with you." He paused. "What are you going to do when you leave?"

I pulled off into our family storage unit and hopped out of the truck. I unlocked the door looking for my mother's old candles. When I found them I placed them in the back of my truck. Jake pointed out that it wasn't very smart so I grabbed some blankets out of the boxes and two old pillows wrapping the candles in the blankets.

I got back into the truck and hesitated. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't stay away from her though. She's amazing."

He sighed. "I know, that's why you can't date her. You'll be off in the Marines soon. You'll have no control of where they send you. They could send you to Tokyo for all you know and you won't get to see her for years."

I gritted my teeth and stomped down on the accelerator. "I don't know."

He rolled his eyes. "Does she even know?"

I shook my head. "No, like you said… I've only known her for a day. But I think I want to marry her."

Jake coughed choking on his spit. "You want to what? Did you say you wanted to marry her? Who do you think you are Edward? She's only 16. What do you know about marriage?"

I pulled off onto the dirt path leading to the field. "Nothing. But I'm going to make her mine. As soon as she turns 18. I know it's crazy to think about marriage now. I'm only 17 and she's only 16. I know that I just met her. I'm crazy about her. I'm so crazy about her that I think she might be scared of me if she knew how much I thought of her. She runs through my mind like blood runs through my veins. When I'm not with her I'm thinking about her. When I'm not thinking about her I'm dreaming of her."

I stopped in the middle of the field and hopped out of the truck ignoring the stare of disapproval Jake was giving me. "Whatever man. If you want to marry her… do it. I support your decision."

He grabbed the candles out of the back and placed them precariously around the truck. I went behind him setting them exactly as I wanted them. They were perched on the top of candlesticks. I threw the extra blankets in my truck and Jake took my used iPod and made a list of songs for tonight while I cleaned out the back of my truck. He agreed to lend me his transmitter for tonight.

We backed out of the field and headed to my house to make dinner. I pondered on what to cook and Jake suggested macaroni and cheese with cold chicken. It sounded good so I got Jake started on the macaroni while I ran to the store to get the chicken and then to pick up Craig.

I cruised into grocery store parking lot and quickly walked into the grocery story. "Edward?"

I turned around to find Jessica Stanley jogging up next to me. "Hey Jessica."

She smiled. "Hey yourself. So, what are you up to tonight?"

I shrugged. "I got a date."

She frowned. Her eyes brightened up at the mention of any kind of gossip. "With who?"

I shrugged and grabbed the chicken. "Bella."

Her mouth dropped open but I was already at the check out before she could utter a word. It sounded like no freaking way. I grinned to myself and proceeded to the check out. I paid the cashier and quickly dashed to my truck so I wouldn't get stopped again.

I drove to the Newton residence and parked the car in their driveway. I quickly hopped out and headed toward the house. Before I could knock Mike Newton answered the door.

"Hey Edward. I'll get Craig." He walked in the house and a minute later he came back with Craig. "So, I heard you have a hot date tonight."

Mike would pop a blood vessel. He had had his eye on Bella since she started coming her. "Um, yeah." Craig came to my side giving me an "I told you you would pay" look.

"So," Mike began. "Who's the lucky girl?"

I shrugged. "Bella Swan."

The smirk fell off his face and a face of pure shock replaced it. "You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'd love to stay and chat… but I can't. Got things to do."

"And people to see." Craig added on.

When we reached the truck Craig was in a fit of laughter. "Did you see his face?"

I shook my head. "Craig, that was rude."

He slit his eyes. "Yeah, well he shouldn't have made me watch Old Gregg on youtube. That is the most retarded video ever."

I laughed. "Ah yes, the wonderful world of youtube."

We pulled up to our apartment building. "I though Jake was with you." Craig climbed out of the truck.

"He is." I answered him. "He's making some food for my date tonight."

He ran ahead of me as usual and I climbed the steps to our floor. I let my thoughts roam and they once again focused on Bella. When I reached our door Craig was waiting patiently for me to let him inside.

After asking him why he didn't just knock since Jake was there I opened the door and we walked in on Jake dancing around the room stirring the cheese into the noodles.

"Ahem." I coughed.

Jake looked up and grinned. "Wahlah! Bon appetite!"

I chuckled and placed the chicken in the fridge. "Okay Jake, do you need a ride home?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll just walk over to the drug store and catch a ride with Leah. I wouldn't want you to be late for your big date."

"You sure?" I double-checked.

"Yup, apsatively posilutely!" He used his trademark saying since second grade.

Jake headed toward the door and I placed the macaroni in the microwave so it would stay warm. "By Jake."

"Have fun Edward." Jake waved goodbye and then he was out the door.

"I'm getting in the shower Craig." I walked toward the bathroom stripping off my shirt on the way.

* * *

**A/N: Thought you might appreciate an Edward's point of view. He's already talking marriage jeez. Wow… he's falling quick. Then again he is a guy…. No offence.**

**Once again sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	5. Strawberry wine

**A/N: I just got a new puppy! That's kind of why I'm late updating. Her name is Zoey and she's a six-week-old Dachshund! I wanted to name her Bella but mom didn't like it. So we settled for Zoey.**

**I thank God for Billy Joel's song Lullaby. It's the only thing that can get her to sleep. I always thought of it as Edward's lullaby to Bella. Weird huh?**

* * *

Chapter 5

I walked to the door with butterflies creating a windstorm in my stomach. Not wanting to seem eager I took my time getting to the door and then very slowly opened the door. Edward stood in front of my smiling with his hand behind his back.

"For you my lady." He held out a bouquet of various flowers.

I gasped. "Edward, they're beautiful."

He smiled. "No beauty can compare to yours."

I blushed and took the flowers to go find a vase. "Come on in."

I shuffled through the cabinets and found an awkward shaped vase. I ran some water in it and placed the flowers in the vase. Edward watched me and I ended up blushing once again.

"Ready?" He held out his hand as I walked toward him.

"Yup." I took his hand and he squeezed mine lightly.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as he had the previous night. "Let's go then." He pulled me out the door and across the lawn to his truck. He was the definition of chivalry as he opened the door for me and boosted me into the truck. He hopped into his side and he expertly guided his truck away from the curb.

I couldn't help but notice there was a picnic basket between us. "So, where are we going?"

Edward sighed. "Somewhere special."

He reached his hand over on my side searching for my hand. I placed it in his and he picked it up kissing the back. "I promise you'll like it."

I unbuckled my seatbelt and switched places with the basket so I could sit next to him. He smiled and lifted his arm wrapping it around my wait and kissing my forehead. "You look amazing tonight."

I blushed. "Thank you." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're very welcome." We drove in comfortable silence until we abruptly pulled off onto a bumpy dirt path. "Just a little bit longer." He whispered in my ear as the headlights lit our path.

We pulled into what looked like a field and he turned off the engine. Darkness surrounded us. "Wait right here." He whispered in my ear.

I did as I was told and he climbed out of the truck. One by one the surrounding area around us was lit with large candles. He came back and opened the door on my side. "Ready?"

I nodded and he lifted me from the truck carrying me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and watched his eyes as they bore into mine. He placed me on a blanket-covered tailgate and then once again disappeared around the truck coming back with the basket.

"So, what do you have planned for the evening?" I asked him playing with his hair as he stood in front of me.

"Well, I was going to have a simple dinner with you, and then I thought we'd dance under the stars. I have a surprise for you later." He kissed my nose.

I grimaced. "I can't dance."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, neither can I. I'm going to learn one day though."

I rested my head on his chest and my stomach growled. "Shall we?"

He gestured toward the picnic basket. "Sure." I answered back.

He scooted himself up on the tailgate and pulled me toward the back where a pile of blankets laid over the bottom so it wouldn't be uncomfortable. I rested next to him while he pulled out the food.

"I know it's not much." He pulled out some chicken and some macaroni.

I placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Shh, it's perfect."

He smiled weakly and pulled out two plates and a dusty wine bottle along with two champagne glasses. "Wine?"

I was a little shocked. I'd never had a drop of alcohol in my life. "Um, sure?"

He chuckled. "You don't have to. I just wanted tonight to be special. It's really old. My parent got it from my mom's parents the day they had me. Mom always told me to use it on something special."

I smiled and took a glass. "Sure, I don't know what will happen."

He smiled and unscrewed the top. "I guess we'll find out."

I sipped on the wind and it had a bittersweet taste. "Strawberry?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

I giggled. "Just makes me think of this song."

He shrugged and opened the macaroni and chicken. He handed me the spoon and I placed some macaroni on my plate and a couple of small chicken legs.

I waited for Edward to serve himself and when he leaned back on the side of the truck I rested my body against his. "Look." He pointed toward the sky.

I watched as thousands of meteors fell down at us. My eyes widened with excitement as he buried his face in my hair. "Surprise."

They sky danced with light. I had always wanted to see a meteor shower, I was just too lazy to boot up my old computer to look for a date. This was amazing.

"Edward, it's beautiful." I turned around to find that he wasn't staring at the sky. He was staring at me.

"You're beautiful." His thumb caressed my cheek and I leaned in to kiss him. The faint taste of strawberry still lingered on his lips.

"You're amazing Edward." I whispered against his lips.

"Bella?" I pulled back as he said my name.

"Yes?" I answered his call.

"Will you be mine?" His fingers played with my hair.

"Well… Valentine's Day is quite a while away." I joked.

He pulled me against him and his lips met mine in a fierce battle of dominance. "Is that a yes?"

I smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

I looked back up at the stars and he continued to play with the curled ends of my hair.

We finished our dinner and I took another sip of wine. "Would you like to dance?" Edward placed the dishes in the basket.

"I might step on you." I blushed.

He laughed. "It's okay."

He got up and pulled me with him as we climbed out of the truck bed. Fishing around for something in his pocket he pulled out an iPod and transmitter. He pressed play button and an upbeat song came over the radio. He grumbled and shuffled through the songs until he found one he was looking for.

A slow song came through the radio and he pulled me closer to him. "Now, where were we?"

He pulled me close to his body and I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms securely around me. We swayed with the music and I lifted my head to watch his eyes. He was staring off into space as if he were meditating on something. I lifted my hand to brush them over his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" I rested my head on his chest.

"You, and our future." He replied kissing the top of my head.

My heartbeat sped up when he said "our" future. I liked the sound of that. "And what does that entitle?"

He smiled and bent down to kiss my lips. "I'm not sure yet." He paused and brushed his lips against my neck. "But, we have plenty of time for that."

I rested my head back on his chest. "Yes."

We ended up not leaving until late. Edward was freaked out that Charlie would try to shoot him but I explained that he was gone. He walked me to the door and it was too early to leave his arms.

"Well, this is it." He held me to him obviously as reluctant as me to leave.

"Yeah, I guess." I frowned. I thought of something. "Do you want to come in?"

He sighed. "More than anything, but I can't. I have to watch Craig tomorrow. My parent's get up to go to work really early."

I sighed. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Sure."

I thought of another great idea. "Why don't you and Craig come over for breakfast in the morning?"

His fingers played with my hair and he smiled bring his lips to mine. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted them slightly. His tongue found mine, and they danced. He pulled away too soon gasping for breath.

"Is that a yes?" I grinned.

He shook his head. "Yes, absolutely."

He kissed me once more very lightly and then he walked backwards off of my porch his eyes not leaving mine. I headed for the door and he chuckled. "I'm turning around. If I don't I might not leave."

I turned back around and gave him my best come and get me grin. His mouth dropped open and in two seconds flat he was back on the porch pulling me closer to his body.

"I'm warning you Bella." He whispered huskily into my ear.

I smiled feeling accomplished. "Fine, go."

* * *

**A/N: So… Bella still doesn't know he's planning on joining. Edward can't control himself very well! This is great! Not to mention the whole wine thing. Strawberry wine… 17 cold march moon… saw everything… Just kidding.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	6. Provision

**A/N: So… I'm trying to find the right time for Edward to tell Bella….**

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke up rather early in the morning so I could get things together for breakfast. I decided to make pancakes with hash rounds and bacon. I pulled my camisole shirt down since it had ridden up and slipped on some of my short shorts.

I carefully stepped down the stairs and pulled out the ingredients. I turned on the radio and searched for something upbeat. I loved listening to happy music when I cooked. High School Never Ends came on and I sung along with it. I hadn't heard this song in forever. When I lived in Phoenix with my mom, I use to listen to this song 24/7 with the few friends I had.

"I want my money back!" I yelled out.

The doorbell rang and I placed the pancakes on the griddle. "Coming!" I called.

I wrenched open the door and Edward's mouth dropped open. Craig pushed past Edward and stormed into the house. "I smell pancakes!"

Edward chuckled and stepped through the door placing his hands on my hips and kissing my lips. "I missed you."

I sighed. "I missed you too." I pulled away and walked to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and followed.

"So Bella, what are we having for breakfast?" Craig jumped up and down.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Pancakes, hash rounds, and bacon!" I looked toward the living room. "Why don't you go watch TV while I finish cooking."

He smiled. "I'd like that." He skipped toward the living room and I turned back to the griddle.

Edward walked up behind me kissing my neck. "You should teach me how to cook." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe some other time."

I turned back around and flipped the pancakes. He placed his hands on my hips. "Can I still watch?" I nodded and swayed my hips back and forth to the music. Time seemed to stop as I placed my head against his chest.

"Ahem." I jumped and turned around to see Charlie standing in the doorway.

I quickly pulled away from Edward and focused on the food. "Dad? I though you weren't coming home until later."

He chuckled. "I wasn't supposed to, but in the mountains it's still snowing season. We had a chance of getting snowed in so we left early." He paused. "Hello Edward."

Edward scooted closer to me. "Good morning sir."

Charlie crossed the room to look at the food. "Looks good Bells." He glanced back at Edward and me. "So, are you two dating now?"

I wanted to run and hide in my room but Edward went out on a leap of courage and grabbed my hand. "Yes sir, we're dating."

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "Very well, you seem like a smart enough boy. I won't go over the basics since you can figure them out." He laughed once more and headed through the living room door.

As soon as he was out of sight Edward's hands were back in place. "Wow." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Yeah, wow."

I finished cooking and Edward helped me set the table for four. We all sat down at the table and dug in. "So, Edward," I began. "Are you still willing to help me with my homework?"

He grinned. "Sure, I'd love to."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you would."

We finished dinner and Charlie went to watch the Sunday game. Craig and Edward followed me upstairs and Edward and I did homework while Craig played on the computer. My cell rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, it's Jake. Listen me, Ben, and some of the guys are going to play baseball. Does Edward want to come? You're invited too of course. Angela's going to be there." He seemed a little eager.

"Um, hold on let me ask." I put the phone on my chest and turned to Edward. "Jake wants to know if you want to play baseball?"

He glanced from me to the window. "I don't know."

I smiled. "I'm invited too."

He grinned. "Then of course." He jumped up and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Awwww, no kissing. I'm still on the phone." Jake groaned. "Meet us at the field at 12." The phone cut off and I leaned my head back on his chest.

"12 it is." He kissed my neck, which earned an ewww from Craig.

"Get a room you two." He rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on the computer screen.

I raised my eyebrow and pulled Edward back on the bed to finish up the homework. He pulled me into his lap pointing out different things here and there.

"Jeez Edward, you could do this stuff in your sleep. What college are you going to?" I rested my head on his chest.

He hesitated. "Um, whichever one they put me in."

I laughed. "Um, like Harvard, or Princeton, or Yale? Who's they?"

He hopped up. "We're going to be late." He pulled me toward the door. "Let's go Craig."

"Edward? What the-." I began.

Edward cut me off. "Now Craig." He turned to me. "I promise we'll talk later."

I sighed. "I'm holding you to that."

He pulled me out the door and down the stairs. "We have to run Craig home and then we'll head to the La Push field."

We walked past Charlie. "By Dad, we're going to La Push."

His smile was almost smug. "Very well honey. Tell Jake I said hi. Bye Edward and Craig."

"Bye Charlie." They said in union.

He pulled me out the door and gave me a boost into the truck. We drove in pretty much silence to the Forks apartment complex. I was having a debate in my head over what Edward had said about college. Was he not going to college? Was I all right with him not going to college? Who were they? Was he referring to his parole officer? To tell you the truth I didn't know much of anything about him. It was almost sad to know I was in a relationship with a guy I had absolutely no idea who he was. I didn't know his favorite color or even when his birthday was.

"Bella?" Craig shook my arm and I snapped out of my trance.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw we were at the apartment complex.

"Um, I need to get out." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing.

I laughed at myself. "Oh, sorry."

Slipping out of the truck I tried to help Craig down but he insisted on getting down himself. "Will you walk me to the door Bella?"

"Sure." I answered before I thought. Then I figured it would mean I would have to meet Edward's parents. Before I could rethink Craig grabbed my hand and yanked me toward the steps.

"Woah! Craig slow down. I don't think now's the time for Mom and Dad to meet Bella." Edward a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

I suddenly got it. He didn't think I was good enough for him. He was ashamed of me. By this time Craig already had me up on the third floor of the complex. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face Edward.

"Wait just a freaking moment!" I screamed. "You can not go to college, and I'm not worthy of meeting "the" Edward Masen's parents?"

Edward's expression froze. The look was distorted and in between angry and confused. He sighed and ran toward me closing the distance fast. He quickly scooped me up bridal style.

"Craig get the door." Craig did as he was told and Edward entered through the door and we passed two people who I assumed as his mom and dad. "Hey Mom, hey Dad. This is my girlfriend Bella. We're going in my room to talk and then she'll be back for a proper introduction."

He walked into what I assumed as his room and he closed the door behind us. He placed me on the bed and pushed me down straddling my body. "Don't you ever say that." He attacked my lips with rough kisses.

I pulled away to breathe and decided that I didn't care. "I don't care. You don't have to introduce me. I don't care if you're not going to college. I don't even care if you have a parole officer."

He chuckled and pulled back sitting next to me and pulling me into his lap. "Bella, I should have been up front about this with you from the get go." He sighed. "I don't know what college I'm going to because I'm joining the Marines as soon as I'm 18."

I gasped. "What?" I felt the tears prick at my eyes. "Why? That's so soon."

He kissed the corner of my eye where a salty tear emerged. "Don't worry Bella, I'll be back. Boot camp is only 13 weeks. It'll be like going to college for a little while. Then they'll send me to college. You'll be so engulfed in senior year you won't even know I'm gone. By that time I'll probably be stationed at Port Angeles for a while. I'll be thirty minutes away."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. "I don't want you to leave." The sobs racked my body.

He kissed my head. "I know Bella, but I have to. I'll have a stable job for once. I'll be able to provide for you and even help send Craig to college."

I pulled back and he wiped the tear from my eye. There was a soft knock on his door. "Edward honey, is everything okay?" A timid voice rang from the other side of the door.

He smiled and wiped the tears from my face as I tried to make myself look a little happier. "Yeah Mom, come on in." Edward answered.

The door opened and a pretty lady with Edward's green eyes walked through the door. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun. It was obvious Edward had good genes.

"My goodness Edward, what have you been doing? Have you been torturing this poor creature?" His mom walked quickly to my side and pulled me into a hug.

I shook my head. "No, just working through some things."

She smiled. "Well I'm Elizabeth. Come meet Edward." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. I looked back at Edward for help but he just shrugged and followed us through the door.

Edward's dad was a tired man. He couldn't have been that old but there were streaks of gray in his amber hair. He had Craig's hazel eyes. He had obviously been working all his life.

"Hello." He held out his hand and I placed mine in his. He placed a kiss on the back of my hand and motioned for me to sit down. I sat next to Edward on the love seat and rested against his shoulder.

"So Edward, how did you manage to capture someone so beautiful?" His father asked.

Edward shrugged. "Jake invited me over to her house for food."

His mother laughed. "I always said the way to a man's house is through his stomach."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, so Bella meets his parents and learns about Edward joining. You'll get more of her reaction later. Next chapter might skip a couple of months. I'm still not sure. We need to get to the actual Edward leaving part. Okay well hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	7. Listen to your heart

**A/N: Ah, yes thanks for correcting me. I did mean that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.(For my last sentence.) Sorry… I was tired when I was typing and I must have forgotten to look over my story…**

Chapter 7

_Three Months Later_

The final bell rang releasing us into the muggy June afternoon. I glanced around the student parking lot and found Edward leaning up against his old tuck. I made a bee line for him and when I reached him he took my bag slinging it into the back of his truck.

"So, ready for your first day of summer?" He grinned. I jumped into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He chuckled. "I guess that's a yes."

He sat me down and opened the door for me. "Shall we?"

I nodded. "We shall."

He closed the door behind me and ran over climbing in on his side of the truck. The past three months had been some of the best times in my life. I figured out that my class had been switched and I was sitting in one of the wrong classes all semester. They gave me a free period for that and I took a course online. My free period was my first period so I didn't have to be at school until second period.

Luckily Edward's college class was first period also. He would sneak in after Charlie left and we would go over study questions and such while I made breakfast. Sometimes he would just crawl into bed with me and hold me while I slept a little longer. He knew where the key was which helped me when I didn't want to get up.

It took a little time for the kids at school to get use to the idea of Edward and me. It wasn't like I cared. Those who knew us supported us, and those like Lauren, well I had no need to worry about them. Edward didn't show any interest in their provocative words and just wrapped an arm around me and flipped them the bird.

The only bad thing was that in four weeks Edward would be turning 18. It was now that I had to savor every moment I had with him. He had talked to his recruitment officer and he was planned to leave the day after his birthday along with Jake. This was on of the many things that kept me holding on to him for a few more moments when we hugged. The very thought was driving me toward insanity.

He didn't know that I cried at night for him. He didn't know that I woke up with nightmares thinking he would leave me. I planned to keep it that way too. I scooted toward the center of the truck and lifted his arm up wrapping it securely around my waist. I kissed his cheek and then my kissed trailed down to his neck.

"Bella, you're distracting the driver." He wriggled and turned off on the now familiar dirt path.

I smiled. "Well sorry, you're distracting the passenger."

A crooked smile flashed across his face. "How?"

I buried my head in his chest. "By being you."

We pulled to a stop and hopped out. I grabbed the huge quilt I had brought and Wuthering Heights. He followed me with the picnic basket I had packed with various foods this morning. He helped me lay out the quilt so it was even. I climbed on top kicking off my shoes and he mimicked my actions. I laid on my back with my head in his lap and opened up the overused book with its ripping spine. Edward played idly with a few strands of my hair and watched as the summer breeze cascaded flowers down from the trees and into my hair.

I got lost in the book as I had many times when Edward kissed my forehead. "Love, look." He pointed to the tree we were sitting under. Carved into the trunk was written:

**_E&B_**

**_Forever_**

There was a simple heart placed around it. A tear came to my eyes. I knew I loved Edward yet we hadn't said it to each other yet. I guess part of me was scared to say it. As soon as I did he would inevitably be gone off to boot camp.

I sat up and he took my face in his hands. He kissed my tear away. "Don't cry love." That simple phrase just made the stream turn into a river. He pulled me to his chest. "Bella, I love you. Don't you ever doubt that."

I pulled away. "You love me?"

He smiled. "More than anything in the world."

I climbed into his arms. "I love you too." I paused. "Do you have to go into the Marines?"

"This is the only way. My parents don't have enough money to send me to college. Boot camp is only a couple of months, and then I'll be back."

I rested my head in the crook of his neck the tears streaming down my face. "You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise. Bella, I love you."

The sincerity rang in his voice. He truly believed everything would work out. "But, what if you get called to war?" I held on to him tighter. "I can't lose you."

He lifted my chin. "If I get called to war, I will fight with honor. I love you Bella." With that he placed a rough kiss on my lips and at that moment I understood. That's when I knew that he would always find his way back to me.

I stayed in his arms listening to his heartbeat until the sky darkened. I must have fallen asleep because Edward was holding me in his arms making our way back to his truck. "Charlie will be worried love." He kissed my forehead and placed me in the truck.

I nodded and sat up picking the tiny flowers out of my hair. A few moments later he was back with the quilt, basket, and my book. I placed them in the floorboard and curled up next to him.

We pulled up to my house and he put the car in park. "Do you want to come in for dinner?" I really just wanted an excuse for him not to leave.

"Sure, I'd like that." He hopped out of the truck and ran around to open my door for me slinging my weightless book bag over his shoulder.

When we got inside I had found that Charlie was on his first summer fishing trip with Billy. I knew they would be up at the lake fishing till Sunday so I didn't have to cook for him.

Edward followed me upstairs and he threw my book bag in a corner. "So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him turning on the AC.

"It doesn't matter. Everything you cook is great." He wrapped me in his arms.

I sighed. "How about we order pizza. I'm not really up for cooking."

He grinned. "Sounds great!"

I fell into bed tossing him my cell phone and pulled off my shoes. Edward ordered a pizza for us to share and I wandered through the house aimlessly. Familiar arms wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

I turned around. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He chuckled. "Let's just say it was a bet."

I pulled away from him. "What? It was a bet? What do I look like a wh-."

He placed a finger over my lips. "Let me explain."

I tapped my foot. "I'm listening."

He sighed. "When Billy invited me over to your house I asked Jake what you were like. He said that I'd be in love with you by the end of the night… and he was right."

Feeling stupid for doubting him I fell into his arms and stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. The kiss deepened and he ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly as his tongue slipped in my mouth.

I pulled away gasping for breath and he kissed my forehead. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him going through things to do in my head.

He nodded. "Sure."

I pulled him downstairs and popped in Pirates of the Caribbean 1. A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." I hopped up and headed toward the front door.

Embry was standing at my door with a Papa John's pizza. "Hey Bella!"

I smiled politely. "Hey Embry, how much?"

"Twelve fifty." He answered.

I handed him the money. "Keep the change." He turned around and headed toward his motorbike.

I turned on my heel and headed toward the living room. "Here, I'll go get us some drinks." I handed the pizza to Edward.

I finished off a bottle of coke to make our drinks and carefully lifted the cups off the table and grabbing some paper plates trying my best not to trip. Thankfully I made it and sat the cups down on the inn table. I handed Edward a plate and he picked up a piece of pizza and placed it on my plate.

I felt eyes on me as I ate but for some reason I didn't know why. I had grown accustom to Edward staring at me… but for some reason he seemed a little tense. I looked up.

"What?" A blush crept to my cheeks.

He chuckled. "Nothing."

I caught a glimpse of something blue just above the crust of my pizza and I placed the slice back on the plate. Edward watched me intently as I grabbed at the blue speck. I parted the crust at where it was located and onto my paper plate fell a dated silver ring with a sapphire stone. **(Ring on website in photo gallery.)**

Edward quickly swiped up the ring and before I could register what was happening he was on a knee in front of me. "Bella, I know we're young. By the time you get out of high school I'll be able to promise you a steady income and a roof over you head. I love you Isabella Swan…"

**A/N: Yeah… I cut you off there. I have to have some way to keep your attention. Sorry I haven't been updating the past couple of days. I've been bombarded with homework and I have two projects due next week and to say the least I don't have time for anything. It's taking me two hours plus to do my homework every night. It's crazy.**

**Review like your life depended on it. I hate it when I have like 200 views of one chapter… then like 15 reviews. Have a heart people. If you like my story… tell me. If you don't… then tell me. Give me suggestions. As a writer I like to know what my readers what to read. I can't promise you that I'll use your ideas because sometimes my brain goes off on twists and tangents… but I read all my reviews!**

**What was I saying… oh yeah, REVIEW!**

**Kayla**


	8. Promises

**A/N: School got canceled for today so here I am. Just a heads up… I'm going to be gone to a youth conference this weekend so I won't be able to update this weekend or tomorrow. This is probably my last update till Monday or Tuesday… I'll try to make it longer. A lot will happen in the next few chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

I fumbled for words at the sight before me. "Bella, will you be mine for all eternity?"

Light danced off the engagement ring. My mom had taught me that marriage was a bad think and that I was never supposed to get married young. All I could think of was Edward and I together forever. "

"Yes Edward." I slid the pizza off my lap and jumped into his arms.

He stood up swinging me around and placed a rough kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella. You've just made me the happiest man on earth."

I kissed him back enthusiastically and my hands got lost in his hair. "I love you too Edward."

We fell back on the couch and his hand caressed my cheek. "My Bella."

I loved the way he referred to me as his. I ran my hands along his defined chest. "My Edward." I whispered.

Intensity burned in his eyes as he kissed me once more. I felt like a real teenager for once. I was caught up in this amazing guy and surprisingly he returned my feelings. It was almost surreal. I loved how my body molded with his perfectly. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine. I loved everything about him, and now he had promised to be mine forever.

My eyes bore into his. "Edward?"

He lifted his head from where it had been lying on my stomach. "Yes love?"

I smiled when he called me love. "What happens if…" I bit my bottom lip.

He sat up taking my face in both of his hands. "What happens if what love?"

I shook my head and buried my face back in his chest. I didn't even want to think it. Thinks like that should never even be spoken into existence.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

He picked up my hand and slid the ring over my left hand finger. "You must tell me Bella. Technically you are my fiancé now." His smile was very smug.

I rolled my eyes. "So, you get me to say yes and now you're Mr. Ego?"

He grabbed my wrist pulling me up from the couch and sitting my on his lap. "I did just get the girl of my dreams to agree to being my for the rest of our natural lives." He smirked.

I was in awe. "Aw Edward, you dream about me?"

He tilted my face up so I was looking him full in his beautiful green eyes. "Every moment. Don't you of me?"

I blushed and bit my lip looking down. "Maybe." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

I glared at him… or at least tried. I saw the crooked grin on his face and I had finally decided it was one of the eight wonders of the world. I stood up and gathered the pizza box and plates admiring the beautiful ring on my finger.

Edward followed behind me picking up the glasses. I attempted to swing my hips to make myself look seductive and it must have worked because I felt his arms around my waist. "Do you know what you do to me?" He purred into my ear.

Just the sound of his voice sent my heart accelerating. "No, tell me."

He kissed my ear and I felt him smile against it. "Well, when you walk into a room I just have to come to your side. When I saw you in the hallway at school I had the urge to make sure everyone knew you were mine."

I interrupted him to throw away the plates. "Quite possessive aren't we?"

He kissed the spot right below my ear and I fell into his embrace. "And when you ride in my truck with the window down and your hair flying behind you, I think of breaking down my truck just to have a reason to spend the whole day with you."

I giggled. "But you're a mechanic, you'd never get away with that."

He chuckled. "Oh, but I would."

I turned to face him locking my hands behind his head. "Oh really? How would you accomplish this task?"

He picked me up swinging my legs behind him and sat me on the counter. He inched his lips closer to mine. "Just." He got a little closer. "Like." His lips brushed against mine. "This." He whispered against my lips and his warm breath circulated in my mouth making me drool.

I pulled his face closer to mine and he licked my bottom lip so I parted them slightly. I loved Edward more than anything in the world. I knew that I would die for him, and if given the chance I would choose him over anything.

He pulled back as both of us needed air. I yawned and Edward chuckled. "Someone's tired."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not."

He smiled. "Oh really, I must be mistaken then. You see I had even gotten that nice little lady to watch Craig tomorrow so you wouldn't have to be all alone tonight. Too bad you're not tired though. I guess I'll just have to go home." He turned around and headed toward the door.

"No, Edward. Don't go." I pleaded hopping off the counter running toward him.

He turned around just in time to catch me when my socks slid on the hardwood floor. "Well, if you insist."

* * *

EPOV (the night before his birthday)

It scared the shiznits out of me to know that in two days I would be off to boot camp. I was absolutely terrified. I wished that my proposal to Bella calmed my nerves as well as it did Bella's.

I had my whole career mapped out. I was to go to boot camp and then I would be stationed in Port Angeles for my first month. They would then send me wherever for college. Boot camp was thirteen weeks long, thirteen long and Bella less weeks.

I fumbled around for my keys and succeeded in finding them. Bella was throwing a birthday party for me tomorrow so we were going to spend the night together tonight. As long as I live, I will never forget the look on Charlie's face when we told him Bella and I were getting married.

Flashback

_The front door opened and the sound of rushed footsteps came from the front hallway. "Bells I'm home." Charlie called._

_I sat next to Bella on the couch and held her hand as she hid her face in my chest. "We're in here Dad." She piped in._

_He entered the living room and examined the picture in front of him. "What's going on Bells?"_

_She looked him full in the eyes. "Dad, can you sit down?"_

_He looked as if he were going to have a heart attack as he lowered himself into the chair. "What is this? Are you pregnant?"_

_She placed her hand over her mouth. "No Dad! I'm still a virgin." I liked that. My little innocent Bella. (Not that I wasn't.)_

_His face turned red with embarrassment at discussing his daughter's sex life. "So what's going on?"_

_She sighed. "Dad, Edward and I are getting married."_

_Pure shock crossed his face. "What? The heck you are! You're not even old enough to get married without parental consent."_

_I stifled a laugh. "Sir, I wish to marry Bella after she turns 18."_

_His expression softened. "You two are just so young."_

_I nodded. "I know that sir, but by the time she's old enough to be married I'll have a steady income and I'll be able to provide for her. I plan to pursue a career in the medical field. If all goes well Bella will have a great life ahead of her. I love your daughter more than anything in the world sir."_

It seems like forever ago when we sat down and had that conversation with him. I still believe that I love Bella more than anything. Actually, I believe that's an understatement. Bella is the best thing that had ever happened to me. She was my life.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and she ran up to my truck before I had a chance to get out and walk her to the truck properly. She was wearing a black top the hugged her skin perfectly with a pair of white pants. The sapphire ring was firmly in place around her left hand ring finger. It was the only jewelry she wore aside from the heart necklace around her neck.

She hopped into the truck. "Sorry, before the date I need to run by school to pick up some transcripts."

I found it rather odd to pick up transcripts in the middle of the summer but I shrugged and leaned over to plant a kiss on her glossed lips. "Very well."

I threw the truck into reverse and headed toward my former school. About five minutes later we pulled up to the old school and he glanced around at the empty parking lot. "Is anyone here?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Yes, Mrs. Cope said she'd be here."

I hopped out of the truck and walked around to help her out of the truck. She lightly jumped to her feet and I wrapped an arm around her waist as I guided her toward the office.

"Um, she's in the gym supervising light bulb replacement." Bella squeaked pulling me toward the gym.

I sighed. "You're a horrid liar."

She blushed. "Just go along with it."

We stepped into the lighted gym. "Happy Birthday Edward!" Voices rang throughout the gym.

I stepped back in shock and recognized faces over the gym. The chorus of happy birthday started and my mom stepped out of the crowd carrying a candle lit cake as the lights dimmed.

"Now blow out the candles." Mom whispered.

I did as I was told and blew out the candles making a wish. She carried the cake back to the table and started cutting it into pieces. Music started blaring through the speakers as I looked around at the gym and then back at Bella.

"Are you responsible for this?" I inquired raising an eyebrow.

She blushed and bit her lip. "Maybe."

I pulled her to me and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, so Bella throws a bash for Edward. Isn't that sweet? I had planned for this chapter to be longer but I kind of got writers block at the beginning so I came back to it later. Anyway I hope you liked it!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	9. Late night fears

**A/N: I am truly sorry for not updating. It's not my fault though… blame my teachers. Anyway I've been inundated with homework… I like that word… inundated. Sorry for my rambling.**

**For old times sake… disclaimer.**

**Edward: Kayla… have you forgotten me? **_**(Frowns)**_

**Kayla: No Edward, how could I forget you?**

**Edward: Well, I forgive you.**

**Kayla: Aww, thank you!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I was reluctant to leave Edward's arms that night. He held me close to him and reality hit me again. Tomorrow night was the last time I would see Edward for thirteen weeks. He started to pull away but I held him closer.

"Sorry, I'm not done yet." I whispered resting my head on his chest.

He chuckled but I could see the pain in his eyes. "Greedy aren't we?"

I could feel the tears rising up in my eyes. "Yeah." I sniffed not really worried about my comeback.

He bent down a caught the tear with his finger. "It's going to be okay Bella. I'll write you everyday. Don't worry love." He pulled me into a passionate kiss and then the door opened and I heard a gasp.

Charlie stood at the door red with embarrassment. "Um, sorry." He quickly shut the door completely running out moment.

I groaned. "Jeez."

Edward let go of my face. "It's okay, there's always tomorrow night. I have it planned." He grinned mischievously. I raised an eyebrow at his comment and gave him a quick kiss before I disappeared into the house.

That night was completely unbearable to get to sleep. Frustrated, I got up and started pacing around my room pulling at my hair. Every time my eyes would close I would see Edward on a bus heading toward San Diego California. Yeah, smart. Send him to San Diego with babes in bikinis and the weekends off.

I had been holding all this in for so long that I had finally snapped. I was practically running back and forth across my room when Charlie burst through the door.

"Bells? What's wrong?" My cheeks were stained with tears and I hadn't noticed that my breathing was so fast it was as if I was hyperventilating.

I tried to find my voice but it wouldn't come. I ran to Charlie and placed my head on his shoulder the tears still pouring out of my eyes. He patted my back awkwardly. "It's okay Bells." He cooed into my ear.

"I-I-I wish that were true." I huffed out.

Charlie and I had a strictly talking relationship. It was just understood that he loved me and I loved him. I hadn't been scared from the lack of touch but I could use some comfort right now. He rubbed my back and pulled me back to examine my face.

"It'll be okay." He wiped the tear from my eyes.

I gave him a quick hug and pulled myself together. "Thanks Dad."

He nodded and headed toward the door. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over myself. He gave me a worried glance and flipped the lights off. "Goodnight Bells."

I glanced over at my clock and saw that it was a little after one in the morning. I rolled over and shut my eyes letting the nightmares taking me over and fighting through them.

* * *

EPOV

I was just getting to sleep when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and Bella's home number flashed across the screen. A little puzzled I smiled and picked up the phone.

"Yes love?" I answered expecting to hear Bella's voice.

"Um, it's Charlie." Charlie's voice came over the phone.

I tried to compose myself. "Oh, sorry sir. Um, how can I help you?"

He sighed. "Okay, I would never do this… but Bella is a little… upset."

I quickly hopped out of bed. "I'm coming right now."

He laughed. "I'll leave the door open."

I flipped the phone shut and quickly pulled on my clothes and grabbed my key off my side table. I slipped out of the apartment and ran down the stairs to my truck. I slid into my truck and backed out of the parking lot gunning it to Bella's house hoping Charlie would bail me out if I got pulled.

I pulled up to the curb and quickly hopped out of the truck. I knew something was bothering Bella. I wish she would of told me. I could tell her it was bothering me too. Just the thought of leaving Bella made my stomach clench.

I quickly crossed the yard and slipped into the door locking it behind me. I heard a shrill scream from upstairs and looked around for Charlie before heading upstairs. I walked into Bella's room and saw Charlie sitting in the corner looking helpless as Bella kicked and thrashed around under the covers. She was screaming my name.

Charlie nodded and I ran to her side and pulled her into my arms. "Shhh, Bella I'm here. I'm here." I kissed her forehead and rocked her back and forth.

"Edward?" Her eyes flickered open and I held her closer to my chest.

"Sh, I'm here Bella." I smoothed the hair from her wet forehead.

She held on even tighter to me. "Why are you here?" She sat up looking around the room.

I smiled. "It's okay love, Charlie called me. He was worried."

She frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I placed a finger over my lips. "It's okay. I wish you would have told me though."

She laid back in bed grumbling to herself and I slipped off my shoes laying down next to her above the covers. Charlie had left so I figured he was okay with me staying in here. The door was open so he could check on us… not that we were going to do anything.

She curled up next to me. "I love you Edward."

I smiled. "I love you too Bella."

She soon drifted off to sleep and I drifted with her. Just to hold Bella in my arms for one more night was heaven. I nuzzled her neck kissing it lightly as her strawberry scent lingered in the air.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms. Today was the last day we would be together. We had planned on spending the day with his family and then going to La Push tonight for a bon fire. I couldn't forget that Jake was also leaving with Edward. I watched him sleep his arms securely around my waist. His face was almost flawless except for a tiny scar under his right eye where a cat had scratched him when he was a toddler.

I got up to get dressed and realized that my door was closed and there was a post it on the back of the door. It read:

_Good morning Bells. I'm glad you slept better tonight. Gone fishing. Be back later._

_-Charlie_

I shuffled through my clothes and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans with a tight dark blue shirt that was similar to the one I wore last night. I grabbed some underwear and headed toward the bathroom.

When I finished with my shower I came out dressed with my hair done and my make up on. Edward was still sleeping so I decided to make breakfast for him. I quietly stole downstairs and opened the fridge. I pulled out eggs, bacon, pancakes, and even grits. I wanted Edward to have a good breakfast to last him thirteen weeks.

I scrambled the eggs and placed the bacon on the griddle. I pulled out the grits and got them started. Breakfast took about thirty minutes to make. I cleaned off the table and placed the food on the table. I looked up toward the stairs and thought it was weird Edward wasn't up by now. I cleaned up quickly and raced upstairs.

I found Edward wrapped in a towel shuffling through a duffle bag he kept over incase Charlie wasn't home and he stayed over. The sight of him was breath taking as I traced his perfectly shaped abs. He turned around and I looked down at my feet blushing.

"Um, I made breakfast." I looked up meeting his eyes and blushed a deeper shade of red.

He grinned and crossed the room lifting my chin. "No need to blush." He bent down to kiss me lightly. "I do love you blush though." He ran his fingers along my scarlet cheek. He stepped back examining my outfit his wet messy hair in a pile on top of his head. "You look positively radiant."

I blushed and turned quickly. "Um, I should go down and um, get the um… drink!" I said a little to enthusiastically.

He chuckled. "I'll be right down."

I poured both of us some milk and sat down waiting for Edward to come down the stairs. A few minutes later he came down the stairs looking like… well Edward. He was absolutely perfect in all his ways.

He smiled and took his seat next to me. "Well, aren't you the little overachiever?"

I grinned. "I try."

* * *

**A/N: Okay… I know that was a short chapter for not updating for that long. I wanted to get something out though. I feel guilty for not updating. I'm shooting for the next update for hopefully Thursday… no promises though. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!**

**I recently just read through Twilight again… well parts of it. I don't own the first three books so I was reading my friend's copy. Anyway I just realized how a lot of people forget how passionate Edward and Bella's relationship is. I almost forgot how horrible Bella felt when Edward acted like she was the most disgusting thing in the world. It was a big wake up call for me. Trust me… you'll get that from now on… well in this story's future!**

**Review! Please! I'll give you a virtual hug!**

**Kayla**


	10. The Last Day

**A/N: So… do you want to know what happens now? Well of course you do… that's why you're reading silly!**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Bella!" Craig jumped into my arms as I walked through the Masen's front door.

"Hey Craig." I giggled. "What have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He pulled at my hand. "Come help mommy and me make cookies!"

Edward shrugged and delightfully followed Craig into the kitchen. "What kind of cookies are we making?"

He grinned and I saw pieces of oatmeal in his teeth. "Chocolate oatmeal."

"That's my favorite kind." I took one glance at Elizabeth and saw she was wore completely out. "Elizabeth, why don't you go take a nap. I use to make these all the time with my mom when I was younger."

A grateful smile flashed across her face. "Thanks Bella."

I nodded my head toward the room and turned back around to attend to Craig. "So Craig, what's first?"

He threw the oatmeal at me. "This. Mom already started the chocolate." He pointed toward the stove where a pot of coco was boiling.

"Okay, well let's get everything else mixed and then we'll add in the chocolate." I grabbed a white bowl from under the sink and helped Craig pour the contents in the bowl.

"Are you going to marry Edward?" Craig asked me out of the blue.

I smiled. "Someday." I answered hesitantly.

Of course Craig being Craig picked up the hesitation in my voice. "Why don't you think so?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, just a little nervous I guess."

He tilted his head to the side mimicking Edward's crooked grin. "About what? Don't you think he loves you?"

I hesitated again. "It's not that, it's just…"

"You don't think you're good enough? You think I'm going to leave you?" Edward walked through the kitchen door. "Craig, go show Mom that you cleaned your room."

He turned back to me. "Stop thinking about that Bella." He ran his fingers down my face causing my eyes to close. He placed a light kiss on each eyelid. His lips hovered over mine and he waited for me to close the distance. I crashed my lips onto his just to savor the way my body molded with his and how his lips knew exactly how to mold to mine.

He pulled back from lack of oxygen and wrapped his arms around me as if restraining me. "Don't you ever think like that again. I will always find my way back to you Bella."

I heard small feet step onto the linoleum floor. "Ew, get a room you two." Craig scrunched up his nose and bounded over to the counter.

Edward laughed. "I would, but then the cookies wouldn't get done."

Lunch with his family was wonderful. Although they didn't have much, they still had each other. I had always wanted siblings and just the possibility of being apart of one was a dream come true. It was uncanny how much love was in the atmosphere.

After dinner I was to help Edward pack for boot camp. "What do you need to pack?"

"I don't know, I guess just some clothes for the weekends. I'm sure they'll have clothes for us there. Maybe my old iPod and my favorite picture of us." He frantically paced around the small room shuffling through various items.

_Thirty Minutes Later…_

"I think I'm all set." He proudly looked at his suitcase.

I shook my head. "Nope, you forgot something."

He tilted his head to the side in the perfect grin. He was the only one who could take my breath away with such a simple gesture. "And what would that be?" He ran up and down the check list again.

I skipped to him my foot getting caught on the leg of his chair and fell into his arms. "Me!"

He laughed. "I wish, I don't think they allow carry ons though." He pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"It's only 13 weeks." I said under my breath.

The door slammed open and Craig pried me from Edward's arms. "Movie time!" He screamed while pulling me out into the living room. He pushed me on the couch next to Edward's dad and then sat next to me leaving no room for Edward to sit next to me.

Edward walked into the room and examined my position. "Nice try squirt. Bella and I have to leave though. We're heading over to La Push."

After I promised to take Craig out for ice cream next week he finally let me leave. I didn't know where the day had gone. When we stepped out of the apartment it was growing dark.

"Perfect timing." I whispered.

His teeth gleamed white. "As always."

Without exchanging words he guided me down the steps and out toward his old truck. "Bella?" He asked me when we got in the truck.

"Yes?" I gazed into his perfect orbs.

He smirked knowing what he did to me. "While I'm gone, do you want to drive my truck?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "If someone doesn't drive it, it'll die."

I shook my head vigorously. "I'd love to."

I scooted over to the middle seat and snuggled into his chest while he drove. "I love you Bella."

I played with the blue ring on my finger. "I love you more."

He laughed. "Impossible."

* * *

We pulled up to the familiar cliff and hopped out of the truck. I could already see the colored flames as the fire licked up the salt. Although it was summer, it was still a little chilly. Edward grabbed a blanket out of his truck and threw it over my shoulders pulling me close to him. We walked toward the small gathering of our native friends and I felt a little out of place. I was probably the palest one there.

"Ah, Edward! Bella! You've come to join us." Billy smiled and gestured toward an old log. "Please sit."

Edward roasted us hotdogs while I watched the flames and listened to the conversations between friends and lovers. The oddball of the group seemed to be Sam. Jake didn't really like Sam much but he was accepted. I learned that he frowned on the friendship between Edward and Jacob. No one knew quite why, except for Emily, his girlfriend. She had this scar on her face from an animal attack or something.

All in all, it was a pretty peaceful night. Someone had started playing soft music in the background and I looked up to see a huge figure blocking my view of anything. "May I have this dance?" Jake held out his hand to me.

I smiled. "Sure." I stood up leaving Edward's warm embrace and stepped into Jake's overheated arms. He pulled me close to his chest and swirled us expertly around the bon fire. I thought I was going to trip but he held me firmly. "Where did you learn to dance Jake?"

He chuckled. "Seth and Leah's mom. Yeah Sue figured I should learn how to dance. She said that every man needs to know how to hold a woman."

I laughed. "She's great."

He nodded. "That she is."

"Jake?" I asked almost in a whisper.

He looked at me questioningly. "Yes?"

I laid my head on his chest and tried not to think of falling. " I'll miss you. You'll take care of Edward for me, right?"

He lifted my chin up so I was gazing into his dark brown eyes. "I'll miss you too, and of course."

The song came to an end and he walked me back over toward Edward. "I believe this is yours." Jake handed me off to Edward and I fell into his lap.

"Jeez Bella, what have I told you about falling into people's laps?" Edward joked.

I shrugged. "That it's not nice?"

He hugged me to his chest and placed kisses up and down the back of my neck. "Only if it's not me. I myself enjoy it."

I reclined myself back onto his chest and breathed in his scent. He smelled absolutely wonderful. That manly smell mixed with Axe.

Billy called everyone's attention and told us one of the old Quileute legends. There were tales that included people called "The Cold Ones" who supposedly drank human blood to meet their needs. Then there were the werewolves who were the protectors of the Quileute village. I loved listening to the legends of the Quileutes. It had always been one of the things I looked forward to when I was forced to live here in the summers

* * *

The stars were shining brightly when we were leaving La Push. He was leaving at 4:30 from Forks in the morning in order to catch the 5:15 bus from the recruitment center. I held on to Edward's hand trying to hold back the tears.

"Edward?" I whispered trying not to let my voice crack.

"Yes love?" He picked up my hand kissing the back lightly.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled. "Of course love. Whatever you ask."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to cry… Edward's leaving Bella to go to boot camp. This was a tearjerker for me to write. She's so caught up in trying to be strong. Poor Edward, he's trying to be strong for Bella. He's going to be missing her like crazy.**

**Review! Tell me what you think! I like reviews! They make me happy on the inside!**

**Kayla :D :) :o**


	11. Guts

**A/N: Okay… so sorry I put some of you in tears. I was almost in tears writing it. Anyway the story must go on.**

* * *

Chapter 11

When I woke in the morning Edward had gone. The bed was too cold and the sun was too bright. I got up and threw a blanket over my curtains to block out the sun that decided to show up on a completely dreary day.

My phone buzzed and I rolled over and picked it up. "What?" I groaned into the phone.

"Hey Bella! A couple of us were going to savor the day today and head over to Port Angeles to go kayaking. Do you want to go?" Mike's too hopeful voice came over the phone.

I immediately chastised myself for not looking at the caller ID. "Um, I'm feeling sort of melancholy today. I wouldn't be much fun." I looked up at the ceiling trying to find objects in the dots.

"Aw, that's why we're getting together. We rarely get sunny days. Please Bella. If you don't go Angela will be all by herself." Mike practically begged me.

He knew if he would pull the guilt card I would give in. "Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it."

I could just see him smiling on the other end of the phone. "Great! I'll swing over around ten to pick you up!"

"Bye Mike." I yawned and slammed my phone shut. What a horrible wake up call.

I crawled out of bed and into my bathroom. On the mirror was taped a simple white envelope with my name written eloquently in Edward's calligraphy. I pulled it off the mirror and opened the envelope carefully so it wouldn't tear too badly. I unfolded the paper and my eyes ran over the words.

_Good Morning Beautiful,_

_I already miss you. My heart aches a thousand times only from the pain of leaving you. Don't mope around though… have fun. Do something you've never done! Try new things and succeed at them._

_PS. Keys to my truck are in the ignition out front._

_Keep my heart safe,_

_Edward_

I guess it's like they say… it's the simple things in life.

* * *

EPOV

My phone vibrated against my leg signaling that my alarm was going off. My eyes flickered open and darted toward Bella's beautiful face. She was sleeping deeply mumbling my name every few minutes. I slowly slid my arms out from around her and stood up heading toward the shower. I grabbed a towel from her cabinet and slipped into the shower going through the routine of the day.

When I finished drying off and dressing I walked back into Bella's room. She had shifted positions and her arms were subconsciously searching for me. My phone buzzed and I had a text from Jake saying he was outside waiting for me. I ran into the bathroom and taped the letter on the mirror. Bella was still sleeping soundly so I walked over and placed a light kiss on her lips and then another one on her forehead.

I slipped out of the house and grabbed my suitcase from the cab of my old truck. Jake was sleepily behind the wheel of the car and nodded in greeting as I climbed into his Rabbit.

"Good morning." He yawned.

I shrugged. "Not really, let's go before I change my mind." I groaned.

He laughed. "Told you so."

We arrived in Port Angeles roughly thirty minutes later and it didn't take long before we were loading up the old busses and heading toward our destination. I had dozed off to sleep when the sound of an air horn stirred me from my dream of Bella.

"Okay! You are about to go through thirteen weeks of pure hell! This is where we will separate the boys from the men. Do you hear me?" A burly man dressed in camo shouted at us.

"Yes sir." Everyone shouted.

"What did you say?" He yelled back.

"Sir, yes sir." They all yelled and I joined in sitting up straight.

"That's what I'm talking about. Consider this your last day in the life of a regular civilian. Your life changes now!" He sat down and everyone relaxed.

A couple of hours later Jake slid into my seat and slumped down low. I didn't understand what he was doing until I heard Bella's musical laugh.

"Mike! Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled.

My eyes grew wide. No cell phones were permitted at boot camp unless you wanted them confiscated. "Jake, what are you doing?" I whisper shouted.

He grinned his signature grin. "I'm talking to your girlfriend. Do you want to talk to her? Mike's trying to worm his way into her heart."

"Mike! If you tip that kayak I'm going to get those La Push boys over here to get you. I have them on speed dial! Now stop trying to tip Angela!" She yelled at him through fits of giggles. My heart leaped. I thought she would be down in the dumps… leave it to Mike to aggravate the mess out of someone.

"Yeah, let me talk to her." I grabbed the phone from Jake and pressed the ear piece to my ear. "Bella?"

She gasped. "Edward? Oh Edward I miss you." She breathed into the phone. Her mood went from happy to depressed in two seconds flat.

"I miss you too. So, you went kayaking?" I tried to cheer up her mood.

"Yeah, Mike guilted me into it. I wish you were here though. I'm hopeless without you helping me." She giggled.

I tried to stifle a laugh. "Only thirteen weeks." I sighed.

"I love you Edward." She whispered into the phone.

I didn't have time to reply because someone snatched the phone from my hand. I looked up to see the drill sergeant guy with Jake's phone in his hand. "What ARE you doing?" His face was deep red with anger.

Jake grew tense and I looked over and he was trying not to laugh. Leave it to Jake to be the one to laugh when we were going to get hell from this guy. "Um, I was just talking to my girlfriend."

The drill sergeant laughed a rumbling laugh. "Oh really?" He picked up the phone. "Hello? Is this Mr. Masen's girlfriend?" He said into the phone.

I heard Bella's innocent voice come over the phone. "Yes."

He laughed. "Well, NEVER CALL THIS NUMBER AGAIN." Then he used a word that a man should never call a lady.

That sent me over the edge. I jumped up and grabbed the phone from him sending him flying backwards as the bus came to a halt. I started throwing punches at him and he used one hand to push me back into the seat as Jake held me back.

"It's not worth it dude." He whispered under his breath.

A man dressed in Dress Blues came up the steps and examined the picture in front of him. "You." He spoke to me and gestured with his finger for me to follow him. I stepped over the man on the floor and followed the man out of the bus. I realized that we were at the camp.

I hesitantly followed the man into the barbed wire fence and into the offices. The cool air hit me and it helped to cool down my tension. He led me into an office marked Headmaster Grey.

"Please sit." He gestured toward the leather seat.

I tried to read his masked expression as I took my seat in the squeaky chair. "Listen sir, I'm really sorry for my actions. He just called my fiancé something and I couldn't let him degrade her like that." I looked at the floor ready for an outbreak.

"I understand son. Just be thankful that guy isn't your drill sergeant. I admire your guts though. No need to apologize. Don't let it happen again though." He stood up and patted my back. "Now get out there!"

I stood up and saluted him. "Sir, yes sir."

I walked out of the office and silently said a prayer thanking God for letting me out of there alive. I found our bus outside and Jake tossed me my bag as I fell into line. "Right, right, right, left, right." Another man was leading our line toward some shabby looking barracks.

We marched in and it was every man for himself on finding a bed. There were about ten bunk beds along two walls. Jake and I darted for a bunk to share. He took top and I took bottom. I barely had time to throw my bag on the bed when I heard a shrill whistle come from the double doors.

"LINE UP!" Someone shouted.

I scrambled from where I was and stood in salute as the man (who I assumed was the drill sergeant) walked down the middle of the two rows of guys. "When I or someone higher rank than you walks through the doors, you will salute them. Is that understood?"

I placed my hand against my forehead in a salute. "Sir, yes sir."

"Very well. You are expected to be ready by 6 am sharp. From there we will have our morning 5-mile run and then breakfast. After breakfast will be our drills. After drills is lunch. For the rest of the day we will have classes. You will have shower break until dinner. After dinner you have free time. We will rotate different schedules every other week. Sometimes we will have classes in the morning and then drills in the afternoon. You have Sundays off every week. The weeks that we have drills in the afternoon are the weeks you have Saturdays off also. On Saturdays you need to be back by 1 am. On regular days lights are out at 12. " He looked us in the eyes. "Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" We all yelled back.

He turned on his heel and as he walked out the door he yelled. "Dinner at 5:30."

Everyone calmed when the door had slammed shut. I turned back to Jake and he grinned. "Welcome to your new life buddy."

I sighed. "Yes, welcome."

* * *

**A/N: So… Edward's off to boot camp. He got caught talking to Bella. Edward never gets caught! Anyway hope you liked it. I'm completely beat from the Seafood Festival so I hope it's good!**

**Review like you know you should!**

**Kayla**


	12. Frivolous Affairs

**A/N: So… I'm glad you liked the whole boot camp scene. A lot of you appreciated that. I'm not going to skip boot camp completely if that's what you're thinking. No, I'll have some fun with Edward in boot camp. So… the story must go on!**

* * *

Chapter 12

_5 weeks later…_

We jogged into the barracks and before anyone had a chance to sit down our drill sergeant Srgt. Walker was coming through the double doors.

"Mail call." He yelled.

I jumped up and fell into line. I was expecting a letter from Bella today. It had been almost five weeks and I only had time to talk to her on pay phones every other Saturday. Of course we wrote letters back and forth but we always had the dilemma of having to wait for the return letter to get back.

"Well, who do we have mail for today?" He shuffled through the personal letters of the recruits in our barracks. "Ah, I see we have one for Black and Jade." My face fell and then Walker smirked at me. "Oh yes, and we can't forget Mr. Cullen. Your letters always smell the best." He held up the envelope with Bella's handwriting on the front of it and took a big whiff of it. "The scent of strawberries."

I hated when he did that. You see he was best friends with the guy I jumped on the bus. Therefore he gave me the hardest time out of anyone. I held my face with a masked expression of calm.

"Very well. They're yours." He threw my precious letter over his shoulder like it was nothing and then walked out of the door.

I dove for my letter and once it was retrieved I went back to my bed. I tucked it safely under my pillow and grabbed a towel heading toward the showers. I joined ten other guys with the same idea and the warm water ran over my skin relieving the aches from today's drills if only for a moment. I massaged my head and thought of what Bella was doing about now. It was a little after five so she was probably fixing Charlie's supper. I missed Bella's cooking.

I washed the soap from my hair and turned the shower off heading for the door. I dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt and fell onto my bed pulling out the letter. I ran my fingers lightly over the writing. Carefully undoing the seal I pulled out the letter.

_Edward,_

_Everything is all the same since we last spoke. I still miss you like Forks misses the sun. I rarely get to speak or hear from you yet when I do, I do my best to savor the time. I've had a pretty easy first semester. The homecoming dance is next week_ _and Angela and Jessica are begging me to go. It's semi formal but I really have no reason to go. A couple of people have asked me to go, but I told them no. I got started on my applications for college. I've been holding them off but Mr. Banner keeps pushing me to pursue a career in chemistry. I really don't think that's the direction I want to head into, but you know Mr. Banner. Well Angela is beeping the horn so I have to get going to tutoring at the elementary school._

_Love you as always,_

_Bella_

It was so like Bella to not go to something just because I'm not there. I pulled out a letter and started writing to her telling her about boot camp. I encouraged her to go for me knowing that she would if I asked. I even sent her a check to pay for the dress. I just got my first paycheck last week so I decided to put it toward something useful. I was planning on buying Bella something, but this works too.

I licked the envelope shut as soon as the dinner bell rang. Jake fell into step beside me and we headed to dinner.

* * *

BPOV (three days later)

I walked through the crowded halls of Forks high and glanced at the signs on the way down the hall. Many were advertising the homecoming dance while others were trying to get you to vote for the student body. Everything seemed so frivolous now that Edward was gone. His latest letter told me he wanted me to go for some reason. I walked into second period and calculus seemed less than inviting.

I took my seat next to Jessica and she nudged me. "Bella, do you want to go to Port Angeles with Angela and me to pick out a dress for the dance next Saturday?" Her eyes were hopeful.

I didn't have an excuse anymore. Edward had given me more than enough money to pay for the dress, not that I was going to use it. I had started working at Mike's parent's store to pay for gas money. In the little town of Forks I don't really have anywhere to go so I always had left over money.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have a girl's opinion on how the dress looks." I answered a little to enthusiastically. It wasn't like I had anyone to dress up for but every girl like's to see a guy's expression when she walks into the room. It's just womanly nature.

She grinned. "Really? Well we'll pick you up at five today from you house."

I smiled. "Sure."

I was actually a little excited about the dance now. If you knew me you would think that was completely out of character for me. I usually avoided dances or any kind of socials. Finally the bell rang and I headed toward English four. I dread the class. I took my seat next to Mike and he was twirling his fingers.

"You know Bella, I don't think Edward would care if we went to the dance together." He looked up from the desk.

I sighed. "Mike, thanks for the offer but I'm going to go solo on this. Besides, you and Jessica will have a great time together."

"Yeah, I know." He looked back at the desk as class started.

We spent the majority of class going over grammar and our senior papers when the third lunch bell rang. I picked up my books and fell into step with the English hallway as all the classes headed toward lunch.

Mike seemed to have forgotten his bad mood as he stood next to me in line talking about frivolous dance activities. I glanced at my watch and moved forward in the lunch line. Only one more class after lunch and then I could go home. The block schedule was one of the great highlights of high school.

I sat down with Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. Jessica was going on about how our dresses were going to be so great that Lauren (the head cheerleader) was going to start asking to hang out with us. Apparently her mom knew one of those famous fashion designer people and he lived in Port Angeles.

The bell rang and we all stood up throwing our trays in the trashcans and then headed off to fourth period. I had Chemistry, which was really helping my GPA. I could breeze through this course with my hands tied behind my back. Science had always come naturally to me, as did writing.

I took my seat in Chemistry at one of the back tables. Since I was so far ahead of everyone I had to sit by myself. This was fine for me. I was never much of a socialist. Mr. Banner walked through the door and flipped off the lights.

"I told you yesterday we would be watching a movie on amebas." He turned on the projection screen and I placed my head on my desk. I had already watched this last year with Edward when he was studying for his final exam.

I thought about what kind of dress I was wanting and my mind drew a blank. I had never really gone shopping for a dress aside from when I was in my mom and Phil's wedding. Even then I really had no say in anything. Mom planned it and picked out my dress.

Before I knew it the lights were flipped on and it was time to go home. I shuffled through the hall trying to get to Edward's truck before the traffic got bad. I ran across the parking lot and climbed into the old truck wiggling the key in the ignition to get it to start. I carefully backed out of the driveway looking both ways and headed toward the house. About five minutes later I pulled into my driveway and hopped out of the truck carrying my bags.

Since we had a calculus test today I didn't need to worry with any homework. I had finished my chemistry homework while watching to movie so all that was left was a paragraph on simple grammar in English. That of course took not time at all so I placed my bag in the corner of the kitchen and started on Charlie's dinner. He wouldn't get home till about 5:30 and I didn't want him to have to order pizza.

Deciding on pasta was just a logical idea. I heated up the noodles and then the sauce in the microwave. I poured the noodles into a bowl and then placed the sauce on top slipping it into the microwave. By the time I was done with dinner I had just enough time to freshen up the little bit of make up I wore now thanks to Edward and grab my purse.

I heard the familiar honk of Angela's Corolla and I ran downstairs and out the door. I climbed into the back seat and Jessica turned up the music.

"A.N.G.E.L." Jessica sang. She actually had a pretty good voice.

"Hey Bella." Angela greeted me.

"Hey Ang." I smiled back. "So, where's this designer Jess?"

Jessica turned down the music. "Um, near that new Italian place in town. I thought we should go there for dinner."

We all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I heard it was good." Angela piped in.

The rest of the trip there took no time. We listened to the new radio station that played all the good music. Jessica read off her mom's directions and in no time we were pulling into the guy's driveway.

I followed Jessica's lead as we walked hesitantly up the steps and she knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a flamboyantly dressed man clad in a bright orange shirt.

"Jessica!" He raised his arms to give her a hug. "Mwah Mwah" He kissed her on both cheeks. "I've been pondering on your dresses and I think I've found the perfect ones!"

Jessica giggled. "I knew I could count on you Justin!"

He enthusiastically guided us through the house and up the stairs to the attic. I was amazed at how it was turned into a fashion studio. He pulled out a rack of dresses and pulled out a black dress.

"Okay, Jessica first. Don't look at it yet just put it on and then come out." He instructed her with a concentrated look. He pushed her into one of the dressing rooms and a few minutes later with the dress on.

It looked incredible on her. It was a v-neck halter-top that flared at the bottom like a salsa skirt. On her hip there was a tie on the hip and the shoes that he handed her would go great with the outfit. I wasn't one for fashion, but he was incredible with this stuff.

"Jessica! You look amazing!" He squealed like a little girl. "Okay, Angela darling. You're next. Now I know that you're shy about most stuff, so I kept yours simple and innocent. I think you'll like it." He handed her a brown and pink dress with some pink sandals.

She came out in the dress a few minutes and even I couldn't deny how great it looked on her. There was no doubt he had worked with Jessica before. Angela's dress was much more innocent than Jessica's. It was a brown halter-top with pink ribbon weaved throughout the halter-top and under her bust line. She looked stunning.

"Fabulous darling!" Justin sighed. "Now for you." He pointed to me. "Jess showed me a picture of you but that simply did not do you justice. I figured that blue would go best with your complexion." He pulled out a blue silky dress and some silver heels.

I did as the other two had done and walked into the dressing room. I slipped on the blue silky dress. It was so light it was if I were naked. The dress fell to about my knees and then crisscrossed around my back. I tied it behind me and slipped on the silver heels. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit that I didn't look half bad. Maybe with my hair in some form of styling and some actual make-up I would look as good as Jessica and Angela. I ran my fingers along the v-neck line and then feeling a little more confident I stepped out of the dressing room.

Justin gasped. "Wow. You look… amazing!"

I blushed and looked around at Angela and Jessica. Angela was grinning ear to ear and Jessica looked a little aggravated.

"You really do look great Bella." Angela smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

**(A/N: Dresses on website in gallery.)**

We left the house with our dresses. Justin insisted on giving them to us and got our information for future reference. We pulled up to the restaurant and parked walking in. The waitress seated us and dinner went by pretty fast. By the time we headed home I was completely wore out.

When I got home I barely said mum to Charlie. I just trudged up the stairs and fell into bed after changing and cleaning off my face. That night I dreamt of Edward, as always.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was mostly just a filler. You'll see the need of all this stuff later. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to check out the dresses on my website! Leave a comment too!**

**Review and I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Kayla**


	13. I smile

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had a chorus concert on Wednesday so I've been at rehearsals every night. I did get to write a little during class but not much. Anyway I'll shut up so the story can continue!**

**(PS. We did Sweeny Todd!)**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Get moving! No man is left behind! Do you hear me? No man!" Sergeant Walker was crouched beside me beating the spongy earth with the palm of his hand. Jake had obviously gained weight since we last played chicken because he was folded up onto my back as I did the death crawl toward the end of our drill field.

"I am moving!" I screamed back at him. My sweat mixed with the rain that was now beating down on us in buckets.

"Not fast enough!" he came back. "I never took you for a quitter Masen! Are you willing to let your best friend die because you're a quitter?"

"No!" I shouted back mustering all the strength I had left. My legs were numb with pain yet they still were somehow supporting my weight.

"That's what I thought!" He screamed in my face. Of course I had to be the stupid idiot who volunteered to go first.

"I don't think I can take much more." I whispered under my breath.

"You have to try man." Jake whispered only to me as he clung onto my back like a monkey. "Just try. You can do it."

I closed my eyes and urged my legs and arms to move. I thought of one thing that I knew would help me persevere. I thought of Bella standing at the finish line. I thought of her welcoming me with open arms. I would run up to her and pick her up spinning her around and holding her close to my chest never to let go of her again.

The next thing I knew I heard a thunderous clap all around me. I opened my eyes to see that I had made it fifty feet past the finish line and everyone was clapping for me. I had beaten the record of the camp. I stood up and was greeted by Headmaster Grey.

He grasped my hand firmly. "Job well done Masen. I believe you deserve a reward for you accomplishment."

"What did you have in mind sir?" I asked him.

Headmaster Grey placed a finger on his chin. "Winner's choice?"

* * *

BPOV (The day of the dance.)

"Angela! Jessica, you're coming over today before the dance to get ready right?" I picked up my pace to catch up with them.

They whirled around. "Yep." They said in union.

I grinned. "Great! So I'll see you at 7:30? The dance starts at 9 and ends at 1. That should give us enough time right?"

They nodded. "Plenty." Jessica replied enthusiastically.

"Well I guess I'll see you then." I headed to my locker to place the books that I didn't need in it. We had this all planned out. Emily, and Sue were coming over to help the three of us get ready since Leah didn't want to go. She had been a little out of it since Jake left. I wasn't sure if anything romantic was going on between them so as far as I knew they were best friends.

Emily was supposed to be amazing with make up. I headed toward my English class and sat down waiting for our instructions. I found myself doodling on my paper of various things dance related. I was still really excited about this dance for some reason. I had a feeling it would be better than just a regular homecoming. All I needed was an omen.

I headed to calculus and sunk into the cold seat. I walked over to the teacher's desk and grabbed a tissue to blow my nose while everyone was talking. I was really self-conscious about things like that. When I headed back to my desk Lauren Mallory (AKA girl who hated me because I was Edward's fiancé.) placed her foot in the isle causing me to trip on it. I headed for the ground and this time I didn't have Edward's strong arms to catch me.

I collided as Lauren snickered. "Golly Bella, you should really watch where you're going."

I pulled myself up and turned to glare at her. "I don't know who you think you are, but just to let you know… no one ever says golly." I waited. "You see, people like you have really pea-brained way of getting to people. I on the other hand plot my revenge silently."

Lauren's expression turned from amused to nervous. "Um, yeah… well, you're so annoying. I don't know why Edward Masen would want someone like you. You're not even really pretty."

I was about to pounce on her when the teacher walked through the door. "Put away your claws girls, class is about to start."

I sent my glares at my paper and couldn't help but understand the truth ringing in her words. I never could fathom why Edward would choose me I just accepted it. I felt the tears prick as I thought of Edward. I missed him like summer missed spring, and winter missed fall. Just the thought of the next seven weeks was unbearable. What I wouldn't give to have his arms wrapped around me at night. The nightmares had subsided slightly to just a rude awakening at night.

"Miss Swan?" Mr. White directed his question at me.

"Um, sorry can you repeat the question?" I tried to push the plaintive thoughts out of my head.

"I asked if you were going to grace us with your presence at the dance tonight." Annoyance flooded his tanned face.

"Oh, sorry. Yes sir." I replied trying not to tick him off too much.

He didn't reply to my answer he just released us signaling that the bell was about to ring. I was happy to leave when it did. We were starting a project in English. It was a diary project and we were supposed to record our deepest thoughts in it. It would be graded for completeness yet it wouldn't be read. We could choose to have a private journal or an online journal kind of like a blog. Since my computer was a little slow I decided to do the private journal. I had always wanted a diary/journal but had always been too lazy to start one. Now was my opportunity. We would be writing in the journals for the rest of the semester.

I walked into class and Mrs. Arden smiled at me. She really wasn't as bad as she seemed. A lot of people despised her. I didn't have a problem with her… she just tended to like busywork which no one was particularly fond of.

"Alright class, I assume you all have your three ring spiral journals or USB ports?" She glanced around the room as some people pulled out journals while others pulled out tiny sticks. "Very nice!" She spent the rest of the class going over the project and answering any questions that we had.

The lunch bell rang so I headed to lunch going through the regular routine of waiting in the lunch line. I decided that I wanted to eat in the hallway today. It was one of the random spurts of independence I had. Of course I can never go too far without Mike asking me where I'm going.

"Where are you headed Bella?" Mike grabbed onto my shoulder.

"In the hall." I answered him like it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh, okay?" He shrugged and turned around heading back into the lunchroom.

I sunk down against the wall and placed my food in my lap taking a bite of my pizza. I took a gulp of water and examined the scenes in front of me. The hallway today was make out central. No one really did anything about the serious face sucking and no one would ever do anything. If you didn't like it you didn't look, as simple as that. I took another bite of pizza and pulled out my journal.

_Dear Journal, _

_So, I sit here at lunch eating my pizza and watching as the couples suck face. Part of me is grossed out and just wishes they would get a room, yet part of me is jealous. I yearn to be one of them. If only to be in Edward's arms. If only he would accompany me to the dance, if only for a night. To be in his arms would be heaven on Earth. He is the most precious jewel I have ever received. He is like a fallen star, something so beautiful and breath taking it's hard to believe it's real. Well the lunch bell is ringing so I need to go._

_Dismayed_

I took one last bite of my pizza and threw the tray in the nearest trashcan picking up my bag and heading to chemistry. Needless to say Chemistry passed by in a breeze. Mr. Banner was giving us the day off from homework for the dance. It didn't really matter though; I would have finished it before we left class anyway. Just as quickly as class started it ended. It didn't take long to reach Edward's huge truck as I hauled myself up into the springy seat.

When I reached my house I proceeded to get dinner ready for Charlie and started a load of laundry so I wouldn't have to do so much this weekend. I gave up on my calculus homework and wrote random answers in the blanks shoving it aside for the weekend. I heard the timer go off for Charlie's dinner so I ran downstairs to pull the ribs out of the oven. He knew how to work the grill so all he had to do was place them on the grill.

I mashed up some potatoes and added milk making mashed potatoes and then some gravy. Figuring that would be enough I placed the ribs back in the oven to stay warm and placed the potatoes in the microwave to keep warm. Before I knew it Charlie walked into the room and got the ribs going while I took a shower.

Dinner was eaten in silence, which seemed to fit the atmosphere. I was still kind of bothered by Lauren's comment although I knew I shouldn't be. Lauren was the closest thing to trash that I had ever come in contact with. She was the kind of person who had an attitude from Hades. Charlie didn't acknowledge my silence, which I was thankful for.

The doorbell rang as I was cleaning up and I ran to get it inviting Sue and Leah in. I gestured them to the living room to chat with Charlie while I finished cleaning up. After the last dish was washed the doorbell rang again and I ran to find Angela and Jessica with their garment bags in hand and bright smiles on their faces.

Jessica squealed and Angela just stepped back covering her ears. "Calm down Jess!" Angela giggled.

I pulled them inside and Charlie said he was going to Billy's to be manly and watch the football game.

"Bye Dad." I kissed his cheek and gestured the four ladies up the stairs as Sue chuckled under her breath.

"Goodbye Charlie. Have fun at Billy's." She smiled politely.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw Charlie blush a scarlet red.

* * *

**A/N: I am so so so so sorry for not updating until now. Like I said I had a chorus concert and I've had practices and stuff. We did really well and for my first chorus concert… I didn't trip on stage! We have to wear these floor length black skirts and I thought for sure I would trip. I almost did but thankfully I didn't!**

**Please review! I asked nicely!**

**Kayla**


	14. Bliss

**A/N: So… here's my next update. **

* * *

Chapter 14

I twirled in the mirror at the sight of myself. Thanks to Emily's natural cosmetology and Sue's ability to make anything breathtakingly beautiful, I looked like a completely different person. They had curled my hair loosely and put on light makeup with brown eye shadow and eyeliner to accentuate my dark brown eyes. It was hard to believe I was still normal old Bella.

Jessica and Angela walked out of my bathroom as I was closely examining myself. Jessica rolled her eyes as Angela giggled. "Yes, it's you Bella!"

The doorbell rang and Jessica jumped slightly. "They're here!"

"I'll get the door." Sue offered but I shook my head.

"No, I'll get it." Before she could protest I carefully descended the stairs in my heels and made my way to the front door. I checked through the peephole and saw Ben and Mike fidgeting here and there with clothes. I opened the door and I swear Mike's jaw hit the floor.

"Bella?" Mike tilted his head with a priceless expression.

"Yes?" I was tempted to ask him to close his mouth or flies might fly in.

He once again fidgeted nervously with his shirtsleeve while straightening his tie. "Um, I didn't know you lived here."

I tried not to laugh. "Right, because no one knows where the police chief lives. Oh and because that wasn't you who came by and picked me up when we went kayaking that day. Of course you didn't."

He turned red at my sarcasm. "Um, well."

I giggled. "Don't worry about it. The girls are waiting."

I led Mike and Ben into the kitchen. "Nice house Bella." Ben added quietly.

I turned to smile at him. "Thanks Ben." I walked to the bottom of the steps and called up to Jessica and Angela to come down. "The boys are here."

First Angela came down looking stunning as usual. Angela's black hair was done in layers that flipped inward toward her face with a simple part to the right. She walked over to Ben who was about five inches shorter with her now that she had heels on. I couldn't help but smile. They were so cute together even with the height difference.

Next to come down the stairs was Jessica. Of course she had to be the one to make the grand entrance. Mike's eyes danced from me to Jessica as she came into view. The slit in her ruffled skirt showed off her long slightly tanned legs. Mike looked like a kid in a candy store as he walked quickly to her. Her hair was streaked with highlights and was parted to the right like Angela's. It was straightened and it framed her face beautifully.

"Okay! Picture time!" Emily raced down the stairs with the digital camera my mom had gotten me for my senior year. She told me she wanted everything documented and what better way to start than homecoming? At least that's what Emily insisted.

Sue placed us so we looked picture material. The three girls were in the front with the two guys behind us. Once the frivolous pictures were taken we headed to the front door. Mike had offered for us all to ride in his van but I along with Angela and Ben declined. That thing was more of a death trap than Edward's truck.

"Are you sure you want to drive yourself Bella?" Mike urged me to ride with him and Jess.

"I'm sure! It's only a couple of minutes anyway." I walked over and got in my truck waiting for Ben, Sue, and Mike to pull out from behind me. Somehow riding in Edward's truck helped me feel closer to him, somehow.

Ten minutes later we finally made it through the crowded parking lot and into the gym. I was ten minutes late, which was okay because apparently lateness was in. I couldn't believe Edward had wanted me to come to this lame dance. He knew I couldn't dance and he also knew that even if I could dance I wouldn't want to dance with anyone other than him. All the excitement I had built up was completely gone. I had over estimated everything.

I found an empty table and sat back crossing my legs and listening to the beat of whatever song was playing. I hadn't sat down long when a rather cute boy come over to me and held out his hand.

"Would you do me the pleasure of dancing with me?" I looked up and thought what the heck. It wasn't like Edward would magically appear out of thin air to be jealous.

"Sure." I replied a little unenthusiastically.

"Ouch! Could you at least look a little enthused? That was a pretty big blow to my ego." He grinned at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, what's your name mystery boy?"

He laughed. "Aidan, I'm here visiting my cousin Lauren for the week." I cringed at her name yet he just laughed. "I seem to have gotten that reaction all night." He paused. "So, how about you?"

I smiled. "Bella, Lauren's sworn enemy."

He laughed. "Just like Romeo and Juliet."

I was about to tell him I had a boyfriend when a voice came from behind me. "No, I believe I play any role that has to do with kissing Bella." I thought I was completely mad as Edward's voice lingered in the air. I turned around and came face to face with the dream I had dreamt many nights.

"Edward?" I pulled from what's his name's grip and reached out to touch Edward's hard suntanned face.

"Yes love?" He answered back almost teasingly.

"Edward!" I ran into his arms as they wrapped tightly around me. "Oh Edward! How?" I looked into his beautiful eyes. "No, it doesn't matter how. All that matters is that you're here." I gripped tightly to his waist and wished to never leave his arms again.

He kissed my head and pulled me away from the dance floor. It was then that I saw he was dressed in his formal Marine attire and he even had the large white hat. I ran my fingers along his shaved head and felt slightly pained that his messy hair was gone.

He swiftly pulled me into a kiss and my lips found his as I wound my hands around his neck. He smiled against my lips and pulled away when we needed to breathe. "I love you." He whispered against my lips. He pulled me back to take me in as he ran his eyes over my body.

I giggled. "It's not nice to stare."

He rolled his eyes. "You're mine. I get staring rights." I fell back into his arms and he pulled me toward the door. "Let's blow this joint."

As soon as we were out the door his lips were on mine once again. It was if I had been too long without my drug and now the supply was back. I kept tripping over air as he urged me toward the truck so finally he just scooped me up. I couldn't help but feel the new muscles that had formed on his chest and arms.

A smile spread across my face and it was a chain reaction as one crossed his. "Like my new muscles?"

I nodded and blushed. "Very much."

He ran his fingers across my reddened cheeks. "I miss your blush."

He sat me in the passenger's seat of the truck and ran around the back to get in the driver's side. I fumbled around my purse for the keys and handed them to him as soon as he was in the truck. He backed out of the parking place and his eyes were hardly on the road as we traveled to our special place.

"Can we stop by my house so I can change? These heels are killing me." I held his hand close to my face feeling how the soft skin was now hard from many hours of work. I kissed it and pressed it against my face so I could feel its warmth.

"Anything you ask." He whispered back.

We pulled into my driveway and he followed me inside waiting downstairs while I ran up to get changed. I slipped off my dress and left it in a blue pool on the ground. I quickly slipped on my white shirt and some jeans with my sketchers. I was out the door right after hanging up the dress I would probably never use again.

I was far away from Edward's arms for two long. He was waiting patiently down stairs when I ran toward him a little flushed. "I'm ready."

He smiled and stood up grabbing my hand. "I am so sneaking you back with me."

I smiled. "But where would you put me?"

He laughed. "I have many places I could put you Bella."

The suggestive comment made me freeze. "Um, okay… so we were going."

He sighed. "No my sweet Bella, I mean like under my bed." He scooped me up as he had before and we headed out the house. "That is unless…"

I sighed. "Edward…"

He blew the hair from my face with his cool breath. "You shall be the death of me." He whispered cryptically sliding me into the truck again.

When he climbed back into the truck I grabbed his hand intertwining out fingers. Leaning against him I placed his arm around my waist and be backed out of the driveway turning on the radio. We traveled to our special clearing and as we drove down the long path I thought about our life together. Mrs. Bella Masen. It almost had a ring to it.

The rest of the night was complete bliss. I fell asleep in his arms and that's how I woke, in Edward's arms. He was holding me close against his body and I was awkwardly laying on him as he leaned up against the truck door.

I sat myself up which caused Edward's eyes to flicker open. "Good morning." I whispered as I kissed his lips.

"I love when you wake me up." He smiled pulling me back down to him.

I wished times ten million that I could ask him to stay. I wished that he would say yes, but that wasn't how it was going to work. I knew that he would probably have to leave today. However much I hated thinking about it I had to face the facts. My prince charming was leaving me.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking when your eyebrows furrow like that." He said inaudibly.

"You could just ask." I answered obviously.

"Okay, I'm asking." He smirked.

I frowned. "I was just thinking how I don't want you to leave."

He hesitated and then kissed my head. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, you people are good guessers! So what did you think? I think there needed to be a little Bella and Edward fluff. Of course he'll have to go back which sucks big fat monkey nuts… but I guess that's just a fact of life.**

**I'm a little surprised that my "The Last Night" readers didn't say anything about Bella's Calculus teacher last chapter. I had to incorporate something… go ahead… go back and look… you know you want to!**

**Review like Edward wrote this story and you really want him to impress him with your amazing reviewing powers!**

**Kayla! ;**o


	15. Party Animal

**A/N: No, it's not really Riley. I just couldn't think of a good name so… yeah. I just finished the fourth book from "The House of Night" series. I got it Thursday. Anyway it's really good. I encourage you all to read them. I know I haven't updated my other story in awhile but I'm trying.**

* * *

Chapter 15

EPOV

I was still wondering how I managed to get the headmaster to agree on letting me go for the weekend. It guess perks come with being the favorite. I sat across the table from Bella at the IHOP and watched how she shoved the chocolaty pancakes into her mouth. I missed her like the sky misses the sun on a rainy day. I reached over and caressed her face with my thumb.

"What was that for?" She furrowed her eyes trying to figure out why I had had the sudden urge to touch her face.

"Cause I felt like it." I whispered. She slid the plate away from her and sat back into the booth. "What's wrong love?" I asked her a little concerned.

She sighed. "Nothing."

I paid for our breakfast and we made our way to the car. My neck was a little stiff from our sleeping arrangement but I had to admit it was the best night's sleep I had in six weeks. When we passed by her house she started to question my motives.

"Where are we going?" She turned to look at me as we turned on the interstate that headed to Port Angeles.

"To spend the day together silly." I figured it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you want to spend the day with your family?" She scooted next to me trailing kissed up and down my now tanned arm.

I growled and turned to look at her. "Absolutely not." I bent down to catch her lips in a chaste kiss then turned my eyes back to the road.

Her big innocent eyes mesmerized me. "I just thought…" She trailed off looking out the window.

I sighed. "Bella love, there is no where I'd rather be than right here with you."

She hummed along to the music content to be right next to me. I really missed her blush, her touch, and oh how I missed her wake ups. I missed how I use to go over to her house and climb into bed with her to hold her close to my side. I missed how we spent every night in the meadow and how whatever mood I was in she could cheer me up. I missed everything that she was.

Before I knew it we were in Port Angeles. I was taking an early flight tomorrow, which gave me the day with Bella. I had planned this day from start to end. First I was taking Bella shopping with the paycheck that was burning a hole in my pocket. Then I was going to take her out to lunch and sit on the beach as the waves teased our toes. Lastly we were going to dinner and then on a romantic stroll through the park.

Bella was going to have the time of her life.

* * *

BPOV

We stepped out of the truck at the mall. "Edward? What are we doing at the mall?"

He chuckled. "Well, you're going to go shopping and I'm going to delight in buying things for you."

I was not having this. Edward couldn't spend his hard earned money on me. I wouldn't let him! "Oh no you're not!" I tried to put force behind my voice.

He laughed. "Bella, you sound as ferocious as a kitten."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed on to the side of his truck bound and determined not to leave this spot until I didn't have to spend his money. "I'm not going."

Once again he smirked and scooped me up prying my hands from the truck. "Put me down!" I used my fist to beat on his chest but he just silenced me with a kiss. A very passionate kiss if I might say so myself. So passionate in fact he had to set me down in order to gain full coverage of my mouth. His tongue met mine and fought for dominance, a battle I had lost before I had started. I pushed my body closer to his standing on my tiptoes so I could push him back toward the truck. He caught on to my plan and grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry, not going to work." I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and he placed a gentle kiss on it. "I know it pains you to spend other people's money."

I frowned. "Especially when I have money, and you already bought me breakfast."

His eyes furrowed. "You have money?"

I nodded. "Most working teens do." When he didn't understand I clarified. "I'm working for the Newtons."

His eyes grew slit and I could see the hatred in his eyes. "The Newtons?"

I nodded. "Yup, so I suggest you let me spend my own money. I had to endure many hours of Mike in order to earn it."

His expression lightened. "Which is exactly why you should save it."

He pulled me through the doors of the mall and our shopping began. I wasn't particularly fond of shopping but anything with Edward was great. I ended up buying him more stuff than myself. By the time we got done shopping my stomach grumbled. We ran by Subway and picked up some subs.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To the beach." He answered.

The sun had started moving from behind the clouds so I basked in the warmth it was giving off. Edward was next to me on the blanket watching me as he slowly chewed his food. Since he'd left I'd gotten use to the fact that someone wasn't constantly watching me. I seriously didn't know what he did with his time at boot camp. He didn't have anyone to watch, he'd have to get a new hobby. I smiled to myself and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What are you smiling at?" Edward supported his weight with his arms.

"Oh nothing." I replied nonchalantly.

He scooped me up and ran toward the freezing water. "Now, what were you smiling at?" the look in his eyes dared me to tell him nothing.

"Nothing." I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck clinging on for dear life.

"You leave me no choice then." He started to swing me in his arms as if to throw me in. His plan backfired when I wrapped my legs around his waist like a spider monkey.

I mouthed please to him and put on my puppy dog eyes that he could never say no to. He groaned and started walking backwards until he fell down into the soft sand. I bent down to capture his lips with my own.

"Jeez Bella." He whispered against my lips.

I sat up and watched his eyes. They were full of passion and desire. "Edward, promise me something."

He sat up shifting me so I was straddling his lap. "Anything." His hand caressed my cheek and I leaned into it.

"Promise me that whatever happens, you'll always come back." I wanted… no I needed to hear him say it. I needed to know that what we had wasn't just temporary. Through the worst and through the best he had to be there for me.

He hesitated. "Bella, you know I can't promise…" He trailed off and that was the first of many times I saw doubt in his eyes.

I grabbed his face between my hands and stared at him fully in the eyes. "Promise me."

This time he looked up and I saw the passion in his eyes. "I promise."

I instantly relaxed and when I relaxed he relaxed. I didn't know when the next time I would be able to just lay in his embrace and feel the sun on my face. We spent the rest of the daylight hours on the deserted beach. We talked of plans for the future and possible names for our kids. We were young and in love.

When darkness had fallen over the beach Edward checked his watch and then hopped up. "Let's go love, or we'll be late for dinner."

I followed him like a hungry puppy as we made our way back to the truck. When we climbed in I looked at him again just to imagine him with his beautiful messy hair. I let out a not so innocent sigh.

"What?" He asked me warily.

I glared at his scantily clad head. "Why did you have to cut your hair? I really liked your hair." I reached up to run my fingers over his buzzed hair.

He took my hand and kissed it. "Don't worry, it's not staying that way."

We arrived at the Italian restaurant just a little after 8. I wasn't dressed for a restaurant but he didn't care. He proudly marched in and the host led us to a booth. I scooted in next to him and we ordered our drinks. When the lady left Edward leaned against the wall and watched me.

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo." He smirked.

"Oh really?" I asked a little stunned.

He nodded. "Yup, on my shoulder. A lot of the guys have them."

"And what will the tattoo be of?" I asked a little stunned that he would have the idea.

"I'm thinking of getting one that says I promise. Right here." He reached his hand back so he was touching his right shoulder blade.

I raised an eyebrow. "So it's written?"

He nodded. "Precisely."

I thought this was the perfect time to tell him about the tattoo I had gotten during my reckless streak in Phoenix. "You know I have a tattoo."

His eyes widened. "No you don't."

I nodded. "Oh yes I do."

"Where? I've never seen it." He watched my face carefully trying to see if I was bluffing.

I sighed and stood on my knees in the booth. I carefully flipped down the waist of my jeans to so the star tattoo on my right pelvic bone. "It's too far down to see when I'm in a swim suit." I answered his question.

He laughed. "My little party animal."

I shook my head. "Hardly. It's not that hard to forge a signature."

* * *

**A/N: So… Bella had a wild streak. How interesting. Okay well I'm going to try to update House of Twilight now. It might be a couple of days before my next update. Anyway I hope you liked it!**

**There are no regrets in life, just lessons learned!**

**Kayla**


	16. Expressions

**A/N: Okay… I said I wasn't going to skip boot camp… but I've changed my mind. It's chapter 16 and we haven't even gotten to the climax yet… Okay so here it goes.**

**Songs for Chapter**

Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day

* * *

Chapter 16

EPOV (9 weeks later)

I remember the day oh so clearly in my head. It was a usual rainy Washington day and I was sitting in my office going through paperwork on the new platform. Jake was working on the other side of the room and was now heading over toward me to take our lunch break. Sergeant Grain walked through the door holding a neatly folded piece of paper with the president's emblem in gold at the top.

"Men, we've been summoned to war." That's all he had to say. I felt the color drain from my face as I though of having to tell Bella. War was something we had not planned for.

"When?" I asked the question as if I were asking what time a party started.

"We leave in two weeks." His face showed no emotion for I knew he had a wife and two little girls to leave behind.

"The week before Thanksgiving." I flipped through my calendar on my desk.

"Yes." He replied plaintively.

I habitually ran my fingers through my hair but since it was all gone I settled for pinching the bridge of my nose. This was completely unfair. Why now? Bella and I had just been reunited two weeks ago and now I had two weeks with her before I had to leave?

"I know this is not exactly expected, but they need assistance with the planes and with logging. I understand that you all were heading off to classes in Seattle next week but plans were changed. By sending you four we're going to be able to take out around thirty men who haven't seen their families in six months." He read through the big paragraph. "You may take the rest of the day off to spend time with your families."

It was Friday and I would have to tell Bella. I didn't think either one of us could handle it right now. My watch said it was 12:00 exactly. I headed for my truck with Jake trailing along behind me.

"What are we going to do man? I don't think I can handle war." Jake was obviously upset as was everyone else.

I climbed in the truck scooting over to unlock the door for him to get in. "I don't know. I don't think I can leave Bella again."

We mostly sat in silence the rest of the ride home. I would need to pick up Bella from school and then somehow man up to tell her. She would cry, and then I would cry. Yes, the one thing that I feared most was about to happen.

When I pulled up to the apartment complex where Jake had left the rabbit I turned to look at him. "Can you actually believe that we're going into potential danger within two weeks? We might never see Forks again."

Jake shuddered. "I know, the thought of actually killing someone."

I cringed. "Or someone killing us."

He shook his head. "But, that's nothing to think about now."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right. I got to marry Bella… and you have to find that special someone!"

He sighed. "Yeah, maybe one day."

I punched his arm. "Hey, maybe I can hook you up. I heard Bella has some pretty wild friends in Phoenix." I chuckled at the memory of the conversation Bella and I had had over tattoos months ago in the restaurant.

Jake burst out laughing and without a reply hopped out of my old truck. I left him as I pulled back out onto the road. I took my time getting to the school; it wasn't like I could help it if I wanted to go faster. My truck insisted on driving at exactly 55 and no faster.

I pulled into the visitor parking in front of the Forks high office and got out of my truck. I walked into the front doors as Mrs. Cope summoned me into the office.

"Well hello Mr. Masen. How can I help you today?" Mrs. Cope smiled at me.

"Um, I'm here to get Isabella Swan." I hoped she wouldn't ask many questions.

"Does Chief Swan need her?" She eyed me warily.

I shook my head. "No ma'am. There's been an emergency and she is greatly needed."

I was still clad in my work uniform that I wasn't supposed to wear off base. Mrs. Cope watched me as if she were debating on whether or not to believe my story. "Very well."

She picked up the phone receiver and dialed a couple of numbers. "Mrs. Marden?" I could hear her talking into the intercom.

"Yes?" A lady asked back.

"Can we have Isabella Swan come to check out?"

"Um, yes." I heard the lady answer as she quickly told Bella the homework assignments that were due for that day.

I didn't have to wait long before Bella was in the office. She signed herself out and then turned to me and grabbed my hand as I offered it to her. When we had gotten outside the worried expression that I had expected was on her face.

"What's going on?" She looked up at me and I took her books from her walking across the deserted parking lot.

"You look pretty today." I told her avoiding the question.

She turned on me and I knew she had caught on to my plan. "Seriously Edward, what's going on?"

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward the truck but she planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Let's go Bella."

She shook her head stubbornly. "Not until you tell me what's going on. You're here in the middle of the day to pick me up from school. You have on your work clothes, and I think you owe me some explanations."

Knowing that with Bella I would be waiting there for an hour arguing with her until I got her to move I decided to take the easier route. I walked calmly over to her and scooped her up in my arms. Before she could scream I covered her mouth with mine and kissed her lips. At first she tensed but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around my neck begging me for more.

I pushed her up against the truck just enough to grab the handle of the door. I quickly climbed into the truck and laid her on the seat crawling over her to get to the driver's side of the truck. She groaned and shut the door while shooting daggers at me.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" She growled.

"Nothing." I replied. I'm sure my voice sounded plaintive, and I'm sure that I gave away everything just with that one word.

She tensed up and an awkward silence emerged which was rare for us. I could do nothing to stop it and I still didn't know how to tell her. We had not planned for this. Why me? Why did it have to be my squadron to go? Why couldn't it be someone else? So many questions were left unanswered and I'm sure I looked pained as my eyes intently watched the roads as we passed.

* * *

BPOV

I was really starting to get worried. At first I just thought that Edward was getting me out of school so we could spend the day together. The distraught look on his face told me different. I was really starting to get worried. What did he have to worry about? He loved his new job. He was starting college in Seattle next week and we had even started talking about our wedding.

At first I thought he wanted to break up with me. Why else would he have such a look on his face? Had I done something to provoke him? I started asking myself various questions in my head as the too green trees passed by. We turned onto the familiar dirt path of our meadow and he had yet to speak.

When we had reached the meadow he quickly hopped out of the truck and walked around to my side opening the door. I saw something the emotionless face that always masked his fear. I hadn't noticed I was shaking until I had jumped into his arms and he was rubbing soothing circles in my back. For that moment I didn't care if I looked desperate, I needed him.

He grabbed the blanket out from behind the seat and took it over to our tree. We spread it out and he pulled me to him hesitating to say the unspoken words. It felt as if the words were spoken then everything would come crashing down. I wrapped my arms around my waist and buried my head in his stomach wishing that he would just let me down easily. I didn't understand it. I thought we were in love…

Tears leaked from the sides of my eyes and I tried to subtly wipe them from my eyes without him knowing what I was doing. Of course though… he's Edward. He caught on to my charade and wiped the tears from my eyes. He placed delicate kisses on my face and then lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"Bella, don't cry." The words worked just as reverse psychology would for the tears seemed to be spraying out of my eyes now.

"How can I not cry? Why do you have to leave me? I thought we were in love." I'm sure that I looked like a tortured soul now.

His eyes held hurt, pain, and unbelief. "Bella, you silly girl." He reached for me but I pushed him away.

"That's all I am to you isn't it? I'm just a silly girl of no worth." I started to get up not really knowing where I would go.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to his lap and his kisses turned feverish and needy. It was then that I understood what he was implying. He kissed me as if he were never going to see me again. He acted as if time were running out and as if he were claiming me as is own.

He pulled back from lack of oxygen and his eyes bore into mine. "So I'm not a silly girl?" I asked a little lightheaded.

The grief was back in his eyes as they portrayed the image of a warrior, someone who had to be strong for others, those of a guardian angel. "Bella, I don't know what to say."

I watched the emotions play across his face. All I knew that his hurt was my hurt. Just watching him was killing me softly.

I knew one thing was for sure; the doubt was once again plainly on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Okay go ahead and cut my head off with a toothbrush. I'm sorry I had to send him to war. It was the flipping 16th chapter already. Anyway I hope you don't hate me too much. Trust me I'm not into the whole Shakespeare tragedy thing. Only on occasions when I'm feeling less than ostentatious. (Had to throw my favorite word in there!)**

**Review! (Update in a couple of days!)**

**Kayla **


	17. Edward's Escapade

**A/N: Okay… I have a feeling that there will be tears in the chapter. Some from me… and a lot from my readers. I hate writing about sad things… it's just not me. I've a very happy person most of the time. Okay well here it goes.**

* * *

Chapter 17

_The grief was back in his eyes as they portrayed the image of a warrior, someone who had to be strong for others, those of a guardian angel. "Bella, I don't know what to say."_

_I watched the emotions play across his face. All I knew that his hurt was my hurt. Just watching him was killing me softly. _

_I knew one thing was for sure; the doubt was once again plainly on his face._

* * *

"Then don't say it." I placed a finger on his lips not wanting to know what the unspoken words were. "I don't want to here them."

He kissed my finger lightly and held my hand up to his cheek. "Bella, my squadron…"

I knew what he was going to say. I could almost bet on it. I looked up at him as the salty drops lingered in my eyes. I shook my head mouthing the word no. I didn't want to here it.

"… they've called us to war." His quiet words felt like a knife into my side.

I shook my head 'no' as I went into a daze. The world seemed to get heavier and I half expected it to start to rain. I waited for the impact to sink in but it was if I was stripped of all emotion.

"Bella?" Edward's face was now full of concern.

"Yes?" My voice was shaky and it started cracking.

"Are you okay?" He reached out his hand to brush a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No." An unrecognizable squeak came out of my throat.

"Bella…" He was giving me my distance.

"Just hold me." I pleaded.

He scooted next to me and pulled me into his arms as I cried into his chest. His resolve was wearing and soon tears were falling out of his eyes and wetting the back of my neck. It was hard to feel vulnerable in his arms. He was my shield and my pillar. He was the only thing holding me on the Earth.

"Edward." I said his name through the tears.

"I know love, I know." His words seemed little comfort to the situation.

I pulled away from him to look into his eyes. "You promised. Remember that Edward Anthony Masen! You promised you would always come back for me."

He ran his thumb over my cheek caressing it lightly. "Always, I promise."

It was dark when we left. This felt like just another thing for Edward and me, just another obstacle to overcome. First we had boot camp, and now he was going off to war. I would also be fighting a war. The only difference was that my war was internally. I was in a battle against my inner being. The questions that I didn't want to think of seemed to over power the others. I wouldn't be risking my life, both of our lives.

When we reached my house I was reluctant to go. Edward urged me out the truck. "Go, I'll be back later." He paused. "Wait, you have mascara stains under your eyes." He leaned over and wiped the black gupe from under my eyes.

I nodded and gave him a quick kiss before plastering a fake smile on for Charlie. It was all for Charlie. I had always pretended to be someone I wasn't for him. My goal for that instant was to let Charlie think I was happy. I grabbed my book bag out of the back of the truck and headed into the masquerade.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie called from the living room.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah Dad, sorry I was late. Edward picked me up from school and I guess we lost track of time."

"That's fine, I ordered pizza. It's in the oven." He walked toward me and took a quick glance at me. "Are you okay Bells?"

I pursed my lips in a tight line and nodded my head. "Yep, just perfect."

He raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe me and then just shrugged it off. "Okay, whatever you say. I'm going to go watch the game."

Good old Charlie. "I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pizza from the oven and headed up to my room. I jumped onto the bed knocking the pizza box on the floor and clutched onto my fuzzy pillow and my blankey. I needed all the comfort I could get.

I had lost my appetite with just the thought of Edward at war. Sure, I was proud of him. I appreciated everything he and his peers did for our country… but I was too selfish for the country's well being. But hey, maybe this country needs some selfishness nowadays.

* * *

I sat up until two in the morning waiting for him to come; yet he never did. Charlie had gotten up to get a drink of water and I guess he saw my light on. He stuck his head in and asked what I was doing up so late and I just told him I was doing homework. Yeah, you know the homework in English. The stuff that's in my book bag across the room. Yeah, that homework.

He had told me to go to bed so I did. My head fell on the pillow and I figured I would have to get use to Edward not being there to hold me when I slept. He only did it on occasion and mostly when Charlie wasn't home.

* * *

I woke the next morning late, rolled over, and looked out the window. It was raining… hard. The thunder cracked and I jumped at the sound. What a perfectly dreary day. My phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID. It read Jake. I flipped it open and Jake's husky voice came through the phone.

"Bella?" He sounded tired, restless.

"Hey Jake." I said with less enthusiasm then intended.

"Hey, listen… Edward's…" He hesitated as if trying to find the right word combination. "Not himself."

I was really confused. "Yeah, tell me about it." I wasn't about to tell Jake that Edward was supposed to sneak in last night.

"No, seriously. He's… hung over." Jake spat out the words like they were burnt broccoli.

Anger over came the shock that was clouding my head. "What? How the hell did he get drunk?"

Again Jake hesitated. "Well, Embry and Quil got a hold on some beers and it kind of escalated from there?"

"A couple?" I growled.

Jake chuckled. "Chill Bella, okay it was like five or six… six packs." He said the last part through his teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Where is he?"

Jake just laughed. "One the beach… naked."

I groaned. "It's storming outside! He could get hurt." I paused. "Come pick me up and I'll come get him."

Jake's voice relaxed. "Okay, sure thing. I'll be there in fifteen."

I flipped the phone shut and couldn't help but laugh. Jake always had that effect on me. I couldn't help but smile when I was with him. I pulled myself out of bed and threw my hair up in a messy bun and then washed my face. I pulled on some jeans and a quarter length blue shirt.

After getting dressed I ran downstairs to find once again another note left on the table.

_Going to Seattle to take my test and get the cruiser checked. Be home late._

_-Charlie_

I had forgotten that Charlie had to take his officer test today. He was supposed to leave early this morning. I sighed and picked up the paper placing it in the trashcan. I grabbed a granola bar and shrugged on my raincoat when I heard the high-pitched beep of Jake's rabbit.

I walked on to the porch and closed the door behind me shoving my phone into my pocket. Taking a deep breath I dashed out into the wet bullets and made it to Jake's rabbit completely drenched. I stepped inside and Jake laughed.

"You look like a wet kitten." He gave me a goofy grin.

I glared at him. "Ha ha Jake. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

I pulled off my raincoat and balled it up throwing it on the floor while we drove. The rain seemed to lighten up a little bit.

Jake broke the silence. "I'm going to miss you Bells."

I elbowed him and smiled weakly. "I'm going to miss you too."

He glanced at me and sighed. "Dang, Edward's lucky."

I laughed. "Oh really?"

His smile was sincere. "Yeah, completely."

We pulled up to Jake's house. "So where is he?"

Jake pointed off to the side of his house. "Just go through that path there." He reached behind him to hand me some of his old clothes. "You might need these."

I slid my raincoat back on even though it was only a light drizzle and then stepped out of the car. I walked toward the path and the rain decided to stop completely. That's the Olympic Peninsula weather for you… completely unpredictable.

I walked under the nature arch that the tree limps had made and found myself stepping out onto the wet sand. My eyes scanned the beach until I found a pair of perfect cheeks. I took a second to enjoy my view and then blushing walked down the beach to wake him. As I approached him I debated on how to wake him.

I shook his shoulder lightly and he groaned. "Five more minutes sarg."

I giggled and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Excuse me sir, this isn't a nude beach."

Edward's head popped up and his face instantly turned maroon. "Um, I can explain."

I tried to stifle a laugh but it didn't work because I busted out laughing throwing him the dry clothes. "Put on the clothes wonder boy."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so given the situation of Edward leaving and junk… I thought he needed a night with the boys. Apparently drunken Edward is a real partier! So how many people cried? I hope not many… although it does make me happy on the inside that my writing has that much of an impact on people!**

**Well you know the drill… leave a message after the beep… wait never mind…. Review!**

**Kayla**


	18. What kind of gone?

**A/N: I had planned on updating sooner but I went to the fall festival with my ex and we hung out. My middle school band teacher thinks that his baby brother is mine… and this girl who I thought was my friend was talking crap about me. What a night! Anyway back to the story. Sorry for the late update. There's not enough time in the day!**

**Songs for Chapter**

What kind of gone – Chris Cagle

T-shirt- Shontelle

* * *

Chapter 18

"Uh, my head hurts." Edward sat on the recliner in my living room completely hung over.

"Aw, my poor baby." I climbed in the seat behind him and started to massage his head, neck, and shoulders.

"That feels good." He sighed.

I placed soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. "That's what you get for drinking." I smacked the back of his head lightly and crawled out of the chair before he could stop me. He was getting payback for scaring the shiznits out of me.

"You're such a tease." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "If you weren't hung over you could have stopped me."

I started boiling the noodles for macaroni and cheese. He needed some comfort food for his head. I poured a dash of salt into the pot and stirred it so the noodles wouldn't stick to the bottom.

"I'll drink if I want to drink." He muttered to himself.

I turned around to face him and marched over to him lifting his chin so he was staring me in the eyes. "Excuse me? Would you mind repeating that?"

Edward pulled away from my grasp and looked out the window. "I said, I'll drink if I want to drink."

I looked at him and straddled his lap pushing him back into the recliner. I brought my lips centimeters from his restraining him with my hands. "Now, what did you say?"

The corners of his lips turned up. "I said I'll drink if I want to drink."

I leaned in a little closer and just before our lips met I pulled back and stepped off the chair. I went back to the stove and I heard him groan.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked.

I just shrugged. "Sorry, I don't like the taste of beer. It might be a couple of weeks before I can kiss you again."

I went back to stirring the noodles and scrapped the bottom to get up the stray noodles. I heard the flop of the recliner and then I heard his feet on the stairs. I could almost bet that he was going to go brush his teeth.

He sauntered back down the steps about time I was mixing the cheese into the macaroni. He came up behind me and placed delicate kisses up and down my neck. I rolled my head back and I heard him chuckle.

"Will you kiss me now?" He spun me around to face him. He had a smirk on his face like he knew I couldn't say no.

"Nope, you still smell like beer." I pushed him lightly away and grabbed two bowls out of the cupboard.

"Come on Bella." He whined.

I whirled back around to face him. "No, you scared the crap out of me. I'm not going to suck face with someone who taste like beer. I'm not going to be one of those girlfriends."

I placed the bowls on the table and moved the macaroni to the middle of the table. Grabbing two bottles of coke on the table. When I turned around to face him he was watching me from the kitchen. He face was a mix of anger and shock.

"Fine, maybe I want that girl." He down the hallway. I heard the front door slam, and then he was gone. I almost didn't believe it.

The house was silent. He actually left me. Did this mean we were done? Was he just mad and he'd come around? I felt unusually empty. He was leaving in less than two weeks and we were mad at each other. Why did he have to go get drunk? I should have stopped him. Why didn't I stop him?

I took the ring off my finger and placed it on the counter. I thought it was silly for us to break up over something so stupid, but if we were really done… I didn't want to give him any reason to be angry with me. If that's what he wanted, I'd give it to him.

Reality broke me from my thoughts. I picked up the ring desperately trying to place it back on my finger and I ran down the hallway tears clouding my eyes. When I threw the door open his truck was long gone. I stumbled down the stairs, falling into the grass, and lacked the will to get up. He was really gone.

* * *

EPOV

I don't know what came over me. I hate when Bella tries to teach me lessons. Can't she just accept me for me? The thing I hate the most is… she was right. I was stupid to get drunk like that. I couldn't expect Bella to be one of those girls who don't care if their boyfriend gets drunk. That's not Bella's personality, and I was grateful.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed to Jake's house. I needed to vent, and he was whom I always went to. Jake never judged and I admired him for that. What was Bella thinking now? What was I thinking? I'm such a fool. I guess that going to war has really gotten to me. I was leaving in less than two weeks and I was the stupid idiot who was pushing away the most important person in my life.

I pulled into Jake's house but his rabbit was gone. I threw the car into park and hopped out heading down to the beach. The weather had cleared up a lot and the sun was peeking around the clouds. I walked along the wet sand and to the huge rocks that were at the edge of the water. I climbed to the top and sat down watching the waves tease the sand. Yeah, I was definitely an idiot. I could be at Bella's house right now holding her… but I wasn't.

I stuck my hands in the pockets of the hoodie I was wearing pulling it closer to me. The wind rolled off the waves sending cold chills up and down my body. I was definitely an idiot. I heard the shuffling of feet next to me and then Jake's head appeared next to me.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" He hoisted himself up next to me as I scooted over to give him room.

"I'm an idiot man." I huffed out.

Jake watched me. "Let me guess, you and Bella got in a fight about something stupid." I opened my mouth to agree when he held up his finger. "The worse part is she was right and now you feel like an idiot?"

This time my mouth dropped open in shock. "What? How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was on my way to the grocery store in Forks to pick up some of those Ritz chips my dad likes so much. I glanced over and saw Bella lying face down in the grass. I thought she was dead to start with since she wasn't moving. I stomped on the breaks and pulled into her yard. When I got over to her she lifted her head. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had dirt all over he body. She looked like crap. I helped her inside and asked her what was wrong. All she could say was "he's gone" over and over. I felt bad for her. I had to leave her to find you."

I felt horrible. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered under my breath.

Jake slapped me on the back. "That you are bro, that you are."

I glared at him and jumped off the rocks landing on my feet. I ran like I'd never run before. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I started the engine of my old truck. Jake was just coming out of the path when I was pulling out of the driveway. I pushed my truck as it groaned trying to reach its maximum speed.

Fifteen minutes later I pulled into Bella's driveway. I hopped out of the truck not bothering to take the keys and ran to her front door. I banged on it and when I got no response I took the spare key from under the flowerpot and unlocked it quickly. I ran through the house and saw the uneaten macaroni still on the table.

I practically flew up the stairs to her room. I flung the door open to find her curled up in a ball on her bed. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and the wet hair was plastered to her face and neck. All she was wearing was one of my t-shirts that I kept in my overnight bag. I cautiously walked to her and brushed the hair from her face.

"Bella?" I spoke softly.

"W-w-what? D-d-do you want the ring?" She fumbled with her fingers but I leaned over taking bother he hands in mine.

"No, I want you. I was such and idiot Bella. Please forgive me. I shouldn't have stormed out the door like that." I sat on the edge of her bed hesitantly.

She turned to face me with trails of tears on her face. "You're just saying that. It's okay if you don't want me."

I scooped her up in my arms and placed her on my lap cradling her to my body. "No, I don't want anyone else. Please believe me Bella. I could never want anyone else."

I rocked her back and forth trying to fix the wound I had placed on her heart. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

I pulled her away from me to look into her eyes. "No, it is me who should be sorry. I was the one who was acting ignorant. You were right."

We had survived our first fight. It had taken a lot for me to admit I was wrong. I wasn't use to being wrong, but now I had Bella. They always said that behind a great man is always a great woman. That was all I could hope for now. I hoped that one day I would make a difference and I would have Bella right there beside me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I was a little mad at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry… I guess it was just one of those "my life isn't perfect so theirs shouldn't be" moments. You would not believe the drama I've experienced this weekend. Anyway so the next chapter will probably be the day of his departure. They will be flying since there are only four people in his squadron. Hopefully it'll be out by at latest Tuesday.**

**Show some love!**

**Kayla**


	19. Gwanglecemo

**A/N: So… still thinking about how I want everything to play out. So... update on drama. Lukily I didn't get jumped today at school. The girl who was talking crap about me came up to me in chorus and told me that I had "lost a friend" because my friends looked at her weird. Frankly she needs to get over herself!**

* * *

Chapter 19

"I'll be back before you know it." I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist placing my head on his chest.

"Fat chance." I growled.

He brought his lips down to mine. Edward would be away for two months. Sixty days. Sixty long unbearable life threatening days. I stepped back running my eyes over Edward. There was just something about a man in uniform.

He grabbed my waist pulling me back to his chest. "We're leaving soon and I want to hold you for as long as possible." He whispered in my ear.

I marveled at how perfectly we fit together. "Remember your promise." I breathed in anticipation.

He chuckled and placed his forehead on mine. "Of course love."

He fished around in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. "Take care of it love." He handed me the keys to his truck.

"Aw, you're giving me your truck?" I giggled.

He shrugged. "If I don't use her for two months she might not run when I get back."

I hugged him tighter. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Alright men. We take off in five minutes." Edward's Sergeant came into the hanger with a duffle bag similar to Edward's slung over his shoulder.

I stood on my tiptoes to give Edward another kiss. This time the kiss was more urgent and needy. I parted my lips and Edward took full control over every inch of my body. He claimed me with his mouth. When he pulled away I was gasping for breath.

"My turn." Jake tapped me on the shoulder and I whirled around to give him a hug.

"Thanks for everything Jake." I stood on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his tanned cheek.

He squeezed me lightly and then stepped away. "By Bells."

I smiled at him. "Bye Jake."

Edward pulled me back into his arms. "So, I guess this is it." He placed a delicate kiss on my lips.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is." I placed my head back on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I miss you already." He nuzzled my neck and placed a delicate kiss on it. I rolled my head back at the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"Edward." I held onto him closer as I held back tears.

"My beautiful Bella." He whispered.

We were lost in our moment when I heard the shrill chirp of a whistle. "Load 'em up and move 'em out." The Sergeant barked.

Edward pulled away from my grasp placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella."

I looked into his green eyes as they bore into my eyes. "I love you Edward."

He grinned his crooked grin. "You won't have time to miss me." He walked backwards keeping his eyes on me.

I couldn't help but smile. "Fat chance." I yelled back.

Wind whirled around me as the helicopter blades started circulating. He hopped onto the huge machine as the wind tousled my hair about my face. The sergeant saluted me and the families of the other three men, and then he expertly stepped onto the helicopter closing the door behind him.

The blades picked up speed and then the metal lifted out of the air. I watched as the love of my life flew away to Afghanistan for the freedom of our country. A tear leaked from my eye and I stood there watching the helicopter leave until it was only a speck in the gray sky.

* * *

"Hey Edward." Jamie sat down next to me and shuffled through his duffle bag.

"Hey Jamie." I replied a little unenthused.

"Your girlfriend's a babe." He wiggled his eyebrow.

"Fiancé." I corrected.

His mouth hung open. "Dude, seriously? How old his she?"

"Seventeen." I answered mechanically.

"Wow, they sure know how to grow 'em in Forks." Jamie laughed.

I sighed. "Yup."

Apparently I wasn't as riled up as the others. Jake was talking to Chris about the latest game and all I could think about was Bella. I hated that she wasn't going to be able to see her for two months.

The cot I was sitting on sunk and I looked over to find Jake grinning at me. "Cheer up man. You've got two months of pure freedom. Come January you'll be reeled in until next December." Bella and I had decided on a Christmas wedding, Christmas Eve to be exact.

Sleep found me as I drifted into the world of Bella. I dreamed we were in the field and the sun danced on her skin as I ran my fingers along her arm. She was sleeping by my side and the wind was dancing freely in her hair.

"Dude! I win." Chris yelled.

I sat up to find the guys playing poker. Jake threw me a knowing glance. "You okay Edward?"

I nodded. "Not that dreams help much."

Jamie grinned. "Hey, if I had a hott girl like Bella I'd dream nasty things about her too."

Chris and Jake both slapped him on the back of the head. "Dude, that was rude."

Jamie glared at them. "Hey, you two must be curious too." He looked back at me. "So Edward, what's it like to tap that?"

I rolled my eyes at his petty comment. "If you must know… we haven't. Bella kind of wants to be wearing a white dress on her wedding day."

They all accepted my answer and went back to their game. "Such fools." I whispered under my breath.

"We will be landing in five minutes." The co-pilot entered through the cockpit and looked around. "Gracious, you all smell like pigs."

"Sorry." Chris laughed.

Jamie pushed him off the chair and Jake stood up laughing to take his place next to me. "So, what exactly are we supposed to be doing when we get there?"

"Um, some kind of top secret stuff." Jamie inserted.

"Oh great! Just what we need." Chris groaned picking himself up along with their card game.

The helicopter started to shake violently causing us to fall back into our seats. "Hold on, we're landing." The co-pilot called from the cockpit.

I clutched the seat to keep from falling and then the plane went still. The door opened with a hiss and the pilot and co-pilot exited the cockpit and filed out the door into the hot air that I could feel radiating through the air.

"Follow me men." A guy with identical clothes as the others, and mine walked into the helicopter and signaled us to follow him.

I stepped out into the bright sunlight and shaded my eyes with my arm. Beads of sweat formed on my brow as soon as I wiped them away. I looked over to Jake who was in the same predicament as I was. He was constantly wiping away sweat.

We followed the man into a tin building and the air conditioning hit me with a wave of relief. "Welcome to Gwanglecemo soldiers." He paused to stand in front of us with his hands clasped behind his back. "You four men are key players to our mission here. You will each be given the password to our databases and logbooks. You must swear on your lives to never tell a soul."

I felt the tension around me and then we all answered. "Sir, yes sir." We saluted.

"Very well. I hope you are up to this mission. By giving you these passwords, you four are on the top hit lists of every terrorist in the country." He saluted us back. "Follow me."

His lines were swirling around in my head. Every hit list in the country? Why don't they just put us on the front line? At least doing that would guarantee a fast death. If we got caught we had promised not to give anyone any information. I knew I would stay true to my word. The information that I was about to get could very well determine the safety of every American citizen.

We walked into a cold dark room located in the back of the room. The door closed behind us and we stopped in our tracks. "Do you have any questions before I tell you the code?"

I looked around and then raised my hand. "You soldier, step forward and sate your name." He pointed to me.

I did as I was told. "Edward Masen Sir."

He nodded. "Proceed."

"Sir, will we still be endangered after we leave? Are our families at risk?" I wanted to clear all passages for Bella.

I stepped back in line and he watched my face carefully. "You're wise for your years Masen. But I assure you, as soon as your time is up the code will be changed. This is done to assure your safety as well as the rest of the country's."

I nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Very well. If that is the only question I am prepared to give you the information." He pulled out an envelope and opened it. "The code is 31423. Got it?"

We saluted. "Sir, yes sir."

He nodded. "Very well, now let me show you four around the rest of the camp."

We trailed out of the room and back out into the unbearable heat. He led us into a white tin building with one of those red crosses on the front. We walked into the building to see a line of cots down each side of the wall. Thin curtains separated the beds.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen." The man pulled an unbelievably perfect man into view. He has blonde hair and he had on a white lab coat. He looked too young to have a medical degree. "My dear men, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. You see Dr. Cullen was recruited into the Marines when we heard of his skill. He had a rare skin disease that prohibits him from going into the sunlight. When he does go out he has to have every inch of skin covered."

Dr. Cullen watched every face with fascination. I could see the wisdom in his unusually colored eyes. They were a light amber color. I couldn't imagine not being able to go out in the sun. It didn't rain much in Forks so I guess you could say I was a little sun deprived.

"Very well, let's move on." Our guide moved us on out of the room.

Dr. Cullen's eyes met with mine again and he seemed almost shocked. He walked to me and stuck out his hand. "It was nice to meet you." He grasped my hand and I couldn't help but feel how his hand was cold and stone like.

I let go of his hand as Jake pushed me toward the door. Our guide showed us the mess hall, then bathing areas, and finally our bunks.

"Rest up men. You have a full day ahead of you tomorrow." The man left and I fell onto the bunks. The doors opened and I looked up to see Sergeant Grey entering the room that held only four beds

"You all have it nice. I remember my first war I was in the room with sixty guys." He chuckled. "Well, good luck guys. I'll be sleeping in the sergeant quarters." He left out the door and I started getting unpacked.

I couldn't help but think why Dr. Cullen had picked me out over all the others. Why had he made a point to contact me? My eyes grew heavy as I twisted the thought around in my head. As always, my last thought for the busy day was of Bella.

* * *

**A/N: A day early. You should be proud of me. I can't promise an update tomorrow or even Wednesday though. I have church on Wednesday, which means if I don't update tomorrow I probably won't till Thursday.**

**Also I'm going to put of pictures of Jamie and Chris on my website picture gallery for "Just a Dream". Be sure to check them out!**

**Anyway Review! Virtual Bojangles for all who review! (Had Bojangles for dinner.)**

**Kayla**


	20. New Arrivals

**A/N: Tuesday was probably one of the worst days of my life. I came home in tears and that's all I'll say. After finishing homework I jumped into the story…**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Come on Bells, you got to get up. We've got places to be, people to see, and coffee that has to be bought." Leah sat on the edge of my bed shaking me.

"It's too early." I snuggled back into the covers wrapping Edward's shirt tighter against me.

Leah laughed. "It's 12:00 Bella. I miss them too but that doesn't mean we have to sit and wallow. Come on babe, I bet you haven't be guy scouting since Edward."

"Fine, I'm coming." I rolled out of bed and made my way groggily to the shower.

She smiled with satisfaction. "Well, my deed here is done!"

I trudged into the bathroom and I heard her talking on the phone. "Yeah, I finally got her up. Meet us here in fifteen minutes." Emily, I assumed.

I stepped into the shower letting the warm water fall over my tensed nerves. I lathered my hair with strawberry shampoo and worked it into my scalp. I let the grime of yesterday fall off of me and down the drain. Finishing my shower I stepped back into the steamy bathroom and towel dried my body and hair.

I slipped on an over sized t-shirt and stepped back into my room. Emily was waiting for me with a curling iron and a bag of make-up. "Sorry Bella, Leah said you needed a little spicing up."

I shrugged and sat down letting them do the work for a change. After drying, straitening, and curling my hair it was done. Emily added make-up and then an outfit Leah had picked out. Emily was great with make-up and Leah had a thing for clothes.

After giving Charlie a quick goodbye I hopped in Leah's black jeep Cherokee and we headed off toward Port Angeles. We stopped on the outskirts of Forks when we came upon a yellow Porsche stuck in a ditch. A tiny girl with short spiky hair was standing at the side of the road chattering into the phone looking at the car. If you looked up beautiful in the dictionary she'd be the definition.

"I think we should help." Leah said pulling over.

We hopped out of the car and crossed the road over to the girl. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Yeah, my brother will be her in a minute. It's these darn wet streets."

I nodded. "Tell me about it."

She flipped the phone shut and turned back to our conversation. "So, are you girls from around here?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Leah and I are from La Push and Bella lives in Forks."

The girl looked up at me. "Wow, I guess I'll see you at school then. I'm Alice by the way." She held out her hand and I gasped at how strong her grip was. "Our family just moved here from Alaska. My adopted father is due back in a couple of months but we went ahead and moved without him."

I nodded. "Wow, are you sure you don't need any help pulling out your car?"

She nodded. "Yup, Emmett will be right here." A red Jeep came around the curb and her eyes lit up. "There he his now!"

The Jeep pulled up next to us and a big burly man got out of the car. His curls bounced on his head and I couldn't help but notice that he too was insanely beautiful. "Jeez Alice, how did you manage to do this?"

He examined the damage and she shrugged. "Sorry, I was a little out of it." She said through her teeth.

He watched her expression and he seemed to know what her cryptic saying meant. Leah sighed and tugged at my sleeve. "Well, we better be going." She smiled sweetly.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it was nice meeting you." I smiled. "I'll see you at school."

Alice grinned. "Thanks and you too."

We crossed the road once more and climbed into the car. As soon as we were down the road a little ways Leah looked up into the mirror and talked to me. "She was really pretty."

I nodded. "And so was he."

Leah licked her lips. "Oh yes he was."

I laughed. "Yeah, Alice seems cool though."

Emily shrugged. "Yeah I guess." She powdered her perfect face. "She seems too perfect though. Maybe it's just me though."

Leah elbowed her. "Yeah, well coming from the prettiest girl in la Push."

Emily put away her lip-gloss and pushed Leah away. "You're conceded enough for the both of us."

Leah laughed as we pulled into the mall parking lot. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"I need some more jeans." Leah stretched as she got out of the car. "And I'm hungry."

I just laughed and shook my head. "Leah? Where are your manners?"

She shrugged. "I guess I left them at home."

We filed into the food court entrance and our day of non-wallowing started.

* * *

EPOV

The sweat rolled off my face as I jogged toward the mess hall. I stepped into the air conditioner and was glad for the sharp contrast. I got in line beside a few women and they batted their eyes at me. For goodness sake… this was the Marines, not a pick up bar.

The food was basic slop and what looked like gravy. It defiantly wasn't Bella's food. Just the thought of Bella's homemade macaroni and cheese made my mouth water. The smell of slop brought me back to the present and I stepped out of line and walked over to where Jake and the other guys.

"How about this food?" Jake asked me poking his meat with a fork.

"I was just thinking about how it isn't anything like Bella's." I grinned mimicking Jake.

Jamie wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "It's not that bad once you get past the gag reflex."

Chris rolled his eyes and stuffed some slop in his mouth. "Just take it like a man."

I laughed and held my nose stuffing the food in my mouth. I needed the protein with as much sweating I would be doing. Giving up on trying to eat I filled my water bottled up with fresh water I took a long gulp before plunging back into the burning desert day.

**(A/N: Sorry… I don't do well with military time so I'll just use regular time. It'll be a lot easier for both you and me.)**

We weren't due to our stations till 7:00 and it was 6:30. I stretched and then headed over toward our building. "Might as well get an overview of the day." I said to my self.

I stepped into the control center and was greeted by our tour guide from yesterday. We now knew him as Joe, just Joe (he wasn't good with titles). "Hey Joe." I greeted him with a nod.

"Hey Masen, how you liking Gwanglecemo?" He elbowed me but still managed to keep a subtle appearance.

I shrugged. "I'd rather be home but a man's got to do what a man's got to do."

Joe smiled. "Ah, you are the young Confucius."

I shook my head. "Nope, just a man who had his heart stolen."

Joe chuckled. "Thief?"

I smiled. "Nope, love."

Joe nodded. "I've seen it many times in my day. Only experienced it once though. You better keep a hold of her." He paused. "Well, sorry to break our heartfelt moment, but since you're not doing anything do you mind relaying a message for me?

I shrugged. "Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to tell Dr. Cullen that I'm taking out the men in barracks four and five for a supply run today. He needs to be notified incase of possible injuries. As you can imagine we want to be as careful as possible in enemy territories." He paused. "We're leaving in ten minutes."

I nodded. "Sure, no problem. Is that all?" I had been wanting to talk to Dr. Cullen anyway.

"Yeah." He answered.

I turned to salute him and headed out the door to the hospital wing. The heat hit me once again and I had to resist the urge to shrink back into the AC. The sand crunched under my boots and scorpions scuttled like desert mice into holes and under rocks.

I grabbed the door handle of the hospital wing and pulled it away when the hot metal came into contact with my hand. The heat was ridiculous; it was only 6:50 in the morning. I once again grabbed at the handle and pulled it open sliding my foot in to stop it before it closed. I wedged the door open with my body and slipped into the cool room. Various medical machinery beeped and groaned.

I glanced around the room until I saw Dr. Cullen. I walked up to him to relay my message. "Dr. Cullen?"

He looked up from his chart and smiled at me. "Why hello. How can I help you Mr…" He paused. "Sorry, I never got your name."

"Masen, Edward Masen." I answered him.

"Right, Edward. How can I help you?" He glanced at a chart in his hand idly.

"Joe sent me over here to tell you that they are leaving in approximately ten minutes to do a supply run. He's taking barracks four and five." I answered glancing around the sterilized room.

He nodded. "Very well."

He walked away from me and quietly spoke to a couple of nurses and they proceeded to get things ready. "So Edward, tell me a little bit about yourself."

I shrugged. "Well, I'm from Forks Washington. I lived with my parents and my younger brother until I joined the Marines. I'm engaged to an amazing girl named Bella and we're planning to get married on Christmas Eve."

He ushered me to sit at the small table in the middle of the room. "Interesting. Coffee?" He offered.

I nodded. "Sure."

A nurse brought me some coffee and Dr. Cullen started to speak again. "Actually my family is in the process of moving to Forks Washington. I'm supposed to go home in two months but sometimes things don't always go as planned."

I nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. War wasn't exactly planned for Bella and me."

He nodded. "Sometimes life throws us curveballs, but when life gives you lemons… make beef stew."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I got home late from school and then I had to deliver doughnuts for a fundraiser for church. Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**The last line comes from a show that used to play on MTV. I don't know if you remember the "Andy Milonakis" show but it was great! Anyway that's from the theme song. Also this chapter has a lot of foreshadowing in it.**

**Review!** (Maybe I'll update faster.)

**Kayla**


	21. Tender Goodbyes

**A/N: A little words of wisdom… "You can only be who you are."**

**That's something I had to learn the hard way…**

**Okay well who wants to hear about my latest story idea? Well if you do read on. I'll start it after this story ends... but this story is long from finished.**

This is a rough idea of what the story will be about...

_"Director Swan, if you ever want to see your sweet Isabella orherbest friend Aliceever again you will do exactly as I say." The determined man spoke into the phone._

_"Give him what he wants. Don't let him hurt Alice." Mr. Brandon, millionaire, whispered urgently to FBI director Swan._

_"I'll do as you ask. Don't hurt Bella. She's all I have." Director Swan spoke into the phone._

_"You're a wise man Swan." Bella's eyes were uncovered and the gag was firmly over her mouth. She watched asher beautiful bronze haired captor stroked her cheek, almost lovingly._

_She knew his intentions were honorable. Even she had to admit that she would do thisif her friend was dying. She tried to tell herself that it was only about the money. How could she have let herself fall in love with the very man that had taken away her freedom._

Chapter 21

BPOV

I pulled up into the driveway to find an unfamiliar car in the driveway. "That's weird." I said to myself. I climbed out of the truck and walked past the car and up to the door.

"That's no way to treat someone who just drove from Seattle to see you." A too familiar voice sounded from behind me.

"Mom?" I whirled around to see mom in all her glory with a suitcase on the lawn.

"Hey baby." She smiled.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Do I have to have a reason to see my daughter?" She batted her eyes at me.

I shrugged. "No I guess not, but you usually do."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I do. Let me in this house and I'll tell you."

I did as she complied and threw my bag on the door. Thanks to Mike's ignorance work was becoming more of a hassle than just a way to earn money. I slipped off my shoes and my coat picking both of them up.

"Um, you can stay in the guest bedroom I guess." I gestured for her to follow me and I led her into the guest bedroom, which was really the master bedroom. Charlie preferred to stay in the one upstairs.

"Charlie doesn't stay down here?" Mom asked a little stunned.

I shook my head. "Nope, I don't know why though."

She looked around the room knowingly and placed her bag in the room. "Okay, well take your things upstairs and then I'll tell you." She practically ran into the living room.

Boy did I miss Renee. I picked up my coat and shoes and headed upstairs. I threw my shoes on the floor and my coat on the bed. Carefully making my way back downstairs I found her sitting in the living room biting her lip. Something I had picked up from her.

"So Mom, what's the big news?" I waited for her answer.

"Well Bella, Phil and I are… pregnant." She grinned and I smiled.

"Are you serious! That's great mom!" I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"How long have you known?" I asked wanting all the details.

"Going on 12 weeks. We wanted to get past the messy first ten weeks. I didn't want to risk a miscarriage. Anyway so Phil's team was in Seattle so I skipped the game to come see you. They have one more and then we're going to Jacksonville to live."

I grinned. "What are you going to name it?" I asked frantically.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. But how does it feel to know you're going to have a sibling?"

I grinned. "Great! I always wanted a little brother or sister."

Mom smiled knowingly. "And now you get your wish."

I got started on dinner and Mom and I got reacquainted. I told her about Edward and about how great he was. She said she approved as long as I was happy she was happy. I always loved how Mom was always in support of me.

Charlie showed up right on time. I was placing the food on the table and Mom was fixing drinks. "Renee?" He asked a little confused.

She placed the drinks on the table and gave him a warm hug. "Hey Charlie! How's it going?"

He glanced from me to her and then just gave into the idea. "Good, and yourself?"

She grinned. "Never better."

"Mom's pregnant." I piped in.

Charlie looked at Renee again. "Wow, that's great!" He seemed genuinely happy for her.

"Yeah, but I don't know how they will ever compete with Bella here." She hugged me again and then took her seat at the table.

I was cleaning up from dinner and Charlie was watching reruns of NCIS. Renee turned in for the night to get some rest and take a shower. That's when the doorbell rang.

I was confused at who would come by the house so late. I glanced at the clock and it was 10:30.

"I'll get it." I stuck my head in the living room and Charlie nodded and waved me off.

I smiled to myself and opened the door. A man in formal uniform greeted me. "Isabella Swan?" His hand clasped around something.

I nodded. "Yes?"

He looked up with a tight face. No emotion was shown. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

EPOV (A week earlier)

The alarm sounded and red lights swirled around the barracks. "Code Red! Code Red!"

I jumped up from my bed to find the barracks deserted except for Chris and me. "Dude, what's going on?" I yelled at Chris.

His eyes were huge with fear. "I don't know. What's a code red?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I really don't want to find out."

I threw on some clothes and raced out of the barracks with Chris on me heel. Red lights were flashing everywhere and I frantically searched for Jake. A strong arm pulled me to the side and Dr. Cullen's eyes seemed to flash in the night.

"You have to get out of here son." He seemed awful calm given the situation.

"I'm not leaving without Jake. What's a code red?"

A large explosion came from the main gate and Dr. Cullen pointed. "The enemy is attacking."

My heart dropped as the burning flames lighted the night sky. The only thought on my mind was Bella. I had to survive, for her.

"Come on son, we must go." I broke loose of his strong hold and ran toward the barracks.

There was shouting in the distance of retreat and I knew I didn't have much time. The barrack doors seemed weightless as I pushed through them back into the barracks. I ran sacked my duffle bag until I found the small velvet box. Bella's wedding ring.

I ran out the barracks in a desperate attempt to find the retreating party when the ground in front of me jumped with fire. I fell and a sharp rock pierced my head and I felt blood drip onto the ground. The flames from the explosion were spreading closer to my body with every second.. I tried to move myself away only to find my leg in a contortion of pain. Even if I could get up, I couldn't move.

I shifted myself away from the flames when two large hands pulled me up. Jake hoisted me up onto my good leg and supported my weight as we slowly limped toward the back gate. Every movement felt like my leg was being rebroken.

"No man left behind." Jake screamed. He was considerably smaller than me but in a swift movement he lifted me into the arms and ran with all his might toward our destination.

Gunshots were being fired too close for comfort and I heard puffs from the bullets hitting the sand dunes on either side of us. All I could think about was making it out alive. I clasped the small box tightly in my hand and I was deathly close to letting the pain overwhelm me.

"Don't give up on me." Jake yelled.

I felt my grip loosen on the box as my consciousness wavered. "Jake." My voice cracked.

His face was hard as his eyes bore into mine. "Don't give me that look." He growled.

I felt a tear slip from my eye as he placed me on the cool ground. The explosions and gunfire was in the distance and everything was dark. I used what was left of my strength to lift my hand to his.

I let go of the box and it fell into his hand. "Tell Bella I love her and that I'm sorry. Take care of her Jake."

"No, you're not going anywhere Edward Anthony Masen." Jake yelled and warm drops splashed onto my skin. "Dr. Cullen!" He yelled.

I heard Dr. Cullen answer him and then bark some orders. Everything seemed slurred and I felt the pinch of a needle in my arm as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Goodbye Bella." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay… I know… cliffhanger. I'm horrid aren't I?**

**Review!**


	22. Later

**A/N: Don't fret, I'm writing as much as I can. I guess we'll see what happens.**

**Songs for chapter**

Never to Late- Three Days Grace

Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep (prelude) - AFI

* * *

Chapter 22

_I smiled to myself and opened the door. A man in formal uniform greeted me. "Isabella Swan?" His hand clasped around something._

_I nodded. "Yes?"_

He looked up with a tight face. No emotion was shown. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

The man pulled a dress hat from behind his back and placed a purple medal in my hand. "Edward Anthony Masen was reported dead after a terrorist attack on Gwanglecemo at two am. I'm very sorry for your loss and I hope you will accept this Purple Heart in honor of his death. He was a good soldier and will be missed greatly. I only knew him for a couple of days, but he was a good man."

"No Joe!" I heard a familiar husky voice come from behind the man and then Jake's muscular form pushed past the uniformed man. He pulled me to his chest as reality hit me. He was gone… forever.

"Oh Bella. It's going to be all right. You'll get through this; we'll get through this." He cooed in my ear as sobs racked my body. My arms found his waist and I longed for it to be Edward there beside me.

"No! It's not all right! He's dead. He's never coming back. Why Jake? Why?" I sobbed into his shirt.

Jake shifted his position. "Thanks Joe. I'll take it from here."

The door closed and I heard running feet. "My God! What's wrong?" Charlie whisper yelled. "Where's Ed…"

I guess everything clicked because he didn't finish his sentence. "Get her upstairs." He spoke softly his voice full of pity.

Jake scooped me up in his arms and my body shook as I held on to his body. He placed me on my bed and when he tried to pull back I latched on tighter. "Don't leave me." I pleaded.

He brushed the hair from my face and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Okay, I won't leave you." He whispered.

Jake was the only think keeping me from death itself. Could you die from a broken heart? The empty feeling in the pit of my stomach was mocking me. It took work to hold myself together.

Jake sat on the edge of my bed and held me in his arms while I cried. I cried myself to sleep. My dreams were filled with horrible scenes. Each one with Edward's face firmly as the center of attention.

I woke up screaming with sweat pouring down my face. A weight moved beside me and I turned to see Jake sitting upright watching me with concern.

"Jake?" My voice cracked and a new stream of tears flooded my eyes. "How?"

Jake looked me square in the face and then his eyes softened. "He died from loss of blood." He paused. "He would have made it if the camp hadn't been under attack. Dr. Cullen didn't have any supplies except for a couple doses of morphine."

I shuddered. "What did he say?"

Jake smoothed the wet hair from my face. "He told me to tell you that he loved you and he was sorry. Then he gave me this." Jake fumbled with something in his pocket and then pulled out a small box. I could just make out its form in the dark room. "It's a ring." He whispered.

I took the box from him and opened it to find a simple diamond ring in the center. The folds of velvet slipped under my fingers and I ran my eyes over the silver glinting ring.

"This is amazing." I whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. He was so excited when he showed it to me."

I looked back at Jake and closed the box. "Do his parents know?"

He nodded. "Yes."

I fell back against Jake and he rubbed my arm soothingly. "We'll make it through this together."

I nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

I woke the next morning wrapped in Jake's strong arms. I stretched and slid out of his arms heading toward the bathroom. School today would be hell.

When I got out of the shower Jake was sitting up on my bed yawning. "Hey Bells, how are you?"

I shrugged. "Horrible."

He nodded. "That's understandable. Are you going to skip school today?"

I shook my head. "No, it's senior year and I can't afford to skip school."

He nodded. "Yeah, I better got home too. Billy doesn't know I'm home yet. I came straight here hoping to catch you before Joe did."

I sighed. "But you didn't make it." I paused. "Go on home. I'll catch up with you later."

He nodded. "Okay, catch you later Bells."

I nodded. "Thanks Jake."

He gave me his goofy grin. "Anything for you Bells."

Jake left and took in a deep breath. I had to be strong, for Edward.

* * *

EPOV

My body was covered in flames. It was as if someone had replaced my blood with gasoline and then set a match to it. The pain was unbearable and it felt like I had been dunked in a tank of acid. No pain could ever feel so bad. The worst part was that I couldn't move. I thought I must be in Hell.

I couldn't thrash to cool my skin and I couldn't run away from the pain. The only thing that made it bearable was the face of a beautiful girl floating behind my eyelids. I couldn't quite put a name to the face but I knew I cared for her deeply.

Then at the snap of a finger the burning stopped. It was as if the burning had never been. My eyes flickered open and I saw a bright light. The air around me smelt sweet and my ears picked up sounds all around. My senses had switched on hyper drive.

"He's awake." I heard a shrill voice exclaimed excitedly.

I sat up and looked around the room my teeth barred. "Whoa there cowboy. We're your friends." A voice boomed through laughter.

I whipped my head around to see a rather large man with curly brown hair. His eyes were the same amber color as Dr. Cullen's.

"Who are you?" I asked a little alarmed.

"We're your new family." A pixie like girl bounded up to me and smiled.

"Here's your new identity." A tall blonde man said. He threw a passport at me and I stuck my hand up to catch it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen." Dr. Cullen walked in the room and spoke routinely.

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"You've been changed into a vampire." Dr. Cullen said.

I'm sure my eyes grew wide. "A what?"

"A vampire idiot. And a fine one at that." A blonde to my right spoke. She was in the arms of the big one.

I grinned. "Okay, so what's the catch?"

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Well, you must drink blood regularly."

"Why?" I asked stupidly and then I felt the intense burning in my throat. I grasped it and coughed.

"That's why. You drink blood to keep your throat from burning. As a newborn it will be extremely hard for you to resist human blood."

I grimaced. "Human blood?"

He nodded. "Yes. You can't go out in the sun around humans though. Our skin sparkles. You will go to school regularly but this year will be extremely hard for you. You will start your senior year with the rest of the kids in the family. The only way to get use to resisting human blood is by putting yourself out there."

I nodded. "One more question Doctor."

He looked up. "Call me Carlisle, and yes?"

I looked into his eyes. "What's her name?"

He watched me quizzically. "Whose name?"

"He needs to hunt." The short girl said. "Let's go." She grabbed my arm and yanked me off the table.

"No, I want to know who she is. How come I remember you but I don't know who she is?" I blinked my eyes and watched him.

_Because she was the biggest part of your life. _He said. His lips didn't move though.

"What do you mean she was the biggest part of my life? How did you do that?" I asked as confusion swirled around me.

"Told you so." The girl piped in. "Let's go Edward." She grabbed my arm again and yanked me through the door with the help of the other four.

"No, I want some answers." I yelled.

_Later._ The girl said but it seemed as if only I heard her. _Later everything will be explained._

* * *

**A/N: Ah, so we couldn't have Edward alive without his gift could we? Well are you happy he's alive? I know it doesn't seem like Bella is all that depressed but it'll kick in. So let's throw newborn Edward in there with completely depressed Bella. I have many ideas for this!**

**Kayla**


	23. Thankful

**A/N: So, the story continues. What will happen next? Will Bella and Edward meet again? Is their love now impossible? Can a newborn control his bloodlust for his singer? All this and more will be revealed in the upcoming chapters… oh my jeez… I just sounded like a soap opera!**

Your Face- Taylor Swift

_I don't want to loose your face_

_I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased_

_And I don't want to turn around_

_Because I'm not scared of what love gave me then took away_

_And I don't want to loose your face_

* * *

Chapter 23

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to honor a man who was lost for our freedom. Many in the community loved Edward Masen and all will mourn his death. Edward was top of his class at Forks High and joined the Marines soon after graduating. He was only eighteen years of age and he leaves behind his younger brother, Craig, his mother, Elizabeth, and his father Edward Sr. Edward also leaves behind a fiancé, Isabella Swan. Isabella and Edward were planning on getting married soon after she graduated and had such a promising future together. If you will take a moment of silence to remember him at this memorial." The pastor paused.

I absolutely loved how he had to point out that we had "such a promising future" and how he leaves me behind. I'd spent the past week going through pure torture just at the thought of that. Tears welled in my eyes for the umpteenth time and I felt the hole in my heart gain another tear.

"Thank you." He paused again and this time music started playing.

_I spent the morning at an old friend's grave  
Flowers and Amazing Grace, he was a good man  
He spent his whole life spinnin' his wheels  
Never knowin' how the real thing feels  
He never took a chance or took the time to dance  
And I stood there thinking as I said goodbye  
Today is the first day of the rest of my life_

I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
And learn how to face my fears  
Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
I wanna leave something here

Go out on a ledge, with out any net  
That's what I'm gonna be about  
Yeah I wanna be runnin'  
When the sand runs out

'Cause people do it everyday  
Promise themselves they're gonna change  
I've been there, but I'm changin' from the inside out

That was then and this is now  
I'm a new man, yeah, I'm a brand new man  
And when they carve my stone they'll write these words  
"Here lies a man who lived life for all that its worth"

And as the cold wind blows across the graveyard  
I think I hear the voice of my old friend whisper in my ear

I'm gonna stop lookin' back and start movin' on  
Learn how to face my fears  
Love with all of my heart, make my mark  
I wanna leave something here

Go out on a ledge, with out any net  
That's what I'm gonna be about  
Yeah I wanna be runnin'  
When the sand runs out

Tears we pouring down my face washing away the minimum amount of makeup I had on. Mascara was puddle under my eyes and Jake's strong arm wrapped around my shoulder and gave me an awkward hug.

"Do you want me to go first?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Please." I cracked.

He used his thumbs to wipe away the mascara from under my eyes and with a deep breath he stood from his seat and walked up to the pulpit. Craig sniffed next to me and I saw tears leaking out of his eyes.

I wrapped my arms around his tiny frame and he grabbed me around my waist balling into my side. Sobs raked his body and continued to get louder.

"I have to be strong." He said.

Jake watched us from afar. "It's okay little buddy, you can cry." Jake said into the microphone.

Craig shook his head. "No, I got to be strong. Edward was strong and I will be too." Determination was set in his eyes and he got up. In two seconds he was down the isle and out the door. I moved to get him but when I turned around I saw Renee smile apologetically to me and then duck out the door.

Jake took a deep breath and his eyes ran over the packed church. "Edward was so much more than just a friend to me. Edward was there ever since I could remember. From the time I was potty trained to the time we enlisted together and then some. Edward was the brother I never had and my partner in crime. If I was robbing the bank, then Edward was bringing the bullets. It didn't matter how stupid my ideas sounded, Edward agreed. Sometimes that got us into a little bit of trouble but we were inseparable. Then he met Bella. Who knew that inviting him along when Dad and I went to eat at Charlie's house would gain him a fiancé. When he wasn't with her, he talked about her. I guess you could say they were a match made in heaven. I'd never seen him happier though. Bella gave him a whole new outlook on life, something to live for." He paused to wipe a tear from his eye. "Edward was a man that will be missed dearly by many. Although he couldn't always be there for Craig, he loved him will all his heart. He may have had to work most of his life, but he wouldn't have traded a day for anything. He truly lived his life and he left behind a legacy that will live on until all the people he knew dies. Edward was truly a role model to all. I am honored to have been called his friend." He bowed his head and stepped back from pulpit.

_Some days we forget  
To look around us  
Some days we can't see  
The joy that surrounds us  
So caught up inside ourselves  
We take when we should give._

So for tonight we pray for  
What we know can be.  
And on this day we hope for  
What we still can't see.  
It's up to us to be the change  
And even though we all can still do more  
There's so much to be thankful for.

Look beyond ourselves  
There's so much sorrow  
It's way too late to say  
I'll cry tomorrow  
Each of us must find our truth  
It's so long overdue

So for tonight we pray for  
What we know can be  
And every day we hope for  
What we still can't see  
It's up to us to be the change  
And even though we all can still do more  
There's so much to be thankful for.

Even with our differences  
There is a place we're all connected  
Each of us can find each other's light

So for tonight we pray for  
What we know can be  
And on this day we hope for  
What we still can't see  
It's up to us to be the change  
And even though this world needs so much more

There's so much to be thankful for

Jake slowly descended the stairs and I took that as my cue to give my speech. I stood up and my whole body shook as I stood. Jake quickly steadied me when he reached me and walked me up the stairs. A small cry came from the pews in the undersized sanctuary. Jake led me up to the pulpit and I gave him a quick hug before facing the crowded church. There were a lot of people who had skipped school to come to Edward's memorial.

I took a deep breath and started my speech. "Even if I would have known that Edward wouldn't come back from war, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I truly believe that Edward is my soul mate, now and forever. I am proud to say that I love a man whose life was taken for his country. I utterly loved him with all of my heart and I always will. I can't sum really sum Edward up in one word, but if I had to I would say fearless. I always admired his courage. He wasn't scared to live life to the fullest. He joined the military, something most men would shake in their boots to do. Not only did he join the military, he dove in headfirst. On top of his good grades he held a job at the local garage and was the perfect role model for Craig, a boy that I just adore. I don't believe that anyone in here can truly say that Edward was anything but good. I believe a part of me died with him. I will always have a void in my heart left for him." I backed up from the pulpit, and with Jake's help I descended the stairs.

Then it was over. The pastor said his last remarks and then his memorial was over. We were expected to move on and get on with our lives. For those like Lauren and Mike it would be particularly easy, but for me. For me, going on with life without Edward was practically meaningless. I'm sure I would get the "you had a life before Edward" speech from Charlie, but I didn't care. Part of me was still hoping that he would fulfill his promise. He promised he would come back for me. Even if it were humanly impossible, I was still hoping, praying.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jake shook my shoulder. "Do you want me to drive you home Bella?" His big brown eyes were full of concern.

I shook my head quickly. "No, I have somewhere to be."

He nodded. "Okay, if you want me to keep you company later…" His sentence trailed off.

I gave him a weak smile. "You're on speed dial. I'll call if I need anything."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist and stood on my tip toes to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Jake."

He grinned. "No problem Bells."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I had to write the funeral. I was almost crying while writing this. I was listening to Thankful by Josh Groban and tears were welling in my eyes. It was hard to write. Remember Bella really thinks that Edward is dead.**

**Songs for Chapter**

**1****st**** When the sand runs out- Rascal Flatts**

**2****nd**** Thankful- Josh Groban**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	24. All In Good Time

**A/N: So, where were we? Ah yes I think we need to put Bella away for a while and play with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Don't you just love how being a writer allows you to manipulate everyone's emotions and give you complete leverage to every situation? Well I do! On with the fun!**

* * *

Chapter 24

"I thought we were going hunting." I stated to the pixie like girl.

"All in good time Edward." She pulled me up another flight of stairs and we came to a hallway. "I thought you might want a room away from the others. I have a feeling you're going to want to play your music a little loud." She giggled and veered to the left.

"Room? What music?" I was completely stunned.

She opened the door and we stepped into a large room. The first thing I noticed was that the back wall was completely made of glass. Along the glassed wall were two long rows of CDs. Placed in between the CDs was a large stereo system. There was a black couch in the middle and the color scheme was gold and black.

"Do you like it?" The girl asked me.

I nodded. "It's great. How did you know?"

She smiled. "I see things." She smiled triumphantly.

"See things?" I paused. "Wait sorry I never got your name."

She pouched up excitedly. "Oh sorry. My name's Alice and I get visions. I thought you would like all this stuff." She walked over to the closet. "I even went shopping for you." She whipped open the closet and I saw shirts and pants hanging precariously in the closet.

"So, where's the bed?" I asked glancing around the room.

"Oh, we probably forgot to mention that." She paused. "We don't sleep."

My mouth hung open. "Don't sleep?"

Alice nodded. "Yup, just like I said."

She bounced over and flopped down on my new couch. "Esme and I had so much fun decorating this room."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Esme?"

She gasped. "That's right. You don't know anyone here!" She bounced back up and grabbed my hand pulling me toward the door.

The burning in my throat intensified. "Hunting?"

She giggled. "Oh Edward, you'll get use to it. You must meet the family properly first."

She picked up speed and I found it easy to keep up with her. My legs seemed to be invisible as we passed down two flights of stairs.

"How many people live here?" I asked wondering how much unused space was in this house.

"Only seven. Why?" She seemed oblivious to my surprise.

One by one insanely beautiful people trailed out of a swinging door. I recognized the younger ones from when I woke up. A beautiful young woman came out whispering quietly to Carlisle.

"Oh Edward!" She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I've been waiting to meet you. Carlisle thinks so much of you." She reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite find out who.

"Um, nice to meet you." I returned her hug. "You must be Esme."

She smiled. "Yes."

_He looks kind of awkward._ I turned around to the voice I heard. It sounded like it came from the blonde.

"Did you say something?" I asked her.

She smiled one of those smiles like the witchy head cheerleader. "Um, no."

The big guy elbowed her. "Hey be nice Rose." He stepped forward. "I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie. Please excuse her politeness." He emphasized the last word.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm a little PMSish."

Alice stomped on her foot. "You can't PMS."

"Ouch." Rosalie squealed.

She turned to the tall guy. "This is Jasper. If anyone asks we're all adopted and Jasper and Rose are brother and sister." She paused. "When it is going to be sunny we're gone on camping trips with the family."

"So when do we start school?" I asked no one in particular.

"Two weeks." Carlisle answered. "That should allow enough time for you eyes to change and give you time to get use to human blood."

"My eyes?" I looked up just in time to see Alice zip up the stairs.

She was back thirty seconds later with a full-length mirror. I looked up and saw myself for the first time in what seemed like forever. My eyes were a maroon red and my skin was as pale as Carlisle's. The scar under my right eye was completely gone.

"I had a scar?" I asked myself. It all came back to me.

"Huh?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I ran my hands over my body to find that my muscles were more defined and my skin was granite hard. I pulled off my shirt and turned around to see the faint outline of two words.

"I promise." Alice said triumphantly.

I looked at her. "I promise?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm not sure what it means, but it'll come back to you."

"I'm thirsty!" Emmett's voice boomed breaking the silence.

"Okay, let's go." Carlisle agreed.

We walked out the front door and everyone seemed to take off in one general direction without a target. It was too easy to catch up with them and it seemed as if I were only jogging. Suddenly they stopped and I stopped with them.

"So, what do I do?" I whispered.

"Give in to your instincts." Carlisle said. "Close your eyes and listen to the sounds around you." I did as I was told and everything was silent.

"What do you hear?" He asked.

I focused on hearing what was expected. "Running water." I whispered. "Trees breaking?"

I opened my eyes and Emmett grinned. "Grizzly."

"Give this one to Edward." Carlisle spoke.

I focused on the sound and headed toward the tree breaking sound. I was about a mile away from him when I first caught a glimpse of him. He was big and angry. His teeth were barred as he pummeled the trees in effortless strikes.

I crouched behind a tree as the honey sweet smell swirled around me. Then I simply let my instincts take over. I jumped on the back of the bear and he swiped at me with his claw. I dodged it quickly and took his large head in my hands. With one quick movement I snapped the bear's neck and it limply fell to the ground.

I mercilessly sunk my teeth into its thick neck and let the sweet blood pour into my throat and down my throat. The burning was cooled until I had drained the last drop. My throat still burned though and my stomach seemed barely full. I stood up and wiped the excess blood from my mouth. I heard clapping behind me and I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper clapping for me.

"Well done little brother. That's the best hunting I've ever seen for a newborn." Jasper complimented.

"Um, thanks." I looked around. "What's next?" I asked.

_He's still hungry?_ I heard a voice say.

"Yes I'm still hungry." I turned around to see Rose.

"Wait, did you just like, answer that?" She asked.

I nodded. "Um yeah, didn't you just ask that?"

She shook her head. "Not out loud."

Alice appeared beside me. "You're a mind reader!" She squealed causing me to jump.

I chuckled. "Great, now I'm a freak."

Emmett laughed. "Don't worry about it. The whole family is kind of crazy. We _are_ vampires." Everybody joined in with the laughing.

"I think I can go another round." Emmett laughed.

"Me too." Jasper agreed.

"Well I'm going to go shopping." Alice sighed.

"I'll come with." Rose piped in.

"And we're going home." Carlisle grinned grabbing Esme around the waist.

"Okay, we're going for round two." Emmett yawned.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, we've got babysitting duty. No problem."

I shrugged it off and focused on my next meal. "The next grizzly's mine." Emmett staked his claim.

I focused on a herd of deer three miles in another direction and took off to find them. The feeling of gliding through the air was incredible. I was running faster than most cars when I heard the sound of a pick up truck not far in the distance. My curiosity got the best of me and I diverted my trail just a little.

Then the smell hit me. My mouth watered and the scent reminded me of strawberries and freesias. I turned straight on the trail and noticed that the sound had cut off. I quietly crept to the edge of the clearing and noticed a tattered quilt lying on the ground. "Wuthering Heights" was flipped over on top of it as if holding a place for someone to pick it back up.

Then I saw her.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think. Edward will finally see her. Remember he's a newborn and as soon as he gets a good whiff of her he's going to want to treat her just like Mr. Bear. Poor Bella, poor Edward. Nasty Red Eyes!**

**Review! (That was easy.)**

**Kayla**


	25. Animal I Have Become

**A/N: So I believe all of you are on the edge of your seat waiting to read my update… well if you're not at least pretend to be to make me feel better ;)!**

**Already Gone- Sugarland**

_They say the first time won't ever last  
But that didn't stop me, the first time he laughed  
All my friends tried to warn me the day that we met  
"Girl, don't you lose your heart yet"  
But his dark eyes dared me with danger  
And sparks fly like flame to a paper  
Fire in his touch burning me up, but still I held on_

* * *

Chapter 25

I headed down the familiar dirt path pushing the truck that now belonged to me. Edward's parents thought Edward would have wanted me to have it so here I was. In all reality it was full of too many memories to be given away.

I was in a particular hurry right now. After the funeral I felt like I had lost a part of Edward and I was determined to get it back. I knew that the best place to do that was in our field. I reached the middle and turned off the truck. I pulled out the old quilt and clutched it tightly to my chest. Edward's scent lingered briefly in the air and then disappeared as quickly as had he.

I half ran to our tree and threw the quilt on the ground running my hand over the carving in the tree. The memory was burned into my memory and I knew I would always have this part of him. I stood back up and spread the quilt out properly. I pulled Wuthering Heights out of my purse and curled up against the tree to get lost in the pages.

I shivered at the crisp November air and finally gave in forcing myself to grab my Carhartt out of the truck. I trudged over and leaned over the seat to snatch it up. It got caught on the stick shift so I had to lean in a little farther jumping halfway on the seat to get it unhook. Finally it came and I wrapped it around my shaking my head to rid my face of the hair.

Suddenly I heard a snarl that sounded like an animal, cougar maybe. The bushes next to the tree started to rattle and then I heard a loud crack come from behind the big oak. Very quickly I hopped into the truck and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Jake's calming voice came over the phone.

"No." I squeaked.

His Bella alert must have come on because his voice snapped into protective mode. "What's wrong? Where are you? I'm on my way." I heard his feet shuffle and then the slamming of a door.

"I'm at the field. I think some kind of animal is trying to get to me." I whispered.

"An animal?" He questioned.

* * *

EPOV

Her back was facing me and she hopped onto the seat of her rusty truck and her legs kicked behind her as she reached for something just out of her grasp. Her scent shot toward me and it swirled around me as I inhaled it. A weird liquid filled my mouth and I could almost taste the blood swirling in my mouth. The scent of this girl was so much more intoxicating than any one thing.

I played various attacks in my head. I could run up behind her and break her neck leaving her dead before she knew what hit her. Or I could persuade her to go back to the house with me and then take her there. Then again I could always throw a tree at her.

She slid back out of the truck and pulled a heavy jacket over her body. I tried to read her mind but heard nothing. I guess it was just something I'd have to work on. I closed my eyes and gave into my senses getting in my crouched position.

I heard her movements come toward me and right when I was about to lunge I felt two arms on either side of me push me back. My back hit a huge tree about 100 feet back and the smack reverberated throughout the forest. A feral snarl ripped from my throat again as I snapped at my captors.

"Dude calm down." Emmett snapped. Jasper closed his eyes and I suddenly felt calmer.

"I only want one, her." I breathed as the burning in my throat intensified.

Jasper glared down at me. "Shut up and closer your eyes. Listen to how scared she is."

I was going to protest when his eyes narrowed on me in a deathly stare. I did as I was told and I heard the girl's frightened voice from her hiding place.

"No." Her voice cracked. There was a long pause. "I'm at the field. I think some kind of animal is trying to get to me." She whispered inaudibly to whomever she was talking on the phone with.

For some reason it seemed that that voice should be very familiar to me. I strained against the pressure held on me and then gave up. "I just want to see her face." I growled.

Emmett looked at Jasper and then Jasper nodded. "Hold your breath." He snapped.

I nodded and took a gulp of fresh air as I headed back toward the girl. Jasper and Emmett were carefully standing next to me in order to restrain me if I suddenly lost control. I got to the edge of the clearing and I saw her pale face peek out in my direction from behind the truck window.

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the girl from my memories. She was the one who haunted my thoughts every time I closed my eyes. She was the one whose eyes held a depth so unfathomable even the greatest of scholars could not tell what she was thinking.

A car was speeding down the highway and veering off to the right onto the dirt path. It wouldn't be long before her guardian was coming to get her. I watched her face from afar and then the car came into view. A longhaired man climbed out of the passenger's seat and a man with short buzzed hair got out of the driver's seat.

I watched as they both went to opposite sides of the truck and the one with buzzed hair opened the driver's side. I kept watching while she fell into his arms looking relieved and the other one looked warily in my direction. She pointed toward my direction and then they both headed toward me.

"Over here you say?" The longhaired one asked the girl.

"Yes." She squeaked hiding behind the other one.

"She said it snarled Sam." The buzzed one said.

"I know Jake, I'm going to look for tracks." Sam said.

The name Jake seemed all too familiar too but then again.

"What did the snarl sound like Bella?" Sam asked the girl.

Wait, Bella? Everything clicked and suddenly my memories flew back into my mind. I was Edward Anthony Masen. I was stationed at Gwanglecemo when it was attacked and I died from loss of blood. Elizabeth and Edward Masen were my parents and I had a younger brother named Craig. Jacob Black was my best friend and I was utterly and irrevocably in love with the woman that was scared to death of me, Isabella Swan.

My heart fell to my stomach and suddenly life felt so unfair. Of course she was scared of me, I snarled at her. I was a monster who craved her blood. She deserved better than what I had become. She was no longer mine, I was dead to her. My heart no longer beat the same as hers did. I could no longer hold her in my arms like I use to. I could no longer kiss her soft lips without craving to do to her what I knew would inevitably kill her.

Jasper pulled me from my thoughts. "Edward, let's go." He whispered so only I could hear.

I looked up and came face to face with Sam. I got a good whiff of him and the stench of wet dog filled my nostrils and made them burn. He looked me in the eyes and his eyes bore into mine. He reached down and picked up a baby rabbit and gave me another warning glance.

"Don't worry, there's nothing there. Look what I found though." He handed the rabbit to Bella.

"Awe, it's adorable. Are you sure nothing's there." She asked again.

He nodded. "Yeah, nothing that will bother you ever again."

"I'll drive you home Bells." Jake said opening the door for Bella. She climbed into the passenger's seat holding the rabbit close to her chest.

Jake slammed the door shut and faced Sam. "What was it?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"Leech." Sam spat out like it was the vilest word in the English dictionary.

"Leech?" Jake questioned.

Sam nodded. "Yes, the Cullens are back in town and they have a new member."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Sam nodded once again. "Edward, Edward Masen."

Jake gasped and turned around to face my general location. "Leave her alone Cullen." He growled under his voice. "You're now the one thing worse than death."

With that he turned around and climbed into _my_ truck and did a U-turn in the field leaving Bella's things on the ground under out tree. I still watched as he drove off with Bella staring out the window clutching the rabbit to her chest.

I fell back on the ground fearing that I had lost Bella forever. When both cars were completely out of sight I stepped into the field and gathered up Bella's things as her scent swirled around me filling my lungs and burning my throat. I silently ran my fingers over the carving in our tree and stepped back into the jumbled forest.

Emmett, Jasper, and I ran back to the house and as soon as I stepped inside Alice pulled me into a tight hug. "Sorry." She whispered apologetically.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

I ran upstairs to my room and threw Bella's things on my couch. Dry sobs overtook my body and I curled up on the couch holding the blanket close to my side. Jake was right, I had become the one thing worse than death itself. I was an animal.

Someone knocked on my door softly and then waited. "Come in." I sighed pulling myself together.

Esme walked into the room and sat down next to me on the couch. She watched me carefully and then wrapped her arms around me giving me a hug. "We've waited so long for you Edward." She whispered.

I shook my head in defeat. "I'm nothing but an animal."

Esme lifted my chin to look her in the eye. "Never say that. You will be stronger than most of us could only hope to be. You'll get past this Edward. You're only a newborn, give it some time." She reached behind her and pulled out a couple of pieces of music.

"Here, Alice said you were or would be interested in the piano." She handed me the sheet music. "We have that grand piano just for you." She got up and headed toward the door. "Don't underestimate yourself Edward." With that she closed the door leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Edward. Jake was only trying to protect Bella so don't go all karate on him. I mean seriously, before Twilight how many people would think an innocent girl would be safe around vampires? I think Buffy ruined the whole vampires are safe thing for us.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	26. Never Too Late

**A/N: Jeez you all have a lot of questions. Be patient and things will unfold themselves, I promise!**

Never Too Late – Three Days Grace

_The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again_

* * *

Chapter 26

"Where are we going?" I asked petting the rabbit.

"To the wildlife shelter. That rabbit is a baby and looks like she was left alone." Jake answered.

I nodded. "What was it?"

"What are you talking about?" Jake acted completely oblivious.

I groaned. "Jake, don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. What was it and what were you and Sam talking about?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

We pulled up to the Wildlife Shelter and I hopped out of the truck while Jake escorted me into the building.

Angela greeted me. "Hey Bella, what brings you here?"

I held out the rabbit. "We found her abandoned."

Angela frowned. "Oh, thanks for bringing her in. Let me just take her from you." She held out her hands and I handed the rabbit to her.

"Be careful, she's scared." I warned her.

Angela nodded. "Sure thing, I got her."

I smiled. "Thanks, I guess we'll be going."

I turned on my heel and headed out the door with Jake close behind. I climbed in the truck and turned to face him as he got in the driver's side.

"Tell me what you were talking about." I demanded.

Jake shook his head. "It's nothing."

I rolled my eyes and sunk back into the seat crossing my arms. We pulled back onto the road and looked over at me and a sigh turned into a cough. Through my peripheral vision I saw him cover his mouth as he coughed once again. I shrugged it off until the truck started to veer off road and beads of sweat started to form around his brow.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked him more than a little concerned.

He nodded. "Yeah, fine."

Sweat was now dripping down his face and he cranked down the window. "It's kind of hot in here." He pulled at the collar of his shirt.

I shook my head. "No, it's fifty degrees outside and my truck doesn't have heat. It's freezing." I pulled my Carhartt closer to my body.

He coughed again and his breathing turned into wheezing. "I don't feel good." He coughed out.

"Pull over." I begged him.

For once he did what I told him to and I hopped out of the truck and quickly ran around to the driver's side as he slid over to the passenger's seat. I climbed back in the truck and pulled out onto the road pushing the speed limit on my truck.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I told Jake.

He shook his head. "No, take me home."

I looked at him like he was mad. "No, you're going to the hospital. Jake look at yourself you look horrible."

He looked at me and through his fit grinned. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

I smiled. "No, but seriously we're going to the hospital."

He shook his head again. "No, you have to take me home. I can't explain it right now, but please, just believe me."

I nodded. "Fine, but if you die I'm going to be mad. You're the only thing I have left."

He looked at me with sincerity burning in his eyes. "I'm not going to die," He coughed. "just trust me."

I nodded and in fifteen minutes I was helping Jake out of the truck and into his house. When we got inside I helped him to the couch and Billy said he'd take it from there. I tried to stay and help but Billy shooed me out and said he didn't want me to catch what Jake had. I left after he assured me that Jake was going to be fine.

A lot had happened in the past week. I had lost my fiancé, almost gotten killed by an animal, and now my best friend had some disease. In all reality Jacob Black was the only one who could help me through all this crap and now he was getting sicker by the second.

I pulled into my driveway and ran into the house. Renee and Phil greeted me at the door. "Hey Bells, are you going to be okay?" Phil gave me an awkward hug.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll pull though."

Renee smiled and then pulled me into a hug. "That's my girl."

I stepped back and saw her bags in Phil's hands. "So, you're leaving?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I wish I could have stayed longer." She paused. "You're growing up so fast and these days seem to be a luxury I can't afford."

I smiled weakly. "I miss you Mom."

She grinned. "You know, you could always come to Florida with me. We're going back to stay in a couple of months. Plus I'm going to need some help decorating the baby's room."

I sighed. "Oh, tempting but I'm needed here."

She laughed. "I have sun."

I giggled. "I have rain!"

She pulled me into another hug and pulled back once again. "I'm so proud of you Bella."

"You've raised a fine young woman." Charlie said from somewhere behind me.

Renee craned her neck over my shoulder. "You've picked up where I've left off. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Renee." He answered.

I gave Mom and Phil another quick hug before they were out the door. "Bye Mom, bye Phil. I love you."

Phil climbed in the driver's seat of the car and Mom stepped in the passenger's seat. They pulled out onto the unusually dry road and I watched them until they were out of sight. As if on cue rain started pitter patting on the road and the dry road turned wet.

I turned and walked back into the house and before I got to the stairs I started thinking about dinner. "Hey Charlie, do you just want to order pizza?"

"Already two step ahead of you Bells. The pizza should be here soon." Charlie called from the living room.

"Okay." I answered climbing up the steps.

As soon as I reach my room the charade fell. Why did it seem like everything was falling in at once? I didn't understand how my life could go from perfect to complete hell in one week flat. I glanced out the window and watched the rain fall from the sky. It would be so easy to end my life right now. All I had to do was fall like the rain. One impact and it would be done.

I stepped toward the window. "I wouldn't be missed too terribly." I told myself.

"Charlie would have Sue and Billy for support." I whispered another thing leading me to my destination.

"Mom and Phil have a new baby to look after, just a replacement." I whispered while sliding open the window.

"Jake had Leah." I whispered a tear slipping from my eye as I stepped onto the slick roof.

I had never been much of the suicidal type, and truthfully the thought of death scared me. I looked down at the wet grass and thought of the feeling of freefalling. It wouldn't be the fall that would hurt it would be the impact.

The last thought that urged me to continue. "I'll be with Edward."

* * *

EPOV

I counted the tiny dots in the ceiling as I ran my fingers over the quilt. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and her smell. Why was it her that called to me? Sam has smelt like wet dog and Jake's smell had been sweet but nothing compared to the scent of Isabella.

"Isabella." I whispered as her name ran over my tongue.

Jasper barged into my room with his hand clutching his head. "Dude, stop feeling guilty. I know it's hard, but it's nature. Get over it!"

He ran back out of the room and Alice danced in. "Sorry about Jazz, you're lust for Bella's blood is hard for him." She sat down next to me. "She's really a nice girl. I met her the other day when I ran into the ditch."

I glanced at her warily. "_You_ ran into the ditch with your Porsche?"

She nodded. "Well, I wanted to meet her."

I smiled. "Oh really?"

She shrugged and then gasped holding her head in between her small hands. Her breathing accelerated and I was completely alarmed. "Um, Jazz? Carlisle?"

Jasper was in the room quickly and Carlisle soon followed. "She's having a vision." Carlisle informed me.

She came out of her state with a deep breath. "What was it?" I asked.

"Um, Bella's house. Now!" I tried to focus on her mind and then I saw if for myself.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last night. We got home late from a Halloween party. Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliff, people just seem to review more when I leave a cliff hanger! Oh well!**

**Review~**

**Kayla**


	27. Stand in the Rain

**A/N: So many questions… very few answers. The suspense must be killing you. Throw newborn Edward in there with suicidal Bella and you can only get something bad… right?**

(Stand in the Rain- Superchic [K])

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
__and the fears whispering  
__if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's  
__running from wants to give up and lie down._

* * *

Chapter 27

I stepped over the edge and my body seemed to fly for a second. I said my goodbyes to all who had ever listened and I waited for the impact of the hard, wet, cement.

"Nooooooo." I heard the voice of an angel.

I fell against something hard but it wasn't the granite earth. The rock seemed to be holding me and I looked up to see Edward's beautiful face. It was the same, yet different. The scar under his right eye was gone and his skin seemed paler than before. The thing most obvious was the maroon color of his eyes.

"Edward." I whispered.

He stroked my cheek with one hand. "Don't worry love, I'm here."

I gripped his arms and they were hard. I figured I was in heaven. It was the only explanation. I felt the air move around us and then I was on my bed. Edward was perfectly still almost as if he wasn't breathing.

"Am I dead?" I asked him as I stared into his blood red eyes.

"Let's go son." I heard a voice say.

Edward laid me on the bed and started to pull away from me. "No Edward, don't go." I cried.

He stroked my face once more. "Bella, you're strong. It's better if we don't. I'm not who I was."

I shook my head. "No, I still love you. I can't live without you Edward."

He cringed as my breath hit his face. "No Bella, it will never work."

I sat up and reached for him but he darted out of my way. "Don't say that Edward."

He walked to my window and put one foot over the sill. "Be safe Bella."

He ducked into the rain and I ran over to the window. Sadly he was gone before I got there. Was he really there? Was he a ghost?

I rationally walked over to my phone and picked it up dialing Jake's number.

"Hello?" Billy answered the phone.

"Hey Billy." I said casually.

"Jake's still pretty sick. He can't talk." Billy answered blankly and then hung up the phone.

I scrolled down my contacts debating on whom to call. I decided to call Leah. Usually she was pretty good at figuring this stuff out. She also took weird things pretty good.

"Hello?" Leah's unenthusiastic voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Leah, it's Bella. Do you have a minute to talk?" I asked.

"Um yeah, I need a distraction from Sam and Emily's kissy face." She groaned.

I laughed weakly. "Yeah, well I think Edward isn't dead."

She gasped. "Um, here's Sam." I heard Leah call Sam's voice and then the muffled talking into the phone.

"I'm sorry Bella." Sam growled. "I'll go talk to the Cullens. He was supposed to stay away from you."

"Wait, you knew he wasn't dead? What the crap? I thought he was gone forever and now you tell me that _my_ Edward is still living and breathing?" I yelled at Sam.

"No. He's not living and breathing. He's worse than dead, he's undead." Sam yelled. "Just stay away from the Cullens. It isn't safe for you."

The phone went dead and I threw it on my bed. I was going to do exactly what he told me not to do, I was going to have a little visit with the one who had taken my heart… undead or not.

* * *

EPOV

I almost didn't make it. I almost lost her. I thought to myself.

"No, you did loose her." Alice came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's hurting Edward."

I turned around and ran my hand through the hair that had finally grown back. "You don't think I know that? I miss her more than anything and I can't have her because of what I am."

There was a soft knock on my door and I turned to see Rosalie walking through the door. "Let me talk to him for a second Alice."

She nodded and with a sigh pranced out of the room. I plopped down on my couch and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"If anyone knows what it's like to hate what you are it's me." Rosalie spoke.

I glanced at her. "No, you don't know what it's like. You have Emmett."

She rolled her eyes. "All I wanted was a family." She whispered. "I'd give anything for child."

"But at least you can be with the one you love. I can't do that without wanting to kill her." I groaned.

Rose laughed. "Whatever, all I'm saying is that you should stop fighting what you are. Beating yourself up isn't going to change anything." She paused. "I for one think you're a complete idiot for doing what you did tonight. If she goes off telling her wolfy friends then we're going to have hell to pay."

Rose left and Carlisle entered after her. They probably had a tag team line outside my door.

"Edward." Carlisle spoke hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to be too rude to him.

Carlisle took a deep intake of breath. "There are some family friends that live up in Alaska, the Denali clan. Anyway I thought that maybe Forks wasn't exactly the best place for you to be right now. Maybe you should spend some time up in Alaska. I'm sure Tanya, Kate, and Irina would love having another male up there. Garrett just isn't enough sometimes."

I turned the idea over in my head. "For how long?"

"Just until you think you're ready to come back. I trust you. Even for a newborn you have a lot of control. I think smelling Bella's blood has actually had a good impact on you. No blood will ever be so tempting." He reasoned.

"What do you think?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "I think that it is best for your sake, and Bella's."

I nodded. "Then I'll go."

Alice walked into the room and her face was contorted. "Are you really leaving?"

I nodded. "It's best, at least for now."

She sniffed. "But we just met."

"And I want to thank you." I smiled giving her a quick hug.

She smiled. "I'll go pack your things."

"I'll call the Denalis." Carlisle said turning toward the door. He stopped and then turned back around to face me. "Oh yeah, here's your new car." He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and threw them to me. "It's in the garage."

* * *

BPOV

I pulled on dry clothes and put my hair in a ponytail before running downstairs. I descended the stairs quick enough not to fall and glanced at the counter. There was a pizza box. I turned toward the living room to find Charlie watching USA.

"Hey Dad, do you know where the Cullens live?" I hoped he did.

"That's that new family that moved here right?" He glanced at me curiously.

I nodded. "Yeah, I told their younger daughter I'd help her get acquainted with the town. I forgot to ask her for direction to her house and my phone died erasing her number." I lied through my teeth.

"Um yeah, they live off of Hardesty Loop road heading toward Port Angeles. The house is somewhere off in the woods 1035 is the address. It's a little difficult to find. I went with the fire chief to check out the house the other day. It's huge and the family is amazingly beautiful." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem Bells."

I was suddenly glad for Charlie's oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: So how many people saw Edward leaving? Bella has no idea what she's about to get herself into… isn't it great? I think it's great at least!**

**Kayla**


	28. Elementary

**A/N: So, Bella just loves getting herself into trouble. Will Edward go live with the Denali clan? Does he really have any other option right now?**

Keeping you up to date:

Edward is a Vampire

Bella isn't really sure what Sam meant by "undead" but she's determined to find out.

Jake is going through the transformation of a werewolf.

Anything else just ask!

**PS… suffering from writer's block! I know the story has gotten kind of suckish it's just there are so many direction I could head in with it right now. Like I said writer's block! I decided to let the story take a familiar turn and to give everything a little time to calm down. Sorry!**

* * *

Chapter 28

I turned into the hidden road and started driving up the winding driveway. The further I went the thicker the trees got. I could see why they would want to live here though. It was beautiful. Anticipation was wearing me thin as I drove and drove. In all actuality it wasn't that far, I was just restless.

I rounded a corner and a sliver car slid past me going at a dangerously fast pace. I jerked my wheel a little to the right and the front of my truck collided with a tree.

"Gosh darn stupid freaking shiny Volvo owner!" I screeched leaning my head back against the seat.

I heard giggles coming from next to my truck and I looked to see Alice with her hand over her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. "Well Bella, fancy seeing you here."

I couldn't help but laugh at her optimistic attitude. I shook my head. "Not really considering this _is _your driveway."

She looked around for a second. "So it is. And why might you be here?" She asked.

"Edward." I answered simply.

She frowned. "You didn't come to see me?"

I shook my head. "Not really, it's just…" I feared having to explain it to her.

She smiled. "Don't worry, I know. I'm sorry to say that you just missed him."

I groaned. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"When will he be back?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, he keeps changing his mind. I'd give him maybe six months right now."

My mouth dropped open. "Six months? Where will he be going for six months?"

Her eyes left my face and traveled to the outlying forest. "I don't know, Alaska."

My eyes grew wide and then I sunk into my seat placing a hand over my head. "Alaska." I repeated her words.

She sighed. "Well, I guess this calls for shopping!"

I sat up. "Pixie say what?"

She grinned. "Well I can't send you to Alaska in your drab clothing. What would Tanya say if you showed up in jeans to her welcome Edward party?"

"Tanya?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "Yup, elementary my dear Bella."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

She shrugged. "You'll see."

I backed my truck out from the tree and saw that it had minimum damage. (not something I could say for the tree) I pulled up to the driveway and she yanked me out of the car with an amazing amount of force. The next thing I knew we were headed toward Seattle.

"We'll pick up some things including your dress on the way up to Alaska. Carlisle has already gotten a hold of Charlie and we're cleared with school tomorrow." Alice beamed.

I looked at her once more. "Wait, we're going to Alaska now?"

She nodded. "There's no time like the present!"

I looked at her like she was crazy. "What the crap Alice! I barely know you and you're taking me to Alaska just like that?"

She nodded. "Just like that!"

I really needed an Excedrin. "And what party are we going to?"

She grinned. "Well Tanya is CEO of this big company and she's throwing a huge fancy masquerade ball for her business. It just happens that Edward is showing up the night before and he's expected to attend. Which means so are we!"

"Really? And why?" I asked completely lost.

She giggled. "Silly Bella, who else is going to get him to come back?"

Alice turned on the radio and a song came on that I didn't really know. "I love this song!" She exclaimed. "It fits you perfectly."

She turned it up until the speakers were making the car vibrate. "Just change the V's to B's."

Baby come back- Vanessa Hudgens

I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. "Alice, that is nothing like Edward and mine's realtionship."

She pouted. "Well you want him to come back right?"

I nodded. "Yeah of course, I still don't know what Sam meant by undead though."

Alice tensed. "It was probably nothing. My dad rescued Edward."

I shrugged it off and soon we were pulling up to the Seattle mall parking garage. I climbed out of the car and followed Alice into the mall. "Alright, first we need to find you a dress and a mask."

Alice pulled me into the first dress shop we passed and she pointed to a silky golden dress. "I found my dress!" She pulled it off the rack and ran to the dressing rooms.

I laughed and shook my head amazed at the amount of energy she possesed. "Need some help Alice?" I asked her from the dressing room door.

"Um, can you help me with the zipper? My short arms can't reach it." She giggled.

I was about to tell her yes when her arm reached out of the door and pulled me inside. My first impression of her in the dress was wow. She was gorgeous.

"Here, turn around." I told her.

She did as I said and I easily zipped up the dress as she turned around letting it's golden cloth dance freely around her. It looked amazing with her short black hair.

"What do you think?" She asked twirling around in the mirror.

My eyes grew wide. "Are you serious? You look amazing."

She smiled. "Great! Now it's your turn."

She quickly pushed me out the dressing room and within minutes she was handing the clerk her dress for safe keeping. She directed me to look in one general direction for a dress and then she went searching in a different direction.

After merley seconds of searching Alice grabbed my arm. "I don't think we'll find it in here." She sighed knowingly.

I went along with the flow and waited for her outside while she paid for her dress. It was weird how we walked by four or five dress shops until Alice pulled me into a less extravagant shop mumbling something about she had a "feeling".

I walked over to the gowns and I saw a silver glint from behind the other dresses. I reached for it and carefully pulled it out from behind the others. I held it in front of me and admired it. It was beautiful but there was no way possible it would look good on me.

"Perfect!" Alice screeched from across the room. She darted over and pushed me toward the dressing rooms. "Try it on but I already know it's going to look crazy good on you."

I did as I was told and held the dress up to myself in the mirror. "I don't know Alice, it's pretty but I don't know if it's really going to look good on me." I griped.

She groaned. "Just try it on Bella, that's all I'm asking."

I slipped out of my jeans and shrugged off my shirt. "Um Alice?"

"Yes?" She answered.

"Don't I need a different bra?" I asked a little embarassed.

She giggled. "Sorry, I forgot that minor detail." She threw a strapless bra over the door at me.

I quickly switched bras and then stepped into the elegant ball gown. I felt like a living breathing princess. I had to hand it to Alice, she was right. The dress did look pretty good on me. The material hugged my torso and flowed out at my waist in crinkles. It really did remind me of one of thoes dresses that you see or hear about in fairy tales.

"How is it?" Alice's impatient voice came from the other side of the door.

"Perfect." I whispered.

I zipped up the dress and opened the door before Alice decided to knock it down. Her eyes ran over the dress and she squealed in delight. "What did I tell you? It's perfect!"

I fumbled for the price and gasped. "Alice, this is way too much. I can't afford it."

She sighed. "Bella, Bella, you simply haven't learned the number one rule when shopping with Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Mary?"

She groaned. "Yes Mary." She paused. "As I was saying, I pay for everything and you pay for nothing!" She chanted like a little kid.

I shook my head. "No, that's not fair."

She frowned. "Too bad. Now change." She commanded me and her eyes flashed. Who knew a pixie could be so scary?

I closed the door after she had danced out and unzipped the dress. I still didn't feel comfortable with letting her pay for the dress but I knew she was isistent on her rules. I still couldn't believe I was going to Alaska with someone I didn't even know. Why couldn't Edward just have stayed in Forks?

I quickly changed back into my regular clothes and hung the dress back on the hanger. It took my breath away just to think about wearing it. I hoped and prayed that Edward liked it. I needed all the luck in the world to bring him back.

I was still lost in my thoughts of what to do as Alice payed for my dress. "Okay Bella, the Mall will be closing soon so I need you to run to the shoe store and I'll get the masks." Alice pointed to the shoe store and I took off.

"The mall will be closing in ten minutes." A monotoned voice came over the intercom.

I stepped into the store and a familiar faced boy came to my side. "Hey Bella, what brings you to Seattle mall?" The boy asked.

I took another glance at him and saw that it was Aiden. "Oh hey Aiden, I didn't' recognized you. Sorry about the whole dance thing."

He shrugged. "No problem. So what can I help you with?"

I held up my dress and unzipped the complimentary carrying case it came with ."I need some shoes to go with this dress, preferably flatts."

He nodded and tapped his chin. "I think I might have what you're looking for."

I followed Aiden to the women's side of the store and he scanned the shelf and then pulled down some silver ballet flatts. "Here, these should look good."

"Thank." I took the shoes and slipped it on my foot.

"Nice shoes." Alice piped in and I just about wet my pants.

"Jeez Alice, you scared me." I turned around to show her my shoes.

"Nice taste Bella." She smiled approvingly.

"His doing." I pointed to Aiden.

After hellos and goodbyes and Alice trying on a couple of pairs of shoes she finally found her gold open toed heels. Alice paid for the shoes and we headed out toward the parking garage.

"The mall is now closing." The same tired voice came over the intercom.

"Well, this was a good shopping expeience! I guess we'll have to stop by Wal-mart to get everything else." She sighed contentedly.

When we reached her yellow Porsche she carefully took my dress along with hers. She flipped the seat up and pressed a button behind the driver's side seat. A long pole expanded from the passenger's side of the car and extended until it clicked in place with a clasp on the driver's side compartment. Right before my eyes the backseat of her car was transformed into a closet.

I stared at her in amazment. "Wow."

She smiled. "So, I like shopping." She answered innocently.

I nodded sarcastically. "Right."

She giggled. "Custom made!"

We took an intersection with a Wal-mart and Alice got what we needed while I order some food from the Mcdonalds. In all the excitement I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until Alice pointed out my growling stomach. I hungrily scarfed down a large fry and a chicken sandwhich while Alice pushed a shopping cart filled with various things like pajamas, toothpaste, tooth brushes, shampoo and condition, perfume, and enough makeup to cover the bottom of the top basket.

I glanced from the make-up to her. "Alice, why do you have all that make-up?"

She wiggled her eyebrows evily at me. "What would be the fun of a masqurade if he knew who you were?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Like I said I've had crazy writers block… but on the good side I now know what plot I'm going to do for "The Last Night" sequel! Hope it wasn't too horrid!**

**Dresses on profile! Masks will be on there also but I haven't added them into the story yet. **

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	29. Stuck

**A/N: Okay so we're putting this story into slow-mo. I guess I've just had the writer's block and I'm as anxious for Bella and Edward to be back together as you are!**

Never Think- Robert Pattinson

_Cause without me  
You got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on  
Without me you got it all  
Without me you got it all  
So hold on_

* * *

Chapter 29

I could clearly see Bella in Alice's vision. Bella was coming up the driveway in an attempt to catch me. I knew that if I lingered for just a second that she would complete her task. I still loved Bella but my thirst for her blood was too much. I was scared for her life and my insanity. There is no way I could live with myself if I ever hurt her.

I ran out the door grabbing the suitcase that held my CDs and hustled out toward the Volvo Carlisle had gotten me. It was a really nice car if I had to say so myself. I had always wanted something like this but couldn't afford it. I guess one of the perks of living forever is the money that builds up, especially if you're a doctor.

I shifted the car into drive and fishtailed the car around the driveway. I was amazed at how much power such a small car held. I stepped on the gas pedal and I couldn't seem to go fast enough. I rounded the first corner and was caught off guard by my old truck rounding the turn as soon as I did. I shifted my car to the right, as did the truck. I was already half way down the driveway when I heard a loud crash.

I slammed on my breaks realizing that it was probably Bella in my old truck. I started to thrust the gear back into reverse when Alice's voice chimed in my head.

_Is this thing on?_ She thought hesitantly. _I hope it is, don't worry Edward. I'll take care of her._

I had to take her word because I knew that if I saw Bella's face then I would not leave. I took a deep breath and headed north. I tapped the GPS and it started talking to me.

"Destination." The automated voice asked.

"Alaska." I answered simply.

"Contact." It asked again.

"Denali?" I answered hesitantly.

"Tanya Denali." A picture of a pretty strawberry blonde about my age flashed across the screen. The directions popped up on the screen and I was grateful for Carlisle's extra funds.

The ride was peaceful except for the guilty thoughts resounding in my own head. _You impertinent fool, why did you leave her? She's going to jump off the roof again._

Sometimes I would pass small towns and pick up the minds of others. Some were fascinating and some were rather disturbing.

_Oh crap I forgot to wash my underwear. Might as well free ball it. _A guy's voice made me laugh.

_I wonder if Mommy will let me have the last cookie. _A boy asked.

_He loves me, he loves me not. _A girl sat on her front porch with a flower in her hands.

My gaslight came on and I inevitably had to stop for gas. That's when I realized that I didn't have a wallet, ID, or cash. I shuffled through the center console and then reached over in the glove box.

"Thank you Alice." I whispered as I pulled out the leather wallet. An ID was placed in the clear pocket and there was a credit card with a post-it stuck to it. The post-it contained the credit card pin number as well as a reminder to hunt.

I went through the routine of adding gas to the small car and slipped in the credit card paying for the gas. I noticed that my throat was burning now even though I had just hunted earlier that day.

I finished paying for my gas and drove off to find a place to park the Volvo so I could hunt. I hid my Volvo in the brush and took off to hunt. I ended up catching a Mountain Lion and it satisfied my hunger. It was probably the best thing I had tasted.

It was close to 11 when I finally got back on the road. I was passing by the Seattle mall when I heard an interesting thought.

_Bella looked good considering. _A man's voice thought. _Heck Bella could be dressed in a clown suit and still look good._

This angered me for I didn't know who said it. I was debating on whether to follow my instincts and go vampire on his butt but I decided not to since the parking garage was closed. I figured it was just a guy who was thinking thoughts about some unknown girl. There has to be tons of Bellas in the world… right?

That's what I told myself.

* * *

BPOV

_I was clutching a quilt closely to my chest. It wasn't just any quilt though; it was the quilt I had left in the meadow. Anyway so I was clutching this quilt and I was back in the meadow tracing my fingers over the words carved in the wood. _

_Weirdly enough a large cold hand covered my hand and guided my hand along the rough wood. I leaned back into their chest and inhaled their sweet scent. I was so relaxed, like nothing bad had ever happened to me. _

_I turned around and Edward's beautiful face filled my vision. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a while and his skin was the same sickly pale color as it was the day in my room. His eyes were a lighter shade of red. He placed my hand on his lips and parted them slightly so I could feel his cool breath on my fingers. _

_My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they traced over his cool skin. I ran my fingers under his eyes and down his cheekbone. From there they traveled down his neck and to his chest. I couldn't help but shudder at how cold his skin was. I didn't understand though, it was if he had lost all heat from his body._

_He took my hand in his and looked me full in the eyes. "You have to wake up now Bella." His sweet voice spoke._

_I shook my head slowly back and forth. "No, I don't want to loose you again." I whispered softly._

_He tilted my chin up to his face and he ran his fingers over my eyes willing them to close. He kissed my cheek softly. "Love, you never lost me. I'm yours."_

"_Oh but I have." I screamed at him._

The next think I know Alice was shaking me awake. "Wake up Bella, are you okay?" Her face was creased with worry.

I nodded. "Yeah fine? Why?"

She didn't believe me and I could tell. "Oh but you have what?"

I knew that she wouldn't relent so I gave in. "I've lost him." I whispered inaudibly.

She pulled me into a hug and I noticed that tears were sliding over my cheeks. "No you haven't Bella, you'll see." This time her words were hesitant.

I looked at her almost astonished. "He keeps changing his mind?" I asked her.

She nodded. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "The only time you seem to be not so sure is when he changes his mind." I paused wiping the tears from my eyes. "Do I want to know?"

She shook her head. "That's not my secret to tell."

I eyed her. "Why must you always give me such cryptic answers?"

She grinned. "Why do we question the unknown?"

I looked up to see that we were parked in front of the Hilton. Our clothes were already on the trolley and a door hop was waiting to take us up along with a chauffer to take our car into the garage.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"The Hilton silly." She answered as if it were to most obvious thing in the world.

I glared at her. "I know that, I mean like the town."

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's in Alaska though!"

My eyes grew wide. "How many hours did I sleep?"

She tilted her head climbing out of the car. I mimicked her actions and followed the bellhop to where we would be rooming.

"Not many." She giggled. "Oh Edward." She put on a high-pitched frilly voice that I guess was supposed to be me.

I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. "Shut up Alice." I groaned. "I don't sound like that."

She smiled once more. "You know I love you Bella."

I sighed. "I just met you."

She grinned. "Oh well, now you're stuck with me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for no updates yesterday. I was busy with various things. Anyway I hope the story slowed down a bit! Next update will be the Masquerade! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next though.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	30. That's the problem

**A/N: Okay… next chapter. Just to let you know I'm really hyper because I'm listening to Grease- We go together! It's a very hyperactive song!**

**Don't you just love the classics?**

* * *

Chapter 30

EPOV

It was late when I arrived at Tanya's house. Well I guess you could really say early. I didn't have to worry though; I knew they were up and probably already started on the ball. I turned down the winding driveway similar to ours and came upon a huge mansion. It was probably the size of the most prestigious hotel.

I pulled up and cautiously stepped out of the car. I walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly. A brown-eyed woman with graying hair answered the door and she looked completely worn out. From her smell, she was human.

"Can I help you?" She asked hesitantly?

I nodded. "Is Tanya here?"

A pale slender hand appeared on the door and pulled it open so I caught more than just a glimpse of the palatial lobby. "Can I help you?" A strawberry blonde with the body of a goddess gave me a wicked smile.

My mouth dropped open at the sight before me. The picture did her no justice. "Um, I'm Edward."

She smiled. "Yes, I know. Welcome to my humble home." She ushered me in. "My chauffer will park your car and take your luggage up to your room."

My eyes took in the monolithic room with all its intricate carvings. "This place is huge."

Tanya sighed. "Yes, but I like it. It serves a good purpose when the Volturi feel like dropping in on you right before a huge Masquerade ball. It makes sense though, I have vampire clients as well as human clients." She gave me a warm smile. "So I hear Alice will be joining us for the ball?"

"Um, I don't really know. She never said anything about it." I had a bad feeling about this.

She shrugged. "I guess we'll find out." She led me to the hallway where an elevator with golden doors stood waiting for our ascent. "I'll take you to your room for right now. I'll give you a tour tomorrow."

I tried to ignore all the thoughts in Tanya's head. I owed her that much. Sadly though they were all about me. Who knew that a woman could have so many fantasies?

"So, what exactly do you do?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled. "I though you'd never ask." She grinned mischievously. "I'm CEO of one of the top suppliers for the FBI. Basically I head stuff up and they don't ask questions. I'm accessible to the top equipment and if I want something covered up all I have to do is say the word."

I nodded. "Wow, very… prestigious."

She shrugged. "Yes, that's why I work closely with the Volturi."

"Volturi?" I questioned.

She looked appalled by my question. "Carlisle didn't tell you?"

I shook my head. "We didn't have much time."

She nodded. "Ah, yes. I heard about the girl." She sighed. "The Volturi are basically the head hanchos of the vampire world. They stop any uprising and invoke justice. It's best to stay out of their way. They recruit the most gifted vampires and it's almost impossible to leave. You would be of great interest to them. They aren't vegetarians though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Vegetarians?"

She frowned. "They kill humans by the dozens to drink their blood. Which is why it was very dangerous for them to decide to attend my party tonight."

* * *

BPOV

I woke up feeling like I hadn't gotten any sleep. I missed Edward's body next to me and the way he would hum me to sleep. Heck, I missed everything about him.

Alice was sitting on the edge of her bed watching TV. I didn't understand how though, I couldn't even hear it. I sat up and yawned. "Morning Alice."

She turned to look at me and she grinned. I still couldn't believe how someone could be so perky. Especially with the light sleep rings under her eyes. "Hey Bella! Boy do I have a day planned for us!"

I groaned. "Oh really? What does that consist of?"

She looked away from my face. "Oh, nothing really."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Spill it!"

Alice groaned. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. We're just going for ballroom dancing lessons and then to the spa."

I stood up to go to the bathroom keeping my eyes on Alice. "No, I'm not going to the spa because it cost too much." I paused. "And I'm just fine and dandy without the dance lesson." I spoke too soon because my foot hit a shoe on the floor and I fell flat on my face.

Alice giggled. "You were saying?"

I glared at her. "Okay, one dance lesson wouldn't hurt."

She smiled. "That's what I thought."

* * *

I couldn't believe I let Alice talk me into this stupid dance lesson. I was standing in the middle of the dance floor and our instructor was eyeing me while telling us that this wasn't just a ballroom dance class. It was also Salsa and something other that I couldn't pronounce.

"Ah, thank you for volunteering Miss Swan." The instructor's voice pulled me back into reality. I looked to my left and then to my right to see that everyone else had stepped back unintentionally volunteering me.

I shook my head. "Um, you really don't want that."

He winked at me and my stomach suddenly felt sick. "You can't be that bad."

We started with ballroom dancing and I stepped on his toes numerous times before he finally gave up. Alice ended up being my dance partner but when I stepped on her toes she didn't even wince.

"It's the ballet." She giggled. "These toes are rock hard."

We only stayed for the ballroom dancing part of the class and then we left for the spa. Alice said she had pre-ordered our lunch and we were getting it at the spa. A pretty lady named Kate led us to a warm room and told us to strip and put on the robes that she had handed us.

"Um, you mean strip… as in take our clothes off and put on this sorry excuse for a robe? This thing is thinner than my bathing suit." I groaned.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Jeez Bella, I can't believe you sometimes. You're so insecure. You're probably the most beautiful human I've ever seen."

I glared at her. "You forgot yourself."

She shrugged. "Whatever, just put on the robe."

I looked at her a little concerned. "Are you okay Alice?"

She nodded. "Yeah why?"

I sighed. "No reason, you're just a little grouchy."

Her eyes widened in understanding and she immediately looked guilty. "Sorry Bella, I guess I'm just a little preoccupied. I've had sort of a headache all night."

I frowned. "Do you need some Motrin?" I offered.

She shook her head. "No, it doesn't work for me."

"How does it feel to be back in Alaska Alice?" Kate walked back in the room and frowned at me when she saw I still wasn't dressed in my robe. I turned around quickly and slipped of my clothes and then slipped on my robe while Alice talked to Kate.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, I kind of like Forks."

Kate laughed, loud. "Really? I thought there was nothing to do in that little Podunk town."

Alice smiled. "That's why I'm going to your sister's Masquerade."

Kate nodded in realization. "This must be… _her._" Kate nodded her head toward me.

Alice nodded. "Yup, this is Bella."

Kate quickly crossed the room toward me and took the ends of my hair in her hands and held it up to the light.

"We have our work cut out for us." She sighed.

Alice giggled. "Yes, we do."

I blushed feeling even more self-conscience than normal. "Am I really that bad."

Kate's face turned apologetic. "Oh, absolutely not. You're actually rather pretty, that's the problem. Tanya is going to have you for dinner."

Alice busted out laughing and then clutched the sides of her head and took a quick intake of breath. I tried to go to her but Kate held my wrist firmly. "Don't." She growled.

I stopped fighting her and then Alice lifted her head. She looked at me with fear in her eyes. "More like Aro."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been going this weekend at 100 miles an hour. I had a B-B-Q cook off yesterday and then I had a lot to do today. Anyway here you go! I hope you'll forgive me. I knew this was supposed to be the masquerade but everyone knows that Alice has to have at least one chapter to prepare. From the looks of it, it's going to take two chapters.**

**Also message to all my readers. I've been thinking and for "The Last Night", it's sequel, and any other future stories I write they will be rated (T). I know a lot of people like the extra content that I skipped in "The Last Night". If someone wants to write the (M) part of my stories then message me. **

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	31. She doesn't know?

**A/N: So, many people are ready for the Masquerade and even more so for Bella and Edward to be back together. Patience my child. We wouldn't want to rush the story would we? Rushing is crappy… trust me I know.**

**Decode- Paramore**

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode.)

* * *

Chapter 31

I stepped out of the limo with Alice following closely behind me. She had insisted on renting a limo for the night saying she had a bad feeling about letting the chauffer take her car. I had to hand it to Alice though. I glanced at myself in the reflection of the glass and I could help but smile at how dateable I appeared to be. I looked around at the huge building in front of me and couldn't believe my eyes. The house was huge. The entrance was probably as large as my whole house.

"Stunning isn't it?" Alice asked as she watched my eyes.

I nodded. "I've never seen a building so beautiful."

Alice took lead and I followed her to the entrance where two door greeters stood wide-eyed taking us in. My silver dressed swirled around me and I loved how the silky material felt against my skin. The spa had done wonders and I was sure everything was as smooth as a baby's bottom. I made sure my silver and black mask was securely on my face as we approached our destination.

We walked through the glass doors of the ballroom lobby. A gorgeous strawberry blonde woman stood as if she were waiting for us. Her dark green dress poofed out like mine and it had intricate black lace woven along the square neckline and around the sleeves. She wore a simple black mask but you could distinctively see her golden eyes. She greeted Alice with a kiss on both cheeks. "So glad you could make it Alice." The woman beamed.

Alice smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it if I wanted to."

I stood there completely uncertain as to what to do with myself. The woman's gaze floated to me and she smiled a sickening sweet smile. "Why you must be Isabella."

I nodded and she smirked. "What a surprise Edward will be in." She sniffed the air around me. "Wow, you do smell nice. Oh, sorry I'm Tanya." She corrected herself.

I was about to ask where he was when Alice grabbed my arm. "We'll be going now, Bella and I took dance lessons and we're eager to try them out!"

When we reached two big wooden doors Alice let go of my arm. "Let me talk to him first." She whispered. "Stay away from any pale people and especially those dressed in cloaks." She warned.

I nodded. "Fine, I just want to talk to Edward."

Two men seemed to come from absolutely nowhere with black cloaks on. They opened the door for us and with a nervous glace toward Alice I stepped through the entrance. Alice followed me and I took in the sight before me. I was on the second level of the ballroom and a grand staircase was laid out before me. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach as I figured out my task. I had to descend the stairs and appear to be graceful. I had to make a good impression and hopefully find Edward before he ran away.

With a tiny nudge from Alice I walked to the top of the staircase and took my first step. I let my right hand hold the rail while my left hand held up my sliver dress. I concentrated on my feet and not tripping. When I had figured out the rhythm to my steppes I took a brave move and lifted my head to looked up.

It was then that I noticed that the music had stopped and all eyes were on me. I was suddenly glad for the mask hiding my blushing cheeks. I looked around and searched the crowds for any sign of a bronze haired angel. Luck was with me because standing in the middle of the room I could just make out the familiar hair that I had missed so much.

As if he could read my mind the bronze haired man looked up from his conversation with a brunette obviously to question why everyone had stopped dancing. Our eyes met and my breathing hitched. I saw that his eyes were now a deep golden color. A simple white mask covered his face and he was clad in a maroon outfit that reminded me of something Raoul in "Phantom of the Opera" would wear.

I swept my eyes over the floor to see dark cloaked figures scattered over the eloquent dance floor. I remembered to heed Alice's warnings and when I reached the floor without tripping I headed toward the middle of the dance floor to find my bronze haired angel. After shuffling through the crowd I was about five people away from him when a cloaked figure stood in my way.

"Excuse me." I tried to shuffle around him. Edward was so close.

"Please come with me miss Swan." A man's voice came from under the cloak.

"Leaver her alone Demetri." Alice growled from behind me.

"Bite me short stuff." The man growled back at Alice.

I tried to discretely back out of my predicament when I felt a large cold hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned around to face yet another cloaked figure. This time though his hood was off and terror streaked through my body when I met a pair of dark maroon eyes.

"Come with me Miss Swan." The voice growled. The dirty blonde haired man grabbed my wrist and started pulling me through the crowd.

"Leave me alone." I screeched.

I turned back around to see Alice putting up a similar fight to mine. I pulled at the man's iron grip and the struggling was just tiring me out. I pulled once again and took a backward glance back out onto the floor.

I notice a lot of people were looking our way and they were confused. We were pulled through doors similar to the ones we had entered on arriving. As Alice was being drug out behind me I caught one quick glance at Edward. His eyes flashed with anger as he was engulfed back into the crowd.

* * *

EPOV

I saw Bella coming down the stairs and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that it was here. I couldn't quite make out her throat burning scent from where I was but it was obvious that the Volturi did because cloaked figures started to swarm in the room. I couldn't believe Alice had brought her here.

I crossed my fingers hoping that she would fall as her eyes locked on mine. I wanted so bad to pull her into my arms and just forget the past. I would give anything to turn back time and fix the mistake of ever leaving her. Her eyes locked with mine, and my breathing hitched. I wanted so bad to run to her, but I knew that it was impossible. I was a newborn and I had already put her life in far more danger than planned.

Tanya had warned be that the Volturi was here and that it was dangerous for her human clients to be here. This of course meant that it was double dangerous for Bella. I knew that Bella's scent wasn't just tempting to me. She was like a rarity and any one of us could tell that she was different.

I looked up and Bella was walking toward me. Our eyes locked once again and no one could deny the passion that burned behind her deep brown eyes. She pushed her way toward me and if my heart could beat, it would be pounding. I still couldn't believe after all this time that someone as beautiful as her would want someone like me.

Suddenly her advance on me was stopped. I would have thought this was a good thing but then I saw what stopped her. A cloaked figure, something that I had been told to stay away from.

Her spoke to her and she tried to maneuver around him. Alice came up behind her with anger in her eyes as he tried to take Bella away. Once again Bella tried to get out of the situation but a dirty blonde haired man grabbed her wrist and started pulling her through the crowd. The first cloaked figure did the same to Alice as they both struggled against their captors.

I pushed through the crowd to them. I knew that Bella's fate could be fatal. I kept pushing through the crowd and people were shouting profanities at me. _Real professional. _I thought.

I was too late when I reached the end of their path. Bella gave me one last scared look before the door closed. I was enraged and my only thought was to get to Bella. I couldn't be the cause of her death, not again.

I grabbed the handle of the door to find that it was surprisingly open. I stepped into the darkened hallway and noticed that I was in the west wing. It was the Volturi wing. I took a deep breath through my nostrils and Bella's scent burned my throat and the venom pooled in my mouth.

I started to follow her scent when a nimble hand was placed on my shoulder. I whirled around and bared my teeth.

"Calm down Edward, I simply came to help you." Tanya spoke softly. "I thought it would be easier then you following your nose around. There's no telling what kind of consequences that could have.

I growled at her. "This is no time to joke, Bella's in trouble."

"Calm your horses, let's not waste time then." Tanya chuckled and started her way down the end of the hallway.

I continued to ignore her bantering, for her sake, until she randomly stopped in the middle of the hallway. She turned to face the wall and before I could ask what she was doing she raised her right hand and knocked three times on the upper right hand side of the door. With a quick pop, a compartment in the wall opened and she reached her hand in and slid a door sized portion of the wall to the side.

I stood there with my mouth open. "Jeez, I thought things like that only happened in movies."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on lover boy."

We entered the cold basement like hall and she stopped. "This is as far as I can go. If I have a room full of guests up stairs and to help you anymore would lead to the deaths of them. Goodbye Edward, and good luck." She looked at me and fear was evident in her eyes.

She was gone as lithely as she came and I turned to face my destination. I took in a deep breath and Bella's scent once again hit me like a freight train. I took an unsteady step ahead and I found it rather easy to see through the darkened hallway.

Suddenly I heard a shrill scream, no doubt it was Bella's. "Leave me alone!"

I picked up my speed and ignored the fire that was engulfing my throat. My only thought was of her. I had to ask the heavens for help, if I loved her enough then I would fight for her. I knew my chances of surviving were limited being a newborn. Okay, so I would probably die.

I came to the end of the hallway and I stepped into a lighted room. The first thing I saw was Bella. She was on the ground with her head in her hands and her dress was gathered around her. Alice was glaring at the person standing in the middle of the room. The scent of Bella brought an unbearable pain but I knew that pain or not, she was my life.

The man Alice was glaring at crossed the room and pick up Bella. "Why aren't you in pain?"

Bella lifted her head and spat in the man's face. "I don't know why. Get your hands off of me." She glared at him.

He dropped her and I crossed the room to her pulling her into my arms. "So nice of you to join us." Aro's sarcasm got the best of him.

"Wish I could say the same to you." I growled at him as my eyes darkened.

Bella's scared body clung to me and she was whispering my name over and over. "Please come home, I miss you. Please Edward." She was begging me.

Aro started laughing. "She doesn't know does she?"

I glared at him and let Bella go as I approached him in a defensive crouch. "Leave her alone, it's me you want." A snarl ripped from my throat.

"Jane." Aro smiled.

"My pleasure." A small figure emerged behind him and an immense pain engulfed my whole body.

* * *

**A/N: So, how much do you hate me for leaving you there. I couldn't quite get this chapter like I wanted it. It just sounds do choppy… I don't know.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Kayla**


	32. Without me

**A/N: Jeez, put away the machete! I have a lot planed for this chapter and when I first thought of it I almost peed myself because it just kind of popped in my head! **

* * *

Chapter 32

BPOV

I watched Edward as he curled into a ball on the floor. He was shaking and his perfect face was contorted with pain. I didn't understand it and I didn't like it. His eyes glazed over and instead of the amber color they once were, they were pitch black. What was left of my heart was ripping to shreds.

I ran to Edward's side and shot daggers at the sorry excuse for a man that was causing him pain. "What are you doing to him?" I yelled at him tears flowing freely down my face.

"Why my dear Bella, I am doing nothing. If you want to grant credit to anyone I would suggest my beautiful darling Jane." The small girl smiled through her concentration on Edward.

I turned back to Edward and wrapped my arms around him as he writhed in pain. I didn't understand it though. "Stop it! Please." I begged Jane but her face only showed intense pleasure.

"Jane, help her understand." The man laughed.

I'm sure my eyes were confused as Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. "No, don't hurt her! There's only so much a human can take."

My eyes shot toward Alice and she was sobbing yet tears were not coming from her eyes. Suddenly Jane blinked her eyes and Edward relaxed in my arms. He sat up as if nothing had happened.

"Edward?" I frantically ran my hands over his face and body making sure he wasn't hurt.

"What are you waiting for?" The man screeched at Jane.

"I'm trying." Jane's whine reminded me of a child's.

"What do you mean you're trying? Is it not working?" The man asked Jane.

Her posture relaxed and she turned back to him. "I can't get through to her. Either that or she has a very high tolerance for pain.

Edward moved from beside me and crouched in front of me once again. I was still completely out of the loop. I didn't understand how Edward could be writhing in pain one second and then protecting me the next. I didn't understand this Jane girl, or what in the world she was talking about.

"Well, this changes everything then." The man's laugh was sinister.

"What are you talking about?" Alice's voice came from beside me and I imagined that the guard looking people had let her go.

The man kept his focus on me and he had an amused look on his face. "Well, maybe we can use your…" he thought for a second. "gift to our advantage."

Edward stiffened beside me, as did Alice. "Over my dead body." Edward snarled.

The man laughed once again. "Oh, that can be arranged." He paused. "Guards."

Two cloaked figures started for Edward and I jumped into his arms holding him for dear life. "No! I'll do what you want, just don't hurt him." I pleaded.

The man put his hand down signaling for the guards to stop their pursuit. "Anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

I looked him full in the face for once not too terrified. This was my fate, not Edwards or even Alice's. "Anything." My answer was determined.

Of course Edward had to butt in. "No, don't listen to her. She doesn't know what she's saying." His arms tightened around me and I could tell he wasn't breathing.

I glared at Edward. "Yes I do!"

His eyes grew wide and I knew he was giving me the 'I'm right and you know it' look but I didn't care. "No you don't!" He said through clenched teeth.

"How about I make a deal with you two?" The man spoke up.

I shot my head back to him. "I'm listening."

He chuckled deeply and it sent shivers up my spine as Edward tensed. "No, she's not listening." He growled.

I shot a defiant stare back at Edward. "I can handle my own." I huffed turning back to the man. "I don't know who you are, or what you are for that matter. All I know is that I'm not leaving here without Edward."

I grabbed Edward's stone hard hand but he pulled mine from his. Shock ran through my body. Why did he pull away?

"Go with Alice Bella." An unfamiliar voice came from behind me. I turned to see a young blonde haired man with his hand on Alice's shoulder.

I looked at Edward and he met my glance with a hateful stare. He was completely tensed and he looked like he wasn't breathing, again. I suddenly felt weirdly empty. I reached out for him once again but he slapped my hand away. Extreme pain spread throughout my wrist and I squeaked and held my arm to my chest. When I looked at him again his posture hadn't changed. I felt another tear leak out of my eye. He didn't want me anymore. I could understand though, I never was good enough for him.

"Let's go Bella." Alice urged.

This time I complied and turned my back on the one man I had only ever loved. When I was almost out the door I turned around to face his still form once again. "Goodbye Edward, I still love you."

Alice grabbed my good arm and pulled me through the darkened tunnel. Tears clouded my eyes and I was having trouble walking seeing as my dress kept dragging the ground. I persevered though. The pain of rejection was still fresh ingrained in my heart though. It was the rejection of a lifetime.

* * *

EPOV

As much as I wanted to pull Bella in my arms and tell her I was sorry I couldn't. Her scent was taunting me like no tomorrow and if my eyes could water, they probably would have. When she grabbed my hand I thought I was going to break her neck right then and there. I had never wanted something as bad as I wanted her blood. At least that's what I thought.

The more Aro talked about his deal the more I was terrified for her life. Bella jumping into my arms didn't exactly help my situation either though. I guess I couldn't blame her, she didn't know how dangerous I was.

"Carlisle my old friend, long time no see." Aro nodded toward Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled. "Ah yes, it always seems like was meet on the most inappropriate settings."

Aro nodded. "Yes, but you of all people should know my rules on human interaction. Humans are merely food, not our lovers." He spat the last word with disgust.

Carlisle grimaced. "Aro my dear friend, you have to understand the circumstances. We being vegetarian vampires come in contact with humans frequently. Therefore we have grown accustom to their companionship." Carlisle explained.

Aro nodded. "I see your point, but you know the rules. She either dies or you turn her. The Volturi simply can't afford any slip ups."

Carlisle sighed. "This is where you are wrong. Isabella has no idea what is going on here. She is smart enough to know that something is up but nothing more. She's not the kind of person to tell people. I am positive that she will not speak of it to anyone. Not that anyone would believe her." He paused. "She wouldn't dare. She would do anything to protect Edward."

Aro eyed me for a second. "Really, and would you do anything for her young Edward?"

I nodded. "As you have already seen, her blood calls to me more than any other I have been in contact with these past couple of days. Yet, I wouldn't dare harm a hair on her head, and neither will you."

Aro chuckled darkly. "Very well. Eventually she will find out though."

I shook my head. "No, she won't. I'm not going back until I can get my thirst under control completely. Even then, I can make no promises."

Aro clasped his hands together and pondered my statement. "You mean to say that you might never return to her? You would sacrifice your happiness for her soul?"

I nodded. "Of course, I've found the one that everyone dreams of finding in their life. I've found my soul mate. But without me she's got everything. Without me she has a life to live. All I can promise her is death."

Aro nodded and I was aware that Carlisle was still beside me just listening. "Alright then, she may live. If I hear of an uprising, I know who to pin it on."

"Thank you." I bowed my head.

"You are wise beyond your years young Edward. Would you consider joining the guard?" Aro offered.

I thought of the offer. It would certainly be a way to resist the urge of Bella. "I'm a vegetarian and that is how I would like to stay."

Aro nodded his head. "And you will, all I'm asking for is a year. If you would like to go after that then so be it."

I looked to Carlisle for advice. _It's not a pretty sight son._ His mind told me.

I turned back to Aro. "I'll keep it in mind."

I bowed my head once again and turned on my heel headed back to Bella. Then I thought for a second. I couldn't go back. I had promised myself that I would stay away for at least a year. Just to get my thirst under control.

We exited through the south entrance and I turned to Carlisle. "Thank you."

He patted my back. "No problem son."

I saw a bright yellow Porsche in the distance along with Carlisle's black Mercedes. Jasper was leaned up against the Mercedes and I saw Bella's frail form inside the window. I walked toward Jasper and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I'll see you in a year man." I told him.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "Okay, do what you need to."

The window of the Porsche rolled down and Alice stuck her head out. "I'll miss you Edward."

I smiled weakly. "I'll miss you too."

Bella's scent hit me along with the realization that she was sobbing. I could hear her trying to catch her breath as her breathing came in hiccups. It tore my heart to here her in so much pain. I probably hadn't helped by hurting her hand.

"She's fine. Just a little bruised." Alice reassured me.

I walked around the Porsche and opened the door to see Bella's red puffy eyes and her lip was swollen from biting it. She looked up at me and I saw the pain in her eyes. I knew this was the last time I would see her for a while so I had to make the best of it.

I held out my hand and she placed her good hand in mine without hesitation. I pulled her swiftly from the car and held her warm body close to my own. Although the burning in my throat was almost unbearable I told myself that I could handle it.

I lifted her chin up so she was looking me full in the eyes. Without hesitation I placed my cool lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, what will this mean? A whole year? Tell me what you think! I love to hear your quirky little reviews! Give me some ideas too… Also for all of the people that think he's taking this too fast you don't know what's coming next. Maybe kissing her wasn't the best idea?**

**Review and maybe I'll post sooner. I would have but I've been swamped with projects!**

**Kayla**


	33. Bitter Sweet Goodbyes

**A/N: Antsy much? I think so! What would a good Twi-fi be without a little anticipation? (I made a new word! Twi-fi!) Anyway 365 days is a long time. Especially for someone as accident prone as Bella is. But what fun would there be in making everything perfect?**

**You better love me... I was going to make you wait till tomorrow night to post this. That means I expect many reviews (looks fiercely at you)... please (puppy dog face)**

* * *

Chapter 33

My head felt as if it were going to explode. Edward's cool lips pressed against mine and I no longer doubted whether or not he loved me. There was pain, love, devotion, and sorrow in his kiss. It was like he would never see me again. My breathing stopped and the world swirled around me. Then everything went black.

* * *

EPOV

A wiser man wouldn't have kissed her. Too bad I'm an idiot. I channeled all my pent up emotions in the kiss. There was no doubt anywhere inside of me that I loved Bella. She was my everything. This entitled me to protect her though. I couldn't, no I wouldn't ask her to die for me. She had so much life ahead of her.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Bella's lips pulled away from mine. "She's fainting." Alice shrieked.

The realization of how close she was hit me. "He's loosing control." Jasper's didn't have to tell me. My instincts kicked in and I lunged toward her before I knew what I was doing. I hit the ground with a loud crack and I looked up to see that Carlisle and Jasper had shoved me to the ground before I got a chance to take a bite at Bella.

Bella on the other hand was unconscious in Alice's arms. Part of me was worried but then again part of me was happy that she didn't catch my instincts taking a toll on me. I couldn't believe I snapped at her. I could have killed her.

I quickly pulled myself off the ground and started to back away from the others. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _I kept telling myself.

_It's not your fault son._Carlisle thought.

I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it. Goodbye for now. I don't know when I'll see you again." I thought for a second and then stared right at Alice. "Don't tell her if you can help it. It's too painful for her to understand." I turned on my heel and disappeared back into the Denali house.

* * *

BPOV

When I woke I was staring at a white ceiling. The bed was too comfortable to be a hospital bed and the room was too quiet to be the Denali house. I sat up but regretted it when my brain swirled around all sloshy. I held my hand to my head and tried to steady my thoughts.

The night slowly trickled back to me. I remembered the dresses that Alice and I were wearing. I remember walking down the stairs and then dark cloaks. I didn't understand what was going on. Then a cloaked man. Someone else was there too. I tried to focus my thoughts but it just brought on another headache. Then it came to me… Edward.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Alice danced into the room.

"Hey Alice, where are we? And what happened last night?" I questioned her as she handed me a pill with a cup of water.

"We're at the hotel. You don't remember?" She asked me.

I downed the pill and the water. "Nope, bits and pieces. But not enough to make sense of it."

She seemed rather happy about this. "Oh well that's okay. You had a lot to drink."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't have anything to drink."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Yes you did, then you passed out. Don't you remember?"

"How long is he going to be gone?" I asked her hoping she wouldn't avoid the question.

"A long time." She hung her head in defeat.

I smiled weakly. "Figures."

Her tiny hand rubbed circles on my back as she slumped down next to me. "Don't worry, it'll all work out."

I looked at her in the eye. "Thanks, but what and I going to do until then?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I have a feeling we're going to be bestest best friends though!" She proclaimed gleefully.

I wrapped my arms around her small form and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Alice."

That's when I noticed the sharp pain in my left wrist. "Ouch!" I screeched and carefully let go of my other hand.

"You okay?" Her face was full of concern.

I nodded. "Yeah, just a little sore."

My phone vibrated on the side table and it caused me to jump. Alice laughed at me before taking the cup and walking out of the room. I leaned over on the bed and grabbed my cell phone not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked still a little groggy.

"Bella? Where are you?" Jake's worried voice came over the phone.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. How are you doing?" I felt bad for completely forgetting he was home sick.

"Fine, where are you?" He asked again.

"Alaska?" I whispered hesitantly.

"Alaska? What the heck are you doing in Alaska? Who are you with?" He went ballistic.

"Chill Jake. I came for personal reasons and I'm with Alice. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl." I rolled my eyes.

"A Cullen?" He growled.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I didn't understand what he had against the Cullens.

"Did you go to find him?" He asked.

I had almost completely forgotten that he knew about this. All of this and he didn't say anything. "Yes, with no help from you." I huffed.

I heard a crash and then the dropping of the phone. Billy's voice was in the background. "Not again Jake." A growl like that of a large dog seemed too close for comfort.

"Jake? Are you there?" I could hear crashing here and there.

"Jake will have to call you back." Billy came over the phone. "Be careful Bella." He warned me.

I hit end on the phone and fell back onto the bed. What was up with everyone telling me to be careful? What did Sam and Jake have against the Cullen? Was there something I was missing? _Probably._ I told myself. No one bothers to clue me in to anything.

"Everything okay Bella?" Alice's perky self leaned over the bed to look at my face. I'm sure I looked stressed.

"Sort of." I sat up and patted the bed next to me. "Cop a squat."

Alice gave me a weird look and then plopped down on the bed next to me. "What can I do you for my deary?"

I had to smile at her tone. "Why don't the people in La Push like the Cullen?"

Her smiling face turned into a frown. "Long time family issues. It's a long story."

I knew she was trying to avoid the question. "I've got time." I assured her.

She sighed. "I'll tell you on the drive home. Put on your clothes." She pointed toward the chair.

"Um Alice, those aren't my clothes." I tilted my head trying to find out why she would want me to put on someone else's clothes.

She sighed. "Yes they are. There's a mall down the road. You were out for a while so I decided to do some shopping. There are more bags in the car.

I shook my head. "I can't accept these."

She sighed. "Yes you can. I already bought them. Besides, they won't fit me since I'm too short."

I went to protest but she held up her finger. "Either you accept the clothes or you don't hear the big secret."

However unhappy with her decision I was I had to go with it. Something told me that I wasn't getting the whole story between La Push and the Cullens. I also wasn't stupid enough to think I would get the whole story from Alice.

I decided to take a quick shower and when I got up I pulled on the white underwear and the tight white jeans. The jeans flared at the bottom just the way I liked them. Next I slipped a black tank top over my head and then pulled on the white jean jacket. I was thankful for the black flats that she had picked out and it didn't take long before Alice was back in the room. She ordered me to brush my hair and then she clipped my bangs back away from my face.

"Do you have everything?" She asked before we left the room.

"No, I forget my cell phone." I ran back inside the room and grabbed my cell phone and the charger.

I was trying to stuff my cell phone in my pocket when it started vibrating. The front said I had a new text message. I flipped the phone open and then message stopped me in my tracks.

From: Jake

**Don't get in the car with her. I'm coming to get you. Don't leave with her. Please.**

I couldn't believe Jake. He didn't even know her and he was trying to tell me not to get in the car with her. I actually really trusted Alice although I just met her. I couldn't believe Jake would stoop that low.

"Everything okay Bella?" Alice asked the question once again.

I flipped my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**A/N: So, will Edward go with the Volturi? Will Jake be ticked because Bella left with Alice? I don't know… all this and more will be revealed in the next chapter! Stay tuned for more. (Or just add this to story alert.)**

**Kayla's word of the day. "Twi-fi" coming soon to Webster's dictionary!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	34. Options

**A/N: A lot of people are asking about the whole Jake and Edward use to be best friends situation. I've decided to clue you in a little earlier than I had planned.**

* * *

Chapter 34

JPOV

I felt like I was being pulled in two different directions. Eighteen years with Edward as my best friend told me that he was still my best friend. We had even made a blood pact when we were younger. Blood brothers. The memory made me smile.

That day in the meadow changed it all. The look of fear in Bella's eyes was the final rip. I had to cope with loosing my best friend, but for him to take Bella's life would push me into non-existence. The thought angered me. His dying wish had been for me to keep her safe and if keeping her away from him meant that was possible then that's what I would do.

All my life I had grown up on the legends of the Quileute. It wasn't until recently that I had taken them to heart. You see when Emily told Sam about meeting Alice he nearly flipped. When I arrived home I was told to stay away from them and to warn Bella.

I couldn't tell Bella to stay away from them because that would just add another thing to Bella's plate along with the fact that she would ask multiple questions. My dad explained to me what they were and how dangerous they were, even though they swore they didn't drink human blood. I asked him if there were really werewolves, and he said that this was true. Well I didn't know I would experience it for myself.

That's when I became aware that Edward wasn't technically dead. I also found out that Sam was the leader of our pack. As the leader he was forced to rationally discuss the boundaries that our great grandfathers had already established. Flanked by Jared and Quil he found out that my best friend was no longer dead. I was niaeve to believe that Edward was different. The fear in Bella's eyes had just confirmed what everyone was trying to tell me. He wasn't my best friend anymore.

That's the same day that my body started to change. Sam had predicted that it would happen. With my great grandfather, the end was inevitable. I was to become part of the pack. This made my best friend my immortal enemy. After all thoes hours in pain I came to find that if I so chose, I could live forever. This scared the living shiznits out of me.

I asked Dad if Bella had called and he told me she did but it was a couple of days before. When I literally ran over to her house she wasn't home. Charlie had informed me that she was out but he wouldn't specify where "out" was. I ran home and plopped down on the sofa trying to figure out where to find her. Then I did the only rational thing, I called her.

I picked up my cell phone and held down the two for speed dial. "Hello?" Her voice came over the phone and she sounded like crap.

"Bella? Where are you?" I asked as she cleared her throat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. How are you doing?" She tried to shrug of the subject but I wasn't having it.

"Fine, where are you?" My mind was going in circles.

"Alaska?" She whispered inaudibly.

"Alaska? What the heck are you doing in Alaska? Who are you with?" I couldn't believe I let Bella go to Alaska by herself. I couldn't even count how many dangers there were in Alaska. What if she gets eaten by a grizzly bear, what if she got hit by a train?

"Chill Jake. I came for personal reasons and I'm with Alice. You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl." That's what worried me the most.

"A Cullen?" The recognition dawned on me and I felt my body start to tremble. She knows, and she's not going to be the same. They'll have her for breakfast.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" It seemed as if being with them was natural.

"Did you go to find him?" I knew she knew, and she knew that I knew.

"Yes, with no help from you." She sounded angry with me, for protecting her. Was she not scared of what he was? My whole body was shaking and then it burst into fur.

I knocked over the living room table and sent our glasses and plates from dinner flying onto the floor. "Not again Jake." My dad was angry and my growling was an attempt at saying every unintelligible word in the English dictionary.

"Jake? Are you there?" My ears pricked up at the sound of her voice on the phone.

"Jake will have to call you back." Dad rolled over and was now talking on my cell phone. "Be careful Bella." He warned her for me.

When I had calmed down enough to morph back I grabbed my cell phone and headed upstairs to get some new clothes. I quickly texted Bella and begged her not to leave. I would have to come get her. If she could accept Edward, then she could accept me. I dashed out the door leaving Billy watching me from the front steps.

"Be careful son." He called as I ran into the woods stripping down and tying my clothes to my leg before taking off at full speed.

* * *

EPOV

I made up my mind and I knew that this was the only way to ensure that I would stay away from Bella. I had to join the Volturi. I ran through the front door when I realized that the ball was still going on. I decided that the biggest decision of my immortal life could wait for a while.

I took a left and stepped on the golden door elevator. I took the elevator up to my floor and stepped off. Beautiful people passed by me in pairs with love apparent in their eyes. I envied them. I envied that they each had their significant other in this life with them. Too bad I was too selfless to do anything about it.

I walked slowly down the winding hallways stopping at paintings here and then to look at them. To an observant bystander it would look as if I were studying the meaning of the painting. I although knew this wasn't true. I knew that I was just buying my time until I arrived in my lonely room. I didn't want to wallow in my thoughts of things that I couldn't have.

Inevitably I made it to my room and I flipped on the lights. I slipped off my shoes and began to take off the monkey suit Tanya had given me. Tights just weren't my thing. I placed the clothes back on the hanger and then pulled a black button down and khaki paints on. I rolled the sleeves of the shirt up to my elbows and then fell back onto my bed.

I could faintly hear the orchestra from downstairs. I thought to myself and I felt as if I would give anything just to sleep. If I could dream, then I could dream of her. I lugged myself off the bed and flipped off the lights. I waited for my eyes to adjust and then I made my way back to the king sized bed.

I fell back onto the bed and my back hit the soft mattress. I let my thoughts consume me. It seemed as if my soul searched through my mind. It went far into the depths of my memories and searched every crevice.

Memories as far back as my childhood started coming back to me. Along with the memories came the hurt and the pain. All my childhood memories involved Jake and I wondered what he was doing. Did he hate me? Did I hate him? I found it completely ridiculous for me to hate him. He was after all my best friend of eighteen years. I still remember the Quileute legends that I would listen to down at La Push. His tribe was supposed to hate our kind.

Thoughts of Jake were depressing me so I let my mind drift to Bella. Our kiss had been amazing aside from her passing out. She was the one person that I would give anyone to be with, anyone but her. I would not let her throw away her life for me.

The sliver phone Carlisle had gotten me vibrated on the bedside table. I leaned over to pick it up and saw the caller's name.

"Hey Alice." I sighed into the phone.

"Hey Edward." She paused. "Listen, I know what your mind is set on but please don't join them. The Volturi is no place for you. They'll turn you into something that you don't want to be. I know, I can see it. You're not going to be happy there." Alice pleaded with me.

"What do you suggest I do then? I'm running out of options." My patience was running thin.

"I don't know, go to college. Become a teacher. Just don't throw your life away joining the Guard. They're not like us Edward. You don't want to be a monster do you? Would Bella want you to be a monster?"

"Don't bring her into this." I yelled into the phone. "I don't want to be this animal I have become. I have all the time in the world yet the only one I want is her."

Alice didn't say anything she just let me yell at her. "Do what you feel is right. Just don't come back for her if you choose the Guard. Don't do it, you won't be able to control your thirst and you will kill her. I can't watch you do that."

I felt dry sobs overtake my body and the need to hide my emotions was gone. I didn't care if Alice knew I was in pain. Not anymore. "I need her Alice." I whispered for the first time since my change. I admitted my weakness.

I could just see Alice brimming with self-approval. "She needs you too."

All of a sudden Bella's voice came over the phone. "Do you promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." I filled in my part of the dream.

"She's smiling Edward." Alice whispered into the phone.

It took all I was not to run to her that very moment. I said my goodbyes to Alice and started to think about my career options. I could become a teacher, architect, or even a lawyer. I could go to night and day classes to cut my graduation time in two. That's what I would do.

Now that I had a course, I could plot my progress back to Bella.

BPOV

Alice was blasting the music as she zipped onto the highway. I loved the feeling that Alice gave me. She made me believe that I was invincible and that I could do anything. I loved how she was so sure of herself. I wouldn't dare bet against her. If Alice believed everything would work out, then I would believe her. She was keeping me sane.

* * *

**A/N: Here ya go. Two projects down, one to go. **

**Review! It would make me very happy!**

**Kayla**


	35. Secrets and Favors

**A/N: Yesterday was just one of those days. I felt crappy which sucks and I had to go to this dinner tonight that I completely didn't want to go to. I just wanted to curl up and go to bed. (which is what I did when I got home from school) I didn't get to sleep the night before last night till about 12 and then had to get up at 5:50 this yesterday morning. Needless to say, I was beyond tired.**

* * *

Chapter 35

BPOV

"So Alice, are you going to tell me the big secret?" I sunk back into the seat and closed my eyes letting the heat that was blowing through the vents warm my face.

She sighed. "I suppose. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning always seems to work well in most cases." I stated cockily.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay smart aleck." She paused. "So I guess our little skirmish, if you can call it that, dates back to Ephraim Black his grandfather or great-grandfather or something. It's hard to keep track of them."

"And." I prompted her.

She shook her head. "Sorry, anyway he didn't like our family. Our kin was considered dangerous by fault. Even though the Cullens have never down anything per say. We were considered the enemy and we accepted that. The Cullens were not to hunt on their land for fear of harming the wolves as well as their people. Like I was saying, Ephraim Black, who was chief at the time, drew up a treaty between our family and their Quileute tribe. We were to stay to our land and they were to stay with theirs."

I looked at her. "Hunted, as in deer and stuff right?"

Alice nodded. "Sometimes even Mountain Lions if we're lucky!"

I shook off her weird comment when she hit me with one of hers. "So, now that our "big" secret is out, now it's my turn to ask the questions. Tell me about you and Edward." Her eyes were big and golden just ready to take in the facts.

I smiled. "Well, I'd had a crush on him for a long time. He just didn't seem to notice me. He was always consumed with his studies just hoping to get enough scholarships to send him to college." I paused. "When it came to the end of the school year he just didn't have enough money for college. He went with Jake and they both signed up for the Marines. They hoped to be able to join and then go to college. The night they went to the recruitment center the first time, Billy and Jake were supposed to come eat dinner with Charlie and me." I paused at her confused expression. "Charlie and Billy are best friends as were Edward and Jake. Next thing I know Edward is on my doorstep and he's charming his way into my heart. They rest you should know. He goes to boot camp and then war. Next thing I know, I'm at his funeral." I wiped a stray tear from my eye and Alice gasped.

"Bella! What's that on your finger?" She pointed to the sapphire ring on my left hand ring finger.

"That's the engagement ring Edward gave me. We were supposed to get married next Christmas Eve. I guess that's not going to happen." I sighed and straightened it on my finger.

"Hey, you never know." She said cheerfully.

I sunk back into my seat and turned my gaze to the passing trees. I tried to ignore the speed but thought that sadly they seemed to be the only thing that I could count on never leaving. No matter how much I wanted them to be gone, the trees would never leave on their own. They were rooted in that exact spot until something on someone took them away.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. I looked at the caller ID and it said Jake. I groaned and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella? Where are you?" Jake's worried voice came over the phone for the second time that day.

"I don't know, on a road?" I answered for him.

"Give me a town Bella." He huffed annoyed.

"Take a chill pill Jake, hold on let me ask." I put the phone to my chest and turned to look at Alice.

"Bypassing Seattle." She answered while grinning.

If I was a cartoon character, my eyes would have popped out of my head. "Already! Are you serious? How fast are you driving?"

She shrugged. "Only about 100. You've been staring at the trees for a while." She answered as if driving 100 miles an hour was normal for her.

"100!" I screeched. "Are you trying to kill us?" I asked as we flew past the cars and weaved in and out between cars going to speed limit.

She shook her head. "Nope, it would take a lot more speed than 100 to kill me." She giggled.

I put the phone to my ear. "Seattle." I answered Jake sheepishly.

"Seattle!" He groaned. "I'm just about to Alaska. Jeez Bella."

"I'm sorry." I answered truthfully.

Jake sighed. "I'll just talk to you when I get home." He hung up the phone and I was glad he wasn't too mad.

I figured I would be home in no time with Alice's speed increasing as we got out onto the country road. I listened to whatever was on the radio and though about how I should spend my time from now on. It wasn't like I was going to date. I'm pretty sure Edward had ruined my want for dating.

"You should get a goldfish." Alice blurted out randomly.

I burst out laughing. "What?"

She shrugged. "Well, you said you wanted to do something with your time. You should get a goldfish."

The image of me tripping over my shoe and then landing on the fish bowl knocking it over onto the floor inundated my mind. I shook my head. "Nope, to dangerous. For the fish that is."

She gave me a knowing smile and then continued with her rant. "How about a cat. I hear they basically take care of themselves."

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't know. I heard cat ladies are weird."

Alice laughed. "Nope, that's only if you have a cat and you're over the age of 35, and you're single."

I laughed and closed my eyes not wanting to watch as the forest lining the road past by as nothing but a blur.

* * *

EPOV

There was a soft knock on the door and it pulled me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said so any human would be able to hear if that's who it was.

The door opened and I listened as feet padded softly through the room. The bed sunk beside me and I turned my head to see Tanya looking down at me. Her breasts were threatening to spill over with that corset on under her dress.

She smiled down at me. "Hey Edward, are you okay?"

I sat myself up. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed and her eyes portrayed concern as she watched me. _I wonder if he's going with the Volturi. I really want him to stay here. He's really cute, and he has a nice butt. I should really thank Kate for the idea of tights. _Random superhero fantasies started shooting off in her head and I tried not to laugh.

She pulled herself together. "Well, with the Volturi and everything. I wasn't sure if you were going with them." She placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt like an idiot for not saying something. A beautiful woman as fantasizing about me, and I was laughing.

"No, I thought about it but decided against it. I'm going to go back to school. You know, start a life." I answered as I moved my gaze away from her hopeful face.

"Well, how about you start a life here. I could hire you on at the company. Having another co-CEO would be good. Our last one was a human and he just died." She frowned.

"Old age?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, he was actually quite young. He died in a tragic mosh pit accident." She grimaced. "He was trampled at one of those crazy concerts. I swear kids are dangerous these days."

I smiled. "Yeah, they own guns."

She shuddered. "Seriously."

I chuckled. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm going to get my own start. I'm thinking about becoming an architect or even a lawyer. Hey, maybe I'll even become a teacher. Who know?"

"Alice." Tanya laughed sarcastically.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to give her a call and ask her. Which reminds me, I should talk to Carlisle too. You know, thank him again."

She nodded. "Very well, I guess I'll leave you." She frowned.

I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed it gently. "Thanks for everything Tanya."

She smiled reassuringly. "Anytime Edward."

I thought for a second. "Wait, maybe there is something you could do for me."

She tilted her head. "Name it."

I took a deep breath. "Would you consider giving a job to my father?"

* * *

**A/N: There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter. I felt in a talkative mood. So what, shoot me. (Just kidding.) Anyway I hope that you liked it. Also, Bella still doesn't know that they are vampires. I'm thinking Jake should fill her in. Don't you?**

**I have finally got my sequel to the last night idea pretty much planned out. Conley and the gang will be returning! It's that great! Also Bella will have a life changing decision to make but will Edward accept that?**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	36. Simple Gestures

**A/N: You should seriously go to my profile and take my poll. Give me some feedback on my latest story lines. I appreciate your opinions. I'm sad to report that "The Last Night" will probably be a conditional sequel. Boo hoo. I'm going to try not to make it like that but Edward and Bella are already together. They're just going to have to face some decisions and crap.**

* * *

Chapter 36

Alice helped me carry the numerous amounts of bags she had gotten up to my room. I had everything from sweaters to underwear. I'm pretty sure I even saw some new fuzzy slippers. Very cute fuzzy slippers if I do say so myself.

I gave her a goodbye hug and then watched as she headed off to her destination. My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't eaten anything in awhile. I approached the kitchen and thought of what to fix. For some reason I was feeling like comfort food. You know what I'm talking about. Comfort food is the food that your grandma use to make and you use to live for.

I went to the freezer and pulled out some frozen breaded okra and went in search for the deep-fryer. There's nothing like fried food to help you get through a broken heart. Next I went in search of some ribs and possibly some squash if I could scrounge some up. I decided just to hold off my appetite till Charlie got home and fix a good home cooked meal. It was the least I could do for leaving him home alone for the past couple of days.

I ran upstairs and grabbed my iHome and my iPod and plugged it in. "Temperature" by Sean Paul came on and I started dancing along to it. I let the cooking and music distract me from my real thoughts. I knew the truth was hiding somewhere in my thoughts. I missed Edward and there was no use hiding it.

I pulled out some noodles and cheese deciding to make my grandma's macaroni and cheese. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost four. The day had passed pretty quickly. I put the noodles on to boil and then put my hand over the deep-fryer to see if it was warm enough to start frying the okra yet. Deciding that it wasn't warm enough I got started chopping a large onion and then chopped the squash that I had bought last week.

Completely forgetting that I was supposed to have ribs as the meat I fumbled around the freezer until I found them. I decided to help it thaw by putting it in the microwave. Once everything was chopped and cut I went to work multi-tasking. I stirred the squash and onions and put the macaroni in the oven. On top of that I dropped some okra in the fryer and pulled the meat out of the microwave.

I basted the ribs and started heading out to the grill when Charlie burst through the door. He hurriedly came in the door and slung his belt over the knob. "Something smells good Bells." He called from the foyer.

"I hope you're hungry. I'm cooking enough to feed the la Push boys." I laughed at our little joke. I had always laughed at the amount of food that those boys could consume.

Charlie stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "Oh Bells, I forgot I have a date tonight."

I dropped the spoon and if fell onto the stovetop. "Oh really? Pray tell!" I smiled.

He blushed. Yes, Charlie blushed. "So, who is it?"

He shrugged. "Sue."

I ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Dad! That's great. I'm so happy for you."

He smiled smugly. "Thanks, sorry I'm leaving you for dinner though."

I shrugged it off. "Don't worry. I'm sure Jake would love to come over. He wanted to talk to me anyway. Go ahead, have fun."

He smiled. "Thanks Bells."

I watched proudly as he jogged up the stairs a little more enthusiastically than he normally would. I felt like a proud parent. You know the one that gets called to school because their kid was getting the good citizen award? Yeah, that parent.

I turned back to my work and took the ribs to the grill. I ran back inside to stir the squash and onions and pulled the okra out of the fryer and placed some more in their place. After salting the okra I ran back outside to flip the ribs.

After the ribs had been cooked and barbequed I picked up the phone to call Jake. He picked up on the fourth ring. "Hello?" He sounded a little out of breath.

"Hey Jake, where are you?" I asked watching the clock.

The doorbell rang. "I don't know, you tell me."

* * *

EPOV

"Hello?" I called Carlisle's cell phone and he was quick to answer. It was late the next day and I had just gotten back to my room. Tanya had asked me to help clean up from the ball. With us working together, we were done in no time.

"Hey Edward, what can I do for you?" Carlisle sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Are you busy? I could call back later." I decided I probably should have.

"Um, no. Sorry I was just heading to work and Emmett and Jasper hooked up the computer to the big screen and they're playing sims." He laughed.

"Ah, well I was hoping to go back to school. I need to preoccupy myself doing something. I had planned on taking day classes and night classes." I flipped through a couple of brochures that I had printed off the internet.

"Edward, I'm so proud of you. How about Dartmouth?" He offered his opinion. "I'm sure I could pull a few strings and get it up and going."

I thought about his suggestion. "Yeah, I actually have a brochure on Dartmouth. I had been considering it. I don't have the money to afford that kind of college though."

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry. Consider yourself on scholarship. I have enough money stored up to send the whole family to college for the rest of their lives. Don't worry about it. You are my new son."

"Thanks." I whispered. Then a thought came to my mind. "Carlisle, why do you have so much faith in me?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and his tone turned serious. "I admire you Edward. You have enough will power as a young vampire to resist enough around someone that you love. I see a lot of myself in you. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a doctor."

I shuddered at the thought of jumping someone on the operation table. "In considerable time." He added.

I smiled. "Thanks Carlisle. I owe you a lot."

He sighed. "Well, I was going to call you later but now that you're on the phone. What do you want to do about Ms. Swan?"

"What do you mean?" I asked a little frantic at the idea of possibly hurting Bella.

"The Volturi will not forget about her. She's different." He stated.

I shuddered. "I'm not sure. I'll get back to you?"

"Very well. I will get up with Dartmouth. I trust you have the credit card in you wallet?" He asked.

I reached over and grabbed my wallet from the side table. I flipped open the fold to see a silver credit card. "Yeah." I answered.

" Very well. That will be more than enough to pay for gas, books, and an apartment if you so choose to get one. I'm sure you would appreciate a room by yourself. I will get you enrolled and you can pick your classes when you arrive." He ran through all the details.

I listened to his instructions. "Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem. So what will be the big career choice?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking Alice could tell me that." I asked a little hopeful. My phone beeped and I looked to see that Alice was calling. "That's her. I better answer it. She'll just call back multiple times."

Carlisle chuckled. "That she will. Well I'm at the hospital. Come see us sometime son."

I smiled at the thought. "Will do. Bye Carlisle."

I hit end on my phone and transferred over lines to talk to Alice. "Hello?"

"Edward!" She exclaimed. "Graphic designer." Was all she said before she hung up.

So, I would be a graphic design artist. That sounds almost official. I started to pack my things away one article of clothing at a time. My thoughts once again trailed back to Bella. I wondered what she was doing at the time. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I sighed while folding up a shirt.

"You're leaving." Tanya whispered. I knew she was depressed. I couldn't help but hear her thoughts while we were cleaning up.

"Yeah." I tried to sound depressed but in all actuality I couldn't be happier to be on my way. All this idle time was getting to my head.

"We're going to miss you around here." She stated but I knew it wasn't true. Tanya was the only one that had even talked to me the whole time.

I shook my head. "You'll live."

She scrunched up her nose. "Okay, so I'll miss you." She plopped down on the bed next to my suitcase. "Where are you going?" She asked while playing with the zipper.

"Dartmouth." I answered blankly.

Her hand stopped and then started again. "Wow." She paused. "I got up with your father today."

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. "And?" I prompted.

She smiled. "I offered him the job I offered you. He was thrilled and when he asked who recommended him I told him someone was looking out for him."

I was ecstatic. This opened up so many possibilities for the family. "Thanks a lot." I gave her a tight hug and she returned it and laid her head on my shoulder.

"No problem Edward." She whispered in my ear and her breath caressed my ear. "Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

I pulled away from her and went back to my work. The simple gesture was too intimate for my taste. "I'm sure." I whispered a little too quickly. "I really need to get some schooling."

She sighed. "Okay, well good luck." She pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks." I whispered and pulled away.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door with Tanya following closely behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so a lot of people are thinking that Bella just completely accepted the fact that Edward was gone for a very long time. Well I'm just letting you know that she didn't. Read further in the story if you want to see her real reaction. Right now she's focused on keeping herself busy and hiding her emotions for Charlie, Alice, and more than likely Jake. We also are going to have a new member of the family in this story. (Thanks to Jake.) What will happen?**

**Also remember to take my poll!**

**Kayla**


	37. Dancing Behind Enemy Lines

**A/N: Reminder to take the poll. **

**Also keep in mind that Edward doesn't know that Jacob is a werewolf. He just knows that there are werewolves in la Push and therefore Jake hates Edward.**

* * *

Chapter 37

I opened the door to find Jake closing his phone. His russet skin was tinted with pink and he was breathing heavily. My eyes ran over his huge form and it seemed as if he had grown three inches since I last saw him. I also noticed that his short hair was now about shoulder length. It was as if he had transformed over the night.

"Are you going to let me in?" He asked cockily flashing me his goofy grin.

"Only if you're hungry." I shot back.

He laughed and walked past me as I opened the door a little farther. My head came up to his chest now. He did what he was good at and followed his nose into the kitchen. I followed him laughing to myself and headed over to the counter. I instructed him to get out glasses while I started moving things to the table.

I corrected him when he pulled out three glasses. "Charlie isn't eating with us."

He didn't ask questions and then just turned back to me. "More for me then."

I rolled my eyes and took my seat at the table. Jake sat across from me and I poured our drinks and looked at him questioningly. "What?" He asked a little giddy.

I shook my head and bit my lip. "I don't know. What did you want to talk to me about?"

He reached across the table and took my hand in his. "Later." He said mysteriously.

I said the blessing and Jake dug into the foods laid out before him. I watched in amazement the whole time as he devoured for or five helpings without slowing down. I ate my ribs and okra letting my mind drift back to Alice's cryptic comments.

"You okay Bells?" Jake waved his huge hand in my face.

I nodded. "Yeah, when did you get so big?"

He chuckled. "This weekend."

I nodded my head. "That's what it looks like. How?"

He pushed his plate back and patted his stomach. "You see, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He hesitated. "I know that you know about the Cullens."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know that you hate them and I know that Edward is still alive when he was supposed to be dead."

Jake shook his head and his expression turned melancholy. "He's not still alive."

I was confused by his assumption. "Of course he's alive. I saw him. He was living and breathing." I thought back to the kiss he had given me. "Yeah, he's defiantly not dead." I smiled.

"Yes he is." He thought for a second. "Okay, let me guess. His skin is very pale, his eyes are golden, he's really cold all the time, and he's unbelievably strong. Oh, and he has trouble breathing around you."

I shrugged. "That doesn't mean anything."

Jake frowned. "Yes it does. Maybe I should start with my side of the story. If you don't have a heart attack then I'll know that you can handle the rest."

He scooted his chair back and stood up offering me his hand. It was a very Edward thing to do. Never the less I placed my hand in his and gripped it tightly. I couldn't help but notice he was burning up. Just to merely touch my hand to his made the skin of my hand sticky with sweat.

"Here, put your coat on." He commanded me and I did as I was told as he tossed my coat to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him a little unaware of what to do.

"You'll see." He stated cryptically.

I decided not to ask any more questions. It wasn't like he was going to answer them anyway. I followed him out the back door and we started toward the woods. Going with my no asking questions rule I followed him a little insecurely.

"Don't worry Bells, you'll be safe with me." He reassured my quavering faith.

We stopped when we got to a small clearing in the woods. There was a broken tree that made a natural bench and I looked up to see a faint light shining through the thick foliage. Jake pulled me into the middle of the clearing and then put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay Bella. Do you trust me?" He asked me with all earnestness.

I nodded. "Completely. What's all this about Jake?"

He took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm a werewolf."

I burst out laughing. "Ha ha, good one. Now what did you really want to talk about?" I looked into his eyes and went silent. There was an emotion in his eyes. Hurt maybe? That's when I knew he was telling me the complete truth. "Jake?" I was a little scared now.

He wrapped his arms around my body and I felt like I was being enveloped with heat. "Just trust me Bells. It's not exactly what you might think." He stepped back. "I'll be right back."

I was tempted to run toward the house but I knew that I wouldn't get far without tripping. I stayed where I was and tried to think the situation out rationally. Then it came to me. If Jake was a werewolf, what did that mean Edward was? Was he something worse than Jake? Was there something more to the treaty that Alice told me about? That might be why the Quileute tribe were worried about their people. Could Edward be as dangerous as Jake thought he was?

Some twigs snapped and my head shot up to see an oversized dog standing in the direction that Jake disappeared in. I started to back up and fear shot through my body. The wolf stepped toward me and I looked in it's eyes. They were Jake's eyes.

"You weren't kidding were you?" I asked as the wolf stepped forward a little more.

He tilted his head as if he understood me and I walked toward him meeting him halfway in the small clearing. He looked back up at me and then he did something that took away all my doubts of Jake's stories. He grinned.

* * *

EPOV

I was on my way to Dartmouth and I hoped that everything was going well for my family. I knew that Alaska would be a big change for Craig especially. He never really fit in at school but then again neither did I. When I was younger I was always the misfit. I read books while the other boys played wall ball. I shunned girls who through themselves at me while the others only wished a girl would do the same to them.

The only person that kept me content was Jake. He was my best friend and although he may hate me, I could never hate him. We were after all blood brothers. I smiled to myself. He probably didn't remember that.

My gaslight came on and I pulled into a gas station. I turned off my car and popped the gas cap. I went through the routine of getting gas and then slipped my credit card into the pay-at-the-pump slot and in a couple of clicks the machine spit out a receipt.

I climbed back into my Volvo and pulled out into the highway. I guess a smarter man would have taken a plane. One again, I'm an idiot. It wasn't like I had anywhere to go anyway. I decided to try my hand at distracting myself. I passed through a small town and tried to tune into some of the houses. I found their thoughts too stereotypical and absolutely boring.

My phone vibrated and I glanced at the caller ID to see that it was Alice. "Yes hello." I greeted.

"Edward?" Alice's voice was a little frantic.

"The one and only." I laughed a little at myself.

She groaned. "Listen Edward, Bella kind of disappeared."

I slammed on the brakes of my car earning a screech of the tires. "What do you mean she disappeared? Make her reappear." I yelled into the phone.

She was very quite. "I tried to find her. She's with a werewolf."

"Who?" I asked but figured she was safe if she was with the la Push boys.

"Jacob Black." She whispered hesitantly.

"Since when?" I shouted then thought. "Wait, she's with a young werewolf?" My mind started to go frantic.

"Yes, I can't exactly help that though."

"Oh yes you can. Do whatever you have to." I couldn't see why this was so hard.

"Edward, will you listen to yourself. You're asking me to go swoop Bella up from the paws of a werewolf who could use his freaky mind power thing to call the other members of his pack. We don't need a war right now." She stated obviously.

"Oh, well I don't want her to get hurt. What if he looses control?" I was now borderline crazy stopped in the middle of a road. I was glad that no one was coming toward me. They would probably send me to the insane asylum. Not that I couldn't break out.

"Edward, at least pull off to a respectable place. I don't want you to total that pretty little Volvo of yours." She added some humor to the tensed situation. "Listen, I think she'll be fine. If anything happens I'll call you." She went to hang up the phone but I yelled for her.

"Alice, wait!"

"What?" She asked a little pushy.

"When did Jake change?" I asked a question that I possibly didn't want an answer to.

"This weekend." She broke the news to me.

"Thanks Alice." I flipped the phone shut and placed my head on the steering wheel.

It was official. Now there was no turning back. We were enemies and Bella was dancing behind enemy lines.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't exactly sure how Bella should react to the whole Jake thing. I had to remember that she has tons of faith and trust in him. Jake is her foundation and she would love him no matter what. Next chapter Jake spills the beans… what joy!**

**Review and take the poll on my author's page.**

**Kayla**


	38. A Kid?

**A/N: blah blah blah**

* * *

Chapter 38

I leaned over and turned off the lamp on my bedside table. I closed my eyes and the events of the weekend consumed me. So much had happened so quickly. First I find out that the love of my life isn't dead, then I find out my best friend is a werewolf. What's next? Is my mom a witch?

The sad thing is, it all just seems to fit. I guess you could say I never really fit in and the bizarre things that happened this weekend really didn't faze me. Maybe it all hadn't completely registered or something? Who knows, maybe there's something wrong with my brain. It wouldn't surprise me.

I never really figured out why Jake wanted me to stay away from the Cullens. He said I'd had enough weirdness for one day, and I was fine with that. I'd rather hear it from one of the Cullens anyway. A part of me was scared of the possibilities that he had become. I guess the inner freak in me didn't care. Who was I to judge something that he couldn't help. I knew in my heart that I would love him no matter what. Heck, he could be the boogieman or something.

I snuggled back into my covers and let sleep overwhelm me.

* * *

I woke the next morning to scratching on my bedroom door. I rolled over and placed my pillow over my head trying to block out the sound. The scratching just got louder. I sat up and looked around my room trying to locate the noise. I zoned in on my door.

"What?" I growled a little frustrated.

My door opened to reveal Jake standing there with his hands behind his back. "Good morning to you too." He smirked.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yup, 11:30. Jeez Bella, get enough sleep?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I guess you don't want your present then."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Present?"

He pulled a little ball of white and brown fluff from behind his back. "Happy no special occasion Bella!"

The little ball of fluff opened its eyes and yawned. I couldn't help but get up from the bed and reach out my hand to it. "She's beautiful Jake."

He grinned. "Well, I know you've been kind of down lately, so I got you a kid."

I stepped back placing my hand over my mouth. "Jake! Children do not make things better." I said with sarcasm dripping in my voice.

He held out his hands signaling me to take the puppy. I pulled her into my arms and she yawned and crawled up my torso licking my face. I giggled and kissed her head.

"What is she?" I asked Jake who was pulling out some papers.

"She's an American Cocker Spaniel." He said looking at the papers. "One of my friends was giving them away. It's weird though since she's full bred."

My mouth dropped open. "Full bred?"

He nodded. "With papers. All you have to do is pick a name for her."

I held her out in front of me so her pudgy face was scrunched up and her body was hanging below her. "What do you think?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. Fido?"

I shook my head. "You're a horrid name picker."

I studied her face and her body trying to find the perfect name. "I got it. Bailey!"

I looked up and Jake had disappeared. I heard stomping on the stairs and then Jake was lugging a dog carrier into the room. "Bailey sounds great. I was planning on training her for you."

I smiled. "That would be great."

Jake pulled me into a hug. "Thanks Bella."

I placed my head on his chest. "For what?"

He kissed my head. "For accepting me."

I hugged him a little tighter trying not to hurt Bailey. "No problem Jake." I paused. "Now, let's hit Petsmart!"

* * *

EPOV

I found myself frequently thinking about Bella. Was she okay? What if Jake hurt her? I would kill him. I tried to shake those thoughts from my mind. Jake cared for Bella and I knew he would never hurt her. I tried to pull my self out of the darkness that started to cloud my mind.

I went through the routine of glancing at the GPS and then taking turns here and there. Alice hadn't called back so I guess Bella made it out okay. Of course this also meant that she probably knew what I was. Doesn't that just suck. I knew I could never ask her to accept me for what I was. I was a monster.

A monster that was in love with on the one thing that was forbidden, a human. I took a right and pulled onto another country road. I found that I didn't need to hunt everyday. Thankfully my resistance was getting stronger by the day.

I reached behind the seat and stuck my hand in one of the many duffel bags. I pulled out a CD and slipped it in the player. The sounds of Debussy filled the car and remarkably I relaxed. I kept the song on repeat and zoned out on everything but the road. I wondered if this was what my life was to become, a lonely car ride thinking only of the past.

* * *

BPOV

I climbed into Jake's rabbit with Bailey on my lap. "You don't think Charlie will mind do you?" I asked Jake as I played with Bailey's floppy ears.

"Probably. Why wasn't he up yet?" Jake pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I don't think he came home last night." I answered truthfully.

Jake burst out laughing. "Go Charlie."

I covered my ears. "Ewww Jake! That's my dad. I'm just going to believe that he spent the night at Billy's last night because he's going fishing today."

Jake tried to stifle his laughter but gave up and burst out laughing once again. "I doubt it. But okay. That's what we'll go with."

My phone buzzed in my purse and I reached for it. "Oh yeah, we probably need to get stuff for Thanksgiving Thursday." Jake added.

I stopped. "Wait, Thanksgiving is Thursday?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you didn't get the hint that you didn't go to school today?"

I slapped myself on the forehead and my phone stopped buzzing. "Jeez, I can't believe I lost track of time that much."

Jake snickered. "What did you think it was? Summer break?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't know what I was thinking."

My phone buzzed again and I once again reached for it. Bailey was wide-awake now and she was nipping at my hair while her toenails cut into my jeans. "Stop it Bailey." I scolded her. She just gave me her puppy dog face.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone a little exasperated.

"Hey Bella!" Alice's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked sending a side-glance at Jake who was now gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering what you were doing. Maybe we could go fish shopping or something." She giggled.

I laughed. "I'm actually on my way to Petsmart in Port Angeles."

Alice gasped. "You're going fish shopping without me?"

I laughed again. "No, Jake got me a puppy!"

Alice took a sharp intake of breath. "Well I guess I'll meet you there then!"

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea." I tried to tell her but she had already hung up.

"Leech." Jake whispered under his breath. I know he didn't mean for me to hear it but I did.

I groaned. "Jeez Jake, at least try to be civil. At least Alice talks to me. I have to have someone to talk to about girl stuff."

"You have Leah." Jake growled.

I shook my head. "Yeah, Leah who races dirt bikes on the weekend and could give you a run for you money when working on cars."

"You have Emi-." His eyes widened and he didn't finish his sentence.

"Emily? What about Emily?" Judging by the way he stopped talking I knew something was wrong.

"Nothing." He tried to cover up his flaw.

"Jake tell me." I commanded.

Jake sighed. "Sam lost control and she has a couple of scratches on her face."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Only a couple of scratches?"

Jake shrugged. "Four large ones down her face."

I gulped. "Lost control?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the prettiest girl in la Push has scars on her face now. How sad? I really liked Emily too! Isn't it just like Alice to worm her way into a shopping trip. Remember that she also promised to keep an eye on Bella for Edward… I'll put Bailey's picture on me website!**

**Review and take my poll!**

**Kayla**

**P.S.- Sequel to "The Last Night" is up!**


	39. Unanswered Questions

**A/N: Remember… poll…. **

* * *

Chapter 39

Days turned into nights, nights turned into weeks, and inevitably weeks turned into months. I hadn't heard from Edward at all. I knew that Alice talked to him, but their conversations were always brief when she was with me. It started to seem as if Edward was just something I had dreamed up. The sad thing was, that it hurt more to know that he was alive and wasn't with me. Weird? I know. But just imagine what it would be like to have half of your heart not functioning. That's how it was for me. He was there, but without seeing or hearing from him, it was like he wasn't there. I always kept my feelings bottled up though, for Alice, for Jake, and for Charlie.

Thanksgiving passed too quickly and before I knew it so had Christmas. I was sitting back in class at the not so prestigious Forks High School. This also meant that Jake was back to work. He was working on training Bailey and it was coming along rather well. Of course basically all he was doing was morphing into his "inner dog" as I jokingly called his wolf form. Bailey was a little stubborn though.

The first time Bailey saw Jake in his wolf form she squealed and hid behind my leg. I just laughed but she refused to stand anywhere near him. In result Jake changed back to his human form, which earned me a couple peeks. For once, Jake was the one blushing.

The shopping trip with Jake and Alice started to get better as time progressed. Alice insisted on buying either Bailey or me the whole store but after I argued with her I got her down to just the essentials. Alice even made up some fake adoption papers so she could officially say she was Bailey's godmother. It had Charlie and Renee as the grandparents and Jake as the uncle. She even went as far as to put Phil in as the step-grandfather. I just loved all her bundled up energy.

"Bella!" Alice waved me over to our lunch table.

"Alice, we sit here everyday. It's not like I don't know that." I picked on her.

"Oh be quiet Bella." She turned behind her and pulled out the bag of one of those designer people. "Look what I found Bailey!" She pulled out three Bailey-sized outfits.

"Alice! I am not going to put that on her." I glanced back at the bag. "Where did you get those?"

Alice's eyes grew wide with sadness. "B-b-but it's her two month 'I came to live with my new mommy' birthday." She pouted and I thought she was seriously going to cry.

I groaned. "Fine, but you're going to put them on her. She won't let me."

Alice grinned. "Great! I'll come over after school." It was a statement, not a question.

I finished my lunch and decided to head to the library. I logged on to the computer and disabled the content blocker. Alice had gone overboard on the whole Bailey safety thing and she had a webcam installed in Bailey's play area.

To humor Alice, I typed in the web address and clicked to view Bailey's webcam. The image I found shocked me. A blonde haired man was in the background and he was staring directly at the camera. He inhaled deeply and I could barely make out Bailey. She was cowering away in the background.

"Bella?" Alice called from the library entrance.

"Alice, quick! Come here!" I called to her frantically.

"What?" She skipped over to me and peered at the camera. "Oh Bella! You're using the webcam!"

"Someone's in my house." I pointed to the man in the background.

She gasped. "Oh no!" She turned around and whipped open her cell phone.

She was talking quickly and I couldn't understand her. I watched as the man walked around my room and picked up various items of clothes that had been strewn around the room placing them next to his nose and inhaling deeply. Fear was racked through my body at the thought of Bailey getting hurt. I had only had her for a couple of months but she had brought so much joy to my life.

"Let's go." Alice yanked me from my stool and with a couple of clicks on of the mouse she had the history deleted, the blocker back on, and had me logged out of my account.

I didn't have much time to do anything else. She dragged me through the doors of the school and out to her bright yellow Porsche. She shoved me in the seat and even went as far as to shut my door for me. She slid over the front of the car like you see guys do in those action movies and then she started up the engine.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked a little scared.

"To my house of course!" She exclaimed like there was no other choice. She threw her phone at me. "Call the dog." She rolled her eyes.

I ignored the names that Jake and Alice had given each other. I quickly dialed the number and Jake picked up. "What do you want leech?"

I sighed. "Hello to you too Jake."

"Oh, hello Bella. What's up?" His tone changed greatly.

"I don't know. Talk to Alice." I handed the phone to Alice and she started talking quickly again. I only got a few words like "nomad, human, and my house" from the entire conversation.

Alice looked to me knowing I would want an answer. "It's hard to explain." She said once she hung up with Jake.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I've heard that a time or two."

* * *

EPOV

I was in the middle of my computer science class when my phone buzzed. I slouched down behind the computer and pulled it out looking at the caller ID. Jasper.

"Hello?" I asked a little surprised by the call.

"Hey Edward." I picked up on his ridged voice.

"What's wrong? Is Bella okay?" Aside from talking to Alice now and again I had had very little contact with the rest of the family. Jasper was down on the list of people who would call me.

Jasper didn't answer but hesitated. "Well, a nomad broke in to Bella's house. I guess he caught her scent and decided to stop by."

I thought for a second. "Nomad?"

"Yeah." He answered. "They move from place to place searching for food."

"He was in her house!" I screamed out and I heard giggles from the people in the class.

"Mr. Cullen!" The teacher in the front of the room reprimanded me. "If you would like to talk on your phone, I suggest you leave the room."

"Dude, is this a bad time?" Jasper asked and I heard the wind swirl around him.

Emmett was in the background. "We missed him."

"Alright. Grab the dog and the food." Jasper called to him.

"Well what is your choice Mr. Cullen?" The teacher asked me.

I stood up and made for the door. "Sorry, it's an emergency."

When I got outside I took off at a speed that would make Nascar drivers cringe. I made it to my Volvo and fumbled to find the things I needed for an airplane ticket. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I told him.

"Alright man. Bella will be at our house." Jasper reassured me. "Don't worry. There are six of us and three of them."

"Three? I thought there was only one." I groaned in frustration.

"Sorry. But she's safe. Just trust us." He assured me once again.

"Thanks Jasper." I told him.

"No problem. Be safe." He told me.

"I will." I paused. "Take care of her."

"We will."

* * *

BPOV

We pulled up to Alice's mansion of a home and I was still marveled by its beauty. I grabbed my books and followed Alice inside. She opened the door and I heard the familiar sound of nails tapping across the hardwood floor. Bailey came racing toward me and I picked her up hugging her to my chest.

"You're alright!" I kissed her nose and she lathered my face with kisses.

"There's nothing wrong with her bladder that's for sure." A very disgruntled Emmett walked out holding a tube of Clorox wipes. "Hey Bella." He greeted.

"Hey Emmett. Sorry about Bailey." I frowned and looked at her.

Alice pulled her from my arms. "Did you pee on uncle Emmy's carpet?" Alice talked baby talk to Bailey. "Good girl." She giggled. I swore I saw Bailey grin.

"Oh shut up Alice." He growled.

Alice put Bailey on the floor and she made her way to me quickly and I picked her up once again. I hadn't noticed that Alice and Emmett had left the room until the doorbell rang. I looked up to see Alice walk back in the room with a frustrated look on her face.

She yanked open the door. "Good, you're here dog." She greeted Jake harshly.

Jake rolled his eyes. "This isn't my fault. I wanted her to stay away from you." He growled back at her.

"Well he must have wondered why my scent and yours was there. He's not going to stop till her gets her." Great, they were talking about me.

"Um, does someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" I asked them while setting down Bailey.

"No!" The both yelled at me at the same time.

So once again I was clueless Bella. The doorbell rang once again and Alice froze. She grabbed Jake by the front of his shirt and a pretty woman with long brown wavy hair descended the staircase.

"Ah, you must be Bella." She turned to Jake. "And you must be Jacob." She quickly walked over to Bailey and picked her up ushering us to follow her. "Why don't you come with me?"

I looked back to Alice and the doorbell was going off again except this time it was a constant ringing. She gave me a pleading look and I grabbed Jake's hand and urged him to come with me. "Please Jake." I whispered.

He sighed and followed closely behind me. The woman told us her name was Esme and that she was Alice and Emmett's adopted mother. We followed her up three flights of stairs and then through a door on the left. She didn't explain but I felt like I could trust her. Under the distress in her golden eyes I could see the love. She cared about what happened to us.

"Please, stay here. I know we owe you some answers Bella, and I promise you'll get them." With that she left leaving Bailey on the floor chasing her tail.

"I hate when they do that." Jake huffed.

I kept my focus on Jake and although I didn't know what was going on, I felt like I should be scared. Who was the man in my house? When would I be clued in on what was happening? Was the house safe for Charlie? How did Emmett get Bailey here? So many questions, and none of them were to be answered.

Realizing this sent me over the edge. I turned to Jake and he pulled me tight to his chest. "It's okay Bella." He whispered kissing the top of my head. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Finally, something that I could believe.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, bet you didn't expect that did you? Hope my story isn't getting to 'dull' for you. I'm trying. I saw Twilight today! It was great, although they left out tons of scenes. It was still awesome though!**

**Poll & Review!**

**Kayla**


	40. Rants from me threats from him

**A/N: Okay, so I get this Christian teen's magazine monthly and this month it made me a little touchy. They basically were telling people not to read Twilight because it's of the devil. I went into total mean mode and flipped out. I bet they haven't even read the books! They were talking about how they had sex in Breaking Dawn like it was a bad thing. They were married for crying out loud! Shouldn't that be setting a good example? It makes Christians look like we frown on everything that isn't strictly about God. GRRRRRR!**

**Okay, sorry for my rant.**

* * *

Chapter 40

"Jake? What about Charlie?" I asked him hesitantly.

He hugged me tightly. "It's okay, he's at the reservation with my dad. I already took care of it. He has the whole pack with him. " He assured me.

I rested my head on his chest. "I don't want to stay here Jake. What if he hurts my friends and family to get to me? We don't know anything about this guy." I frowned. "He was sniffing my clothes for heaven's sake!"

Jake chuckled. "If you want to leave, we will."

I was about to answer him when there were a couple of loud knocks on the door. "Bella, can we come in?" Alice asked from the other side.

"Yeah, it's your house." I said trying to add humor to the fact that my life was possibly in danger.

Alice pranced in followed by Emmett and her boyfriend whom I knew to be Jasper. "We strongly advise you not to leave Bella. Even with the wolf pack, the seven of us are way better suited to take on those three."

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Three? You know about the pack?" I turned to look at Jake. "How?"

Alice ushered the others away and they closed the door behind us. "Bella, you know I love you right?"

I nodded. "Of course Alice. Are you going to clue me in on everything now?"

She shrugged. "Bella, we're not who we appear to be." She started off. "We're not exactly like you, or even Jake."

I carefully comprehended what she was saying. "Just spit it out Alice. I'm going to love you no matter what." I turned and hugged Jake. "See, I still love Jake… even with all his fur."

Jake chuckled and hugged me back. "Thanks Bells."

I smiled. "No problem." I turned my attention back to Alice. "So, spit it out!"

She hesitated and then did as I commanded. "We're vampires."

I had learned with Jake that this stuff wasn't just mystical anymore. I had seen with my eyes what Jake was, and now I understood it. I knew that however impossible it seemed, it was true. I searched my brains for all its files on Vampires. The only thing I could think of was all those nasty ones in Buffy. I didn't see the Cullens as those kinds though.

"Well, that certainly clears a lot up." I met Alice's gaze. "Here I though that Edward left me because I wasn't good enough for him." I felt the water prick at my eyes.

Alice walked to me and wrapped her arms around me pushing Jake out of the way. After a couple of growls and snarls, Alice succeeded in comforting me. "That's definitely not why he left Bella." She paused. "You see, as vampires, we crave human blood."

I tensed up. "Great, am I going to become dinner?"

She laughed. "Silly girl, we don't try to be monsters. Our family drinks animal blood. It saves us a lot of guilt." She paused. "It's just that Edward is a newborn. Even as a newborn, he has way more control than he should. He literally should have cracked your neck and sipped your blood when you tried to kill yourself."

I shuddered. "Thanks for that visual image."

She smiled weakly. "Sorry. Anyway, Edward loves you more than you can imagine. Your blood is very sweet to him. It's almost like dangling crack over a crack addict. It's hard for him to resist. You have no idea. Even being around you makes his throat burn like crazy."

I frowned. "I was putting him in pain?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, but as he gets older he will learn to control his thirst. Carlisle is exceptionally good at it but he is oldest."

I was nearly without words. "He shouldn't come back then. Not if I put him in pain. I don't want that."

Alice reached out to wipe a lingering tear from my cheek. I was only barely aware that Jake was now out on the balcony breathing deeply. The room grew darker and my eyes suddenly grew heavier. "Don't worry Bella. We'll keep you safe." She whispered reassuringly.

I glanced back at her. "He was a vampire? Along with the cloaked people at the Masquerade?"

She shrugged. "Yes and yes. The man in your house was a tracker. He lives to hunt and apparently you are his next prey."

I groaned. "So, what does that mean?"

She gave me a tight hug. "You let me worry about that." She pulled back and elbowed me. "Hey, Edward is coming home."

My whole body perked. "Really?" I was confused though. "Don't I put him in pain?"

She scrunched her nose. "Nonsense. Apparently not enough if he's coming home. He's in protective mode though."

I giggled. "Human protective mode would make you cringe."

She burst out laughing. "You should see what I saw. It's going to be bad. We might have to hold him back from James."

I yawned and Alice kissed my cheek. "Get some rest Bella. When you wake up Edward will be home."

I hugged her once more. "Thanks Alice."

She grinned. "For what?"

I grinned back at her. "For telling me."

She jumped up and skipped to the door. "No problem Bella." She paused. "There's a bathroom through that door and some pajamas in the top drawer." She gestured and then left.

Once she had left Jake walked back into the room and over to me. I glanced at the huge bed that I was sitting on and kicked off my shoes. "What are you doing Bella?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and put on some pajamas. Then I'm going to go to bed."

Jake groaned and watched me intently as I made my way to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and pulled out some cute cotton pajamas and some big pajama bottoms and a shirt.

"Which pair do you want?" I asked him giving him a choice between the frilly cotton or the pant bottoms.

He rolled his eyes and took the guy clothes from me as I walked to the bathroom. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it seemed like the day had taken five years off my life. I was exhausted. I pulled on the pajamas and when I walked out Jake was sitting on the couch with a blanket and pillow.

"You know, this bed is big enough for the two of us." I told him.

Jake shook his head. "I'm not very comfortable to sleep with. My body heat is almost unbearable."

I jumped on the bed and patted the spot next to me. "Nonsense. I'm chilly anyway."

He didn't need much convincing because soon enough he was climbing into the bed. He laid on top of the covers while I laid under them. I placed my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. I had to admit, Jake had been great through all of this mess. He was amazing in every way.

"Night Jake." I told him sleepily.

He yawned. "Sweet dreams Bells."

I drifted off to sleep dreaming of only Edward. For the first time in months I would see him again. I would take any reason to see him. If I had to constantly put myself in danger, I would. I had to find a way to keep him around. It hurt too much to loose him, again.

* * *

EPOV

I switched a couple of airplanes before I reached my destination of Seattle airport. It was late; well I guess you could say early. I made my way through the airport and found that I had no car. I decided on using my own two feet. It would be faster anyway.

I made it to the outskirts of town before I broke into a full speed run. As I ran I thought about seeing Bella for the first time in months. Of course I would have the urge to chomp her head off, but other than that it would be good. From what Alice had told me she missed me as much as I missed her. I missed her blush and her warm skin, her dark eyes and her pale skin. I missed everything about her.

I had worked nonstop the time I had been at college. I was taking night classes along with day classes. This would cut my graduation time in half. Along with being a graphic designer I was also studying to be a teacher. Graphic designing classes were during the day while my teaching classes were at night. Who said I couldn't be a history teacher and a graphic designer. Besides, at my rate I would be living history.

I got about fifteen minutes for Forks when I caught the scent of someone of my kind that was unknown. I stopped and the wind swirled around me as I turned on my heel. My course changed and I let my curiosity get the best of me. When I was a minute away from them I could hear what they were saying, so I stopped.

"The little one isn't going to let you get near her James, she has a wolf with her too." A man's voice spoke.

"Bite me. He can do it. He's beaten harder." A woman's voice screeched.

"It is interesting isn't it? A wolf banning together with a coven of vampires for one human?" Another man's voice sounded like acid.

"One of them is in love with her." The woman's voice sneered.

"A vampire in love with a human? That's absurd Victoria. It's obviously the wolf." The second man's voice said.

"Ah, I don't know James. That wouldn't explain why the Cullens would be protecting a wolf. There has to be something more." The first one growled.

I plowed through the thick tree border and stood in front of three vampires. "Is it so hard to believe that a vampire could be in love with a human?" I snarled while eyeing the supposed leader.

"Why yes, who are you?" He inquired while eyeing my stance.

I glared at him. "It doesn't matter. Don't you dare harm Bella though. She's done nothing wrong."

The tone in his laugh almost made me cringe. "You're him. You love her." He put two and two together.

I turned to go. "If you know what's best for you, you'll leave." I told him.

"There's no chance of that." He growled.

I took off and their conversation was left behind. I had probably made him even more determined but I didn't care. If he wanted to hurt Bella then he would have to go through me. There was no way I would letting her slip through my grasp. I wouldn't condemn her to this fate that was chosen for me. She would live her life.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, can you say tension? I'm going to try to write a chapter or two for my other story now. I had half of tody off along with Thursday and Friday. If I survive Thanksgiving with my dysfunctional family then I'll more than likely update.**

**Poll & Review!**

**Kayla**


	41. Two worlds spinning apart

**A/N: So, I survived Thanksgiving! I deserve a round of applause!**

* * *

Chapter 41

EPOV

I stood on the front porch and tried to brace myself. I knew that Bella's scent would be as tempting as always. I also knew that Jake was in that house somewhere just waiting for me to make a wrong move. Apparently he was in love with her, from what the three in the woods said. This however was a minor set back for me. I had expected Jake to protect her, not fall in love with her.

I raised my hand to knock but before I registered what was going on Alice had thrown open the door and her tiny arms were wrapped around my body. "Edward! I can't believe you're back." She said with excitement and joy.

I couldn't help but laugh at her optimistic attitude. "Yeah, it's a regular family reunion."

She smacked my arm lightly and then grabbed my by the shirt and pulled me into the living room. "Look everybody, Edward's here."

Everyone looked up except for Emmett who was on the floor playing with a… puppy? Alice's eyes must have followed my gaze because she butted in with an explanation. "Edward, meet your new daughter." She skipped over and picked up the puppy.

"Daughter?" I asked a little bewildered.

She nodded. "Daughter. Actually I guess you could say it's really Bella's daughter but I could add you in quickly."

I shook my head to clear all the jumbled thoughts. "What time is it, and where is Bella?"

"4:27 a.m. and she's in your room with Jake." Alice explained as everyone else continued to do his or her own thing.

"I see, and what is our deal on the whole James thing?" I asked and all of a sudden the rest of the family decided that they wanted to acknowledge the fact that I was in the room.

"Well, our nomads are somewhere north of here and James is a tracker. He's determined to keep Bella for himself. Jake has talked to the wolf pack and they are willing to help us in order to protect Bella." She paused. "Bella's father is in la Push with Billy Black and Bella is safely sleeping upstairs along with Jake."

I nodded. "Good, well I was coming from Seattle when I over heard the conversation of the nomads. It took all my strength not to kill him there."

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's a good thing too. There were three of them and one of you. Plus you haven't an ounce of practice on fighting."

I turned to look at Jasper. "That's why I didn't attack them. I was being quite rational of course."

There were soft footsteps on the second flight of stairs and I looked around to see that I hadn't been the only ones who'd heard them. Less than a minute later Bella was sleepily descended the stairs to the living room.

She lazily rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. "What? You guys don't sleep?" She asked.

"Never." Alice replied as her perky self.

Bella blinked her eyes a couple of times and walked right between Alice and me on her way to the kitchen. "Just going to get a drink of water." She paused. "Hi Edward."

Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks and it was as if all the resolve I had build up was gone in a split second. My throat started burning and my skin started to tingle with an urge to reach out and sink my teeth into her soft flesh.

I kept telling myself to brace myself and my hands were clenched into fists. Jasper placed his hand back on my shoulder and I tried to distract myself. I opened my mind and Carlisle's thoughts popped into my head. _Remember who you are son._ He thought._ Remember who she is._

I let my mind drift back to my prior thoughts on my life. In order to be with Bella I would have to learn to master this scent. I would gladly endure the pain for I was a machosist. I put this pain on myself and I was the only one to blame.

Bella disappeared through the kitchen door but then reappeared within seconds. "Edward?" She stared at me in amazement.

I nodded. "Did you miss me?"

She ran toward me as I opened my arms to her. I guess Jasper thought I had enough control because his hand left my shoulder. At the last moment Bella's foot got caught on something or another and her fragile body was thrown toward the hardwood floor.

I reached out my arms and her warm body fell into my embrace. "Edward? Is it really you?" She asked with sleep-clouded eyes.

I nodded. "It is."

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and it seemed as if we were the only two in the room. "For how long?"

I lifted my hand to caress her cheek and she leaned into it. "Until you are safe my love." I whispered to her.

She laid her head on my chest. "Good thing I'm accident prone." She giggled.

"Jeez you two, calm it down. We still need to discuss the James issue." Emmett spoke up.

"Bella needs to get back to sleep." I put in. I didn't want her down here when they were discussing all the ripping of body parts. Besides, she didn't know what we were, what I was.

"Give it a rest Edward, she knows." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

I looked back to Bella who had her hand on my chest. "You know?" My voice was barley a whisper.

She nodded. "I do, and I don't care."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. All the anger and frustration swirled around in my head causing a quick loop of no self-control. "How can you not care? Aren't you aware that at any moment I might loose control?"

She placed her warm hand on my cheek and I leaned into her hand. "You won't hurt me." She whispered. "It's not that you cant. It's that you don't want to hurt me."

Her words made my heart flutter. "I'm taking Bella back to bed. She needs her rest and we can discuss our actions in the morning."

Bella gasped as I picked her up bridal style and walked toward the staircase. She smiled and this time it reached her eyes. "I can walk you know."

* * *

BPOV

He clutched me tighter. "Yes, but not very well."

I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm going to ignore that little comment. Only because I missed you so much."

He placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. "I missed you too, for what it's worth."

He stopped moving and his right hand left my body to find the door handle. "It's worth everything my love." He opened the door and we walked into a room that I didn't recognize.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around the room.

He shrugged. "Somewhere on the second floor. I thought it best to not return you to my room. I don't think Jake would appreciate me being this close to you."

I placed my head back on his chest and inhaled deeply. His scent was intoxicating. I felt as if I were taking my first breath of air. "Will you stay?"

His amber eyes met mine and my back hit the cool mattress. My arms never left his neck and he started to pull away. "Just let me take off my shoes."

I immediately missed the contact although my eyes started to droop. "Edward?" I asked him just to make sure he was still in the room.

"Yes?" He asked as he slid into bed wrapping his arms around me.

I laid my head on his chest and snuggled deeper into the covers. "Nothing." I yawned sleepily.

His chest vibrated with laughter and he ran his hand up and down my arm. "Go to sleep love, you're tired."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired, I want to hear about what's been keeping you busy for the past couple of months."

He sighed. "Fine, but if I tell you will you go back to sleep?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"Well, after I left Tanya's place I headed to Dartmouth. There I proceeded to get my degree in graphic designs as well as my teaching degree." He explained while looking up at the ceiling.

I smiled. "When did you decide to become a graphic designer slash teacher?"

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I guess it was when Alice called." He paused and my head moved up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. "I'm taking night and day classes."

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing. "Mhmm, I got a kid." I whispered.

He chuckled. "Yes, I've met her." He paused. "Are you going to sleep?"

I nestled closer to his chest and her ran his fingers through my hair. "No, just resting my eyes. What was it like at Dartmouth?" I asked him.

He ran his fingers over my face and they traced perfect patterns over and over. "It's definitely not Forks. But all in all, Dartmouth isn't that bad. I still can't believe that I have the chance to go there."

Of course he would rather be at college than to be stuck in the dreary town of Forks Washington. "Are there any pretty girls there?"

Edward shook his head. "There are pretty girls everywhere Bella, but none can compare to the way you look right now… in my arms."

"How can you stand this?" I asked him as I reached up to touch is face.

Edward kissed my fingers. "Enough questions for tonight. Sleep my Bella."

I yawned and snuggled into his chest as he wrapped a fleece blanket around my shoulders. For the first time in months I felt as if I could breathe. I loved that Edward could make me feel this way. I closed my eyes knowing full well that I wouldn't have any nightmares to stir me from my dreams of Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry this update is really late. I have an excuse though… I rewrote this chapter three times trying to get it to play out the way I wanted it to. I updated my website so be sure to check it out! My update schedule will hopefully be postings of this story every other day. I will try to update my other story whenever I have time.**

**Review… I worked extra hard on this chapter!**

**Kayla**


	42. Maroon Eyes

**A/N: "Boom!" Sorry… that was for twitterfortwilight616. She really wanted some action in this chapter… Don't worry though, I can guarantee there will be action in this chapter. You didn't think I would let Jake accept the fact that Edward is back with Bella without his anger getting the best of him did you?**

* * *

Chapter 42

"Break it up you two." I heard Alice scream from the hallway.

There was a loud shattering of what I predicted was porcelain then a crash that shook the bedroom wall. I sat up in bed and pulled my feet to my chest. Had this _James_ come for me? Is that the fighting that was going on in the hallway? Where was Edward? I looked around the room and noticed the details that I hadn't been able to see last night. The walls were painted a light green and the curtains were a sheer white color. The bedspread was a light green to match the walls and the light pouring through the windows gave the room a light feeling.

I almost forgot why I was scared when I heard more yelling. "You can't do this to her. You can't just leave her and then expect her to fall into your arms and forgive you of everything. That's not how it works Edward. How can she truly count on you for anything? For all she knows you could get up and leave without saying a word." Instantaneously I know what was going on. Edward and Jake were fighting over me… great.

"That's not true and you know it. I love her Jake and she loves me. Don't think that's changed. I asked you to look out for her, not marry her. I didn't know that you were going to move in on her. I trusted you Jake. I expected more of you." Edward growled and then there was the shattering of glass, the window I assumed.

My door opened and Alice entered looking a little relieved. "Oh good, you're up! Maybe you can put an end to this madness."

Alice grabbed my hand and yanked me from the bed and by pure luck my feet landed on the ground. It felt as if my feet barely hit the ground before I was in the hallway. She scooped me up in her tiny arms and I could have sworn I was going to be sick when she picked up speed and then jumped through the shattered window landing lithely on the green grass.

She sat me down on my feet and I swayed a little before I could gain focus on what I was doing. I heard more yelling and I looked up to see Jake in his wolf form as he lunged at Edward's throat. The sight was horrible. Edward looked completely unprepared as Jake's sharp teeth lunged at him.

"Edward, watch out! Jake, stop it" I yelled at them baffled at the force behind my voice.

Jake looked toward me and his eyes became wide. He looked like a puppy that had just been punished for chewing up its owner's shoes. This was probably a mistake for Jake though. After loosing concentration Edward took advantage of that and grabbed Jake by the neck and threw him into the nearest tree. A loud crack reverberated through the forest and Jake's wet form collapsed at the bottom in a huge lump of fur.

I shot Edward an evil glare and proceeded to run over to Jake to make sure he was okay. "Jake? Jake are you hurt?"

I tripped on a tree root and landed on his oversized stomach. He looked up and grinned at me letting me know that he was okay. I tried to pull myself up but the dew on my bare feet caused me to slip and fall back on Jake's stomach.

"Watch your mind dog." Edward growled and offered his hand down to me.

I gratefully took his hand and he easily pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "Good morning love. Sorry you had to wake to screaming and fighting." He looked back at Jake and gave him a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his grasp. "Sorry, too much testosterone in the air."

He followed after me and after several times of slipping, he scooped me up bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Get dressed and meet us in the living room dog." Edward coldly called back to Jake.

I slapped his chest, which only caused my hand to sting. "Ouch, be nice."

Edward leaned down and kissed my fingers. "Sorry love." He whispered. "Get dressed and _please_ meet us in the living room dog." He called back to Jake. I glared at him again. "I mean Jake." He corrected himself.

I smiled and turned my head to kiss his upper arm. "See, it wasn't that hard."

He rolled his eyes and sat me down in his room. "You're getting better at this whole being carried faster than a speeding car thing." He chuckled.

I shrugged. "Yeah, yeah." I looked down at my bare feet to see that they were caked in black dirt. "I think I need a shower."

He smiled. "Sure, Alice said your shampoo is in the shower and I'm sure she has some clothes that you can wear in her room."

I nodded. "Okay, thank you."

One side of his mouth turned up. "Sure." He paused. "Bella, I want to try something." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Be very still." He breathed out.

I was about to ask him why when he ever so slowly bent his head down closer to mine. Every thought in my head left as he turned his head slightly and pressed his cold lips to mine. His mouth opened slightly and his breath hit my mouth and my thoughts went into frenzy. His hand cupped my face and my hands raised to his hair. I pulled his face closer to mine and his other hand pulled my body closer to his. All too soon he pulled away.

His hands left my body and he stepped away quickly. "I guess I have more control then I thought I did."

With that he left the room. Yeah, he left the room. Talk about a major tease! I'm sure somewhere in the great rulebook of love it specifically states that you can not, I repeat _can not_, kiss a girl and then leave without the slightest chance of an after kiss. I wasn't complaining though, at least he kissed me.

* * *

EPOV

I had to get out of the room. Bella's scent called to me. It was even stronger when she was wet. Her scent wrapped around me squeezing me lightly and it hurt to breathe. When I reached the hallway I picked up speed and ran downstairs running the kiss in my head again.

Her taste seemed to tease me. She tasted like strawberries weirdly enough. I could still feel the impression of her soft lips on mine. I walked to the couch and placed my fingers on my lips tracing my fingers over them lightly. I was pulled out of my daze by someone practically shouting their thoughts at me.

_What I wouldn't like to do to that leech. Who does he think he is? He could kill her that idiot. I should have known he would me different. I can't believe I thought he would be the same Edward. _He shot daggers at me and rolled his eyes. _If he only knew how much pain Bella was in. She risked her life to go find him and then he leaves her? He leaves her for two months and then expects him to stay with her? _

"Okay, we all know why we're here. We really should think about our little problem." Carlisle stated firmly.

"I don't see a problem. What good is a human to us?" Rosalie sneered.

I barred my teeth at her and she growled in return. "Watch your mouth Rosalie."

Carlisle sighed. "He's right Rose. Bella is with Edward and therefore she is apart of our family. We protect our family."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into Emmett. "Whatever."

Jake shifted in his seat and shot daggers at her. "You got something to say mutt?" Rosalie scoffed at him.

He took a couple of deep breaths and shook his head. "No."

"Very well. Alice, what do you see?" He turned to Alice's regular seat but she wasn't there. "Where's Alice?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure." As he spoke she walked into the room holding her head. "I can't see anything, not with Jake here." She glanced at Jake. "Sorry Jake."

He nodded. "No problem."

She continued. "I don't know that much about Jake and his kind. That blocks my visions now. I'm not sure what will happen." She frowned. "It scares me."

Jasper pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. I envied them. He could hold Alice and not be scared that he would break her. He could count on her being there with him as they unseeingly aged through the decades. He could have her forever.

_I wonder why envy is rolling off of Edward. It isn't like Bella isn't the hottest human I've ever seen. She smells so good too, almost like being in a field of flowers and freesias. Just one little-. No, I couldn't' do that. I have to be strong, for Alice._

I also admired his will. He could be so strong without even knowing it. Some people have all the luck. At least he didn't have to decide on whether or not to damn his other half to this hell. I have no doubt that he wouldn't have done it. He loved Alice like I loved Bella. I sometimes observed his thoughts if anyone's. He was always so pleasant unless he was beating himself up about something.

"So it's settled then?" Carlisle asked.

I snapped out of my reverie and concentrated on the meeting. "How good of a chance do we have at tacking him though?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle shrugged. "They're not going to let her get out of their sight." He paused. "We'll have Rose and Esme run the landscape along with the pack. If we time it just right they won't have a chance to slip through the boundaries." He paused. "Emmett, Edward, and I will start tracking."

I stood up. "No, I won't leave Bella. She needs me."

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, we all know you love Bella." He paused. "It's just that Jasper is the best fighter out of all of us. If by some means he his able to get to Bella then I can trust Jasper take him. Of course Alice will be with him."

I understood his reasoning although I wasn't too keen on the idea that Bella would be away from me. I had just gotten her back and now they wanted to take her from me. I took over my thoughts as Jake and Carlisle started to discuss the plans. They headed outside after Jake complained about his nose being stuffed with stank.

Alice took a big deep breath and grabbed Jasper's hand as she tuned out of our world and into her own. She started to shake violently and her breathing became shallow and ragged. She clenched her eyes shut and then they popped open.

"He's here." She breathed out.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Where's here?"

She pointed upward. "In the bathroom, with Bella."

* * *

BPOV

I only partially remember what happened next. I stepped into the bathroom and started to unbutton the top of my pajama top. The door creaked open and when I looked up I only saw the door cracked slightly. I figured it was the house settling or something so I closed the door again and then walked back into the middle of the room. I started to unbutton the top of the cotton pajamas.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Isabella." A sickeningly sweet voice spoke from behind me.

I looked in the mirror and came face to face with him. It was the man from the video camera.

* * *

**A/N: Is that enough action for you? Isn't this just great/horrible? Jake and Edward fighting and then James sneaking into the Cullen house. How did he do it? Too bad Alice's visions were blocked for a little bit. She sure would have seen this coming.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	43. What Now?

**A/N: Eager much? Well here let me cure you of your disease!**

* * *

Chapter 43

I looked in the mirror and came face to face with him. It was the man from the video camera.

Fear struck me and I seemed to be paralyzed. I found my hand clutching the top of my shirt as I slowly turned around to face the man. I noticed that he was alarmingly pale and his defined muscles jutted out as he stood crouching on the side of the bathtub.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered out.

He stood from his crouch and proceeded to crack his neck from side to side. "Well, that of course is simple. I want your blood and there's nothing you or any of your friends can do about it." He mocked.

My hand found my mouth and I tried to back subtly away from him. Wind moved behind me and then I backed into his cold chest. I jumped away desperately looking for something to protect myself from him. I knew that if I were to scream Edward would come save me. He just had to.

I opened my mouth as my back pressed against the bathroom wall. Quicker than a blink of an eye James' hand was over my mouth and he slammed my head back into the wall. Pain shot through my head and I felt as if my whole skull would collapse at any moment.

"I wouldn't do that my dear Bella. We wouldn't want poor Edward to get hurt would we?" His voice was like acid as he spat at me.

I shook my head. "No, don't hurt Edward."

He patted my head. "Good girl, now listen to me." He paused. "We're going to sneak out of the house while my two dear friends occupy your small militia." He laughed. "We just need a doorbell."

"How did you get in here?" I growled at him.

His laugh was almost evil. "Well, who would have thought that a wolf and a vampire protecting you would work to my advantage? You see you future seer can't concentrate with the horrid smell of a wolf. Edward and the dog got in a fight and knocked out the window on the second floor. This also worked to my advantage. I climbed in the window and followed your scent here. I hid in various places in the house and when Edward was downstairs I crept in here." He smiled at his own plan.

"You're despicable." I spat at him.

He grinned. "I know, isn't it great?"

I shot daggers at him and weighed my survivor rate. Would he kill me fast or would he torture me? I looked on the bright side. Edward had kissed me. If I was going to die then at least I knew Edward still loved me. That in itself was enough happiness to last a lifetime.

I heard a doorbell downstairs and he jumped up grabbing my hair. "Let's go."

* * *

EPOV

"You idiot!" Jake yelled. "How could you leave her alone like that?" He jumped up and his hand was at my neck.

I pushed him away easily and he flew into the nearest wall. "You're one to talk mutt."

"Stop it!" Alice yelled. "I can't believe you two. Bella needs your help more than ever now and you two are fighting tooth and nail. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

I pulled myself together. "She's right."

Carlisle took charge. "Jake, can you call your pack?"

Jake nodded. "Of course."

"Good, call Sam and tell him to get the pack to surround the house. I don't want him to get past us." Carlisle spoke softly.

Jake nodded and he made way for the door. I zoned out and focused on the sounds upstairs. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let him slip past me? Oh yeah, the kiss had kind of stunned me. Stupid Edward.

I focused a little more and found James' thoughts. _"We'll fool the Cullens. It's a good thing they broke that window."_

"Yeah, nice going Edward." I thought.

"_We'll go out in the hall and jump out one of the windows. I want her to be in so much pain that she'll beg for me to kill her."_ His thoughts were of the utmost evil.

I took my head out of his and saw that everyone was focusing on me. "Surround the third floor windows. He's going to jump with Bella." I whispered so he wouldn't know I had heard.

Jake came running in. "There are two more headed this way. Maroon eyes." Jake said a little out of breath.

Carlisle nodded. "Rose, Alice, Esme and I will take care of them." He paused. "Jake and Edward take the stairs and chase him out of the building." He turned to Emmett and Jasper. "Jump him as soon as Bella is clear."

They all nodded knowing exactly where to taker their places. Fear and regret was coursing through my veins. I had done this to her. If it hadn't been for me then Bella would probably be safe right now. She'd probably be on the beach in Jake's arms, but that was a price I would be willing to take. If me leaving would make her safe, that's what I would do.

* * *

BPOV

I winced in pain as he pulled me by my hair out the door. When we reached the hallway I caught a quick glance at Edward as he and Jake jogged up the stairs. "Let her go." Edward yelled as James yanked me along by my hair.

He quickly knocked my legs out from under me and dove for the closest window. Glass flew by me and tears flooded from my eyes as the shards pierced my skin. A snarl ripped through James' throat and he eyed the blood that was dripping from my arm.

We landed on the grass with a light thud and when we didn't move I tried to wiggle free of his grasp. I heard growling surrounding us and then without a second glance James lowered his mouth my neck. My skin prickled with fear as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin of my neck. I felt as he applied a bit more pressure. I closed my eyes tight hoping to escape the horrors that were now my reality.

I heard loud sounds all around me. There were snarls and growls that I recognized as the pack. James tightened his grip on my body and without warming I was thrust out of his cold grip. I continued to shut my eyes scared of the horrors that would flash before my eyes.

James snarled again and I heard a lower rumble of laughter. "You're going down. You mess with Bella you mess with all of us." Emmett I assumed.

Soon I was picked up again and I cringed away from the contact. The body heat was burning up and I knew it was an ally. I turned to their chest and tried to steady my breathing. My arm burned from the shards of glass that you could see sticking out of my skin.

"Shh, it's okay Bella. I'm here." Jake cooed in my ear.

I gripped him tighter and then felt drips running down my arm. I turned to see the blood and the rusty scent hit my nose. My head started to feel woozy. "Jake, put me down." I breathed.

He stopped and did as I asked. He sat me on my feet and I started to feel even dizzier. "I feel dizzy." I coughed out.

"It's okay. It's just the blood. Close your eyes." He whispered as he scooped me back up.

I did as he told me and placed my head into his chest. I breathed in his woodsy scent and it helped a little bit. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know Bells. He'll be fine. We need to get you to the hospital though. You have some deep lacerations on your arms." He told me.

The next thing I realized was the ceiling of my monolithic truck. Jake slid me in and I didn't even hear his footsteps as he climbed in next to me. He placed my head in his lap and shifted the truck into reverse.

There was a loud bang on the bed of the truck and I jumped clenching my eyes even tighter as I gripped Jake's leg. "It's just Edward sweetie." Jake reassured me.

I felt the blood dripping even further down my arm. "But the blood." I gasped.

Jake sighed. "If he couldn't handle it, he wouldn't be here."

* * *

I had always hated hospitals. I hated how they made you feel like you were a walking disease. I sat on the crinkly paper in one of those awkward hospital gowns. The blood had dried on my arm and I was waiting for the nurse or doctor to come clean it and get the glass out. The stinging had practically numbed it and I couldn't stand the look of it.

Surprisingly Carlisle walked into the room with a nurse following close behind him. "Ah, Bella what did you do?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." I played along with the charade.

He winked and turned toward the nurse. "That's all. I'll take it from here if you don't mind."

Her eyes widened and she walked away a little breathless. I figured that I wasn't the only one completely dazzled by the Cullens. He turned back to me and ripped open a sterilized package. When he didn't speak and began to clean my cuts I decided to ask him.

"So, what happens now?" I asked between winces.

He looked me in the eye and sighed. "I don't know Bella, I really don't."

* * *

**A/N: Will Edward leave and go back to Dartmouth? What happened with James and his little gang? How did Edward feel when he couldn't be the one to carry Bella to the hospital? It must have hurt for him to have to be a bystander…**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	44. Tension

**A/N: First I want to say I'm super sorry for not updating… please don't kill me. As an apology I'm going to post my next chapter for "A summer of decisions." **

**This chapter was a request from ****I'myoursweetestgoodbye**** for Edward's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 44

I watched helpless as Bella writhed with pain on the ground. She hadn't been bit but I knew that she had been hurt. Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks as I used all my strength to keep myself from letting my instincts give in. The monster inside of me would have loved to win when she needed help the most.

"Come on Edward, why don't you give him a couple of punches?" Emmett suggested. "It'll make you feel better."

I shook my head. "No, I… can't." I breathed out as my throat ignited with a burning fire.

Jake walked out of the woods fully clothed and when he spotted Bella he stepped his walk up to a run. Agony was covering his face as he saw her sobbing quietly with her eyes clenched shut.

James snarled as Alice punched him while Emmett and Jasper held him. Rose and Esme were starting the fire. The wolves had all dispersed among the trees and I read some of their thoughts. They had planned on escorting Bella's truck to the hospital while Jake drove. I looked around for Carlisle but I couldn't find him.

Jake picked up Bella and lovingly cradled her in his arms. She struggled against his strength but then gave up and sank into his mass. Her eyes fluttered open until she got a look at her arm. He cooed soft words into her ear as my mind told me to go for the blood.

Venom pooled in my mouth and my throat burned more than it had ever burned. I now had two wants. The first one was that I wanted her blood more than she would know. The second was that I wanted to be the one to hold her and coo in her ear. I wanted to be the one to hold her no matter what and take her to safety. I couldn't be that person though; I would never be that person.

* * *

When we reached the hospital I paced the waiting room while Jake took her to a room. I took in the over sanitized room and wished I could be there with Bella. I knew she hated hospitals and I didn't blame her. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked my mind a little preoccupied.

"Um, Edward." Alice started softly, which was very unusual for her.

"What?" My tone was a little assertive.

"He got away." Alice said quickly then took a deep breath.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a couple of deep breaths. "How did he get away?" I said through clenched teeth.

Waves of tension were passed through the phone as my pace started to get quicker. "Well, the other two jumped Esme and Rose as soon as the fire was started. They threatened to kill them if we didn't let him go. We tried Edward, we really did."

I groaned. "Don't worry Alice, there was nothing you could do about it. What's done is done. We're going to have to get Bella out of here though."

She sighed. "It'll all work out Edward, you'll see." Her tone was optimistic.

"I hope so." I said curtly before flipping the phone shut.

"Edward?" A calm voice came behind me and then a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I turned to face Carlisle. "How is she?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, I'm about to go examine her." He paused. "I'm proud of you son."

I flopped into a nearby seat and buried my face in my hands. "I feel like a failure though. I risked Bella's life by just simply wanting to be apart of hers. It's too much to ask Carlisle, it's too much."

"Don't talk like that son." His voice was stern and assertive. "You saved her life. If you hadn't have come into our lives then James would have gotten her when she came home. She could be dead if it weren't for you."

"I should have stayed." I let defeat win me. "If I would have stayed with the others then he wouldn't have gotten away."

Carlisle gripped my shoulder firmly. "There will always be things that we'll wish that we could have done differently. Don't let what you should have done drive you though. Your main concern right now is Bella. No one is going to blame you for coming with her, not even you."

Then he was gone. As quickly and quietly as he had come, he was gone. I loved how Carlisle had so much wisdom. He always knew exactly what to say no matter what the situation. In all actuality I could have stayed and James might have still gotten away. Maybe he got away because my business with him isn't done, who knows?

I broke from my thoughts as the seat beside me puffed out air as the cushion sunk. Jake had his head tilted back and his eyes were closed. I noticed that he was twirling his thumbs and he was breathing deeply.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"He got away." I whispered.

Jake nodded. "Okay."

I was suddenly confused. "You're not going to argue with me?" I asked astounded.

He shook his head. "No, I'm taking Bella away." He answered simply.

My mouth dropped open with shock. "Where?"

He shrugged. "Phoenix."

* * *

BPOV

"Ouch." I clenched my teeth together as Carlisle rubbed the alcohol on my bloody arm.

"Sorry." Carlisle apologized as his cool gentle fingers steadily moved down my arm. "That window really did a number on you."

I shrugged. "I've had worse." I admitted.

I avoided the subject of what would happen next. I knew that either Carlisle truly didn't know, or he knew that it wasn't his place to tell me. "Okay." He started. "I need to get the glass out. This will probably cause more bleeding." He stated calmly.

I nodded. "Sure, I trust you."

Carlisle chuckled deeply. "The sad thing is I know."

The glass started to cut through a new layer of skin as Carlisle pulled each piece out with the tweezers. I was amazed at how it didn't seem to phase him. I looked away when the blood started pouring. Instead of snarling as James had, Carlisle simply blotted at the blood with the alcohol wipe.

"Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" He asked never taking his eyes off of his work.

I debated on whether to ask him but went along with it anyway. "Why is it so easy for you?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's not, I've just had a lot of practice."

I my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't get it though. Doesn't your throat burn?"

He nodded. "Yes, it doesn't affect me as it does the others though. Especially Edward."

I paused thinking out my next question. "How come my blood smells really good to Edward?"

Carlisle wiped the tweezers on the alcohol towel and then started wiping my arm again. I tried to ignore the stinging as he finally placed his eyes on mine. They weren't the black like I had expected. Interestingly enough they were the same amber color as if he were just sitting around talking.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe it's your connection. No one really knows why we are attracted to our singers. It just happens."

He coasted his rolling chair over to the plastic shelves and pulled out some gauze and medical tape. He kept working as he talked.

"You see, what Edward is doing by being near you is supposed to be impossible. I guess it's like they say though. Love works in mysterious ways." He answered as if it were an everyday conversation.

"Do you really think that's why he hasn't attacked me yet? Because he loves me so much?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Who knows? I bet it's a big part of the reason though."

He scooted back and pulled off his gloves throwing them in the large trashcan. "You're all set Bella." He paused. "No more jumping out of windows." He added.

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on it."

Carlisle laughed and held the door for me as I walked out of the examination room. He kept moving as I started to sign out. The lady thanked me and wished me a better day. I in return thanked her and when I turned the tension hit me like a brick wall.

I first looked at Edward. His face was as hard as stone while Jake's expression mirrored Edward's. I looked back and forth at both of them and decided to take a chance and break the silence.

"Yeah guys, don't worry I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Edward's expression softened and he opened his arms for me. I stepped into his embrace and he kissed the top of my head. "Come on love, we have a lot of stuff to discuss."

Jake remained silent as he followed us out of the hospital. I could feel the tension between the two of them grow the longer they spent together. There was something they weren't telling me.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said very sorry for not updating. I hope you liked this chapter. There was some Bella and Carlisle time in there. There sadly isn't much of that in a lot of stories…**

**Kayla**


	45. We're all in this together

**A/N: So, on with the story…**

**PS. If you want to send me something for Christmas… here's my list**

**Edward Cullen**

**Edward Cullen**

**Edward Cullen**

**I think you get the point!**

* * *

Chapter 45

Jake remained silent as he followed us out of the hospital. I could feel the tension between the two of them grow the longer they spent together. There was something they weren't telling me.

Jake turned off the truck and I sat in between the two of them. Jake's body was extremely hot while Edward's was extremely cold. I looked from Edward to Jake and then back at Edward's house.

"What?" Edward asked Jake.

"Get out." He barked.

Edward's expression was a mix of shock, anger, and disbelief. "Yeah, good luck with that mutt. I'm not leaving Bella." Edward scoffed.

There was a loud smack from my left and I jumped closer to Edward. I hadn't noticed that my eyes were clenched shut and I had stopped breathing. "Breathe Bella." Edward's cool breath caressed my ear.

I opened my eyes one by one to see Emmett glaring at Jake from outside the truck. "Problem dog?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice.

Jake rolled his eyes and opened the door shoving it into Emmett. "Let's get this over with." He huffed out.

I watched as he stormed into the house making the door bounce off the wall. I cowered closer into Edward's chest and liked that his cool body soothed the pain in my arm. "What's his problem?" I contemplated over Jake's actions.

Edward shrugged. "Bad tacos?" He grinned.

I slapped his arm playfully which just resulted in my fingers stinging. "If I lick you will my tongue get stuck?" I asked as he lifted me out of the truck.

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I don't think so."

I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "You're not going to leave are you?" I asked as the fear made my voice shake. I didn't think that I could take him leaving again.

"Of course not love, I just got you back." Confidence obvious in his voice.

I hugged him tighter. "Good, I don't want you to leave me."

He ushered me into the house and I stepped through the door. I looked around the room and it seemed as if everyone was there. I also noticed a really pretty blonde that I hadn't met before. I assumed she was the girl that Emmett always talked about.

I noticed that everyone's face was tense except for the blonde's. Her face was indifferent, almost as if sitting there bored her. I followed Edward to one of the love seats and he sat me down pulling me close to his side. He placed his arm around my shoulder and my hurt arm pressed against his torso. His other hand ran up and down my other arm leaving a trail of goose bumps.

Carlisle rose and stood in the middle of the room. "Okay, we need to talk about what we're going to do about Bella." He paused. "Obviously she's not safe here in Forks."

Suddenly I was confused. "Wait, why not? You didn't get him?"

The blonde glared at me. "What do you think?" She sneered at me.

I cowered into Edward's side at the hatred behind her voice. Jasper's eyes were sympathetic but Edward's eyes were cold as he shot daggers back at the blonde. "Shut up Rose." He snapped at her.

Edward looked back at Carlisle. "I'll take her away for awhile. Just Bella and me."

My heart fluttered at the possibility of being alone with Edward all the time. I could get use to that. The only thing was Charlie and Renee. What would I tell them? Hey mom and dad, I'm going away with my undead fiancée until they kill the other undead guy. Yeah, that'll sell.

Jake stood up seething with anger. "No, that's not going to work." He paused. "First, what would you tell her parents? Second, what happens when he hunts? Third, she still has to finish high school."

Edward rolled his eyes. "All things are covered." Edward smirked. "Bella will ask her parents if she can go to a boarding school. I will enroll as the same age as her and when I hunt I will make sure she is completely safe. By the time high school ends we will be able to go to college and James should be gone by then."

Carlisle nodded. "Sounds good. Will Charlie and Renee agree to it?"

Edward nodded. "Of course. They wouldn't let Bella pass up an opportunity like that. As long as Bella is okay with this plan."

Carlisle paused. "Edward, when will she be changed."

Edward's eyes grew wide and he held me tighter to his side. "She won't be." He growled.

Jake jumped up. "Damn right she won't be changed."

I pushed Edward away. "Yes, I will be changed." I countered.

Edward didn't falter in his grip or his words. "You don't know what you're saying."

"I do know what I'm saying." I paused. "I love you Edward and I always want to be with you." My voice came out in almost a whisper.

His eyes softened and he bent down placing a cool kiss on my forehead. "I know and I love you too. That's why I wont' change you. You've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Edward, you can't promise that." Carlisle spoke up his voice calm. "If we changed her then we wouldn't have to worry about James or any vampire."

"Yeah, face it Ed. She smells really good." Emmett laughed.

Edward's face whipped around quicker than I thought possible. He barred his teeth at Emmett and a feral snarl ripped from his throat. "You don't think I of all people know that?" He snapped at Emmett.

I wasn't sure whether to pull away from Edward or to cower into his side. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. He looked back at me and his eyes started to grow the golden color I loved. Of course I missed his green eyes, but amber would work.

"I still think there should be someone other than just Edward. What if he has to hunt and James comes?" Jake asked.

"Are you wanting to go Jacob?" Carlisle asked the obvious question.

"Yes." Jake answered. It was no surprise to any of us.

Carlisle shook his head. "Impossible. You would have to get re-stationed. You already have a life here."

"Jazz and I will go." Alice offered.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked Alice in disbelief.

She nodded. "Of course. It's the obvious answer. Bella's my best friend, I'd love to live with her!" Her excitement bubbled over.

I loved that Alice was such a loyal friend. She'd give an arm and a leg to make you happy. "Thanks Alice." I whispered.

She smiled triumphantly. "Of course. This way the rest of the family can make sure Charlie stays safe and I get to go shopping!"

I could have sworn that I saw Carlisle roll his eyes. I smiled and snuggled into Edward's chest. "So what now?" I yawned.

"Go to sleep." Edward whispered. "We'll be ready to leave in the morning."

The next thing I knew I was being lifted off of the couch and then carried up the stairs. "Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"It's a surprise." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I hate surprises." I groaned.

Edward chuckled and placed me down on what I assumed was the bed. "Would you like to change into some different clothes?" He asked me.

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

I felt dead on my feet as I stripped and pulled on some warm clothes. I barely remember anything after Edward pulled the covers over me and nestled his mouth to my ear. He trailed kisses from my neck to my ear and proceeded to hum into my ear.

"Good night my love. Tomorrow will be a new day."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, shortish chapter. I've been rather busy with Driver's Ed so I might not be able to update that much. I just wanted to let you know that you're lucky that you even got a chapter. I just went through complete hell today. We had this Christmas float for our community parade and it got completely destroyed.**

**Kayla**


	46. The unseen grave

****

A/N: I know you all probably hate me for not updating. Let me explain though…

**I started Driver's Ed last Thursday.**

**Monday I had driver's Ed till six. Tuesday I had driver's Ed till six but then had to be back at school for our chorus rehearsal at seven. It takes me thirty minutes to get home from school so I didn't get home that night till 9:30. The same thing happened on Wednesday.**

**On Thursday we had the concert, which meant that I didn't get home till around ten. Friday driver's ed ended earlier than normal but my parents are at a party so I've been a little occupied with my grandparents. Once again, sorry for my rambling.**

* * *

Chapter 46

The door creaked open slowly and the hallway light poured in hitting Bella's beautiful face. She rolled back into my side and I couldn't resist but to wrap my arms around her. It still amazed me how accepting she had been about everyone's situation. Still, she loved me the same and I was a monster. I wasn't the prince coming for his princess; I was a monster who didn't deserve to be happy. You never hear about the vampire getting the girl do you?

"Edward." Bella mumbled in her sleep and I smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you Edward." She smiled and cuddled closer into my side.

I felt my heart melt. She had no idea the effect she had on me. I would give her the world, if she'd let me. I was so stupid to think that leaving would make her any safer. James was still out there along with his gang. I wasn't going anywhere, not for a while.

"Edward?" Alice spoke softly as to not wake Bella.

I looked up to see Alice lithely sit on to the bed. She watched Bella curl up next to me and smiled. "You two are so cute together." She giggled.

I grinned and looked back to Alice. "What's up?"

She seemed to pull papers out of thin air and she held them all up for me to see. "Where do you want to go to school? I have to type some kind of letter out for Bella to send to Charlie." She explained.

I nodded. "Ah, um just pick a rainy place. I want to be able to be with Bella nine out of ten times."

Alice nodded. "England it is."

I'm sure my eyes bulged out of my head. "England?"

She twisted her body to reach something behind her and then was holding a passport. "Here's your passport Mr. Cullen." She paused. "You are now a senior at James Franklin Prep school."

I took the passport from her and flipped through it. Amazingly enough everything was there. My parents were Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I had four siblings and it stated my Forks address. She also handed me another one.

"This is Bella's." I opened Bella's to see her senior picture. It stated all her information and even had her mom's address in Jacksonville.

"How did you get her senior picture?" I asked a little amused.

Alice smiled deviously. "With Jasper's connections there isn't anything I couldn't get. I could probably get the code for the Bank of America if I wanted to."

Bella turned in her sleep so she was facing away from me. I watched as she turned again dangerously close to the edge. Her arms felt for something and then she frowned and sat up.

"Edward?" She asked while looking around. Her hair was like a haystack on her head and she looked around for me.

I watched as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and then reached my hand out to stroke away a loose strand of hair. The warmth was amazing as she pressed her cheek into my hand and sighed. "I thought you left me."

I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her ear before whispering into it. "Only if you wish for me to go."

She wrapped her arms around my body and urged be back onto the bed. I complied with her and she laid her head back on my chest with her arms securely around my frame. "Never." She stated forcefully placing butterfly kisses up and down my chest.

"Then it shall be." I said in agreement.

"You promise?" She asked while looking me full in the eyes.

I hesitated. "Have I broken any promises yet?"

She shrugged. "I guess not. You did find your way back to me."

I leaned down to kiss her forehead and my arms wrapped around her. If someone could have taken a picture there was no doubt that you could see the intensity in every movement. She could do the simplest things and show me that she loved me. I on the other hand was trying not to kill her. One squeeze too tight or even a flick of my finger could send her to the grave I never wanted to see.

I glanced back down at her to see her eyes closed and her breathing evenly. That's when I realized the absolute truth. Bella's grave might not be far off. I knew that when she was gone that I would be no more. I had found my soul mate and knowing that she would be dead could nearly kill me. I didn't want her to die but she deserved the full coming of age experience.

I remember the nights that we use to climb in the back of my old truck and talk about growing old. We would've had a little house with a whitewashed fence. There would be a little boy and little girl playing in the yard with a puppy.

Speaking of puppies… there was a scratch on the door. Bailey's soft whimpers came from the other side. I hadn't seen her since I first walked into the door. I figured Emmett was taking care of her. He was so good with her I think Rose was secretly impressed. She'd always wanted kids.

He missed his mother though. I slid out of Bella's embrace and lightly padded over to the door leaving a puppy-sized crack for Bailey to get in. She sat at the door and tilted her head perking her ears. I smiled and picked him up pulling her into my arms. She licked my hand and bit it lightly.

I chuckled to myself and placed her on the bed next to Bella. I watched with amusement as Bailey wriggled her way into Bella's still arms. I leaned over and kissed Bella's temple and then once again wrapped my arms around her sleeping form. This was heaven.

* * *

BPOV

The light poured into the window and I yawned rubbing my eyes sleepily. There was a light movement at my side and I looked down to see Bailey yawn and then she sneezed. I giggled and she looked at me like she was crazy. Suddenly the door burst open and the wind from it hit my face.

"Don't even think about it pup!" Emmett growled while darting for Bailey. He picked her up and then he was gone in a flash.

Edward strutted through the door holding a tray filled with various foods. "Good morning love, breakfast is served."

I ran my eyes over the foods and decided to have a little taste of everything. There were waffles, French toast, bacon, grits, hash rounds, and eggs. "I can't eat all this." I started in amazement.

Edward chuckled. "Don't worry, Esme didn't know what you wanted and she didn't have any chocolate chips."

I grinned. "You remembered?"

He nodded. "How could I forget chocolate chip pancakes at IHOP the morning after the dance. It was my reward."

I looked down at my hand to see the silver and blue engagement ring that was still prestigiously placed on my finger. I couldn't help that my thoughts lingered on the perfect wedding day that every girl had dreamed of. It was hard to believe that I could ever have a wedding now. I wouldn't be with Edward like I had so long waited for. I would never have the perfect wedding.

I frowned and then glanced at Edward who was watching me intently. "What's the plan?"

He shrugged. "England."

I smiled weakly. "Okay."

I finished my breakfast and Edward walked downstairs to put up the tray. That gave me a little time to think. Did Edward still want to marry me? I knew that he didn't want to change me but I was sure that he would warm up to the idea. A tear slid down my face.

Alice pranced through the door with a pen held in her ear and a multitude of papers. "Okay Bella, what do you want your electives to be?"

I quickly wiped away the tear. "Anything but PE?"

Alice giggled. "Lucky for you PE isn't required."

She thrusts some papers at me and then started moving around the room pulling out random drawers. "I was thinking you would like something like creative writing or maybe drama."

I scrunched my nose. "I don't know about drama."

She threw her hands up. "Live a little Bella. You can't always be shy. I'll even take it with you." She offered.

"I'll think about it." I settled it.

"Fine." She shot back.

I watched as Alice proceeded to pull out random clothes and stuff them into a bag she found in the closet. "Where are we going to live?" I asked.

She turned to me and her face fell. "Well, we found a really nice apartment right across from the school. It's actually the only apartment complex suitable with in a forty mile radius."

I smiled. "That's great!"

"There's only one thing." She frowned.

I tilted my head in confusion. "And that would be?"

"No pets allowed."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay so once again sorry for the late update. I've been super busy! Anyway the next chapter will be more discussion and then possibly England? I'm still not sure. There was a lot of fluff in this chapter and there will be a reapperance of James. I have a plan and everything… if you are curious about what it is, think "The point of no return" from Phantom of the Opera.**

**Kayla**


	47. Instincts, retro?

**A/N: I am trying to update more frequently but I can't make any promises!**

* * *

Chapter 47

"What about Bailey?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking.

Alice grabbed my hand in between her two cool ones. "Emmett told me that he would take care of her. It won't be that long. Before you know it you'll be able to be with her again."

I sighed in defeat and swung my legs off the bed. I stood and got the sudden urge to pee. My foot caught on the rug and I saw my face head toward the ground. "Aw man." I groaned as the ground headed toward me at a fast speed.

Then everything seemed to freeze. Just like that my nose was mere inches from the ground. I vaguely realized the cool hard arms wrapped around my torso. A familiar chuckled caressed my ear and then just like that everything seemed to be set back into motion.

"Come here often?" Edward stifled his laughter.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. I leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and turned to walk back to the bathroom. "Lucky for you I do." I grinned.

Eventually I managed to find my way to the bathroom and tried not to think about what had happened last time I was in the bathroom. I am now pretty sure bathrooms were one of my top ten fears. All too soon my shower was finished and I knew that inevitably I would have to go home. Charlie would be wondering where I was and it would take a couple of days for the "official letter" to arrive at my house. I however wasn't too fond of having to be away from Edward.

I stepped out of the bathroom and was greeted by Alice. A huge smile dawned her face as she sat on Edward's bed. "Time to go Bella." She handed me an envelope. "I have your 'acceptance' letter right here." Yes, she used air quotes.

"So what do I tell Charlie?" I questioned her as I searched around for my clothes.

"They're on the bed." She told me. "And tell Charlie to just read the letter. It has everything in it."

I pulled on my clothes trying to mask my embarrassment. Even though I knew that Alice wouldn't judge, I was completely self-conscious. I pulled on the tight flared jeans and the black babydoll top. I finished off the outfit by pulling on some cute black ballet flats.

"Ready?" She asked while looking up from an English fashion magazine.

I shrugged. "Sure. Where's Edward?" His absence hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Hunting." She sighed while doggy-earing a page. "This would look great on you." She smiled evilly.

Before I could even glance in her direction she had closed the magazine and stood in front of me. "Let's go. I'm on babysitting duty until Edward gets to your house."

I rolled my eyes. "I do not need to be babysat." I groaned.

Alice shrugged. "His words, not mine." She paused. "I'll meet you at the Porsche. I want to grab my laptop. Might as well do some shopping while I'll watching you."

I glared at her and headed down the hallway. "I do NOT need to be babysat." I huffed out angrily.

"Yes you do." A booming voice behind me made me jump. I turned quickly to see Emmett grin and hold out Bailey.

I took her from him and then proceeded to pop his arm. "Ouch." I groaned holding my fingers.

He laughed. "Your fault, not mine."

Bailey wagged her tail and proceeded to smother my face with kisses. "Ready to go home Bailey?" I asked her.

She tilted her head sideways as if she were thinking about what I was saying. Her face broke out in a large grin and her tongue slid out of her mouth. "Let's go Bella." Alice called from downstairs.

I turned back to Emmett. "Are you sure it's okay for you to keep Bailey?" I asked him.

He nodded and reached out to scratch Bailey's ear. "Who would have ever thought I would love a dog?" He grinned.

* * *

EPOV

I dreaded leaving Bella but I also understood I needed to take every precaution possible. I wouldn't put Bella in more danger because of my stupidity. I let my legs carry me towards the mountains where I knew there would be what I looked for, Mountain Lions.

I caught the scent of a large male and once again my instincts took over. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings as my eyes rolled back into my head and the scent caressed my nose. Compared to Bella's scent though, the blood of a lion was almost unappealing. I had trained myself to resist Bella's blood yet I could not deny the thirst I had for it.

My eyes focused on the scent of the male and I plotted out my attack. I was downwind of him which was good. He wouldn't be spooked for he like many other animals knew that we were dangerous. I had learned quickly that animals listened to their instincts while humans listened to their rational thoughts.

Everything about us attracted the humans that we were supposed to prey on. We were beautiful and even our scent allured them. I somehow admired animals though. People believed that they were inferior to the human race because they didn't communicate or have opposable thumbs. In all actuality though, animals were smarter. Animals don't yearn for their death.

With one leap I jumped from the ground to the top of the trees. The branch shook under my weight and I watched as the lion lifted its head from the stream. His eyes searched around him making sure to examine every angle before lowering his head back down to the water.

In three more bounds I could have him. One, two, three I counted them off. My body flew effortlessly through the air and I felt my muscles ripple under my skins. I watched mercilessly as the once dominant lion writhed helplessly under my grip. His sharp claws were like tender caress.

I grabbed his muzzle with one hand and the back of his head with my other hand. I quickly twisted his head and the sickening snap rang in my ears. As bone penetrated skin my instincts took over. The scent of fresh blood tempted me and I gave in to the temptation. I slowly bent my head down and proceeded to drain him of his life.

* * *

BPOV

I sat at the kitchen table next to Charlie. "Are you sure this is what you want Bells?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's a great opportunity and I really want to get into a good college."

Charlie sighed. "But England? Have you talked to your mother?"

I frowned. "No, not yet. You know how she can be though. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it first."

Charlie looked back down at the letter and then up at me. "Bella, I don't know. A lot has happened the past couple of months. I don't know if you're emotionally stable to go to England."

Now I had to bring out the big guns. "Can't you see that's why I want to go?" I asked him. "Everything here reminds me of him. I just want to get out. England is a fresh start, a new beginning."

Charlie's eyes turned from hard to sympathetic. "If this is what you want, then go." He said simply.

My whole soul leaped. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. Call Renee and make sure she's okay with it."

I jumped out of my seat and gave Charlie a tight hug. "Thanks dad."

He laughed softly and patted me cautiously on the back. "What's gotten into you Bells?"

I stepped back and shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

Charlie smiled knowingly and then patted my shoulder. "Nothing, better call Renee. I'm sure she'd love to add this to the list of unexpected things."

I laughed and turned to head up the stairs. "Yeah, you're probably right."

I suddenly felt as if a large burden had been taken off of my chest. It was set, I would be leaving for England in two days. The pack was circling the house to keep the nomads from getting to me so I knew that we were safe. I was a little antsy for Edward to get back. It seemed like ever since the attack my nerves were shocked.

I opened the door to my room and jumped when I saw Alice clicking away at her laptop. "Scared much?" Alice giggled while focusing on her computer.

Red dawned my cheeks. "Sorry, I forgot you were here."

She placed the laptop on my desk and dusted her hands off. "Let's get packing." She said excitedly. She pushed me on the bed. "Sit, I'll pack."

Without another word she scurried around the room as if she owned the place. After packing my socks she went for my closet. After a couple of "uhs" and "gahs" she started to throw my clothes into the floor.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked her appalled.

She scrunched her nose. "These clothes are horrific. They look like they're all from the sixties."

I shrugged. "Retro is in." I stated firmly.

She shook her head. "Not this retro."

* * *

**A/N: I know the last stuff is kind of just talking but I don't ever have time to update. Driver's Ed is kicking my butt. Thankfully the final exam was today so I won't be there for long tomorrow!**

**Kayla**


	48. Second Mommy?

**A/N: So, after driver's Ed on Wednesday I went Christmas Caroling with our church youth group. I only had enough time to come home and grab my carhartt before leaving again. (For all of you who don't have a clue as to what a Carhartt is it's a heavy jacket. Most hunters wear them… but I'm not a hunter just a little southern.) Anyway this is officially the longest story I've ever written. Go me!**

**Songs for Chapter**

**My little girl- Tim McGraw**

* * *

Chapter 48

I sat on my bed unmoving. Clothes were flying around me quickly as Alice raided my closet. "Jeez Bella, how in the world can you have clothes this ugly? Did you get them all at the flea mall or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well." I started.

Her eyes grew wide. "Bella, tell me you didn't." Her tone was disapproving.

I laughed. "No, I only go shopping with you. And that's not by choice."

She squealed. "Bella, how can you never go shopping?"

I leaned back on my bed and picked up my phone searching through the contacts. I looked back at her and a shocked expression was covering her face. "Easy." I smirked. I found my mom's new phone number and hit send. "Watch me."

I tuned Alice's nagging out and focused on what I would tell mom. She would be sad that I was leaving the country but I'm sure she would be happy for me. I knew that leaving the country was best for my family and me though. If James ever hurt Charlie, Renee, or Phil I wasn't sure how or if I would get over it.

"Hello!" Mom's rushed voice came over the phone.

"Hey mom, it's Bella. Do you have time to talk?" I asked laughing slightly.

I could hear her movements stop and then I heard a ding. "Bella! How's it going hun? I haven't heard from you in awhile." She stated sadly.

I sighed. "Yeah, I've been a little preoccupied. You could have called me though."

I heard her movements start again and I knew she was busying herself. She was nervous about something. "Yeah, well I wasn't sure how you were getting by with everything. So how's life?" She asked.

I started to smile as my current life flowed through my memory. She wasn't aware that Edward was what he was and I knew that I couldn't tell her. I would have to say though, it was great minus that whole I'm being hunted thing.

"Great mom. That's kind of why I was calling." I paused and when she didn't insert something I continued. "You see I've really gotten close with the Cullens which are new to the neighborhood. Anyway I was accepted into a prep boarding school in England and I really want to go."

"England?" Renee sputtered out.

I sighed. "Yeah, England."

"Wow Bella this is huge." She started.

"I know, and Alice and Jasper got accept too so I won't be alone." I tried to push my goal.

"That's good but, England? It's so far away." I knew she would try to talk me out of it. Now I would lay it on thick.

"I know mom, but I really want to go. I need a change. It's not that I don't love Dad and Forks, it's just I don't know." I breathed out. "I really want this mom."

I recognized the sigh of defeat that signaled the plan was a go. Mom always sighed. "When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Two days." I stated trying to sound excited. I knew this was hurting her but it was for the best.

"Two days." She repeated. "Well, good luck baby." She sniffed.

I smiled. "Mom, are you crying?" I felt tears prick at my eyes also.

"No." She croaked out. "Okay, maybe." She laughed. "It's just my little girl is growing up."

"I'll always be your little girl mom." I heard a loud crash and my head popped up to see Alice holding my closet rack.

"Sorry, your clothes are so horrid that I decided to just get rid of all of them. We'll go shopping later." She winked. "How's your mom?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Sorry mom, Alice just decided to rip my closet apart."

Mom knew some things about Alice. I couldn't help but tell her about the cooky things Alice did. "Alice is there? Can I finally talk to the infamous Alice then?"

I froze for a second. "I don't know mom. She's pretty busy."

Quicker than lightning Alice's hand held my phone. "Renee?" She asked putting the phone to her ear.

I couldn't make out Renee's voice but I could however understand what Alice was saying. She was chastising Renee for my "bad" taste in clothes. I would bet that Renee was blaming it on Charlie though.

"I know. How in the world did you get her to go shopping with you? I usually have to force her." Alice drank in whatever black mailing tip Renee was surely giving her.

After several minutes more of Alice and Renee talking time Alice sighed. "Well, I would love to meet you sometime. I promise that Bella will be safe with me." I thought she was going to pass the phone back to me but her last line surprised me. "I will. Love you second mommy." Alice giggled into the phone and then flipped it shut.

I was about to ask her what that was all about when there were three sharp raps on the window. My head shot up and I saw Edward's perfect features smirking at me through the window. I was surprised that the sky was dark though. I had spent the whole day watching Alice get rid of my clothes.

I walked to the window and unlocked. I used all my strength to pull up the window. In the end I only got it up about an inch from the sill. Edward watched in amusement and I turned around to find Alice. Somehow, she was gone.

Edward tilted his perfect face and grinned his crooked grin. He lifted one finger and slipped it under the sill. With a flick of his finger the window hit the top and I watched in amazement. I stepped back and Edward slid through the window. He closed the distance between us and lifted my chin with his finger.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed a kiss on his chest. "We're going to England!"

* * *

I was waiting for the inevitable shopping trip when the doorbell rang downstairs. Edward was watching me as I shuffled around my room trying to find the clothes that Alice had demanded I wear. A smirk was placed on his face and I stop and turned to look at him.

"What's your malfunction?" I asked standing clad in short shorts and a tanktop.

Edward stood and crossed the room pulling me into his cold embrace. "Calm down love." He whispered in my ear rubbing circles on my back. "Look in the closet."

I turned around and without warning my door opened. Charlie looked up at me and then pulled the door back so it was cracked. "Sorry Bells, I forgot to knock." He paused. "You have a visitor."

I froze. Did he see Edward? "Um, let me get dressed and I'll be right out." I assured Charlie.

"Okay Bells." He closed the door sounding a little guilty.

I turned on my heel and rushed to the window. My curtains were flapping in the wind and I parted them sticking my head through the window. "Edward?" I whisper-shouted.

Suddenly two hands were on my hips and I felt his cool breath in my ear. "Right here love." Edward's silky voice caressed my ear.

I turned to face him. "Did he see?" I asked as my heartbeat sped up.

Edward shook his head. "No, I was gone too quick. Your lap dog is here though." He spat out and his voice became acidic.

I sighed and walked back to my closet finding my clothes hung on the rack. I closed the door behind me and quickly pulled on my clothes. I paid Edward no mind as I finished putting on the minimal makeup.

"Stay here." I commanded then traveled downstairs.

"Do I have a choice?" He muttered under his breath.

I shrugged. "Only if you want to give Charlie a heart attack or stroke, whichever one comes first."

Edward pouted. "Fine, I'll be here."

I stood still for a second and then debated on how much I could push Edward. I slowly backed up toward him until I was about a foot away from him. I turned to face him and ever so slowly leaned on my tiptoes. I crossed my fingers and placed my lips to his hard cold ones.

The next thing I know Edward picked me up and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers frantically through his hair. "I love you." He whispered against my lips.

I broke free of his lips to breathe but his lips just continued to caress my neck. "I love you too." I whispered back. "You and only you."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, who's the visitor? I know and you don't ha ha!**

**Sorry I lied to you. I said by Thursday but I really meant today. I've been under so much stress lately. Drama, Driver's Ed, and well use your imagination for the last one. Not to mention I have a super soar throat! Fun right?**

**Kayla**


	49. One more day

**A/N: Ah! Christmas with the family Saturday, fun?**

Song for Chapter

**Breathe – Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat **

**(Ps. It's going to be a sad one.)**

* * *

Chapter 49

I slowly descended the stairs. Usually it was because I was afraid of tripping, but not today. Today I was scared for the talk I would inevitably face. I knew that there was one person who had carried me through my ups and downs. We'd known each other since we were younger. He was my best friend.

I took a deep breath as my foot hit the ground floor. Tension hung in the air and it forced me to lift my gaze from the floor to his eyes. His eyes were cold. I could help but search his face for a glimpse of his warm heart. I knew it was there, I just didn't know where. Even in the uniform he was wearing I could still see the outlines of his clenched muscles.

"Hi Jake." I said meekly.

His façade seemed to fall for only a second before his muscles were clenched again. "Can we talk?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure. Where do you want to go?" I asked softly.

He reached out his hand for mine and I placed it in his. "Let's go outside." He pulled me toward the door and I followed.

The air was cold and pungent which wasn't rare for Forks. I had forgotten my coat so I wrapped my arms around myself to keep from freezing. Jake must have gotten the memo because his warm arms enveloped me in a bear hug as we awkwardly walked toward the woods. I guess if someone hadn't known better they would have thought we were a couple.

Jake led us into the woods until we reached a small clearing with a natural bench. He sat me down and stood in front of me. I shifted uncomfortably and feared about what he would ask or say. I knew that Jake could be a little over the top when he did things.

Jake opened his mouth but the words didn't come out. He closed his eyes and took one more deep breath. "Bella." He started.

I scrunched my eyes together. "Jake." I huffed back sarcastically.

He frowned at me. "Bella, I'm serious. Just listen to what I have to say."

I nodded. "That's why I'm here isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes and took another deep breath. "Bella, I don't think you should go to England."

I shook my head. "Not going to happen. It's the only way to make sure Charlie and Renee stay safe."

Jacob's posture turned from tense to frustration. "No it isn't Bella. We have enough power with the pack to handle just about anything. I'm not worried. Charlie and Renee will be fine."

I shook my head. "I can't, no I won't take the chance Jake. I have to do what I have to do."

Jake shook his head. "No, please just listen to me."

I shook my head. "No, listen to yourself. What you're asking me to do is unbelievable. Why would you want me to risk the lives of me and my family to stay here in Forks?"

Jake's face grew distorted and he dropped to his knees. I watched in awe as his large warm hand cupped my face. The simple gesture was intimate though. He didn't touch me like a friend touches a friend but as a lover touches a lover.

"Bella, it's me. Don't leave me." He pleaded. Tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes and I understood. That unknown look that he gave me, the want to go with me. It all fit.

"Oh, Jake." I stated in disbelief.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body. "Bella, I don't have money or fancy cars." He pointed out. "But I love you Bella. You could stay with your family. We could have children and we could grow old together." He gazed into my eyes. "Just let me love you Bella."

I was now aware of the tears that were running down my face now. So many emotions were running through me at the same rate. I felt disbelief, embarrassment, and then guilt. "I-I-I love Edward." Was all I could get out.

Jake stood up and his face grew angry. "How could you love something that is dead? Does the cold excite you? Does the fact that he'll never die and you will even register to you? To be with him you will have to die. You will never be able to see Renee or Charlie again. If you choose him then you are dead to me and life itself."

He shook his head. "You know, never mind. Good luck with the after life. You're as good as dead to me now." He growled.

I stood and reached for him. The tears were freely running down my face. "Jake, no. Please, don't hate me."

He glanced back at me. "Too late." He muttered.

He ran. There was a flash of fur and then he was gone. I ran toward him and tripped. Pain shot through my ankle and I tried to stand but got nowhere. The tears had stopped and now my cries were just dry sobs. I cried for Jake, for myself, and for the truth in Jake's words. To love Edward was to never come back.

* * *

EPOV

I waited idly on Bella's bed waiting for her return. Jake must have gotten the memo that I read minds because his thoughts were floating randomly through things. Charlie had left for the day so I maneuvered myself around the house to get a better look at what they were doing.

Jake held her hand in his as they walked toward the woods. I could see Bella shivering and I watched as Jake wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes sparkled and his were full of love and adoration. I couldn't believe that I had missed it from the beginning. Jake had always been in love with Bella.

When they had cleared the woods I walked back to Bella's bedroom and busied myself by counting the dust particles in the air. I had reached 2,000 when I felt this terrible feeling in my stomach. I realized that Bella should have been back by now. My mind started going frantic with thoughts. What if something had happened?

I slid open her window and with one leap from the top of her house I was halfway across the field. I picked up speed and heard her soft whimpering. It didn't take long for me to find her frail body shivering from the cold. She muttered unintelligible things and held her ankle.

"I'll kill the mutt." I snarled.

"I'll help you." She looked into my eyes and opened her arms to me as a child would an adult.

I scooped her up in my arms and she winced when her leg was jostled. "Your ankle's hurt." I pointed out with clenched teeth.

"I tripped." she explained.

The wind picked up and she pulled herself closer to me to block the wind. I couldn't help but imagine my teeth sinking into that dog's neck. He had caused physical as well as emotional pain to _my_ Bella. He wasn't going to get away with it.

"You're mad." She stated running her warm hand along my clenched jaw and it loosened.

"Yes." I clutched her tighter and proceeded to pick up speed in order to get to the heat faster.

She winced again and I'm sure I sounded like a drunken sailor. By the time I was done with the mutt he would be running on three legs. She started shivering and then I was placing her on her bed wrapping various blankets around her. I got up to close the window and then went to find some hot chocolate and turn up the heat.

I rummaged through the kitchen looking for the coco powder and figured I'd better call Carlisle to come check on Bella's ankle. Finally I found some coco and started the water boiling and I heard soft limps and then continual smacking on the stair case.

I looked up to see Bella scooting down the stairs on her butt. Scoot, plop, scoot, plop. She had a determined look on her face and I couldn't help but laugh at her current situation. She tried her hardest to ignore me and continued her path down the stairs.

"Want some help?" I asked her walking toward the bottom of the stairs.

She nodded. "Please."

I complied by walking toward the stairs and scooping her into my embrace. She wrapped her arms around my neck and this time I was careful to make sure I didn't hit her ankle.

"Where did you go?" She asked me.

I placed her on the counter and lightly kissed her forehead. "Just to make you some hot chocolate. Where did you think I went?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

She shrugged. "To murder someone?"

I laughed. "Aw darn. I forgot. You're just too distracting for your own good."

I turned back around and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. "Do you still want to go shopping with Alice?" I asked her leaning back on the counter.

She pressed her ankle up against my body and sighed. "My ankle hurts really bad. I think it's twisted."

I held up a finger. "Hold that thought. I need to call Carlisle. I think he's off today."

Before she could protest I whipped open my phone and held the appropriate speed dial number. He picked up one the first ring. "Carlisle speaking."

I relaxed a little. "Hey Carlisle, it's Edward. I think Bella twisted her ankle."

Carlisle paused. "Yeah, I'm heading back from the store now. Esme wanted some new drapes. We'll just swing by now."

"Thanks Carlisle." I thanked him and placed another kiss on Bella's forehead.

He hung up and the doorbell rang. "He's here." I informed Bella before walking toward the door.

After a few chuckles and sighs from Esme and Carlisle their short trip was done. Carlisle told Bella to take some pills and stay off of her ankle. He wrapped it in an ACE bandage and then they were gone.

She smiled. "I guess that means I'm out of shopping with Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "You would think that was a good thing, but you obviously don't know how Alice is without actually being there."

Bella sighed and rested her head on my chest. "One more day."

I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. "One more day." I repeated her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so next update they will officially be in England. I figured since it's really rainy over there and stuff. Let's go to England! Naw I really want to go to Greece. Wouldn't it be cool to just pick up your bags and move to a foreign country?**

**Kayla**


	50. Goodbyes and Bets

**A/N: Robert Pattinson cut his hair. Please a moment of silence…**

**Okay so I know this news isn't new but this is the first time I've update since I heard it. I heard it Sunday over the radio and I once again screamed then fell out of my chair. (very comical) Anyway I think it better grow out before New Moon because if not I will probably cry even more. (I'll cry because he's not in New Moon that much.)**

* * *

Chapter 50

My last day in Forks, Washington went faster than imaginable. Leah, Emily, and Sue had thrown me a going away party at last moment at Billy's house. This allowed me to say goodbye to most of my friends here. The only person missing was Jake. I talked to Billy about it and he told me to watch myself and then informed me that Jake had moved to Port Angeles.

I had to admit that I had sort of forgotten about Angela for a couple of months since Alice had preoccupied my time. She said her goodbyes and wished me the best of luck. I hugged her tightly and couldn't help but wipe away a tear. Even though I knew it was best, I would still miss them like crazy.

Now I sat here on my bed in my stripped red and black pajamas watching the window. I had spent some quality time with Charlie watching some movie on TV and long since then retired for bed. Of course that was an hour ago and still there was no sign of Edward.

I reached over to flip off my bedside lamp when there were loud knocks on my window. I looked up to see Emmett's huge form filling the windowpane. His eyes were dark and his face was worried. I quickly got out of bed and thrust the window open.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he slid though the window lithely for his huge form.

"Um, why would anything be wrong Bells?" He asked me while taking a seat in the rocker in the corner of the room.

I slid the window closed and gave him the "do you think I'm an idiot" look. I plopped back down on my bed and sighed.

"I don't know Em, maybe because you aren't Edward and because you have worry strewn across your face. I'm just guessing though." I smiled as he cursed himself.

"Sorry Bells, it's just one of the nomadic hunters came by the house a few minutes ago. Edward isn't the best fighter and he needs to be there so he can do his freaky mind reading thing." He paused. "Don't worry though when the guy leaves Jasper is going to start training Edward. He'll be here in the morning to pick you up along with Alice and Jasper."

My phone vibrated next to me and I flipped it open. "Hello?" I yawned picking it up.

"Hello love." Edward's melodic voice filled my ear.

"Hey." I mumbled sinking into my bed.

"Sorry I can't be there with you." His sweet voice lulled me to sleep.

I felt my eyes droop. "S'kay." I reassured him.

He chuckled. "Mmm, you should get to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." I felt as if he were really here. "I love you."

I laughed. "I know."

Booming laugher filled the room and I looked up to see Emmett holding his gut from laughter. "Can't you two stop with the lovey dovey stuff."

"Shh Emmett, you're going to wake Charlie." I eyed him.

That's when I heard footsteps on the stairs and Charlie's resounding voice. "Bella? Who's in your room?" He called from the stairs.

"Aw crap, nice going smarticus." I glared at Emmett. "Charlie heard him. I gotta go Edward."

He laughed. "Okay bye love."

I flipped the phone shut and jumped out of bed. "Get under my bed Em." I urged him then looked at my bed. "Wait no you won't fit." I searched around the room and settled on the closet. "Get in the closet." I whispered in a hushed voice.

He did as I said with a guilty look on his face as I jumped into bed. My heartbeat was frantically pounding as I closed my eyes and listened as my door creaked open.

"Bells?" Charlie asked from the doorway. "Did I hear a guy in here?" He asked me in disbelief."

I sat up trying to look sleepy. "Huh? Dad is that you?" I asked him.

He raised an eyebrow and I tried no to laugh. "Don't play dumb with me Isabella Swan. Was there a guy in your room?"

There were three soft knocks on my window and I looked to see the face of a man at my window. Charlie chuckled and went to open the window. He helped Jake inside and turned back to me. "You know Bells, he could have just come through the front door. You know Jake is always welcome here."

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry Dad."

He smiled once again and stepped back into the hall. "Good night Bells. See ya Jake." He told him.

I kept my eyes on Charlie until the door closed and I had no idea what to say to Jake. The edge of my bed sunk from his weight and he placed his gaze on me. "Listen Bella." He started.

I shook my head. "I don't want to hear it Jake."

He nodded. "Yeah I figured that much." He stood and walked back to the window. "Goodbye Bella, have fun in England."

He ducked out the window and then he was gone. Just like that he walked out of my life. I didn't know then that that was the last time in my life I would talk to Jacob Black.

* * *

EPOV

"Wale up love." I cooed into Bella's ear as I gently shook her awake.

She curled back into my arms and rested her head on my chest. "Five more minutes Edward."

I kissed her forehead and ran my fingers into her tangled hair. "No Bella, you have to get up. You can sleep on the plane."

She groaned and pushed herself out of bed. "Fine. I'm up happy?" She yawned and her eyes drooped lower.

"Bella, don't make me call-." I was cut off by three sharp knocks on the window. I looked up to see Alice crouched at the window with an annoyed look on her face.

"Too late Bella. Alice is here." I tried to stifle the laughter as I saw Alice torturing Bella with the many creams and irons that she would use on her.

Bella frowned. "You owe me."

I leaned down and quickly pecked her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and I pulled away. "How is that for payment?" I smirked.

She laughed. "It's a start."

I jumped up and went to the window before she enticed me to stay. Alice and I traded places and I hopped out of the window to head back to the house. My job was to help Jasper pack up the Porsche with all of Alice's stuff. She had four bags she was taking with her while Jasper and I had one for each of us. Bella also had one bag but I was sure Alice would fix that when they got to England.

I traveled up the steps and quickly kicked the dew off my shoes. Esme greeted me with a hug and Rose just scoffed at me. "I can't believe you're leaving for a human."

_Just ignore her honey._ Esme patted my back. "You'll come back for vacation right?" Esme asked me.

I nodded. "Sure, as long as we're welcome."

She smiled. "You're always welcome at our house."

I gave her a tight hug and ran upstairs to find Jasper. I picked the obvious choice and ran up to Alice's room. I walked through the door and he was quizzically watching the suitcases as if they were going to attack him.

"Need some help?" I asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah you grab two and I'll grab two." He paused. "You grab the two smallest."

I shook my head. "No, I'm stronger than you. I'll pick the biggest up."

He laughed holding his gut. "That's what you would think. The smallest are the heaviest."

I sighed. "Shoes?"

He shook his head. "No, makeup."

I sighed and grabbed the two smaller bags and made my way down the stairs. I really hadn't noticed how heavy they were but when I placed them in the back of the Porsche the back sunk considerably lower. Jasper just shrugged and placed in his two suitcases.

I wasn't up to Rosalie's oh to friendly gestures so I ran up the stairs to my room. When I got there I saw that Alice had already packed my bag and there was a black back pack and a new iPod on top with a note. The note read:

_I was up all night loading your music on your new iPod for you. Be happy to know that all 4,500 songs off of your CDs are placed on your new iPod as well as they are on your new computer. I also got Bella a laptop and it's packed away in her things as a gift. I love you!_

_-Alice_

I was flabbergasted. It must have taken her a good day to get all my CDs loaded on the computer and on my iPod. Leave it to Alice.

I placed the iPod in my pocket and slung the backpack on my back. I gave my room one last once over and then grabbed my suitcase. I had a feeling that I'd be back here but I wouldn't bet on it. That was for Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know I promised England but it's Christmas day and that says a lot for me to have time to update. I hope everyone got their heart's desire for Christmas and that you're spending it with the ones you love. Merry Christmas from me to you!**

**Kayla**


	51. Rumors

**A/N: So for Christmas I got the box set of hardback Twilight books! If you've ever wondered why my stories don't exactly go with the books its because I didn't have them at the time. I borrowed all the books from my ex friend (long gruesome story) except Breaking Dawn. Anyway I finished Twilight last night after reading it here and there.**

**PS. I skipped to the end of New Moon and now I'm reading Eclipse!**

* * *

Chapter 51

I wasn't stupid. I heard what they said about me behind my back. I was the new girl, the freak. I was plain Jane among three beautiful people. People knew that some rich doctor adopted Edward, Jasper, and Alice and that supposedly Alice and Jasper were together. Edward was said to be the hottest bachelor at our new prep school, and I was the reject.

People found it hard to believe that I could be with Edward. I heard that I was a charity case, or that I was a cousin, and once I even heard that I was a lesbian. Could it really be that impossibly for someone like Edward to be with someone like me?

Of course Edward never showed affection toward me at school other than his cool hand pressed on my back or the daggers he shot at random people who eyed us. I didn't blame him though. He was under a lot of stress and besides; it wasn't like he could read my mind. I'm sure he knew what was going around but I tried to seem indifferent to any stares or glares. It was best not to upset Edward. So let them talk.

There were only two people who seemed to extend the hand of friendship to me, Kourtney and Seth. Kourtney was tall and athletic which made her quite popular and you could tell she was high maintenance. In the short time that I had been here I hard heard the rumors about her too. She was called a whore but she like me, seemed indifferent to any of the rumors. She seemed friendly enough to me and she was always partners with me in History when Edward was gone.

Seth was taller than me, which wasn't hard, unless you're Alice. He had short blonde hair that was a mess on top of his head. His bangs were longer and cut slanted to give him those emo-looking bangs. He wore a lot of black except for the orange and brown sweater he wore everyday rain or shine. He seemed like a pretty decent guy but Edward was always rigid around him. Seth was in our drama class.

I walked to drama with Alice dancing by my side. She chatted about the big drama production coming up that would be announced in class today. Of course she already knew the name, Tortured Love.

We rounded the corner on an empty breezeway as we made our way to the huge detached auditorium. "And what is the theme?" A cool voice whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck.

I leaned back into his chest. Of course Edward was in my drama class. He was in all of my classes except for third period. He was taking a computer class while I was taking creative writing. That was my class with Jasper. After creative writing I met with Alice outside and then we proceeded to walk to drama.

"Yup, Bella's going to be the lead roll." She smiled brightly.

I stopped in my tracks and Edward nearly plowed me over. "What did you say?" I blurted out breathlessly.

Alice grinned and Edward chuckled. "Well, you are going to be the lead role and Seth will be the leading male." She grinned.

Edward tensed. "Oh really? Would you mind telling me the plotline of this _Tortured Love_?"

Alice sighed. "It's rather romantic you know. There's one girl and one boy torn apart by the death of one's sister." She paused. "That's me."

"Anyway, as I was saying. The girl's sister dies and she looses hope. She goes into depression and moves to Paris. Boy follows girl and the whole thing ends on the iffle tower at sunset with a passionate kiss." She sighed again as I figured the whole play ran through her head.

Edward grimaced. "No, Seth will not play the main role. That's just what he wants." He turned to me. "You, you will play lead role and I will play the other lead role." He stated firmly.

We entered the warm auditorium and Edward helped me off with my coat. I looked around the huge auditorium in awe once again. It looked just like one of those old opera houses, like the one in Phantom of the Opera. The carvings in the solid cement were amazing as I ran my eyes over the ceiling.

"Bella!" Seth's eyes lit up as I walked down the long isle of the auditorium.

I smiled at him and Edward possessively wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to his body. I couldn't help but notice the curious eyes that shot toward us. It was unusual for Edward to be touching me much less so protectively. His hands were firm on my waist and he shot daggers at anyone and everyone eyeing us.

We proceeded down the isle and he pulled me into a row with Alice following smugly behind us. He sat me down on his lap and played with my hair as I watched the girls whisper into their neighbor's ears.

I turned to look at Edward. "What are they saying?" I asked him.

He intertwined our fingers and pulled my hand up to his lips. "They're really starting to rethink that whole lesbian thing." He chuckled.

* * *

EPOV

I didn't know what had come over me. I knew the rumors going around about _my _Bella good enough to know that they weren't true. Of course her two friends also knew they weren't true. I swiftly walked up to the girl who had supposedly started this rumor. She was in our drama class and we heading there with a group of "friends". In all reality none of them liked her.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around with wide eyes. "Um, can I help you?" She asked raking her eyes over my body.

I smiled sweetly and nodded toward the side of the hallway. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked her.

She nodded and moved to where I had motioned. "What do you want?" She asked batting her eyes.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out quickly seeing that is was Carlisle. "Um, leave Bella alone or there will be consequences."

I turned on my heel and put the silver phone to my ear. "Hello?" I asked a little annoyed at the girl's thoughts as I walked away.

"Ah, Edward. How's England?" He asked in a genuinely calm voice.

"Good, I think Bella is really liking her classes. So what's up?" I cut to the point.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, I haven't called because we've had a few sightings of the red-haired woman along with four or five deaths right outside of Forks. People are getting rather edgy."

I groaned in frustration. "Have you any sightings of James?" I asked a little frantic now.

Carlisle's sigh was long and exasperated. "Rose and Emmett were hunting when they came upon their little meeting place. The red-head was there along with the other one but James wasn't with them."

"What does this mean?" I asked turning his words around in my head.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not sure. He could have merely been hunting or he could be tracking. Emmett and I were going to take a little tracking trip of our own but decided against it. Even if we outnumber them with the wolves we can't take chances on Charlie. Also it seems that the wolves have backed off since you've left."

I was seething with anger now. "What? They don't think that it's as important enough now that she's gone? Do they have no sanity?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

I listened to Carlisle's calming words as I hit the breezeway. "Okay, well thanks for keeping me updated. Call me with anymore information." I told him before snapping the phone shut.

I carefully pulled my emotions intact and quickly turned the corner of the building. I could see Bella and Alice laughing ahead as they made their way toward the auditorium. I knew that I had nothing to worry about since Alice would be able to see anything that was coming.

"What's the theme?" I asked Bella softly in her ear while wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.

Alice blurted out that Bella was going to be lead role and that Seth would be lead male. I could see the play in her head and she also reminded me that they were doing pop auditions today.

That was out of the question. "No, Seth will not play the main role. That's just what he wants. "You, you will play lead role and I will play the other lead role." I stated firmly.

The warm breeze hit us as we walked into the auditorium and I watched in amusement as Bella's wide eyes took in the huge auditorium. I helped her with her coat and then made sure my arm was protectively around her waist. There would be no doubting that she was mine, especially not today.

Seth called Bella's name and she politely waved to him. I knew what he was thinking and I didn't like it.

_Bella looks pretty today. I wonder when we'll be doing auditions for the next play. Maybe there will be a kissing scene._ He paused and eyed my arm around Bella's waist. _Wait, I thought she was his cousin. That's what what's her face said. _A look of defeat crossed his face and he sunk back into his chair.

Bella's eyes darted consciously around the room as I pulled her into my lap. I could here the hushed conversations around the room and from Alice's tensed posture I could tell she did too. I figured I would still have to talk to Alice about the whole James situation.

After reassuring Bella that everything was okay she seemed to relax in my arms. I kissed her forehead and carefully placed her in the seat between Alice and me.

Her forehead wrinkled with confusion until Mrs. Knap walked through the door with what looked like play booklets in her hands. She looked around the room and adjusted her glasses while scanning the booklets. Her curly black hair bounced on her head and I could swear she was the only one who could pull off her flamboyant outfit.

She hopped up on the stage and eyed us. "If you're not here raise your hand." She scanned the crowd. "Very well then. Pop auditions!"

I heard some gasps of joy around the room but one groan from the beautiful girl who would get the part.

I wasn't sure how we had time for plays when James could be anywhere. I was completely trusting that Alice's visions would be enough to have time to save Bella. Alice had also recently had the vision of Bella being an actual part of our family. I had seen for myself the vision of Bella's flawless face laughing along with Alice as they walked through the mall.

With everything rotating around in my head at once I barely noticed that Mrs. Knap had called my name. I silent rose and took the booklet she had given me. I put on the face that I knew left Bella speechless and looked into Bella's eyes as I read the lines word for word.

"Just trust me. We can be together no matter what. It doesn't matter if we come from separate worlds." I looked up to see that Mrs. Knap had pulled Bella from the crowd and was pushing her toward me handing her an open booklet.

"Can't you see? What if I get the same thing that Addy had? How can you love me when you know that there is the possibility that I will die? Don't you care that forever will be cut short?"

I crossed the room to her and pulled her into my arms as I had so many times before. I cupped face with my hand and pulled her swiftly to my body. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is you. You are my life and without you I barely have life."

I looked up to see Bella with tears in her eyes and then I looked at our small audience. People had tears in their eyes as they stood giving us a standing ovation. "I guess we know who will get our parts." Mrs. Knap stated cryptically.

The bell rang and I grabbed Bella's hand leading toward the door.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that the whole play is out of nowhere but I promise that it has a reason. This is two weeks into their stay in England.**

**Kayla**


	52. Living a Nightmare

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope the New Year brings joy and new beginnings.**

* * *

Chapter 52

EPOV

I paced back and forth in the darkened living room as Alice and Jasper watched me. The cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly flipped it open.

"Carlisle?" I asked hoping he was bearing news.

"Yes." He answered. "Where's Bella?" He asked his tone guarded.

I glanced to Bella's sleeping form curled up on the end of the couch. She had fallen asleep contentedly after we had rehearsed our lines for the play.

"Sleeping why?" I asked knowing that Carlisle's question didn't mean anything good.

He sighed in relief. "Just please don't let her out of sight. Victoria and James caught Bella's old scent around La Push and overheard Jake and the pack talking. The pack tried to go after them but it seems like Victoria has an uncanny sense of evasion. We haven't found any new trails and they know Bella's in England."

I froze and my eyes narrowed in on Bella. Our perfectly planned hiding place was ruined. We would have to hide again. I wasn't going to take the risk of having James anywhere near Bella. Not in my wildest imagination.

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and my worry seemed to calm. "Tell him." He urged.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the vision Alice had seen. "Alice had a vision. Bella was walking to drama by herself and she was attacked. I don't know why Alice wasn't there or me for that matter."

Carlisle sighed. "Edward you cannot be everywhere."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "The hell I can't!" I screamed into the phone as Jaspers waves of calm wore at my anxiety. I glanced to Bella who cringed and then rolled in her sleep.

"Edward, calm down." Alice snapped in a hushed whisper.

I pulled my anger into check enough to hear Carlisle. "Calm down son. What have you told her?" He asked me.

I sighed. "We told Bella that Alice saw it raining the night of the play and the costumes were damaged."

Carlisle chuckled. "You must be better liars than I thought possible."

"Alice was able to conceal it very well. She's had a lot of practice since Bella came around." My eyes moved from Alice and fell on Bella. Her sleeping face was now relaxed and dreamlike.

"Very well. I suggest you stay where you are though. Running would only excite him." Carlisle spat out in disgust. "I will call tomorrow." Carlisle spoke quickly. "I don't want Esme to worry."

Bella's restless slumber caught my eye once again as she moved fitfully on the couch. "I need to get Bella to bed anyway."

I flipped the phone shut without goodbyes and turned to Alice and Jasper. Their eyes were getting darker by the day. "You should hunt. We want to keep every precaution that we can."

Alice hopped up and held her hand out for Jasper. "He's right Jazz. We should go. I don't see him here tonight."

Jasper stood a little more wary of my decision and I nodded once. "Go. It's for the best." I reassured them.

I turned my gaze back on Bella and they were gone. I quickly went to Bella's side and lifted her into my arms. She nestled into my chest and I held her with one arm as I reached over and switched off the lamp.

She sighed contentedly and whispered my name softly. It wasn't unusual for Bella to talk in her sleep. I had found that even when I was human she would say my name a lot. Still my name on her lips sent a thrill down my spine.

I walked down the small hallway and into her bedroom. My mind was fretting with worry as I looked upon her beauty. How would I live with myself if I hurt her? I knew the answer, I wouldn't.

The school play was in a week and it seemed as if time were passing too quickly. Ever since Carlisle had called us the day of auditions Alice's visions had been recurring. It made sense too. They were all different yet they had the same ending. Each ending inevitably ended with Bella's death.

I placed Bella on the soft bed and here eyes fluttered open looking for something. I held completely still and waited for her. She tilted her head to the side and yawned. I watched in amusement as she rubbed her eyes groggily and reached out for me.

I pulled her into my arms and she ran her warm hands over my face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I half smiled. "Nothing, go back to sleep love."

She shook her head. "You're worried. I can tell." She smiled tapping the side of her head.

I chuckled. "I keep forgetting how perceptive you are."

She laid back down grabbing my arm and pulling on it softly. "Come talk to Dr. Bella." She giggled and pulled harder to show she wanted me to lie down with her.

I let my head hit the soft pillow and pulled her close to my side. "It's nothing really." I lied through my teeth.

She rolled to look at me eyeing me suspiciously. "You'd tell me if it were something big right?"

* * *

BPOV

I wasn't buying it. Edward may be a good liar but he couldn't fool me.

He smiled. "Of course. Now go to sleep." Edward played off my question coolly.

I'd ask Jasper in the morning. He was probably the easiest to get stuff out of. I don't know why, he just was. I guess it had to do with being bombarded with all the feelings. He knew how worried, frustrated, and downright low in comparison I felt around them. I guess I took him on a guilt trip.

I closed my eyes and beckoned sleep to find me and it soon did.

* * *

I woke from a dreamless sleep and glanced over at my alarm clock.

"You have thirty more minutes of sleep." A high-pitched voice came from the corner of the room. I turned groggily to see Alice with her laptop in her lap and she stared at it intently.

"Where's Edward?" I asked the obvious question.

"Hunting. Oh yeah and don't even think about cornering Jasper. She eyed me warily already knowing my plan of attack.

I frowned at her. "Well then how do you suppose I figure out what's been going on the past month and a half? Don't give me any crap like it was something about the play because I'm not stupid."

Alice frowned and hesitated. "I don't know what you're talking about Bella." She breathed out and then flinched for the harsh words that she had obviously seen coming.

I glared at her and gave up. I knew they wouldn't tell me. I went for the easier approached and grabbed my phone. I could call and check up on Bailey right? I quickly scrolled through the contacts until I found Emmett's number.

The phone rang once before he picked it up. "Bella?" He asked.

"Hey Emmett. How's Bailey?" I asked causally as I walked toward the living room. Alice followed closely behind listening to our conversation.

Emmett chuckled. "She's great Bella. She misses you though."

Alice eyed me warily and I just smiled innocently. "Will you put her on the phone?" I asked Emmett trying to buy some free time."

Emmett hesitated. "Um, er, okay sure."

I heard the wind whistle in the phone and I guessed that he went to find her. Alice just shrugged and walked out of the living room looking for who knows what. This was my chance.

"Hey Em?" I asked him.

"Yeah Bells?" He asked still completely oblivious.

"Nothing big has happened has it?" I asked him shyly.

"Um, other than James knowing you're in England. No." I froze at his words. James knew I was in England.

I was vaguely aware of the phone leaving my hand and quickly setting an example of gravity. A white hand shot out and caught it right before it hit the ground and cool arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I was living a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: I got called to drive for tomorrow and I'm sorry the update is so late. I've been wrapped up with a geometry project, habbo, and everything else but here it is.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	53. Confirmation

**A/N: I'm a horrid driver! I really am. Maybe I'll just hire a driver for the rest of my life… That sounds like a pretty good idea to me!**

**A lot of people were wondering what habbo was… google it!**

* * *

Chapter 53

Edward's hands were around my waist and his lips were at my ear. "Calm down Bella. They're not going to hurt you. I won't let them."

I couldn't help my heartbeat from rising. My whole body shook from fear as the bathroom scene played through my head. They knew I was here and it scared me to death.

A new set of arms wrapped around me and guided me over to the couch. I heard Edward yelling into the phone at an unaware Emmett. His words were leaving his mouth so fast they were just a blur. I thought I caught a few profane words come out of his lips but I couldn't be sure.

Jasper walked into the room with a worried expression and Alice quickly filled him in with the mumbling under her breath. She soothingly rubbed my back. Jasper glided across the room and placed a hand on my back sending soothing waves through my body.

Edward sat the phone down on the table and placed his eyes on me. He quickly pulled me into his arms and the wind whirled around me. Soon I was placed on my bed and his arms wrapped around me tightly.

"You're going to be fine Bella. We've known about this for a while. England is big and there's only three of them." His words didn't calm me much.

I took a deep breath and crawled out of bed. "Where are you going?" Edward asked me.

I walked to my drawers and pulled out some more clothes. "To get ready for school. We have a play in less than a week."

* * *

I walked into advisory with my head held high. With three vampires coming after me I had to show them I wasn't scared. I had to put on a show. The students here knew nothing of Edward's kind. So if I wasn't putting on a show for the three Cullens, it was for everyone else. I couldn't afford for anything to break through my perfectly constructed façade.

"What's wrong Bella?" Kourtney asked as soon as I sat down in advisory.

I groaned. "You aren't supposed to be able to tell anything is wrong."

Kourtney rolled her eyes and patted the makeup over her freckle-donned skin. "Just keep telling yourself that." She laughed sarcastically. "Too bad you're a horrid liar."

I smiled. "Edward always tells me that."

Her whole composure perked at the mention of Edward. I knew that in the short amount of time that I'd known her she wasn't one to pass up good gossip. "So Edward, you're dating him?" She eyed me suspiciously.

I blushed. "Yeah."

She elbowed me and smiled. "That's great. Nearly broke poor Seth's heart when he heard it though."

My eyebrow's furrowed. "Why?"

"Because he's in love with you of course." She laughed. "Doesn't really bother me though. That kid gets on my nerves. He's always so hateful to me."

I shrugged. "He's always nice to me."

The advisory bell rang and we got up to head for first period. I walked out of my class into the crowded hallway. I started to walk toward statistics when two cool arms wrapped around my waist.

Suddenly my façade was back up and I leaned into his chest. "Would you care to escort me?"

He placed a light kiss on my neck. "I thought you'd never ask."

Edward intertwined our fingers and led me through the crowded hallway. This place was definitely bigger than Forks. He fell easily into steps behind me and we made our way to statistics. It felt weird to know that three very lethal vampires were after me and I was headed to statistics. For all I knew one could come flying through the window and scoop me up before I had time to scream.

I took my seat in the very back corner away from the window and Edward sat in front of me. I looked up to see Alice skip into the classroom with her fingers intertwined with Jaspers. She pulled him along like a puppy and took her seat next to me. Jasper followed Edward's example and sat in front of Alice. This was the one class we all had together.

Thankfully it passed quickly enough and then Edward and I were headed to Chemistry. "I hate science." I grumbled as we crossed the threshold.

Edward laughed. "Me too."

I looked at him and frowned. "But I can't pull the answers our of my teacher's head."

He shrugged. "Not all of us can be intellectually gifted." He smirked.

I pecked him on the cheek. "Only the vampires."

Chemistry passed slowly with a test on molecules and I felt as if it would never end. Finally the bell rang and I grabbed Edward's hand towing him down the hall to my "passing point" where Edward would hand me off to Jasper. That's what I jokingly called it secretly but Edward got frustrated when I mentioned the nickname.

"Bella!" Kourtney called from across the hall.

I smiled and waved her over. "Hey Kourtney, this is Edward." I introduced them and Edward grinned at her.

She backed away a little and walked along on my other side. "So, you have creative writing right?" She asked

I nodded. "What about you?"

She groaned. "Weight training."

I wrinkled my nose. "Well why don't you walk with me."

She smiled and then started chatting about her latest boy drama and Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek as he handed me over to Jasper. Jasper stayed a little ways away from us as Kourtney changed the subject.

"So, Edward's kind of intimidating." She shuddered.

I laughed. "Really? I hadn't noticed." I smiled internally.

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's just me." She paused. "He is some kind of fine though."

I nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice."

My books slipped from my grasp and I bent down to pick them up. Kourtney squatted to help me and she suddenly grabbed my left hand. "Bella, is that ring what I think it is?" She asked eyeing the blue stone on my left hand.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore. He proposed last year and things have gotten kind of complicated."

She shook her head and handed me my notebook. "Okay? Well I got to go. Talk to you later okay." She moved ahead of me with a confused expression on her face.

I smiled weakly and nodded. "Sure Kourtney."

I walked into creative writing class with Jasper on my heel. He followed me to a desk and sat down next to me. "You okay Bella?" He asked with a frown on his pale face.

I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking."

Mrs. Cannon was behind on papers so we had free prompt today. That meant that we could basically do what we wanted and we wouldn't be graded. I started by writing a story about a princess but then ended up crumbling it up. My mind kept drifting back to Kourtney's reaction to my ring and then my answer.

I truly didn't know where Edward and I were at right now. I mean I knew I loved him but things were different. Heck, I have three crazed vampires after me. I looked up at the time and saw that only thirty minutes had passed. I looked back down at my paper and saw that I had drawn swirls and hearts on my paper. It was kind of funny though. I was more worried about Edward and mine's relationship than I was my life.

"What are you laughing at?" Jasper gave me a crazed look and tilted his head slightly.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I paused and looked down at his paper. "What are you writing about?" I asked him.

He shrugged and handed his paper to me. I ran my eyes over it and stifled my laughter. It was a list of all the ways he could attack and dissemble a vampire. Underneath his script was a detailed picture of him attacking a blonde headed body with maroon colored eyes.

He smiled sheepishly and I handed the paper back to him. I looked down at my own crumpled paper and got up to throw it recycle it. I wasn't sure what I wanted to write now so I settled for something every girl had done whether they wanted to admit it or not. I started detailing the perfect wedding.

I found that quite a few of my wishes had changed. The beach wedding that I had always wanted was off. Instead I pictured a small chapel with immediate family. I could see Alice's perfect face next to Angela, as they were my bridesmaids. I could see Craig as my ring bearer as he walked down the isle with a smile on his face. I could see Angela's dad marrying us. Lastly I saw Edward's beautiful face as he said I do.

I stared at my paper for a moment and crumbled it again. The perfect wedding could never happen. Everyone in Forks thought that Edward was dead. My mother and father couldn't be there. Angela couldn't be there or even Craig.

I thought back to Craig and wondered where he ever went to. I had heard that he was moving but I never got a chance to say goodbye. To tell the truth I hadn't had time. That's when everything hit me; Jake and his wolfy abilities, Alice and the rest of the Cullens, and Edward's secret.

A buzzer rang over the intercom and a frantic voice came over the system.

"Students and staff sorry for this interruption but we are sad to inform you of the loss of one of the students here at James Franklin Prep." Everyone took in a sharp intake of breath and I glanced at Jasper and saw that he was holding his head. I guessed too many emotions.

The lady continued. "Seth Thomson was pronounced dead at the scene just this afternoon. He was found in the woods just outside of school. It seems as if he might gave been attacked by some kind of animal. Please can we have a moment of silence."

I froze. "Not Seth." I whispered gazing out toward the darkened woods that surrounded the huge school.

I shot my glance back to Jasper and he confirmed what I already knew.

Vampire attack.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone a little tense right now? I know I was when writing the end of this.**

**I base most of my own characters on people I know and I just killed one of my best friends. Also Kourtney is as really good friend of mine too. Poor Seth… let's just keep this little attack between us okay? He'd probably think I was a freak! :D**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	54. Surrender

**A/N: Okay so driving Tuesday went a lot better than expected so I'm happy! Sorry for the later updates, for me at least. I've had driving most nights and then church and stuff. I am happy to announce that I have offically completed my six hours of driving! Anyway here…**

* * *

Chapter 54

My stomach lurched upward as I felt my breakfast crawl back up my dry throat. "Excuse me." I breathed out to the teacher as I darted out the door. Guilt coursed through my veins and I couldn't help but feel horrid.

I had caused Seth's death. If it weren't for me then he would still be alive. Of course I didn't hand him over to them and say here's a snack, but I wanted to be with Edward. I was selfish and now Seth had to pay for my decisions.

I burst through the girl's bathroom door and found myself on the floor puking my guts up. It was entirely my fault. I should have let James bite me. I should of given myself over to him.

"Bella open the door." Edward's soothing voice cooed from the other side of the stall door.

I felt the tears that ran down my face and knew that I couldn't. I was too selfish to give up Edward. I reached up and unlocked the stall door.

Sooner than I could blink, Edward's cool arms were around me. "It's okay Bella, they're not going to hurt you. I won't let them." He pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth.

"But Seth." My voice cracked on his name and it sent a new wave of guilt through me.

His cool lips pressed against my head and I clutched him as if holding on for my life. "We're going to find out what happened."

I pulled back too look at his face but his eyes were averted to the gray walls in stall. "He was attacked in the woods. For some reason he was in the woods and I doubt he was just taking a stroll."

I didn't have time to take in his words when there was a soft knock on the outside of the stall. I looked up to see Kourtney in the doorway with red streaks running down her face. She took in my state and burst into tears again.

"I've known him since seventh grade Bella." She sobbed.

I stood up to comfort her. I had to be strong for her, for everyone. I found this outburst of emotion not at all strange. It was obvious that however much Kourtney denied it, she considered Seth one of her best friends. I guess you could now say, "had".

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her as much as I could. Edward stayed there rubbing soothing circles in my back. I had so many things running through my head. What did Edward mean when he talked about Seth? How were things back in Forks? Lastly, how were we supposed to do a freaking play with all this stress?

* * *

EPOV

I stepped outside the bathroom to meet Alice's worried face and Jasper's strained posture. Alice peeped through the crack in the door before it closed and I saw that she wanted to do something to help. She was racked with guilt. Why hadn't she seen this coming.

I turned to Jasper. "Go tell your teacher that Bella isn't feeling well and you need to stay with her."

Within seconds Jasper was gone and I was still watching Alice. She had an exasperated look on her face and I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She was obviously upset.

"How could I not have gotten that?" She sighed pacing back and forth in front of the girl's bathroom door.

I leaned against the wall and slid down until my bottom met the floor. "Well try concentrating on James."

She shook her head. "I have been. It's just hard."

I eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"

The bathroom door opened and she started to sing Amazing Grace in Latin in her head. I Bella stood in front of me with her arms stretched out as if to help me out. It was a very human action.

I held on to her hands and let her think she was pulling me off the ground. Kourtney was behind her looking a little frazzled. Her eyes darted from my face to Alice's face. Her brain was telling her to avoid us but she truly trusted Bella. She knew that Bella was good and wouldn't hurt her. In the bathroom I had seen the truth behind her reaction to Seth's death. She loved him.

The bell rang signaling for us to go to our hall to go to lunch. Most days we went to the lunch room and took our food to the auditorium. The hall flooded with people and within a couple of minutes everyone was gone. Kourtney took off with another one of her friends and I knew that Bella should eat something.

Jasper jogged down the hallway at a very human speed with both his and Bella's backpacks slung over his shoulder. He smiled weakly and then turned to me. "I over heard some girls talking. That's why I took forever." He explained.

I nodded. "And?"

His eyes became wary and I heard the thought as clear as a bell.

_The girl talked about a guy she had met. He was unbelievably handsome with long blonde hair. He was in college and his voice was smooth and sexy. The thing she remembers most were his maroon colored eyes._

* * *

BPOV

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. He nodded briefly to Jasper and started pulling me down the hallway.

"Get Bella some lunch Alice." He commanded her while forcing me down the hallway.

I struggled against his hold. "Where are we going?" My efforts were useless.

"To the auditorium of course. Now stop fighting me." He snapped his eyes flashing with brief anger.

My eyebrows creased together trying to understand his apparent mood swings. What gave him the right to snap at me like that? That's when the thought hit me. I had caused this. Seth's blood was on my own hand.

I gave up my thrashing and followed him now. It was useless to fight with Edward he always won. We were in the middle of the breezeway when he stopped to face me. "Did I upset you?" He asked me softly.

"No." I avoided his gaze.

He took hold of my chin and titled my head up to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you."

I studied his pleading eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I know but don't I'll be fine. You have Alice watching me like a hawk."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and his eyes darted back and forth scanning the campus and the darkened trees that loomed in the distance. Those were the same trees that Seth had seen before deciding to enter willfully.

Who in their right mind? I looked up to see Edward's eyes now fixed on my face. He smiled weakly as we approached the auditorium. "What are you thinking love?"

I stole one last glance at the woods before we entered the deserted auditorium. "I was wondering why he decided to enter the woods. What in there had appealed to him?"

Edward placed a sweet kiss on the top of my head. "I don't know love. We'll figure it out though."

Edward led me up the stairs of the stage and through the maze of curtains and around the rooms. We came to the girl's dressing room and he led me inside and pulled me onto the couch. It had become a tradition to eat our lunch in the dressing room. At least since the play started it had.

We sat there for a couple of minutes not talking. The silence wasn't rushed though it was kind of peaceful. I sat perfectly content in his arms while he held me and played with a strand of my hair. It seemed like sometimes it was just like it use to be. Edward was human and everything was normal again.

Alice startled me as she danced into the room with a tray full of food. She pulled up one of the tables and sat the food down in front of me. "Eat." She commanded me while hopping up on the one of the mirrored tables.

I did as I was told and took a bite of the stereotypical school pizza. The warm pizza slid down my throat and I waited a few seconds to see if it would come back up. I could still feel the burning in my throat from the acidic vomit.

I had noticed how unbelievably edgy the atmosphere had become. Edward was shooting intense glares at Alice while she was avoiding them. She rummaged through her designer purse and pulled out two iPods. She threw one to Edward and kept the other for herself.

"Keep yourself busy." She stated smugly apparently loving the thought that Edward wasn't getting what he wanted.

I stuck an unsalted fry in my mouth and then ripped open a pack of salt to pour I on the remaining fries. Edward chuckled and scrunched his nose as I took a drink of Vitamin Water.

"It's hard to imagine I use to eat that stuff." He smiled briefly at the memory and scrolled through his iPod.

I finished my pizza and found myself on the stage staring at the baby grand piano. Edward followed me. "Do you want me to play something?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "Sure, but I thought you didn't play well."

He shrugged. "I had to do something to fill my time at Dartmouth."

Edward sat me down next to him and his fingers flew softly over the ivory keys. He closed his eyes and a smooth melody filled the huge auditorium. I'd never seen something so beautiful then Edward engrossed in a melody.

I couldn't help my thoughts going back to what Edward had said, the looks between Edward and Alice. Then I thought back to the visions Alice had been having and what Jasper overheard from the girl. I knew Edward didn't think I caught that… but I did.

One thing was for sure. Life would be easier for all if I surrendered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry for the late update. We have exams next week so I'll more than likely be able to update more frequently since I only have to go to school for two days!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	55. Nervous Tensions

**A/N: Okay I know a couple of you were confused on how Bella knew about what Jasper said. If you'll look back you see that Jasper said he overheard the girls talking. He said what he had actually heard the girl say in his head. So Bella knows something is up she just doesn't know what.**

**Okay on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 55

"Come on Bella, we're going to be late." Alice urged me knocking on my door.

"I'm coming." I assured her. "I'm putting on my shoes now." I bent down to pull on the flats and grabbed my white jacket. I yanked open the door and came face to face with a very ticked Alice.

"It's about time pokey. Now let's go. We need to get your makeup done and get you dressed." She quickly walked around the apartment and finally grabbed her keys off the inn table. "I still have to get everyone else's makeup on too." She threw her hands above her head.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Don't worry Alice. You'll get it all done. Let's just go."

She took a deep inhale of breath and urged me through the door following behind me. She locked it securely and then all but pushed me down the stairs. "Come on Bella, we're going to be late."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pace luckily not tripping. The wind was whipped around my head as I ran toward her waiting Porsche. "A storm's coming." Alice pointed out the obvious.

I nodded. "Wow Al, that little talent of yours is really getting better."

She frowned at me. "Shut it Swan. Don't push me." She snapped.

I slid into the passenger's seat of the Porsche and sunk into the seat. I closed my eyes and contemplated on how fast this dreadful week had passed.

Seth's funeral had been Wednesday night. He was a native here in England so most of the school attended the funeral. There had been lots of tears. Kourtney seemed to have changed the past couple of days. Her eyes weren't bright and shining like they usually were and her face started to break out really bad. Alice said it was her nerves. She always looked sickly pail and I couldn't get her to smile.

I asked Edward about her constantly and he just said it was her way of dealing. Then he said something about how he didn't understand girls. I just rolled my eyes because I knew how she felt. Of course I couldn't tell her this, but I knew exactly how it felt to lose someone you love. I had lost Edward and I had excluded myself. I understood not completely, but in a way. The difference was that Seth would never come back.

"Bella." Alice called me.

"Huh?" I asked coming out of my thoughts.

"We're here." She stated tapping her foot impatiently.

It wasn't Alice's fault she was so agitated. Edward didn't like me being outside for too long. A part of me didn't want to know why, yet the other part still wondered.

Alice pulled me through the doors of the auditorium. I still couldn't believe this was the night of our play. Alice continued hauling me through the halls until we got to the girl's dressing room.

"Where's Edward?" I asked turning back toward the dressing room door to escape.

"He's busy. Come on Bella we have to get you dressed." Just then a crowd of girls flooded through the dressing room door almost knocking me over.

"Alice, Alice." They all called crowding around her.

I used this to my advantage and stepped out of the noisy dressing room and into the backstage area. I searched for Edward but he was no where to be found within my sight range.

"Edward?" I called out in a whisper knowing that if he were around he would hear me.

Within two seconds cold arms were around my waist. "What is it? Are you hurt?" He frantically ran his hands over my body to see if anything was broken.

I shook my head and looked into his golden eyes silently wishing they were still emerald green. "I just wanted to see you."

He buried his head in my hair. "I'm here love."

I pushed myself closer to him. "So have you figured out what happened?" I asked a little breathless.

Edward had taken the day off to get the rest of the family from the airport. He had taken Emmett and Carlisle around the woods to see if they could figure out exactly what had happened to Seth and to see if James was anywhere near. I knew that he was near though Alice had seen it.

He sighed. "Well kind of. He followed a girl into the woods."

I swallowed hard. "What girl?"

He frowned. "The girl who caused all that trouble for you. Her name is Leslie."

I scrunched my nose. "Okay so he followed her in the woods and James attacked him but not her?"

Edward nodded. "That's what it looks like." He paused. "She tried to get Kourtney to follow her but Kourtney hates her so she didn't do it."

I sighed with relief. "That's good."

He nodded. "She's a bright girl."

"And James?" I asked the most important question.

Edward seemed to tighten his grip on me. "He's here."

"There you are Bella!" Alice pulled me from Edward's arms.

"But Alice, what about James?" I asked a little peeved at her.

She rolled her eyes. "James or no James we still have a play to put on." She glanced back at Edward. "Go get dressed please. We only have two hours before it starts!" She flipped. "I'll be there to do the guy's makeup in a little while."

Alice pushed me into one of the chairs lined up behind the mirrored table. She started to rub different creams and foundations on my face when a chorus of "Alice" filled the air. She groaned and turned to face them.

"There are too many of you. This calls for back up." She whipped open her cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"Hello?" Alice asked into the phone. "Yeah could you come up here, I need back up." She closed the door and got back to work on my makeup.

A couple minutes later there was a soft knock on the dressing room door. "Come in." Everyone seemed to call at the same time.

Mouths and self-esteem dropped through out the room when Rosalie walked through the door. "Where do you need me Alice?" She smiled weakly.

I found this reaction very weird coming from Rosalie. Usually she acted all high and mighty to anyone, especially humans. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I had just lost a friend and that three sadistic vampires were on my trail. Yeah, that could soften the hardest rock.

"Anywhere really. I need to get the guy's stuff done as soon as I finish Bella's make up." She paused. "Can you do her hair and then get started on Mariah's hair?"

Rose nodded. "Sure."

Rose started to move toward me and the shock seemed to wear off from the room. Girls got back to chatting about the play and other trivial things. Rose's hands were quick but gentle as she moved them through my wind blown hair. She pulled out a flatiron and smoothed my hair down.

"Okay I'm going to help the guys get ready." She turned back to Rose. "Oh and remember to do their make up a little darker since the stage will make them look super pale."

Rose nodded whiles still focusing on my intricate hair style. "So Bella, are you nervous?" She asked making small talk.

I shrugged. "Not so much about the play."

* * *

EPOV

"I think she's in on it. She has to be. He's using her to get to Bella." I ran my fingers frantically through my hair while Carlisle, Emmett, and I rationally discussed what was going on.

Carlisle nodded. "I see your point. It's dangerous for the human girl."

I frowned. "She caused the death of Seth and almost Kourtney."

Carlisle frowned. "But what can we do?" He asked. "We can't intimidate her and we can't kill her."

I grinned. "I wouldn't be opposed to the second one."

Esme and Rosalie came up on our little talk and stopped next to Emmett. "He's close." Esme stated. "His scent is fresh."

I frowned. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Dude, it isn't safe for Bella here. Maybe we should hide her again." Emmett suggested.

I shook my head. "No, this has to end now. If we keep Bella running he'll just follow."

"So his targets are Bella and this Kourtney girl?" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

I nodded. "Yes, I think he was only going to use Kourtney for his advantage though. I've been keeping tabs on her and Jasper's been watching from a far."

Rose nodded. "Well I'm fine with taking them out."

Four heads whipped toward Rosalie with disbelief. "What's gotten into you Rose?" Emmett asked baffled like us all.

Rose shrugged. "I figured I might as well protect my future sister-in-law."

I shot her another glance. "Huh?"

She shrugged. "Alice."

We agreed that after the play we would work on finding James and taking him out. I glanced at my watch. It wasn't time to go back to school so I decided to go hunting and the rest of the family agreed. I took off in the trees to find something that would sooth my burning throat.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm going to tell you now that the next chapter is going to be extremely exciting. There will be a lot of suspense. I was going to put it in this chapter, and not finish it, but that would be mean.**

**This story won't be much longer which is sad. On the chipper side though, I'll have more time to write starting tomorrow after exams. This chapter was a quick update for me. I'm rather proud of myself!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	56. Leave Out All The Rest

**A/N: Okay so I know that I'm horrible for telling you about the next chapter so here it is. We wouldn't want to upset the midgets! (threat by BeautifulEyes o.o)**

**I would have to say that's the most imaginative threat I've gotten… can you top it?**

**Now starting Kayla's new "(Insert threat here) contest!" ;o**

Song for Chapter

Leave out all the Rest- Linkin Park

* * *

Chapter 57

"Five minutes till show time." The stage manager yelled through the girl's dressing room.

Alice hopped up and stood in front of the mirror. She had on a party outfit. It was a short pink, black, and white plaid skirt with a pink tank top and a white half jacket. She had white boots to go with it and underneath those were her pale panty hose.

Alice twirled and her eyes came back on me as I shoved the end of my pants in the black Uggs. My outfit was a white and purple striped tank top with white pants. I had one of those French berets things and a white jacket to make the illusion that it's cold outside. The first scene was the party scene. **(A/N: Outfit on polyvore.)**

Alice examined my appearance and nodded. "You look amazing Bella." She grinned with approval. "I've really outdone myself."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah."

I stood up and headed toward the door. I just barely made it there before the door flew open. "You're on." The manager threw open the door almost hitting my nose.

"Oh!" I gasped jumping out of the way. It didn't trip which was weird but it seemed like my senses were on overdrive. I figured it was the nerves.

"Sorry Bella." He apologized. "But you've got to get going. The principal is at the end of her speech now." He turned around and headed to the guy's dressing room.

"Ready to get drunk?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yup, Might as well."

"Places people, places." The manager prompted us.

Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the stage. She took me over to the bridge where I was supposed to be standing a little drunk while she was "at the party". Edward would enter and we would meet and fall in love. Alice would enter completely wasted and insist I drive her home. Then we would go to the car wreck scene.

"Five, four three…" The manager prompted. "You're on." Alice scurried away and left me there, center stage, by myself.

The curtains opened and I took a couple of deep breaths before I leaned against the bridge wall. The spotlight centered on me and I faced the audience.

* * *

SCENE

"I'd always been warned of drinking and driving. You learn that in practically kindergarten. I wasn't thinking. The thought that there'd be consequences never occurred to me." I paused and my eyes scanned the crowd. "But then again, does it to anyone?"

The spotlight dimmed and the stage lights were brought up. The stage came to life. "Come on Shelly, you're missing the party." A girl walked past me stumbling as she raced toward the blaring music at the other end of the stage. There was a house lit up with multicolored lights and people were smoking outside.

"Maybe later." I called after her. I sat there for a couple of minutes thinking to myself as the party raged on and a fight started. The brawl came near me and I backed out of the way.

"Hey, watch the lady." A silky smooth voice got louder as it approached me.

I turned and gasped looking at Edward. His golden eyes melted into mine and it took all my strength to stay into character. The fight came closer to me and he crossed the bridge in two long strides and pulled me out of the way.

"Hello?" I squeaked.

He handed me an empty beer can. It was supposed to look like I was drinking. "Hey, want a drink?" He asked urge me to take a gulp.

I feigned a swig and smiled. "Thank you."

He grinned his crooked grin and leaned up against the bridge. "So what's a pretty girl like you not doing in the party?"

I mirrored his stance. "I'm not much of a partier, you?"

He shrugged. "I'm not in a party mood."

We got to know each other a little and a tipsy Alice entered the scene. "Shelly, I wanna go home!" She whined stumbling as she came.

I groaned. "Okay, let's go Becky." I grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her off stage.

"Hey, I didn't get your name." Edward called after me.

I shrugged. "Shelly, Shelly Willis."

I fake dragged Alice off stage and the lights dimmed on stage. The sound of a car's wheels screeching sounded through the speakers. People attacked my hair with spray and my face with fake blood. The auditorium was completely dark except for the flashing red lights as the ambulance backed on stage.

"Shelly!" Alice called weakly.

"Becky!" I called back to her. "It's going to be okay Becky, it's all going to be okay."

"Hurry." An unfamiliar voice called.

We went through the scene of being placed on the stretcher and I whimpered as Alice told me that she was sorry. That was the scene that Becky died.

The play continued on. Edward's character met me at the funeral and then I told him that I had to go away. I told him it was my fault for Becky's death. I was the one driving when she got killed. I had to get away.

UNSCENE

* * *

It was the final scene in Paris and Alice quickly helped me change into my black dress and heels. **(Clothes on Polyvore.) **She smiled a good luck and then froze. Her eyes got that dazed look in it like when she was having a vision. Everything happened so fast.

The manager pulled me toward the stage backwards and I almost tripped thanks to the heels. I kept my eyes on Alice, her face tense. "No." She mouthed looking at me.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked trying to break free of the hold the manger had on me. Then I was on stage. I whirled around and tripped landing on my hands and knees. I quickly pulled myself off the ground and the lights came up.

The short dress covered about to my mid thigh and I suddenly felt very exposed with everyone staring at me. I blushed and forgot my lines. It didn't matter though. An eerie laugh resounded through the auditorium and Kourtney appeared on stage with a dark eyed James.

He forced her along as he faced the audience. "Well hello Isabella." He tilted his head toward me his eyes dark with thirst. "So nice of you to join me on stage."

His voice echoed through the theater and I suddenly knew what Alice meant when she said no. This is what she saw.

"What do you want James?" I asked glanced back and forth between him and Kourtney.

"Why my dear, what a ignorant question to come from your pretty little mouth." He stalked toward me pushing Kourtney along with him.

"Please." Kourtney begged. She trembled with fear her eyes pleading.

"Aw, poor Kourtney." He said sarcastically running his sharp fingers along her neck.

She cringed away from his touch and I instinctively reached toward her. "Let her go James, it's me you want."

He nodded. "Yes, it is you I want." He grinned evilly as he glanced toward the audience.

I glanced toward him and I was hyper aware of the five pair of golden eyes in the front row. The light glinted off of the gold yet they shined with anger. I could even see Rose's teeth bare back and her lip curled with rage.

In one lithe movement he scooped Kourtney up and threw her the short distance from her and the end of the stage. Before I could blink the whole theater went dark and screams broke across the dark auditorium.

"She's fine." Emmett's voice boomed with relief. He was trying to assure me.

"Let's go Isabella." James' voice was at my ear as he scooped me up. He picked up speed and I felt him shift back and forth.

"No!" Edward's pained voice was right behind us.

"Stop Cullen. I'll snap her neck right now." He threatened as he cool hands found my neck.

"Edward." I whimpered as fear racked my body and tears poured from my eyes. "I love you Edward. Don't forget me." I told him as I accepted my fate. I tried to assure myself that this was best. Now Kourtney would be safe. This would be the best goodbye I could give him.

"Don't give up Bella." He called after us but his voice was distant. He had given up it was for the best.

James laughed a deep satisfied laugh. "It's best for him to give up. It'll be less painful for the both of you."

The air around me grew rapidly cold and I realized we were outside. The wind whipped my hair around my face and I silently prayed that God would make it quick. That was the only miracle I could hope for.

I tried to look on the bright side of things. "At least Kourtney's safe." I told myself.

James laughed again. "You're about to die and you're glad it's you and not her?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I nodded. "It's my fault. I deserve to die. If it weren't for me, Seth wouldn't be dead."

We stopped running and I heard the slam of a metal door. "Technically if it weren't for me you're little friend wouldn't be dead." He sighed. "You humans are interesting creatures. Now I know why Edward endured the pain. You're quite amusing."

He roughly sat me down and I looked around. We were in a huge warehouse with wooden crates all around us. It reminded me of that secret warehouse in Indiana Jones. Right as if on cue two forms lithely appeared walking around the crates.

"Right, now let's get down to business." His head turned as he watched me. His eyes rolled back in his head as he inhaled the air. "You smell so nice."

I backed away carefully. "Um, is that a compliment?" I asked trying to distract him.

He shrugged. "You could say that." He squared his shoulders and leaned forward in position to leap. "Now just close your eyes and it'll all be over in a minute." Somehow his words only made me more frightened. My eyes couldn't shut as I stared at him wide eyed.

The muscles in his back rippled under his tight shirt. He crouched and sprung in one quick movement. I heard the crack before I felt it. Wetness spilled over my scalp and I slumped against the wooden crate. I couldn't open my eyes but I heard his voice.

"Not much longer Isabella." His voice sounded sadistic, as it should.

I whimpered and tried reaching out toward my head. My hand felt as if it had a hundred bricks tied to it. I felt his cold lips press against my neck and I knew it wouldn't be much longer. I knew that soon I would be put out of my misery.

He bit my neck and my back arched as burning engulfed my neck. My eyes shot open and weirdly enough the last thing I saw was Edward. He was standing before me with a pained expression on his face.

I saw his face and knew that no matter what, everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: The End.**

**Naw, just kidding!**

**Okay so I know this chapter is kind of confusing. The first part is the play and the second part is a vampire abduction. I know it's very skippy but don't hate me. But ponder the end. Is Bella dying? Of course. It's a good thing she got to see Edward before she died, even if he is an illusion caused from pain.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	57. Come Back To Me

**A/N: So I am very impressed with the imaginative threats. Very nice! They made my day!**

* * *

Chapter 57

**Death of Teen Isabella Swam**

_Isabella Swan was reported dead after three days of looking for her. She past away through the night at the local hospital. A young blonde haired man with dark brown eyes took her from stage. We have reason to believe that her death could be linked with that of the young male that attended her school. If you happen to have any information on the murder or see this man please contact our hotline at 1-800-123-4567._

* * *

BPOV

I felt burning. Intense, smothering, stinging, burning. I wished for death to come to me. Death would be a breeze against the burning. Death was easy, death was painless. Death was the key now.

The burning was everywhere now. It was in my arms and legs. It was pulsing through my veins like blood. I could feel my body convulse with pain but I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. What would screaming help? It would be over soon and I wouldn't give James the pleasure.

I gasped for air trying to get the air circling in my lungs. I tried to visualize Edward's face in my mind. It helped take my mind off of the pain for a moment. I thought of his cool hand, of his perfect face, of his sweet voice.

"Edward." I tried to say but it came out as a scream.

"Edward." I mumbled out. "Put out the fire."

* * *

EPOV

I watched her helplessly as she writhed on the hospital bed. This was my fault. I should have been there. I shouldn't have let him get a hold of her. I looked up as Alice flitted into the room.

"It won't be long now." She smiled. "She's going to be so beautiful Edward. Look at her."

I ran my eyes over Bella's face and body. She truly was going to be beautiful but the guilt racked my body. "What if she didn't want this?" I asked Alice as the pain ripped through my body.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Edward, could you ever look at Bella and think she wasn't made for you? Could you ever doubt that she wanted anything more than being with you forever? Seriously Edward, the way she looks at you…" She trailed off.

I nodded. "I suppose you're right." I paused. "But I just can't help but think she had her whole life ahead of her. She could be magnificent."

Alice chuckled softly. "She _is_ going to be magnificent. She was almost made to be a vampire." She mused.

I frowned. "But what about Charlie, and Renee and Phil."

Alice shrugged. "I have a feeling she'll be okay. It's going to be hard for her but she'll have you Edward. You have to be strong for the both you." She laughed again. "Which doesn't make sense because she's so stubborn that she won't let you know when she's feeling scared or overwhelmed."

"Thirty seconds now." Alice whispered. "I'll get the rest of them."

"Edward." Bella screamed. I buried my face in her stomach. "Edward." She mumbled softer now. "Put out the fire."

I held tightly onto her hand trying somehow to sooth her pain. Her heartbeat was starting to slow down now. I knew it wouldn't be long before it stopped all together. She would never blush again, she would never be warm yet she wouldn't burn my throat anymore which was quite delightful.

For the first time I knew that this would be okay. Carlisle hadn't even asked my permission to changer her, he just did. Now I had to trust Carlisle. I looked up when Alice reentered the room with the rest of my family.

"This has to be quick. She's going to smell the human blood." Carlisle paused. "As soon as she wakes you have to get her out Edward."

I looked out the window to see that it was night. "Okay." I nodded.

Carlisle sighed. "We'll take care of the medical stuff."

Alice grinned. "Jazz and I can delete the medical records."

"And Rose and I will intimidate them!" Emmett laughed out.

Rose smacked Emmett and then I heard the familiar beat of Bella's heart quit. Just like that it stopped and I would never here it's sweet sound again. I focused my entire being on Bella's face. She opened her eyes.

* * *

BPOV

The burning left my arms and legs. It left everyplace except for my throat. My throat hurt but it wasn't intolerable. I opened my eyes for what felt like the first time and it was as if I were put in an intricate 3-D movie. I could see spectrums of colors glint off of the air molecules. I opened my mouth the breath and instantly the burning got worse. Was this what Hell was like? Constant burning?

"Bella love, we have to go." A silky smooth voice caressed my ears and I turned my head to look at the person it came from.

There wasn't a degree of beauty that could possibly hold a scale for what I saw. His flawless pale face was strewn with concern. I knew who it was and tried to remember him as best as I could. I remembered that he was Edward and I remembered he was beautiful and that I loved him more than words could describe.

"Bella." He whispered.

I couldn't respond. I didn't know what was happening but I did know one thing, I wasn't in Hell. Edward was too angelic to be in Hell. When he spoke my name my heart didn't flutter. He took my hand in his and I couldn't miss the comparison to the color. We were the same and I knew that no matter what, everything would be okay. Finally, we were equal once again.

Our love had survived and he had kept his promise. He came back to me.

* * *

**A/N: So it's truly over. It kind of makes me want to cry… how sad. This story was kind of my baby in a way. It was the one I spent nights agonizing over and rewriting different chapters because I couldn't get them just right. Now it's over and I feel that empty void… Not really but you know how I feel. I feel accomplished!**

**So I hope you liked the story all in all. It truly was one of my best! Now I have time to spend on "A Summer of Decisions" which will have a sequel along with starting some of my new plots like "Relentless" and that other one that I can't remember what I named it. **

**Review!**

**Kayla**


End file.
